Power Rangers RPM: Reconstruction
by Blanks
Summary: RPM Season 2. Prof. Cog survived his destruction and remained in hiding, waiting for the moment to revive Venjix. A secret illusive group plans to take over Corinth. Another Alphabet Soup scientist emerges with his own agenda. New relationships are formed, others are broken and secrets are spilled which brings the world of RPM on its head... and near its end. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Homeward Bound

**Power Rangers RPM: Reconstruction is a Season 2 fic. It takes place two years after end of the television series.  
>This a retooling of the original Reconstruction fic that I started right after the television series end. I have this thing for following story canon, and where I was going was in a different direction, WHICH, was fine until RPM was brought back in Super Samurai.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers RPM was created by Disney, but is now owned by Saban Brands.**

**While I am not a shipper by trade, I know many readers come to this site for shipping couples; thus these couplings are written into the story: Dillon/Summer, Ziggy/Tenaya, Flynn/Gemma and Scott/Doctor K.**

**Written by Blanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Homeward Bound<strong>

The year is 2014. Two years have passed since the Venjix Computer Network was shutdown. With the final defeat of Venjix, all of his Grinders, facilities and plants across the planet shut down immediately. People who had survived the harsh landscape began to come out of their hiding spots and began to rebuild as word spread the North American continent. From a world population that was in its billions, the population has been negated down the smallest of a few million only within the confines and surrounding areas within and around Corinth City.

More than enough genetic diversity to repopulate the world… over time.

If any good came out of humanities near extinction, everyone came together, no matter their race, sex and religion, or wealth. For many, all past prejudices and hate were buried. If humanity were to survive, humanity had to change. To evolve. To become better.

However... there are still those who cling onto the past. Those who still cling onto their own selfish means to further their own agenda. Those who want nothing more than power and control and they don't care who they must crush in order to fulfill their hunger for that control. Such as the group simply called _The Covenant_. For many years, this shadowy group has made many power plays across the globe. Consolidating power. Destroying. Creating war. To be a member of The Covenant, one had to be one of the top one percent wealthy elite and share the united vision throughout the group of where they wanted to direct humanity toward. One central government, one power. One voice.

The Covenant is also responsible for founding, as well as funding, Alphabet Soup.

However, even the Covenant was not prepared for the onslaught that Venjix brought to the planet. Nearly every member of the Covenant was killed as the Venjix Computer Networks forces spread across the globe. For all their power and money, it was worthless to the malignant, sentient computer virus who hated humanity. But some did survive. And those who did, made their way to Corinth City, the last city of Earth which still bears some semblance of the old world. Odd enough, it was the Covenant who had paved the way for Corinth City, one known as Haven, to become Corinth. The Covenant had funded the construction of the dome that circled the city. The many members of the Covenant wanted their own city, one away from the rest of humanity. A city where the wealthy could segregate themselves from the Middle and Poor classes across the country. Other members of the Covenant, those who lived in other Continents had begun to fund the construction of their own Domed Cities.

Venjix destroyed them all before they could be completed.

In one of the tallest buildings of Corinth, belonging to the Winchester family, a group of eight men are seated around an oval table in the middle of a darkened room. The only light is coming from the ceiling, illuminating the table. And then there is also the thick smoke, coming from several cigars that are lit. These Covenant Members, they are the last of the Illuminati.

"So... should we start with new business... or old," Charles Winchester the Third begins, looking around his fellow members.

"There is no new business," an older, balding Caucasian man snorts. He takes in a long drag of his cigar "Everything is proceeding smoothly."

"I have conformation that we now have Commander Hannibal Murdock now on our leash," another member states. This one has long silver hair and a large pair of glasses sit atop of his nose.

"Good," the eldest Winchester interlaces his hands, smirking. "I had a feeling that he would come to our side. Did he speak of why?"

"Apparently, he has wanted the Colonel's job for years," the man speaks. "While the Colonel was determined to protect the city, the Commander took forces straight for Venjix before the dome was sealed. The two have had opposing views on handling the war with Venjix."

"Views that even his son did not share," Chaz Winchester the Forth, the former fiancé of Summer Landsdown speaks. He is the youngest member of the group, being brought in by his father shortly after Venjix was destroyed two years prior. "Scott Truman, the former leader of the Ranger Series Project wanted to take the fight to Venjix the entire duration of his time served as Operator Series Red. The Colonel and he butted heads often concerning the matter."

"Well, now that we know that we have someone inside the military on our side... we need to decide on what to do with the Colonel."

"I say discredit him," another begins. "Having him assassinated would arouse suspicion. Besides, he is seen as a hero... even before the Venjix Wars. What we have to do is to make the public distrust him and to cause such an uproar that he would have no choice but to step down."

"Agreed," Fresno Bob, the leader of the Scorpion Cartels leans into the light. "He has been a pain in my organization for years... even before the dome was built around this city. Always spouting that moral bull crap in my direction. We need to knock him off his high horse!"

"He is not arrogant," one of the men speaks out. "He is an honest individual. That is one of the many reasons his predecessor choice him for the Corinth Project years ago when the dome first began its construction. Finding something damaging would take some time. More time than what we have. My vote goes for assassinating him."

"But assassination of character is much more fun," Chaz Winchester, speaks up. "Since my name is on the ballot for Corinth governorship, I can put pressure on him, given that I win the election."

"There is no doubt," the eldest Winchester speaks up. "You will win. We have seen to it."

"But what can we use against him," the silver haired man asks. "Could we wisk his son, Scott Truman, over to our side?"

"Highly doubtful," another speaks up. "He has the same mortality as his father, despite the fact that they don't get along."

"Leave that to me," Chaz stands to his feet. He walks over to the single door to the room and opens it, spilling light into the room. Chaz beckons to someone, urging them into the building. A rather tall, but thin and lanky, dark brown haired man, no older than twenty-five years of age, but younger than thirty enters the room. "Allow me to introduce Quincy Beck. The solution of our problem."

"Quincy Beck..." one of the men stands to his feet. "I know that name. From the Alphabet Soup Program that we funded..."

"Yes," Quincy smirks. "My grandfather was the one who ran Alphabet Soup the years following World War Two. However, you all can forget the formalities. Simply call me… _Doctor Q_."

"Doctor Q was one of the many Alphabet Soup scientists who had relocated to Corinth City before the dome was raised. He has been working on top-secret projects, including our very own version of Project Ranger. We were able to steal some schematics that we were able to get after Venjix's final attack on the City two years ago," Chaz remarks.

"I wouldn't exactly say… steal. I was already aware of the Project Designs before the Venjix War. I merely took what Doctor K created… and perfected it," Q interjects.

"Also, he is currently the Project Lead for Project Genesis," Chaz states. "One of the main goals of my campaign that I will use to seize the public trust."

"As you know, while Scott Truman was tracking the Venjix-bot, Professor Cog through the wastelands several years ago, he chased the mechanical monstrosity to a parallel dimension, an alternate Earth. A world where Venjix was never created or unleashed onto. Over the past two years my group and I have been researching and attempting to rebuild Professor Cog's technology so we can gather supplies from other parallel Earths to use in the restoration of our world."

"But what does that have to do with discrediting Colonel Mason Truman," Charles asks his son.

"Oh, let's just say," Q interlaces his fingers together. "Thanks to the equipment that we were able to restore, I came across several files of Cog's that reveal... shall we say, startling information. What it revealed... will be political homicide for the Colonel."

"What do you know," Charles narrows his eyes. He is growing tired of Q's stalling.

Q chuckles lightly as he turns his gaze slightly to Chaz, as if asking for confirmation to reveal what he knows to the group. Chaz nods. Q licks his dry lips as he leans close to the table. "Cog's files reveal just who created Venjix... and so does the Colonel. In fact, he allowed Venjix's creator to continue to roam free throughout the Corinth populace even after Venjix's destruction."

"Are you certain?"

"Really?"

"Outstanding!"

"That would force Truman out for sure!"

"Who," The senior Winchester leans out of his seat, his hands gripping the side of the table closest to him. "Who is it?"

Q's frame shakes slightly as he snickers. Behind him, Chaz merely crosses his arms in satisfaction. "None other than the famed..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K bursts out of the classroom, her face red with anger. Behind her she can still hear the snickering from the children in the room behind her.

"Blast them," she chokes out as she makes her way to the small room that was designated to be her shared office with Ziggy down the hall; her now long black hair flowing behind her as she darts into the room. She slams the door shut loudly, causing it to raffle on its frame. She removes her labcoat off and scoffs as she spots tons of spitballs stuck to the back of it. Tossing it onto the floor, Doctor K takes a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the circular conference table that they all use with the other teachers in their employ. She places her face in the palm of her hands, trying to curb off the impending headache she knows that is forthcoming.

"Children..." she mutters under her breath. "No matter how old they are, they are all children. They don't respect my curriculum. They don't respect me. The whole lot of them..."

Her own inability to deal with teens or even the youngest members of their summer school makes her a target of their jokes. While she never had grown up with anyone other than Gem and Gemma, who are both only a year older than her, she never had to deal with the teasing, the taunts and the total disregard of another individual that many children and teenagers had to deal with during the school system; be it public or private.

But that is only part of it, she would admit. A lot of it is guilt. The Summer School program that they launched two summers ago was meant for a place where the orphaned children from the War could go and been proactive during the summer while their public schools were closed for vacation. Ziggy made a deal with the Orphanage that he grew up at. The nuns were more than happy to assist in the teaching programs, which consisted of baking, arts and crafts, literature and even theater during the summer days. And there were tons of afternoon and after school tutoring classes throughout the year. The sciences all fell to Doctor K.

Standing before the children and teens, throughout her different classes, she is faced with people whose families were torn apart by Venjix, a being that she had created.

Willingly.

Granted that it wasn't her fault that Venjix escaped his confines. Alphabet Soup had attempted to execute her before she could contain Venjix in her attempt to escape their clutches after she discovered the truth. In part, she takes more than partial blame for the state of the Earth and its population. She thought she could deal with it. Force her way through it all, but hearing their stories, their poems of sadness during their literature periods proves more than she could handle at times. And although the students don't know the true reason of her aloofness, they all target her as the nerdy and geeky teacher to torment. She felt that she owed them. Let them taunt and tease and badmouth her. She dealt with it last summer and the first three weeks of this summer session.

"No more," she mutters under her breath.

A few minutes pass before she hears the door to the lounge opens. She doesn't have to be a psychic to know who just entered the room. "What do you want Ziggy..."

"Um, " Ziggy Grover bites his lip, not sure how to proceed. He slowly closes the door behind him, wincing as the door squeaks. "I... I heard the office door slam all the way across the building. You… um… you okay?"

Sighing, Doctor K lowers her hands and glares at the former Green Series Operator. "What do you think?"

"What happened," Ziggy asks as he makes his way over to the table where she is seated in front of.

"Those little monstrosities," the Doctor begins, gritting her teeth. "I can't do this anymore," she quickly remarks, cutting Ziggy off. "I'm done."

Ziggy frowns. Her reaction is not too surprising. She has often threatened to quit, but over the past few weeks, he had actually begun taking her threats seriously and judging from her expression, and for the fact that she is visibly shaking at the moment, tells him that she is for real this time.

"Are you going to leave?"

"I have to. I'm drowning here," she shakes her head. She has never told him of the guilt she carries. He wouldn't understand. So she doesn't bother to explain just what she was referring to by drowning. Drowning in the guilt.

Ziggy frowns. "It can't be that bad. They are kids. Surely you remember what it was like being a kid…"

"No. Actually I don't," Doctor K stands to her feet. She peels off her lab coat and drapes it on the back of the chair, revealing her clothing attire in the process. Long gone is her Alphabet Soup uniform and in its place is a black skirt that ends just above her knees, and a matching black sweater. She is also wearing long black stockings that cover every inch of her pale legs. If anything, her clothing of choice now matches her personality, isolated and forbidding.

"Right. Alphabet Soup..." Ziggy sighs. "So you are just going to walk away from all we built?"

"What have we built," K throws her arms out. "We built nothing! This building was donated to us by the Orphanage that you grew up in! All we did, was fix it up. Sure you brought the money in, from an anonymous source that you refused to tell me who, who funded our first summer session! If anything, all we did was get the ball rolling for the Orphange to restart the schooling program that they were forced to shut down because of the Venjix War. We've built nothing! I've built nothing!"

"Is that the problem," Ziggy asks. "Cause if it is…"

"No, no its not," Doctor K shakes her head. "I… I don't know what the problem is," she does however, but she is not going to tell him that. "All I know is… I don't belong here. I never did."

"You're the one who wanted some kind of stability," Ziggy argues. "You more or less told me so during those hours that we were trapped in that cave."

Shrugging her shoulders, she turns away. "It matters not anymore. I'm done. After all, it is your dream. Not mine. Never was."

"K..."

"I'm heading back to the Garage. I will gather the necessary paperwork and sign over my share to the school to you tomorrow morning. But before I leave, may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm sure you will tell me even if I say no," Ziggy looks away.

"I know that you have been receiving money to help run this school from an anomalous benefactor," Doctor K begins. "Since day one, I have respected your decision, despite the fact that I believe that the benefactor is none other than Fresno Bob. Whatever you do, don't let whoever it is donating money to this school turn it into something that it is not."

"I... I won't," Ziggy is touched by her concern. He watches her as she gathers her things and place them into a large gym bag that she had brought into the office weeks ago when she first began threatening to leave. "You know... I was only trying to help you," Ziggy tells her retreating form. "Even though you never returned my affections... I've always just wanted to help you."

After zipping up the bag, Doctor K stops a few steps away from the door to the room. Without turning around, she meekly responds back to the former Green Operator. "I... I know. And I am sorry."

"So this is it then," Ziggy turns his head away slightly, his cheeks burning hot from the rejection. "For real this time?"

"It is," Doctor K closes her eyes. "I thank you for trying Ziggy. I do. But it has never been you. It has been... and probably will always be me. I'm not a people person. This... partnership of ours... has always been one-sided. It was... selfish of me. You deserved better than I have given you. Or not given you, as the case may be."

"What about you though," Ziggy asks. "Don't you deserve some happiness?"

"No," Doctor K finally turns back to Ziggy and looking at him in the face, finally deciding to reveal the source of her unhappiness to him. She is sure that he would try to argue against her reasons for leaving, but she doesn't care anyone. She is tired of fighting.

"A lot of those children that you have brought here to the school... you are right. It is good for them. I know a lot of them stay at the orphanage that you are so fond of. But every time I look at them, and I hear them talk about their missing parents... I am reminded of what I have done. Venjix and his armies may be responsible for killing their families... but I created Venjix. I don't deserve to be happy."

"Venjix is gone. Without you, this world would have been lost to Venjix... but… I understand," Ziggy remarks. He really doesn't want to let her go, but he understands. He always felt that there was another reason why she was so standoffish toward the children. "I just wish things were different..."

"I wish for that too Ziggy," K smiles sadly. "However... I can't help for what I feel... and I don't think this feeling is ever going to go away..."

"Well... it was a fun two years, wasn't it," Ziggy attempts to brighten the rather sour mood that the two have found themselves in.

Doctor K shakes her head sadly. "Look back at the past two years... have I made it fun for you? Or for the students? No. Fun is probably further from the truth..."

"No conversation can just be simple with you... can it," Ziggy chuckles. "Okay... I wish you luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it... but I thank you for it," Doctor K remarks as she turns and walks out of the office. Ziggy walks over to the door and catches it before it closes. He watches her walk down the hallway, not bothering to turn around and glance around at the school she helped build. As she pushes open the door leading to the exit, Ziggy's throat tightens.

The door slowly shuts behind her. Ziggy runs a hand through his hair and sighs as he leans against the door frame to what is now his office. "Well... now what?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Several states away... at the now abandoned Venjix Palace..._

"Is the bomb placed yet," an excited female voice echoes throughout the dark corridor of what was once Venjix's main base of operations. The large cylinder that once housed the malignant artificial intelligence sits in the middle of the room, vacant of life. The entire production facility is dead quiet, aside from the sounds of footsteps emitting down the hallway.

"Yeah, down the west corridor," an equally excited male voice responds. "What about yours?"

"Down the east corridor? Yeah," she remarks.

"Cool, let's blow..."

"This Popsicle stand," the female finishes the sentence of her companion. The duo trot down the long hallway. Eventually they spot light from the entrance. "Well, everything is good to go," the female emerges from the dark corridor first.

"Yeah. We'll detonate the bombs and blow this heap apart once we are at least two miles away," the male remarks as he picks up his jacket which he had discarded much earlier when they first entered Venjix's palace.

"Agreed. We not need to have to worry about the fallout," the two Corinth Soldiers make their way toward their waiting convoy. There are five large semi-trucks with large cargo carriers attached to the back of them as well as several army issued jeeps with soldiers standing by, awaiting further instructions. Standing beside one of the large transports are Private Vasquez Cruz and Corporal Eugene Hicks.

"Quite remarkable that it took close to a year of emptying out all of Venjix's old weapons and technology, eh Gemma," Hicks remarks.

"Yeah," Gemma responds as she removes her fatigue jacket and lies it onto of one of the huge wheels attached to the transport. Her jet back hair is tied back into a bun. "I can't wait to get home and rummage through it all! Venjix may have hated humanity, but he sure created some nice weapons! I wonder if the Colonel will let us try em out in the military junk yard!"

"Yeah," Gem grins, excited about the idea. "It's been months since we've been home. At least three!"

"Two and a few days actually. It's a straight shot from here," Vasquez remarks. "We'll be home in a few days. Back to Corinth."

"I've already radioed ahead to let Colonel Truman know," Hicks remarks.

"Cool! Well, what are we waiting for," Gemma smiles.

"I'm ready to blow this place up," Gem twirls the detonator around in his hand. "Let's go!"

Gem and Gemma race toward their waiting transport, only to have Gemma run back toward Hicks and Vasquez to grab her jacket, then run back behind her brother. Hicks merely shakes his head as Vasquez giggles at the two.

"I swear, those two are crazy."

"But in a good way," Vasquez remarks. "But they are right. Let's go home."

"Okay troops," Hicks calls out to the other soldiers as they can be seen gathering their gear. "Let's get it into gear! Move out!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning at the OCD, the Office of Corinth Defense..._

"No. Absolutely not," the Colonel states as he drops a pamphlet of paper onto his desk. The pamphlet is none other than Doctor K's resume. The raven haired scientist places her hands on her hips. She is dressed rather appropriately for a job interview. She has a dark blue blouse and black skirt and matching full leggings and shoes.

"May I ask, why," Doctor K frowns. "I can be a great asset to the rebuilding process of our planet."

The Colonel frowns as he leans back into his seat. He picks up his mug and takes a sip of the hot coffee before responding. "Putting you in a position where the potential for you to create another Venjix is out of the question."

"I have no desire to create any more horrors I assure you," The Doctor pleads. "I had a role in creating the situation that we are all dealing with now. I want to help fix the world. I can provide assistance for Project Genesis."

"I don't even want to know how you know about that Project," the Colonel frowns before continuing. "But I can assume that you have been talking with Scott. No, I can't help you. I suggest going back to that school where you can stay out of trouble," Colonel Truman leans back into his seat. "You want to help fix the world? Go help mold those young minds so that they can be prepared for the world that we live in. A world you helped create."

"I... I can't..." K looks away, her throat tightening. "I can't anymore."

"I don't know what to tell you then," Mason remarks. He notices her crumbling expression, but says nothing.

"I... I see. Thank you for you for your time Colonel," Doctor K manages to squeak out as she gathers her briefcase and quietly and quickly exits out of the Colonel's office. The corners of her eyes are burning, not for the rejection of not being hired, but once more having the guilt of being the one responsible for aiding in the destruction of Earth being shoved in her face.

As she leaves the room, the Colonel sighs as he brings a hand to his forehead. He glances at one of the three photo frames on his desk. There is one with his long deceased wife, Vanessa Truman and him. The other has Vanessa holding a baby Scott, and sitting beside a slightly older, but a still younger Marcus. The third photo is a photo of Marcus, in his military dress uniform. His eyes come to rest on the photo of his eldest son.

Sighing once more, the Colonel leans back into his chair. "I need a drink."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Storming out of the City Council building is none other than Scott Truman, with Flynn McAllistair right on his feels. If looks could kill, Scott would have been arrested for homicide. "The nerve of those people..." he glances back toward the building with hostility quite evident in his eyes.

"Calm down laddie," Flynn places a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Scotsman is wearing a pair of oil stained coveralls and a pale blue t-shirt. "Getting yourself worked over it won't help!"

"Flynn, I am Wing Commander of Corinth's Aerial Forces," Scott remarks. "How can I do my job if the City Council won't give me the funds needed to maintain the Fighter Jets? To train pilots? I have a whole Squadron that is grounded with only six active and ready for combat Fighter Jets! They sure didn't mind pouring out the funds around the anniversary of Venjix's defeat for the celebratory airshow!"

"Ye will find a way laddie," Flynn tries to assure him. "Ye are Scott Truman! The hero of Corinth!"

"If that is all it took," Scott sighs.

"Besides, what is the rush? With ol Venjix gone, the world is safe."

"For now," Scott sighs. "I'm a Soldier, Flynn. More than that, I am a Commander. It is my job to make sure that our defenses are ready for anything, whatever may rise up to threaten us. Commander Murdock doesn't seem to have the same kind of issues of getting funding for supplies or training for the Marines... Listen man, thanks for the support. I have taken up enough of your time today."

"Aye, well, ye are my best friend," Flynn tosses an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Isn't that what friends are for? To support each other?"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott shrugs his friend off his person and straightens his military uniform. He is wearing a uniform similar to his fathers, only with fewer metals. His once natural and free flowing Afro is pulled back tight, held in place with a rubber band. Military regulations require short hair, but who is going to argue with the Commander of Corinth's Eagle Squad? However, he keeps it pulled back, if more than anything, to respect tradition. "I'll catch ya later."

"Aye, aye. I need to go clean up my apartment. Gemma and the others should be back any day now and today is the only free day I got. Gemma will freak out when she sees what a mess I've left the place become in her absence," Flynn waves his hand as he walks away.

Scott watches the Scotsman whistle as he slowly disappears down the sidewalk. Scott shakes his head amused then proceeds to walk in the direction opposite of the City Council building toward the OCD building where his father's office is located. He needs to vent and if anyone knows how frustrating it is to deal with the civilian city government, it is his father. As he marches across the street, he notices a very familiar looking woman seated on a bench before the building.

"That's... Doctor K," Scott blinks. He glances down at his wristwatch. "What is she doing out... is she crying?"

Scott slowly walks toward the bench; not once does she look in his direction. He can hear her quiet sniffles as her body rocks back and forward softly. He has never seen the normally stoic and hardened Doctor so weak. The two of them have grown closer the past two years, like she has with all the members of the formerly active Project Ranger, but he has never seen her so… unlike herself. His earlier frustration is quickly forgotten.

"Hey, Doc," Scott walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. He feels her jump under his touch. "Are you okay?"

"Scott," K wipes her eyes. "I... I'm sorry, pardon my..."

"You are crying," he states the obvious. "Why?"

"It's... it's nothing...," K attempts to cover her despair, but fails. "And yet... it's everything..."

"You want to talk about it," Scott asks sincerely, his earlier frustrations toward the Corinth City Council quickly being pushed to the back of his mind. "It looks like you need a friend..."

"What I need…," Doctor K wipes her eyes. "Is something to keep my mind focused and... and... not have to deal with people. Children in particular, but people overall."

"You finally quit the school I take it," Scott remarks. Doctor K slowly and uncertainly nods. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let me treat you to dinner. We can talk about what's troubling you..."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Dinner. It is getting rather late in the evening. The sun will be setting shortly. So yeah. Dinner. My treat. Anything you want. You look like you need to be pampered to," Scott smiles down at her. "Besides, I know what cafeteria food in a school tastes like. And if it is anything like what Ziggy has prepared for us in the past... I think you'll find real dining out to be a real treat."

The raven haired Doctor turns away slightly, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Oh... Okay. Yes. I accept your offer."

"Anything particular you have a craving for," Scott asks as he pulls her to her feet. "My car is not too far from here."

"Not particular," Doctor K remarks as she straightens up her folders and places them under her arm. "But a nice variety would be acceptable."

"I know just the place," Scott grins as he leads her toward the parking deck where his '94 Nissan Sylvia is parked, his hand on her backside.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Several hours away from the city of Corinth, a dusty black muscle car makes its way through one of the many abandoned cities as it heads toward Corinth. Despite the fact that Venjix has been gone for over two years, the majority of the populace has remained within the safety of the dome. The three occupants of the vehicle have been giving the coordinates to the city for those they encountered outside the dome during their travels. Every three months, they return to the dome for rest and relaxation and to replenish their supplies only to head back outside the city once more to continue their search.

"How far away are we from Corinth now," Summer Landsdown asks the driver of the vehicle. Her once long blond hair is now shorter than it once was. It is now much straighter, and sways just beneath her ears.

"Dunno," Dillon simply states. "Can't be too much further."

"Going by the coordinates we are currently present at, we are approximately five hours away from Corinth," Tenaya simply states from the back seat. Despite Summer's obvious change of appearance, Dillon and Tenaya look exactly the same. It is from the large amounts of their organics that were removed and replaced with machinery that keeps them from aging like a normal human.

"Now I wish I didn't know," Dillon admits from behind the steering wheel. "We need to get your eye implants examined as soon as we arrive."

"You are worried over a glitch," Tenaya sighs, her dual layered voice sounds annoyed over Dillon's constant and never ending worrying over her well-being. "I am fine. I have run several diagnostic tests on my optic implants. I am fine. It was just a glitch."

"Going blind for a whole day is not a glitch," Dillon glances up at her in the mirror. "And then your sight suddenly reappeared? You are going to get checked out."

"We are just worried Tenaya," Summer smiles back at her. "And even if your internal diagnostics came back negative, it would still be great to have another person's opinion. Namely, Doctor K's. After all, she is the expert on hybrid technology, being that she had a hand in designing the schematics."

"But we still had so much more area to cover," Tenaya pouts. "We had barely made our way through the southern quarter of California. Then there was still Texas, Arizona and the other Southern States..."

"Corinth's Eagle Squad was being restructured for that reason itself, to fly out to other states in search of other communities that survived the Venjix war," Summer remarks. "If they were able to do that, we'll find out when we get there. Besides, our supplies are rather low anyways. It would be nice to check in on everyone and see how they are doing. My parents especially. Wouldn't you agree, Dillon?"

"You know I don't like your parents."

"You only say that because they tried to marry me off to Chaz," Summer smiles. "Once you sit down with them..."

Summer's sentence is cut off as three large flying spheres erupt out of the ground in front of Dillon's car. Dillon slams onto the breaks, but it doesn't matter. One of the top spinning spheres tears the roof of his car off. All three of them duck from the impact, but the matter is moot as the next spinning projectile slams into the hood of the car, caring it to catapult up into the air. The three are thrown from the vehicle. Lucky for Summer, she falls onto a clear patch of the ground, but the impact knocks her unconscious. Tenaya and Dillon however, slam into the gravel of the street.

Groaning, the two stand to their feet. "What... what was that..." Dillon groans.

"It looked like," Tenaya's eyes widen as she detects motion behind her. She quickly turns and shoves Dillon out of the way as the third and final spinning disk appears and slams directly into her, sending her flying across the street and onto an empty bus.

Dillon picks himself up off the ground once more, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Tenaya! Are you..."

Before he can finish his sentence, the three spinning disks appear once more and all three strike him one after the other. Sparks fly off his body as he falls down to his knees. Behind him, he can hear a lower mummer. It takes him a few moments to realize that what he hears is laughter.

Dillon slowly turns around and his eyes widen as he sees a familiar metallic figure standing beside what use to be his car. In its left hand an unconscious Summer can be seen held by her throat. There is a small cut above her right eyebrow, with blood running down her face.

"Hello Subject D-44," the robot hisses at Dillon. "So good to see you... in one piece."

"Professor Cog," Dillon attempts to stand upright, only to have a searing pain ride up his left leg. "I thought that you were destroyed… again! In a whole other dimension for that matter!"

"As you can clearly see, I'm here. Those Megaforce Rangers only destroyed a copy of my body. I was safely here in this dimension, remotely controlling that body. Upon my original defeat against Ranger Red and that Samurai Red Ranger from Earth-1, I've spent the last two years building up my resources and..."

"I don't care," Dillon snarls. "Release Summer!"

"Oh, I think not," the robot remarks as it increases pressure onto Summer's neck. "You see, she is my bargaining chip. There is something I need, something from Corinth City. And I need you to get it for me."

"Never," Dillon screams. "Now release her!"

"Pity," the Cog remarks. "Cause you see, I could fix the problem that your dear sister has with her eyes."

The raven haired hybrid slowly walks over to where her brother is standing. "Don't listen to him Dillon. Venjix programmed him to be a genius and one of his abilities is to be deceivingly untrustworthy!"

"This coming a lowly infiltration unit," Cog shakes his head. "I can see why your kind irritated my brother Kilobyte as much as you did! Anyways, I know that your implants in your eyes are failing. I'm the one who caused it."

"What did you do," Dillon snarls.

"A low-level EMP disruptor. Shorted out her eyes real good for a day, didn't it," Cog asks Tenaya.

"Dillon, we must be careful," Tenaya whispers. "Out of all of Venjix's generals, Cog was the most deadly."

"I'm not worried," Dillon remarks. "Scott destroyed him once! This guy, he's just the rebuilt backup file that Venjix had stored in his closet!"

"A backup file that has had two years to improve," Professor Cog remarks as he jerks Summer upward. "So what is it going to be?"

"Tearing you limb from limb," Dillon screams as he charges toward Cog. Tenaya quickly follows Dillon's lead, hoping that she can get to Summer before Cog does anything to harm her any further. Cog's three eyes glow red and he quickly tosses Summer aside and transforms his hands into giant weapons, one in the shape of a wrench and the other a screwdriver. It charges forward and strikes down Dillon and swings at Tenaya, missing the female hybrid as she leaps over its head and kicks it in the backside.

Dillon rushes forward and quickly uppercuts Cog, knocking the robot onto its backside. Tenaya is quick to her brother's side. "You okay," she asks him.

"I'll live," he mutters.

"Go to Summer, I'll hold him off!"

"But your eyes..."

"They'll hold," Tenaya remarks. "Besides, you are emotionally compromised right now, with Summer in danger. I am much stronger than you Dillon. Don't worry, I'll end this quickly."

"You are more than welcomed to try," Professor Cog gets up to his feet laughs as it squats down into an offensive position. Tenaya charges the robot, and the two lock arms, trying to overpower the other. Dillon darts over to where Summer is sprawled out onto the dirt. Her neck is red, from the powerful grip of the robot. Dillon picks up her and holds her in his arms. Looking back at the fight, he watches his sister take a rather nasty hit to her face, causing her to be tossed aside like a rag-doll. One of the wheels begins to twirl on Cogs chest as the robot turns toward Dillon.

Dillon's eyes widen as he realizes that Cog is preparing to fire upon Summer and himself. He quickly turns around, using his body to shield his girlfriend in his arms. The blasts tears into his clothing and strikes him, lurching him forward. Summer is tossed out of his arms, and her body rolls several feet away.

Tenaya quickly darts to his side, only to be met with the Cog's foot intercepting her middle, kicking her away. Professor Cog then picks Dillon up by his hair, and with his other in the shape of a large wrench gabs Dillon in the stomach.

"You see, I have learned something rather interesting," Cog hisses in Dillon's face. "Several months ago, during Corinth's little parade, I learned that Operators Series Red, Blue and your little girlfriend donned their Biosuits for the event. All part of the current Governors plan of rallying up moral support amongst the populace!"

"So… wo what," Dillon growls. "You were spying on us? How did you… get into the city?"

"Oh, I didn't. However, a beacon, a rather low level beacon was transmitting from within the City. Master Venjix still lives! He is trapped within the Ranger Red's Morpher! He was able to use the small amount of energy from within the Morpher to emit a frequency that only one such as myself would have detected!"

"You… you're lying," Dillon's eyes are wide. "Venjix was crushed! We recovered his remains!"

"True, you did recover his physical remains," Cog states. "During Master Venjix's brief control over the Biofield, he was able to hijack a ride straight out of his body and into the Morpher which had the most power! If Ranger Red's Morpher was at full power, he could have taken control of his Biosuit and escaped! At your little parade and street festival a few months ago, Master Venjix informed me that there wasn't enough power in Ranger Red's Morpher to seize control! Now that is where you come in, D-44! You are going to go to Doctor K's lab and retrieve Master Venjix!"

"Screw you," Dillon spats as he tries to pry the robot's fingers apart.

"Suit yourself," the robot chuckles as he unleashes a powerful energy blast onto Dillon's abdomen from his chest blaster once more. The former Black Ranger screams in agony as the blast knocks him free of the robots grip, but not before ripping some of his hair out of the roots. Dillon rolls onto the ground, bleeding badly from his stomach wound. "If you won't willingly bring me the Master, perhaps my hypnobolts will be more effective in conceiving you!"

"No! Leave him alone," Tenaya screams as she charges toward the killer robot. The robot pulls a cylinder device from off his chest and presses a button on side of it. Tenaya's eyes flash and her body falls forward in mid-step. She became deactivated through the implants in her brain. She falls forward into a heap onto the rugged soil, her eyes still open. Dillon tries to stand, but he is blown back from taking several blasts of Cog's hypnobolts to the chest. His own eye implants flash orange as he hits the ground.

"While the Venjix-virus may no longer reside within your implants, you are still hybrids," Professor Cog explains. "Still Venjix technology. And whoever controls the technology... controls the hybrids," he mutters as he walks over to where Dillon is crawling toward Summer, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. "I will reprogram Tenaya, and she'll be a loyal Venjix servant once more. As for you, I have plans for you Subject D-44," a long needle ejects from its palm. Cog roughly tosses Dillon onto his back and with a quick stab to the chest in one of his implant regulators; he injects Dillon once more with the Venjix Virus. "There. That will somewhat repair the damage to your body... long enough to bring me what I need. Here," Cog tosses down a small USB thumb-drive. "That is a powerful memory unit. Large enough to store Master Venjix's AI. He is trapped within a Project Series Morpher. You'll know which one once you get close enough to sense the Master's hidden beacon."

"How..." Dillon hisses as he feels his implants beginning to burn beneath his skin as the Venjix-virus begins to seep throughout his implants once more. He begins to feel his control slipping away.

"Connect this device and download the Master. You do so, and your sister and woman shall not be destroyed. At least, not yet. Fight against my hypnobolts and I will know. You try to warn your friends... I will know."

"I'll... I'll destroy you..." Dillon spats as he falls to his knees. He lurches forward, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"You may try, but you will fail," the malignant machine remarks as he walks toward Summer and picks her up. He tosses her over his shoulder and then walks over to where Tenaya is laying. He grabs her by one of her legs and begins to drag her off. "Once you recover the Master, return to this place. I will know when you return. Oh, and while you're at it, destroy the Ranger's Morphers, just in case."

"I will get you," Dillon screams as he struggles to stay conscious as he falls forward onto the ground. "You... Venjix... scum..."

"Now that... will be worth seeing D-44," Professor Cog laughs as he disappears through the dust storm that has begun to brew about them. "That will be worth seeing."

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	2. Darker than Black

**Episode 2: Darker than Black**

Doctor K whistles as she runs a hand on the underside of the Eagle Squad's prized Fighter. Eagle Prime. It is the flagship of the Eagle Squad, and only the Wing Commander of the Squad pilots it. Scott smirks as he watches her fascination with his jet. "It's a beauty, isn't she? More than enough speed to break the sound barrier two times over and holds enough fire power to level a city a quarter the size of Corinth."

"She is impressive," Doctor K remarks. "A very sleek and aerial dynamic frame."

"Want to see the cockpit," Scott asks as he walks up to the jet. He pulls himself up on the wing and offers Doctor K a hand. She reluctantly takes his hand, and is surprised as he effortlessly pulls her up to the wing with only one arm. She had known that Scott was strong, but still the motion surprised her.

"Did you actually just squeak," Scott asks.

Flushing, Doctor K quickly walks over to the cockpit. She presses a button on side of the glass dome surrounding the cockpit and stands back, allowing it to slide backwards. Scott chuckles from her reaction. "Here," he offers her a hand. "Have a seat."

After helping the shorter female into the cockpit of the large Fighter, Doctor K begins to quickly examine the layout of the controls. "This is quite a complex setup for a mere Fighter Jet."

"I know, right," Scott remarks. "Do you think that you can duplicate this same setup for the rest of the Eagle Squad Fighters? They are going to be grounded anyways for the foreseeable future."

"So you are offering me a job?"

"I am," Scott admits. "After what we talked about last night at dinner, I got to thinking. You said that you needed something to focus on, something that you won't have to deal with a lot of people with, and well... the Corinth City Council won't approve of any more funds for my birds to be upgraded. I figured we'll be helping each other out. And from what other materials that I can gather... you will have all the time in the world to work on any side projects that you may think that will benefit the Eagle Squad... or Corinth in the long run."

"Your father will disprove of this," Doctor K frowns slightly. "He already admitted to me that he did not want me in any position to potentially create another Venjix. He claims that I have already done more than enough to this world... which... I don't disagree with..."

"You leave dealing with my father to me," Scott tells her. "He may not like it, but he'll have to deal with it. Besides, I'm in Command of Eagle Squad. Not him."

"You have this thing about rebellion, don't you Mister Truman," Doctor K asks, amused.

"Only when my father is involved," Scott chuckles as he looks away briefly before returning his attention back to her. "He and I... even to this day, really still don't get along. Never truly did to be honest."

"Oh? I was under the impression that you two where in a better place following Venjix's destruction. He respects you as a leader and a hero."

"That may be true," Scott admits. "But...," Scott looks away for a second, unsure if he should continue but he decides to anyways. "He blames me for my mother's death."

"Your mother? I did read in your file when I was selecting the Operators for Project Ranger, but the file did not state exactly how she became deceased..."

"My mother passed away several years after giving birth to me," Scott remarks. "You see, my mother was a few years older than my dad. When they got married and had Marcus, she was in her mid-thirties. She was forty, I think when she gave birth to me. I guess at that age, carrying me to full term did a lot to her body."

"I see," Doctor K puts the rest together without Scott having to finish. "The combination of her advanced age when giving birth to you lead to further health complications."

"Yeah. She died when I was four," Scott shakes his head. "My dad and my brother… they held it against me for years."

"I... I apologize Scott. Had I known..."

"Don't worry about it," Scott smiles. "How could you have known? It was not in the file."

"Still," Doctor K bites her bottom lip. "It is not right. I would do anything to know who my parents were... and to be loved by them. Your father should be counting his blessings."

"Truman men are... we are stubborn," Scott remarks.

"I have noticed," Doctor K smiles. "Do you have any memories of her? Of your mother?"

"I have a few photos that I saved over the years. And her car."

"Her car?"

"Yeah," Scott smirks. "My 94 Nissan? It belonged to my mom. Last thing she bought for herself before she died. She loved sports cars… as least, from what I was told."

"Ah, I see. That is why your car is important to you. It is the last real connection you have to your mother," Doctor K's eyes are wide. She never knew just how much of the Red Ranger's past that she didn't know. But then again, he doesn't know hers either, other than the little she has let be known regarding her time as Alphabet Soup's captive. After a few moments, she makes her decision regarding accepting his job offer. "Okay Scott. I accept your proposal."

"Great," Scott grins. "First order of business, paperwork." Scott stands, offering his hand to Doctor K. She takes his hand and exits out of the cockpit. She then follows him to the edge of the wing where he easily hops off it. He turns around to offer her his hand again, only to find her blushing. Scott realizes that she is playing with the ends of her skirt and he smirks.

"Don't worry Doc. I'm not a peeker like you," Scott winks at her. He had completely forgotten that the Doctor was uncomfortable in anything other than skirts or dresses, having to wear nothing but Alphabet Soup uniforms her entire life.

"A peeker? Just… just what are you…"

"Ah, come on Doctor K. You do have some voyeurism habits. Me and Summer use to laugh at it when you thought we weren't looking at you, watching the rest of us."

"I see," Rolling her eyes, she eases her legs off the edge of the wing and allows Scott to help her down. "Well, I guess I would have to do better in the future then to hide my observations."

"You dont have to hide anything Doc," Scott playfully flirts. "I'm more than willing to let you watch me with all your hearts content."

"I'll hold you to that, boss."

"Ugh, don't call me that," Scott shakes his head. "Boss. I don't like it when the Eagle Squad does it, I won't have you do it either. Feels weird."

"Speaking of the Eagle Squad," Doctor K begins, refocusing Scott's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Right. Eagle Squad. After we handle the paperwork, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team. They are the only people within the Eagle Hanger that you may have to deal with, but they won't be a bother. Besides, you already know of Gem and Gemma being upgraded to Eagle One and Eagle Two status," Scott exclaims as he leads her to his office across the hanger. They pass by several other Jet Fighters, a bit smaller than Eagle Prime, but still rather impressive in their own right. "Speaking of which, the twins, as you know, have been out of the city for the past two months working on the dismantling of Venjix's palace and recovering any and all Venjix Tech that may have remained that we could possibly use."

"Why would we need Venjix Tech?"

"We don't need any of that dangerous tech laying out in wait for someone else to come and recover it. Oh, and just to let you know, the twins demolished Venjix's palace. This morning I was looking over the computers and a large explosion was detected at their coordinates. My father verified its destruction."

"The twins are anything if not thorough..." Doctor K muses, and then comes to a stop rather suddenly. "Is that... the Go-ONGER," she points toward a large recreational vehicle in the back of the hanger. "How did you salvage it?"

"Actually, it is a different vehicle. Same model though," Scott remarks with a grin. "You'll be surprised what you can find abandoned out in the Wastelands. Anyways, it's gotta have a lot of work done to it if it is even wanna compete with the original. Figured I owed it to my dad for getting the last one obliterated. Flynn was able to get it working again, but he didn't know all of the gizmos and electronics that dad had installed in it."

"Sounds like a side project for me," Doctor K grins excitably. "I am familiar with the original's designs. It would be interesting to improve upon its original design."

"As long as you don't put any canons in its refrigerator, I'm game," Scott chuckles as he opens his office door. "Okay, let's get to work."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem whistles as he drives the large semi-truck through the streets of another abandoned city. The team had actually made good time. What had started off as a two-day trip back toward Corinth, they will get to Corinth at dusk. Since each vehicle, the semi's and the jeeps had more than one occupant, the need for stopping and rest was cut down as when one driver grew tired, another took over. Gemma is seated beside him with her jacket draped over her.

After hours of driving, of nearly having clear streets, Gem comes across a smoking wreckage in the middle of the road. "Aw man, this is going to put us behind. Who is going to crash in the middle... of... the..."

Gem slowly brings his rig to a stop. Behind him, one of the semi's blows their horn. Gem shakes Gemma, awakening her. Gemma rubs her eyes, blinking at her twin.

"What's going on?"

"There is wreckage in the middle of the street," Gem tells her.

"So? There is a lot of wreckage in the streets. We cleared a lot of it off when we were going to Venjix's palace the first time."

"It's still hot. The smoke is still black," Gem points out. Gemma looks in the direction that Gem is pointing and agrees. She opens her door and hops out, following her brother toward the smoking wreckage. Behind them, Hick and Vasquez follow them, having leaving their semi-truck as well. As the four get closer to the damaged vehicle, Gem's eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it," Vasquez asks.

"The car," Gemma takes off in a sprint. "It's the Fury!"

"Dillon's car," Hicks' eyes widen. He reaches for his pistol and arms himself, Vasquez following suit as the four reach the smoldering wreckage. Gem looks inside the wreckage, finding nothing.

"I don't see anything. Or anyone for that matter," Gem remarks.

"Oh no," Gemma gasps as she finds several shards of glass next to grass. "Here is blood."

"Is it a lot," Hicks asks.

"No. Not much," Gemma stands to her feet.

"Look at these indention's on the body," Vasquez points toward the damage along the body of the Fury. This was not an accident. It looks as if it was attacked."

Gem and Gemma quickly glance at each other. They quickly switch from soldier mode, to scout mode as they began examining the area. By now, the other soldiers have unloaded from their vehicles to find out what is going on. After nearly ten minutes, Gemma announces her findings. "There was a battle here."

"A battle," Hick repeats. "Do you think it may have been from raiders? We have come across quite a few of them in the past few months."

"No," Gem remarks as he runs his hand alongside a nearby bus. "This right here, someone was punched into the side of this bus. Either Tenaya or Dillon. The real question is..."

"Where are they," Gemma finishes her brother's sentence as she walks over to the edge of grass where she found the broken glass and trail of blood. Her eyes widen as she spots even more blood, and footprints. "Oh! Oh! Another clue!"

"What did you find," Vasquez asks as she walks up beside Gemma.

"Another clue," Gemma bounces over to the footprints. "Someone is defiantly injured. Judging from the size and impression in the sand, I would have to say Dillon."

"Okay... well... where are Summer and Tenaya," Hicks asks.

"That..." Gemma's excited expression crumbles. "I don't know. But! But we can follow this trail!"

"Yeah," Gem remarks. "We'll take a Jeep and go this way! Someone else can drive our rig back to the city!"

"I don't know," Hick frowns. He is the highest ranking officer on site at the moment; the notion of splitting up doesn't sit well with him. "It could be a trap..."

"Even better! Gem and I will go and check it out," Gemma darts toward one of the now empty jeeps.

"And if we find anything suspicious," Gem smirks as he makes a motion with his hands, signaling an explosion. "We'll blow it up!" With that said, Gem takes off after his sister toward the Jeep which she has claimed and in no time, the two veer off the road and head in the direction that they believe Dillon headed.

"But...," Hicks sighs, dejected. "Okay team, let's head out. Corinth City is only five hours away from our current location. If the Boom-Twins find anything, I am sure we will _hear_ it..."

"Um, Hicks..." Vasquez hostlers her pistol. "That was our Jeep that they took..."

Several soldiers chuckle at Hick's crumbled expression. "Great. Just great... I guess we are driving their rig back to the city."

"I call shotgun," Vasquez smirks.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chaz takes a seat behind his desk. He twirls around to his computer and strikes a key. Within moments a video screen for web chatting pops up with Doctor Q's face on the opposite side. "Well, is everything a go?"

"_Yes sir. I am complying all the necessary evidence needed to out Doctor K. I expect the City Council will demand that she be handed over immediately and ask for Colonel Truman's immediate resignation_. _I am simply following up to make sure that our own ends are covered. Erasing any kind of trail that may exist."_

"Excellent," Chaz smirks. "This is all going very smoothly. And what is the progress of our very own Project Ranger?"

"_While I have been able to duplicate the technology, there is still something that I am missing that is preventing my Morphers from accessing the Biofield. Once Doctor K is arrested, you will make sure that all her files and data are handed over to me?_"

"Of course," Chaz remarks.

"_Then it should be no problem_," Doctor Q remarks. "_The Covenant will be pleased_."

"The Covenant doesn't matter," Chaz remarks. "Out of all of them, my father included, are part of the old structure. They believe in manipulating from the shadows. I want to be in the spotlight."

"_And by exposing Doctor K and her connection to Colonel Truman will surely help you win the election_," Q remarks. "_However, you have realized that by doing this, you may make an enemy out of Fresno Bob_."

"How so," Chaz asks.

"_From my spies, I have learned that Fresno Bob has been supporting that school that Doctor K and one of the former Ranger Operators, a Ziggy Grover I believe, from the shadows. While he doesn't earn any real money from the venture, it is a way to turn his dirty money, clean by investing into something positive. Despite the fact that she has reportedly left the school, it may hamper business once parents and the orphanage officials that work in conjunction with the school may pull out of the project. And you know well as I do that Fresno Bob does not like when someone interferes with his business_."

"And what do I care of a bunch of motherless and fatherless children and dusty old nuns," Chaz snorts, rather undignified even for him. "The people who are sending their schools to the private sector are going to be the ones that are to be molded. Public school children are only good for grunt work and service jobs once they reach adulthood. And as for the orphans, when it all hits the fan, if you want you can take all those children and restart Alphabet Soup for all I care. I am sure that out of all the ones who live in that orphanage we can find at least one or two prodigies out of the bunch."

Doctor Q's face shows an expression of eagerness. Unlike many of the other children that were brought into Alphabet Soup, Q's family had been a part of it from the start. Q had found his calling and quickly moved up throughout Alphabet Soup to be one of the lead scientists, despite his family connections. "_Of course, Mister Winchester.__ I just wanted to let you know though of the risk of dealing with Fresno Bob._"

"When and if that happens, I will deal with Bob as necessary," Chaz remarks. "Nothing to worry about. He, as well as the rest of the Covenant are fossils. My father included. I have been plans for this city. Big plans."

"_I am sure you do_," Doctor Q nods, a slight smirk on his face. "_I'll be in touch once I believe the data is all there_."

"I will be awaiting your call," Chaz moves the mouse over the web cam icon and closes out communications.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor Q turns around from his desk after Chaz abundantly ended the transmission. He walks over to the corner of his private lab and stands before three large glass cylinders. The three cylinders each contain an individual person inside each, with wires attached to their bodies. There is a bluish hue to the liquid that is keeping their bodies from deteriorating. Attached to each cylinder is a computer station monitoring their individual life readings.

"Soon, real soon," Q taps the glass of the cylinder closest to him. Atop of the cylinder is a small screen that says Operator Subject Series 10. "Already my neural rewriting process is near completion. Once it is complete, you three will be my greatest creations! The most powerful Ranger Operator Series of all time! Upgraded with the highest Q-ware hybrid technology, and with over five deadly combative styles programmed directly into your brains, you three will be the ultimate Power Ranger Team!"

The male figure behind the glass does not budge. There is a small breathing apparatus attached to his face, helping him breathing, while still keeping him in an stoic and immobile state. Q makes his way to the other two regeneration tanks, overlooking their data. Satisfied at their readings, he licks his dry lips.

"The secret of total access to the Biofield may temporary elude me, but once I get my hands on Doctor K's files, this project will be complete! The nerve of the leaders of Alphabet Soup! They were ready to welcome Doctor K into the inner circle! The nerve of them! It was my genius who originally created the process for advance human cybernetics, which Venjix exploited to create his hybrid minions! Venjix corrupted my science! All because of Doctor K! Never the mind that even Project Ranger was taken from me and given to her to develop!"

"She was lucky to have escaped the facility before it was destroyed," Q takes a seat at his computer console once more and begins typing away on his keyboard. A large window appears on his monitor before him. A picture of a young Doctor K appears on the screen. "While she did take the bait of following that butterfly out into the sunlight to that open door I left open, I had hoped that she would have taken that time to try to escape, allowing her handlers to execute her on spot! No matter. She only did the Covenant a favor by creating Venjix. In one swoop, more than two-thirds of the undesirable human population was left eradicated in Venjix's first attacks. All I have to do now is to finish compiling all the data to be able to pin the blame on her, thus forever removing any potential of anyone learning of the Covenant... or even my connection to Venjix."

Q looks back over his shoulder, once more at the three cylinders. "And that is where you three will come in. You will help me destroy Doctor K!"

The eyes of the male inside the cylinder regeneration tube labeled Operator Subject Series 10 flutter just so slightly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K glides her chair across her new office, which sits right beside Scott's in the Eagle Squad hanger. While not as big as her own lab within the Garage, she knows that she can take any project back home to the Garage and work on in her spare time. After being given her employee badge, her mind has been running with ideas to get the older Jet Fighters up to caliber.

While she admits to herself, it is not the first profession she would have chosen, she is glad for the chance to use her intelligence for a more productive manner. After two years, she truly felt that she had accomplished nothing while teaching. The children at the school had more interest in what Ziggy and the other instructors were doing daily than what she had to offer. It truly made her felt unappreciated, while at the same time, she felt that she had no right in trying to teach children, granted that a good portion of the students were from the orphanage.

Orphans because of her.

"Hmm," Doctor K opens a drawer on the side of the desk, where all the files pertaining to Eagle Squad's jet schematics are kept. It is all neatly organized and she is quick to thumb through the files. "Judging from the model of the engines of these Fighters, I could be able to modify them with components from my Lab so that they could tap into the Biofield. That would give them a tremendous boost of speed making hour travel down to mere minutes... however the outer shells of the jets would need to be amplified to handle the speed..."

"Getting settled in Doc," Scott knocks on her door.

"Oh! Hello Scott," Doctor K places the file down onto her desk. "I was merely looking over the schematics of the Eagle Squad's Fighters. I already have an idea to modify them."

"That's great," Scott smiles. "Already hard at work. I was about to order Take-out for the crew for lunch. Anything particular that you would like?"

"I found myself quite enjoying that dish I had last night at that restaurant you took me to. I wouldn't mind having an order of that again."

"Consider it done," Scott turns around but quickly stops. "Oh, and just to let you know, we are expecting the Venjix Demolition Crew back today. Gem and Gemma will more than likely be bouncing through here tonight."

"That is good news," Doctor K smiles as she reopens the file. "I have missed my friends."

"Well from the emails that I have been getting from Hicks, he'll defiantly be happy to take a break from the two," Scott chuckles. "I'll leave you to your work then."

As Scott leaves her office, Doctor K decided immediately to get to work on Eagle Prime, Scott's Jet Fighter. To thank him for the opportunity that he has given her, she immediately decides to give his Jet the Biofield upgrade that it needs. Taping her pen against her chin, Doctor K quickly removes the top and begins to jot down several notes onto a pad as the idea quickly formulates in her mind, humming quietly to herself as she gets to work.

The remainder of the day passes by rather smoothly for the raven haired prodigy. After finalizing her notes, she requested the help of several soldiers in helping her remove several panels to Eagle Prime where she began to examine its engine carefully. She continued to work well into the afternoon, tweaking and prodding the Jet even after her lunch was brought in. She stopped long enough to eat and watch as Scott stood before a large mobile chalkboard where over thirty desks were seated for the newer recruits. As she watched Scott instruct them, she began to once more see the traits that she had originally searched for when she was searching for an Operator Series Red to lead her troops. Eventually, she snapped herself out of her stupor and returned to work.

Later in the evening as she was filing her paperwork into one of the locker in her office, Scott awaited for her. After locking up for the night, Doctor K turns and once more thanks Scott for the job.

"It was nothing Doc," Scott leads her out to his car. "Glad I could help."

"If it is no trouble Scott, could you possibly set up for a driver to pick me up and return me back to the Garage after my shift is over. Of all my knowledge and skills I have picked up over the years... driving is not one of them," Doctor K admits.

Scott chuckles. "Well, since we both live in the Garage, it won't be a problem for you to simply carpool with me," Scott opens the passenger door for her. Once she is seated, he closes the door and walks around to the driver-side. "Have you spoken to Ziggy yet?"

"Not since I barged out of the school two days earlier. Why?"

"I spoke with him earlier. To congratulate you on your new job, he is cooking dinner."

"Great," Doctor K sighs. "I don't think I could stomach another one of his Meatloaf surprises..."

"Me neither," Scott laughs as he starts his car up and backs out of the hanger. Waving goodbye to the night crew, Scott peels out of the parking lot and heads toward the Garage.

"Any world on Gem and Gemma," Doctor K asks as she looks out the window. Her long raven hair blows in the breeze, thanks to Scott's incredible driving. She notes how the real evening sky, not the holographic one that was projected above in the dome during the days of battling against the malignant computer AI, but the real sun, casts a purple and pink hue in the distance as it begins to set.

"No. Not yet," Scott remarks. "Which is surprising. I had figured that they would have reported in by now. However I did leave word with my assistant to notify me immediately upon their arrive back at the hanger."

Within minutes the two arrive back at the former headquarters for Project Ranger, and still home to Scott, Doctor K, Gem and Ziggy. Flynn and Gemma had moved out and gotten their own apartment close by, after much convincing to Gem on Gemma's part. One of the few things that the former Rangers were given for their victory over Venjix was continued maintenance to the Garage. After all, why would the heroes for the remained of the human race have to pay rent or a water bill? Scott pulls into the garage and parks in his normal spot. The two exit out of the vehicle and make their way further into their living quarters, where they find Ziggy and Flynn setting the table.

"Aye, there is the lass," Flynn smiles. "So, how was ye first day at the job?"

"Not to exiting today, I assure you," Doctor K responds, "However I have already come up with several projects to occupy my time in better maintaining the Eagle Squad's weaponry and engines. In fact, I will need to borrow some of your welding tools Flynn, for I need to design a new plate of shielding for the Fighters."

"See lad," Flynn slaps Scott on the shoulder. "I told ye that ye would figure it out!"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott rubs his shoulder as he begins to remove his jacket. "You guys need any help? If so, let me go change real fast and I'll come back and help..."

"Nah, take ye time lad. Ye too lass," Flynn notions to Doctor K. "The food is already done," he motions toward several metal containers seated above several small burners on the bar. "I convinced ol Ziggy that it would be less time consuming and quicker to clean if we ordered from a buffet! We got tons!"

"Yeah, it was a good idea," Ziggy rubs the back of his neck. "Um, hi. Hey Doc."

"Ziggy," Doctor K nods toward her former business partner. "I do believe that I will do just that Flynn. The hanger, not to mention my new office was a tad dusty. I do need to freshen up a bit."

Doctor K heads toward her lab, where her actual bedroom is connected to. When the Garage was first constructed, she had wanted her own living quarters and bathroom away from the other occupants that would eventually move into the Garage. So her own room was built inside her lab, away from all of her projects and the Ranger equipment, but close enough to get to encase of an emergency. As she walks through her lab, she takes a moment to gaze at the seven inactive Biosuits standing in their respective resting places. Smiling, she heads on to her room to change.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ziggy sighs. "I had half expected her to still be pissed."

"I told ya laddie," Flynn points a finger at him. "I saw this coming a mile away. She hasn't been happy with the school since ye began the project. I still don't know how she lasted as long as she did."

"I know," Ziggy sighs and he places several glasses around the table. "Hey, should I put out extra dishes for Gem and Gemma? I know that they were supposed to get back tonight."

"Hmm... aye. Leave em out," Flynn decides after a moments deliberation. "If not, ye can use em later for breakfast."

Ten minutes later, Doctor K emerges from her lab. She is wearing a simple black gown with a purple short sleeved, button down purple sweater with matching purple slippers. At the same time Scott emerges down the staircase leading to his room, sliding a shirt down over his neck and down his chest. For a split second Doctor K finds her eyes glued to his defined abdomen before quickly looking away.

As the two joined Ziggy and Flynn at the table, which have already begun eating, the four begin chatting away at the weekly events, obviously ignoring the rather obvious large elephant in the room concerning Doctor K's leaving of the school. Laughter fills the Garage from Scott and Flynn as they laugh at Ziggy's story about an incident that involved bubble gum and a chemistry set from the school. The group is so preoccupied with each other that they are completely startled when an Army Jeep comes skidding into a stop at the entrance to the Garage.

"Who in Odin's name..." Flynn stands to his feet.

"That is Hicks jeep," Scott drops his fork onto his plate and speaks, only to be cut off by Ziggy.

"It's Gem and Gemma," Ziggy instantly recognizes the two before they even hop out of the Jeep. They all quickly follow Flynn's lead and rush over toward the two, who have made their way to the back of the jeep and have opened the bed of the jeep.

"Gem, Gemma! What's going on," Doctor K asks. The four skids to a stop in horror as they watch Gem and Gemma haul Dillon up to his feet.

"Oh God, its Dillon! There's blood all over him," Ziggy remarks, reaching out to him. "He's hurt!"

"That's speaking the obvious," Doctor K remarks as she pushes open Dillon's ragged shirt. "Bring him over to the pool table, quickly."

Scott and Flynn take Dillon from the twins and haul him over to the nearby pool table. Scott and Flynn gently place him onto the table. "He is a mess. We need to remove his shirt to see the damage."

"Okay, knife, we need a knife," Ziggy is almost in a panic as he walks over to the table where he had placed the silverware earlier. He grabs a big knife, and turns quickly only to have Flynn take the sharp object away from the obvious spaz.

"I'll take that laddie," Flynn safely takes the knife from Ziggy. "We don't need anyone else, lying sprawled out on the floor, bleeding to death."

"Dillon, can you hear me," Scott leans over him and tries to get Dillon to focus his eyes. "Dillon, what happened to you?"

"Where are Summer and Tenaya luv," Flynn asks Gemma.

"We looked all over for them," Gemma shakes her head as she grasps Flynn's hands with her own. "We couldn't find them!"

"His car was totally destroyed," Gem states. "We found blood... followed its trail. We found him passed out at least thirty miles away from Corinth. The rest of the Convoy should be behind us... at least a good thirty to forty minutes."

"Ten... Tenaya..." Dillon moans in pain as he slowly regains conscious. "Summer..." He blinks his eyes open, but they are only in a squint. "Attacked... by... three... disks..."

"You guys were attacked by what? Disks," Scott asks Dillon, but Dillon's eyes close shut. He then looks up at the twins. "Did you guys see what could have done this?"

"No," Gemma remarks. "But the evidence was all there. They were attacked by something. Something strong..."

"And powerful," Gem finishes.

"Could it be Venjix related," Scott ponders out loud, looking over to Doctor K.

"When Venjix was defeated all active Grinders were disintegrated. The models that weren't active were dismantled. All of his known Generals that we still active when he attacked the City where all accounted for during the cleanup. Kilobyte, Crunch and even Venjix's remains are still in my lab," Doctor K remarks.

"Maybe it was..." Gem begins.

"Something else," Gemma finishes.

"Like what," Ziggy gulps, looking down at his friend's torn clothing and dried blood. "Like... like monsters? Evil space aliens? Underground demons? It looks like he went toe to toe with a chainsaw and lost!"

"Shush it man," Flynn remarks as he carefully takes the knife and slices the fabric of Dillon's shirt open. What is revealed to the group causes them to all gasp. Some in shock, some in fear, and for several of them in horror.

"My God, his stomach is ripped open," Ziggy takes a step back, gagging.

"Just the flesh," Doctor K remarks as she slides the cloth aside. The blood is everywhere, all over the clothing and his skin. "His stomach is still intact. However... there is a lot of exposed circuitry. More than he should have."

"What do you mean Doctor K," Gem asks as he looks on with fascination.

"During the time monitoring the grown of the Venjix-virus that was in his implants before, the only wires that were spread throughout his body were connected to his skeletal system. There is now almost twice that much in area's that it shouldn't be," Doctor K remarks as she uses the knife to peel back some of the tissue of his abdominal. "And judging from the burn residue surrounding the wound, it seems as if he were fired on with a high powered laser at close proximity."

"Look at his chest..." Gemma tells Gem. "There is a small puncture."

"Yeah, I see it," Gem rubs his nose. "Hey, Doctor K, wasn't there like a small opening on the ribcage that we found while examine Corporal Hicks after we found out that he was a hybrid? Kind of like a Firewire port?"

"Yes... yes you are right. We had deciphered that there were several ways to inject the Venjix-virus into a host body. Through a USB opening near the base of the neck, covered by flesh... and... oh no."

"The ribcage," Flynn finishes for her.

"Yes," Doctor K nods.

"You think that he is infected," Scott asks.

"The... the pro..." Dillon hisses as he struggles to sit up, consciousness returning to him. Gem and Flynn push him back down gently.

"Easy there lad," Flynn remarks. "You are not in the shape to be moving around."

"He made it through the desert just fine to the point where Gem and Gemma found him," Doctor K sarcastically remarks as she continues to examine Dillon's obvious wound. "We should get him stitched up asap. And to stop the bleeding. Once we clean out the dirt, he will begin bleeding again."

"Cog..." Dillon speaks clearer. He reaches out and grabs Scott's shirt, pulling him down toward him. "Professor Cog took them..."

"Cog," Scott grabs onto Dillon's hand, pulling his shirt free, leaving a large bloodstain. "Dillon, Professor Cog is destroyed. Remember? Jayden and I destroyed him on that parallel Earth years ago and when he was rebuilt, he was destroyed by the Megaforce Rangers."

"Cop... copy," Dillon continues, struggling to get the words out. "Has Summer... and my sister," Dillon growls as he lies back, hissing in pain. His eyes go blank as he begins to trash about onto the table, knocking Doctor K and Flynn away.

"He's going into shock," Doctor K remarks as she leaps down from the pool table. "Hold him down, I will get a sedative and put him out before he hurts himself further."

"I'm more worried about him hurting one of us," Ziggy gulps. "Dillon is strong!"

Gem and Gemma grab onto Dillon's legs while Scott and Flynn hold down his shoulders and arms. Ziggy stands beside the table, talking to him, trying to get Dillon to calm down, without so much luck. Doctor K darts back into the room with a syringe and injects Dillon in the neck with the sedative. Dillon's thrashing slowly lessens until he is no longer moving.

"There," K remarks. "That should keep him out until morning, granted that the implants in his body don't force it out of his system."

"Oh my God," Ziggy runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Gem takes his jacket and rolls it up into a ball and placed it underneath Dillon head. "This is... this crazy..."

"We need to get him into the lab," Gem speaks up. "Check his implants to see if he is infected with the Venjix Virus!

"If Professor Cog did this to him...," Gemma grasps onto Flynn's hand tightly. "Summer and Tenaya are in big trouble!"

"Professor Cog," Scott frowns. "Is it possible? That he survived again somehow made his way back here? That's impossible. That subway train that he built that dimensional technology into has been dismantled and is being reversed engineered at the OCD right now for Project Genesis."

"He said something about a copy," Doctor K remarks. "It is possible that Professor Cog had left a backup of his AI somewhere here in our dimension when you followed him to that parallel Earth. If that is the case, then he has been active this entire time! Possibly planning to attack Corinth!"

"We need to warn the Colonel," Flynn remarks.

"He isn't going to like this," Gemma remarks. "Especially disturbing him this late in the evening."

"Doctor K, I think it's time you got the Morphers and our Engine Cells out of storage," Scott sighs, looking over to her. "Looks like we got work to do."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inside Doctor K's lab inside a metal briefcase locked in a trunk rests the seven Engine Cells and their respected Morphers. A small dim red light from a small bulb build on side of the Red Operator Series Morpher slowly flickers on and off. A small untraceable beacon emits from it, signaling its location to the unconscious hybrid out atop of the pool table.

**_Soon... very soon._**

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	3. Venjix Uprising

**Episode 3: Venjix Uprising**

"_Dillon! Help me! Where are you_," Summer voice rings throughout the darkness surrounding Dillon. The former Black Series Operator Ranger turns around in a frantic circle, trying to pinpoint where Summer's voice is coming from.

"_Summer!__ Summer_," he calls out. He begins to run, but with all the darkness surrounding him, it as if he is not even moving, that he is merely running in place.

"_Where were you Dillon_," Tenaya's voice begins to echo around him. "_Why didn't you save me?_"

"_I tried,_" Dillon calls out. "_I swear to God, I tried_," he cries.

"_Save me Dillon..._" Summer's voice begins to lower. "_Save me..._"

"_NO_," Tenaya's familiar dual sounding voice jars him into another direction. "_Save me... I'm your sister..._"

"_I can save you_," Dillon screams out into the darkness. "_I can save you both_!"

"**_You can't even save yourself_**," Professor Cog's voice whispers into his right ear. Dillon jerks around, only to be grab by the neck of the large Venjix-bot. "**_You must complete your mission!_**"

"_No! Let ME GO_," Dillon screams as he claws away at Professor Cog's metal hand.

"**_We will never let you go_**," Cog's three eyes begin to glow an eerie red. "**_You are already one of us again. One of us..._**"

"_One of us..._" Summer and Tenaya's voice begins to repeat. "_One of us..._"

"_No! NO_," Dillon screams.

"_One of us... one of us... one of us..._"

"**_Yes D-44_**," Professor Cog pulls Dillon closer to his face. "**_ONE OF US_**!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Dillon jerks up, awaking from his slumber. He gasps for air, but quickly falls to his side as pain rides up his abdomen to his chest. He falls onto his back, breathing in heavy. It takes him a few moments to realize that he is no longer in the desert as he gazes onto the familiar artificial light from Doctor K's lab illuminates the room surrounding him. He can see the layers of medical tape wrapped around his middle. "I... I made it? I don't remember..."

"Oh, ye are awake. Good," a familiar voice remarks behind him. He turns his head slightly and looks in the direction of the voice. Flynn is standing in the doorway to the lab with a large smoothie in hand.

"Flynn? How... how did I get here?"

"Two nights ago, Gem and Gemma found you in the wastelands at least thirty miles from Corinth. Ye traveled close to five hours with ye injuries. We are surprised that ye were able to make it as far as ye did. You were also delusional."

"I was out... for two days," Dillon asks as he slowly sits up.

"Aye. Ye were out of it. Don't worry though, Doctor K patched ye up real good," Flynn walks around the table. "Ye hungry? Thirsty for something real," Flynn remarks as he removes the IV from Dillon's arm.

"I don't..." Dillon reaches a hand to his head, as a low buzzing begins to ring throughout his head. "My head..."

"I think ye head is fine," Flynn pats his shoulder. "It was your stomach that took quite the beating. Take it easy, I'll bring ye something to eat. Or drink."

"Water... water will be fine," Dillon groans as he swings his legs over the side of the examination table that he was laid out on.

As Flynn walks back out the lab, Ziggy and Gemma enter. "Dillon, how are you feeling," Ziggy is the first to his side.

"Probably as bad as I look," Dillon gives a halfhearted smirk. "Listen... Summer... and Tenaya..."

"Already ahead of you," Ziggy remarks. "Doctor K is already modifying Scott's Fighter Jet so he can circle the area you were attacked to try to get a positioning on where Professor Cog may be."

"How did you know that it was Cog," Dillon asks.

"You told us," Gemma remarks. "Man, you must have really been out of it if you don't remember."

"I don't remember crossing the wastelands... I don't," Dillon places a hand to his head. "All I remember is...

_The mission._

Dillon's head jerks up and he grows ridged. Ziggy and Gemma both look at him, worried. "Hey buddy, you okay," Ziggy places a hand on Dillon's shoulder. Dillon roughly grabs Ziggy's arm and jerks him aside; his eyes now glowing red.

"Ziggy... forgive me," Dillon effortlessly tosses Ziggy across the room. The former Green Ranger bounces off the wall and crumbles into a ball, unconscious on the floor. Dillon stands to his feet and glares at Gemma, who has already went on the defensive.

"Ziggy," she calls out to him. When she receives no answer from her fallen comrade she hisses at Dillon. "Why did you do that?"

"You have to stop me," Dillon pleads as he advances on Gemma, his eyes beginning to glow. "I cannot control my body!"

"The virus," Gemma's eyes widen. She leaps over Dillon's head and strikes him in the back of his legs, sending him down. Dillon quickly recovers and swings at the soldier. Gemma does a back flip to put some distance between her and Dillon, however despite his injury Dillon is on top of her before she has a chance to gather her bearings. He rams Gemma into Doctor K's desk, knocking the computer monitor onto the floor.

"Ow," Gemma groans as she stands to her feet. Frowning, she then launches a fury of punches toward Dillon, which he takes each blow. He grabs Gemma by the right arm, stopping her attack in mid-motion. With a quick jerk he breaks her radius bone. The action causes Gemma to scream in agony. He tosses her to the ground, causes her to slide across the tiled floor. Within moments Flynn enters the lab, dropping the glass of water he was carrying.

"What in the world," Flynn looks at Gemma who is cradling her arm, and an unconscious Ziggy lying sprawled out across the floor. "What did ye do lad?"

"Flynn, Dillon's not himself," Gemma calls out to her boyfriend. "The virus has already taken control of him!"

"Flynn," Dillon grits his teeth. "Stop me. I don't want to hurt you guys! Please, STOP ME!"

Flynn wastes no time arguing as he charges the hybrid. Before Ziggy and Dillon had joined the team Flynn was always considered the lancer of the three man team that consisted of Scott and himself Even after Dillon became part of the team, with his increased strength due to his cybernetic enhancements, Flynn was still quite strong. Despite the fact that he had never truly got into a real brawl with Dillon, he always wanted to grapple with the other fighter. Flynn bum rushes the hybrid, making sure to hit him in his weak spot, the wound given to him by Professor Cog. Despite pain rushing through him from the impact, the virus still compels Dillon to his feet.

"I know ye didn't mean to hurt Ziggy or Gemma," Flynn raises his fists. "But ye'll have to forgive me if I forget that."

"Stop talking Flynn and take me down," Dillon screams as he charges toward Flynn. The Scotsman sweeps Dillon off his feet and then drops his elbow onto Dillon's chest. Dillon wastes no time in flipping onto his back and swinging his leg out to strike Flynn, who quickly steps aside. Dillon launches his fists toward Flynn, which Flynn successfully uses his momentum to slap Dillon's meat hooks aside.

Dillon changes tactics by dropping to the floor, slamming his fist onto the tile. Flynn loses his footing, giving Dillon the chance to grab him by his left arm and left leg. Dillon twirls several times before releasing Flynn. Using his gymnastic abilities, Flynn is able to twist around in the air and plant his feet into the wall, launching himself back at Dillon. With his arm stretched out, he hits Dillon in the neck, knocking him to the floor.

Flynn quickly grapples him and puts him in a headlock. "Okay laddie, don't fight it. Just give in to it! I promise to strap you down to the table until we can get the antidote into your implants once enough of it is produced!"

"I wish I could," Dillon grits out as he uses his strength to attempt to pull away from Flynn. "The virus... it is... relentless!"

Gemma gets to her feet and darts over toward the examination table to retrieve the sedative that Doctor K used on him two days earlier. As she gets close to him, Dillon thrusts his leg outward, kicking Gemma in the chest, sending her flying back into several cabinets.

"Gemma," Flynn calls out, his grip loosing just enough for Dillon to acknowledge. Dillon tosses his head back hitting Flynn in the face. Dillon is quick to his feet and uppercuts Flynn under his jaw, bringing the Scotsman up to his feet. Dillon then slams his fist down onto Flynn's collarbone, sending him back down to his knees. Flynn grasps his shoulder in pain, blood oozing down out of his nostrils. Dillon raises both fists up in the air, preparing to strike the Scotsman.

"Sorry about this Flynn..." Dillon's voice is broke.

"Aye... I know lad," Flynn lowers his head as Dillon's fist quickly descend upon him. "I know..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Colonel Truman is sitting at his desk, nursing a cup of coffee as he listens in once more to Gem's report. Hicks had given him an earlier briefing over what they had encountered out on the streets concerning the ruins of Dillon's car. As soon as Scott received the general coordinates on where the attack had occurred, he informed his father that he was having Doctor K modify the Eagle Prime so that he can do some recon on the area.

"Are we sure that Dillon's word is to be trusted," Colonel Truman remarks. "There is no indication that his wounds could be self-inflicted?"

"No sir," Gem shakes his head. "Why would you believe that?"

"As you know, Dillon was not a citizen of Corinth at first," Colonel Truman begins. "We originally had no file on him dating before him joining Project Ranger on the request of Miss Landsdown. However, over the past two years from scouting other abandoned cities we have been able to recover many items. Computers, Vehicles. Fuel. Medical records."

"Medical records," Gem straightens. "You've found Dillon's file?"

"One of my assistants was going through a hard-drive that was pulled from an old hospital from Omega City. On it, we found files for Tenaya. Or for a woman matching Tenaya's description. A woman by the name of Tara Fairchild. Apparently she was in the care of her brother, Derek Fairchild... a former police officer. His photo matches Dillon to a tee."

Gem's eyes widen. "A... former police officer? What happened?"

"Gem," the Colonel interlaces his fingers. "Tara was not born blind. She was abused. Her blindness was a result from several blows to her head."

"No... no way. Dillon would never... I mean... he loves his sister," Gem's voice raises rather dramatically.

"And I believe that. Tara was beaten by several members of the mob. They wanted to send Derek a message. A result of her abuse from their hands forced Derek... Dillon to resign his position as a police officer," the Colonel drops the file concerning Derek Fairchild before Gem. "He dedicated his time in taking care of his sister after that. What I am getting at is... if what he says is true, he could be leading you all into some kind of trap out there in Wastelands. He walked away from his responsibilities once before. With his sister, and apparently Miss Landsdown at risk, he would agree to anything."

Gem swallows the lump that formed in his throat as he thumbs through the file, stopping on a picture of Dillon. "Still," Gem places the file back onto the desk. "That doesn't explain how Doctor K found traces of the Venjix-virus running through his implants sir. I believe that Scott made the right choice in deciding to investigate the area in case the threat of Professor Cog is real. No offense, but I don't believe Dillon... or Derek, is smart enough to figure out how to infect himself or to even write the code for the virus to infect himself."

"Understandable," the Colonel remarks as he picks his mug of coffee up. "I want you to stand guard. Follow his every move until Scott completes his investigation."

"Yes sir," Gem salutes the Colonel. He backs out of Colonel Truman's office, leaving Corporal Hicks and the Colonel remaining.

"Colonel Sir," Hicks stands before the Colonel. "May I make a suggestion that the city's defenses be raised?"

"Not yet," Colonel Truman remarks after taking another sip of his coffee. "We don't want to rouse a panic over what could potential be nothing more than a homicide case. You said you saw the damage yourself?"

"Yes sir. It is in my report. All of the soldiers can verify what we saw," Hick tells him. "Sir, do you really believe that Dillon... could have done what you believe?"

"I believe nothing. Not until all the facts are in," the Colonel stands. He walks over to his office window and gazes out over the city. "Protecting this city is my duty. I cannot have the populace going into a panic and begin rioting over a rumor that a Venjix Attack-bot survived the War and is preparing to attack the city." Sighing, the Colonel turns back to Hicks after a few moments. "However, I will allow the dome to be reactivated under the guise of putting the system through a test. Put more guards at each of the dome entrances. I will take no chances."

"Yes sir," Hicks salutes the Colonel. He turns and exits out of the Colonel's office, to relay his orders. As Hick disappears, the Colonel sighs once more. Returning to his desk, he takes a seat and picks up his phone. He presses a key and waits until the operator comes on.

"Operator, this is Colonel Mason Truman. Get me the governor."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K closes the last panel beneath the Eagle Prime. She wipes her brow with the sleeve of her lab coat and removes herself from underneath the massive Jet Fighter. It took her a two long days of upgrading the Eagle Prime, but she finally finished. She walks over to where Scott is seated at before a computer, looking over the coordinates where Dillon was attacked.

"Hey Doc, check this out," Scott waves Doctor K over to him. "This area looks familiar. Isn't it the same location where we raided Cog's old lab once before to retrieve all his data and components he used to pierce the dimensional barriers to pass over to the other Earth?"

Doctor K glances at the screen, looking at the data. "Not exactly. Remember, there is nothing left of his old lab except for a nice sized crater, courtesy of Gem and Gemma."

"Right," Scott nods. "But something about this area seems familiar..."

Doctor K looks back at the readings once more. She agrees with Scott. The readings do look familiar. It takes her another minute before she realizes just exactly where it is exactly. "Oh! Oh my!"

"What is it Doc," Scott asks, looking over his shoulder at her. Seeing her expression, he stands to his feet. "Doctor K, what is wrong?"

"That location... that... is near where Gem, Gemma and myself were held captive. That area is where the main branch of Alphabet Soup was located... before I escaped," Doctor K wraps her arms around her middle as she begins to shake slightly.

"Hey, hey, are you okay," Scott gently places a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't expecting her next action, as the shorter female wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. "Whoa, Doc? You are shaking... and you are cold!"

Indeed, a chill had ran up Doctor K's spine as the realization had hit. After a minute or so, she pulls herself away from Scott. "I... I apologize Scott. I... don't know what came over me."

"You got scared. It's alright," Scott tells her as he holds her by her shoulders. "I'm not one to judge. I know what the Soup did to you."

"Still... I am not one to lose my composure..." the Doctor nervously looks around the hanger. She finds herself releasing a breath that she was holding. None of the other soldiers had seen her freak out.

"Well, you don't have to worry," Scott tells her. "No one noticed. And I'm not going to tell," Scott looks back at the screen. "Let's get back to the Garage. Maybe Dillon is awake. Maybe he can tell us what he saw... if he saw anything at all for that matter."

"Yes. Yes that would be wise," Doctor K wipes her forehead with her sleeve once more as she struggles to recompose herself. "Now I remember... I was coming to inform you that the last bit of circuitry has been added to the Eagle Prime's engine. You'll be able to access a burst of power from the Biofield that should make your trip to and from those... coordinates... rather quickly."

"Wow. Okay, that was fast," Scott whistles. "Okay, go to my car and wait for me. I need to go inform Private Valentine that I am leaving and to put her in charge in my absence."

Doctor K nods as she quickly removes her lab coat and lays it across the desk. She returns her arms around her waistline as she quickly moves across the hanger, heading toward Scott's Nissan Sylvia. Scott watches her for several moments before he heads off to locate Private Valentine, worry over her still etched in his face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chaz Winchester enters his father's office, with a rather smug look on his face. The Senior Winchester turns away from his computer, with a eyebrow raised. "Do I even want to know?"

"Heh," Chaz takes a seat before his father's desk. "A little birdie just informed me that the Colonel has called an emergency meeting with the governor."

"Oh," his father leans back into his seat. "Do you have any idea what it could be over?"

"No. Not yet. But my spies are keeping their ears out."

"Good. We don't need the Colonel catching wind of what we have planned."

"There is no way the Colonel could know that we plan to force him to resign," Chaz picks up a snow-globe off his father's desk and shakes it. "Unless Commander Murdock told him. And considering how much money we are throwing his way, I doubt that will come to pass."

"You can never be to sure," the elder Winchester remarks. "Sometimes even money cannot totally break the bond that the battlefield brings. Especially those who have served together in a war. Or in their case, several wars."

"Murdock has sworn alliance to me. To us," Chaz remarks. "Besides, if he has any doubts, they will be buried once I am elected governor. That reminds me, I am going out campaigning tonight at the Campus for Linear Minds later these evening. Would you care to join me?"

"I have other business to attend to," Chaz Senior remarks. "However, take your mother. She enjoys gushing over you publicly. If anything it will be good publicity. You know that she is quite the socialite."

"Of course," Chaz stands. As he prepares to leave, he turns back to his father once more. "Our time is coming father."

Chaz Senior crosses his arms. "Our time is already here my son. The world hasn't realized it yet. But they soon will. They soon will."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott, Doctor K and Gem all arrive at the Garage at the same time, finding it oddly quiet. Once they all reach Doctor K's lab, all hell breaks loose. "What in the world," Doctor K's face is clearly shocked. "What happened?"

"Oh my God," Scott breathes in deeply as he quickly crosses the room. He finds Flynn and Gemma buried beneath the debris of several cabinets. "Flynn! Gemma!" Scott begins lifting the broken shards of wood. Gem is quick to assist Scott and is at his sister's side immediately.

"Gemma! What happened," Gem gently touches her face.

Gemma opens her eyes slightly and mumbles something under her breath before falling back unconscious. Beside her, Flynn's face is blood and bruised. Scott drops to his knees and puts his head close to Flynn's chest. He releases a breath of hair as he hears Flynn's heart still beating. "Where is Ziggy and Dillon?"

"Ziggy is over here," Doctor K remarks opposite side of the examination table. She squats down and checks his pulse as well. "He's unconscious as well."

"We need to call the medic's," Scott stands to his feet. "Doctor K, can you pull up the surveillance of your lab?"

"I can, but I'll have to use the CPU in my personal quarters," she remarks as she gazes around the mess that is her lab. "All the computers in here are destroyed. Luckily I backup everything on my laptop in my room."

"Gem, get Emergency Services on the phone," Scott orders, but the former Gold Operator doesn't budge. "Gem!"

Gem snaps out of his stupor. He stands to his feet. "He's going to pay for this."

"Who," Scott questions him.

"Dillon," Gem remarks. "He's the only one not here. He has to be responsible. Colonel Truman was right."

"I take it that you saw the file too then," Scott remarks. Gem merely shakes his head. Scott walks over to him and places his hands on Gem's shoulders. "Right now, we don't know what happened. All I know is that you need to get on the horn and call Emergency Services. I don't want to move the three encase they are hurt more than we now. Out of the three, Flynn looks the worse."

"Right," Gem nods. "I'll make the call."

"Scott," Doctor K turns the Wing Commander's attention back over to her. She is standing with her laptop in her arms. "You'll want to see this."

The two walk over to the only remaining standing object in the room, the examination table that Dillon was laid upon. Doctor K lays the laptop down and replays the video she just watched for Scott. They can clearly see Dillon laying waste to the room after beating down Flynn. One the screen they can see Dillon smashing open a metal crate in the back of Doctor K's lab and removing the Briefcase which holds the Engine Cells and the Morphers. They watch as Dillon reaches into his pocket and removes a portal flash-drive and plugs it directly into the Red Series Morpher.

"What is he doing," Scott asks.

"It appears as if he were downloading the schematics or something of the sort from the Morpher," Doctor K assesses. "However it would have been a lot simpler to merely copy that data off of my computer which now lies in pieces across the floor."

They continue watching the video for several more seconds. Dillon can be seen removing the flash-drive from the Morpher and then removing the Black Series Morpher and Engine Cell. He then tosses the remaining Morphers onto the floor and begins stomping them.

"He stole his Morpher and destroyed the other ones," Scott frowns as he looks over to where the crate had been busted open. Sure enough, parts of the Morphers are scattered across the floor. Scott walks over there and squats down to the floor to examine the mess. All of the Engine Cells have been smashed to pieces underneath Dillon's foot. As he stands to his feet, he looks over to where Dillon had been standing in the video when he had plugged his flash-drive into the Red Series Morpher. Sure enough, the Red Engine Cell and Morpher are still intact.

"Well, at least we still got one," Scott frowns as he pockets his Cell. "Don't know why he went through all the trouble of destroying the Morphers and leaving one behind unscratched," Scott raises his Morpher up and inspects it. "What did he want with you?"

"Scott," Doctor K walks up to him. "I have been examining the video. I don't believe that Dillon was in control of his actions."

"Yeah, could have fooled me," Scott gazes around her demolished lab. Even the cylinders that hold the Biosuits in storage have been shattered. "But what makes you say that?"

"I re-watched the video and watched Flynn and Dillon's expressions and their mouth movements. I believe from what I can tell, Dillon was begging Flynn to stop him. It is possible that the Venjix-virus that I discovered back in his system took control of him causing him to lash out at the others."

Scott and Doctor K turn as they hear people entering the lab. Gem is leading in several medics with stretchers. They immediately get to work, examining the three beaten down former Rangers. Gem holds Gemma's hand as the medics put a brace around her neck and load her onto the stretcher. As they wheel her out, Gem walks over to Scott.

"What's the plan," Gem all but barks out.

"The plan," Scott begins. "Is to find Dillon."

"The most obvious course of action that he may have taken is to return to the place where he was first infected with the virus," Doctor K assesses. "Chances are, if Professor Cog is somewhere out there controlling him, he'll probably be located at that... abandoned Alphabet Soup facility."

"Flynn's hummer is missing out there," Gem remarks looking throughout the Garage. "Dillon more than likely took it. He's probably out of the city by now."

"Well then, I guess it's settled," Scott turns to Doctor K. "Is my Fighter ready to be taken out?"

"While I have completed the upgrades to the engine, I have not yet had the time to add the extra shielding that the Jet would need when or if you need to access the Biofield boosters, the Fighter is ready to go," Doctor K remarks.

"Okay then, here is the plan," Scott walks out of the lab with Gem and Doctor K on his heels. "Gem you report this to my dad immediately. He has to know that the possibility of Professor Cog is a reality now, even though we don't have confirmation yet."

"But Scott..."

"That is an order Gem," Scott tells him sternly. "After that, get to the hospital and wait on word for Flynn. Ziggy didn't look to beaten up, and other than that knot on Gemma's head and her arm, I think she'll be fine. They all probably have concussions. I want you to stay informed on their progress, especially Flynn's. It looks like he took the worse of it protecting your sister."

Realizing that Scott is right, Gem nods. "And you," Scott turns to Doctor K. "Get whatever you need to charge my Morpher."

"All the software is on my laptop," Doctor K raises her arms, showing Scott her laptop. "I can charge it, however you won't have access to any weapons other than your Nitro Blaster. With all of my major hardware in ruins I won't be able to offer you High Octane Megazord support, especially with the Yellow and Blue Engine Cells destroyed."

"Then we'll have to improvise," Scott remarks as he leads Doctor K back to his car. "We've done worked too hard to get this planet on the right track to have some robot come back and ruin everything we've accomplished."

Doctor K opens the passenger door and quickly gets in. Scott peels out of the garage, and heads back to the Eagle Squad hanger. Gem watches the medics load Ziggy, Gemma and Flynn into three different ambulances before heading back to his Jeep to report in to Colonel Truman.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours pass by the time Dillon reaches the ruins of where his car, the Fury, was destroyed at. He slams the door to Flynn's hummer shut as he limps out toward his car. "Professor Cog! Blast you, I'm back! And I have what you wanted! Now bring me Summer and Tenaya!"

"Tisk, tisk," Professor Cog walks from around several damaged cars alongside of the freeway. "Took you long enough. Did you decide to take a nap for a few days? I see that you look patched up rather well. Did your friends do that?"

"Enough games! Where is my girlfriend? And my sister!?"

"Do you honestly think that you had a choice in the matter? As soon as the Venjix-virus was uploaded back into your implants, you were already mine. Your will was mine."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Come here, D-44," Cog motions toward himself, urging Dillon to move towards him. Unable to stop himself, Dillon finds himself walking toward the Venjix General. He wants nothing more than to tear that wrench off Cogs back and impale him with it, but he has no control over his limbs. He struggles against his invisible shackles to no avail.

"Why let me keep my personality, if you were so sure that you were going to get what you wanted," Dillon growls.

"Oh, no reason other than basking in your own personal torment. How did it feel to beat your former teammates into submission?"

"When I get free," Dillon narrows his eyes. "You will be the first to be destroyed!"

"Oh, how I simply enjoy empty threats," Professor Cog taunts him. "Now hand me over the memory unit. Even if you are under my control, I'm not going to leave the Master in your filthy hybrid hands."

Dillon reaches into his pocket and removes the flash-drive. He orders his hands to smash the small device, to end the plague known as Venjix once and for all, but his hands won't obey. They wouldn't obey him earlier when he was beating Flynn down either.

"Damn you," Dillon swears at him. "Damn you for what you made me do."

"Oh, you know you loved it," Cog laughs. "Now hand over your Morpher."

"Why did you make me take my Morpher for," Dillon demands as he passes his Black Engine Cell and Morpher over to Cog as well. "I can't use it. It's not charged."

"Why, I am going to upon my Master's AI into your Morpher, much like how the Master was hiding inside the Red Morpher for the past two years," Cog plugs the flash-drive into the Morpher and uploads Venjix's AI into it. "I am quite aware that Doctor K made these Morphers DNA based. You are the only one who can activate the Morphing sequence for this Morpher. Ah, there is just enough reserve power left for you to Morph. Excellent."

"What makes you think that I will Morph," Dillon growls.

"Well, despite the fact that you will," Cog laughs. "It is time for you to fulfill your true purpose D-44."

"My name...," Dillon growls. "Is Dillon!"

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you," Cog laughs as he hands the Morpher back to Dillon. "Everything about you was premeditated, don't you realize. After learning the identity of the three Rangers that were protecting the dome, Venjix had sent me on a reconnaissance mission. After looking into Summer Landsdown past, I was able to find what she was attracted to in the opposite sex. After finding a male test subject according to her specific tastes, the human body you claim is yours was chosen. Your personality was written between my brother Kilobyte and myself. We then abandoned the amnesia stricken loner out in the middle of the wastelands with nothing more than a little bit of water and food. Haven't you ever wondered just how and why you awoke in the desert semi prepared for your journey to Corinth?"

Dillon's silence gives Cog the go ahead to continue. "We sent you to Corinth with the programming to win over Summer Landsdown's affections. And she played according to her part, falling head over heel for you. The bad boy that needs to be saved. Even in the end, she still believed in fairytale endings. Believing that her prince charming would come to save her. But alas, it was not to be."

"What have you done to her," Dillon jerks toward Cog, but finds himself still unable to move.

"You'll find out soon enough," Cog continues as he walks around Dillon in a circle. "There is much more to tell you I'm afraid. It would be a shame for you to be erased and not know just how much effort went into preparing you for your role."

"What... what role," the sweat is now pouring off of Dillon's face as he continues to struggle against the programming.

"Venjix knew that to defeat the Rangers, he needed access to the same kind of power that they used. He needed access to the Biofield. Now, you were almost not needed, after Shifter's betrayal, the Master rebuilt Shifter's body to be used as his own. After a series of events, he was able to access the Biofield."

"And in the end, he lost," Dillon chuckles. "Gem and Gemma smashed him with a building!"

"Ah, but even then, Venjix still survived," Cog straps the Morpher to Dillon's right wrist and places the Black Engine Cell into his left palm. "The Master always had a backup plan. And you, D-44, was always the backup. It's an honor really."

"An honor... for what," Dillon hisses.

"You are going to be Venjix's new host," Cog tosses his head back and laughs. "Despite the fact that the Master hates you fleshlings, the only true way to harness the power of the Biofield is to be organic! And you, D-44, are organic enough for the Master's purposes!"

"No," Dillon screams. "NO!"

"Yes," Cog grabs Dillon's chin. "You are ours. Always have been. The frail human that this body once belonged to is long since dead! D-44... Dillon, you are everything we programmed you to be and more. And you have served your purpose. You have rescued the Master, given us access to the Biofield and the means to manipulate it ways that we were limited to! Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten!"

"NO," Dillon closes his eyes as he screams in rage. "YOU'RE LIEING!"

"You know it is true," Cog takes a step back. "Now Morph. Resurrect the Master. With his AI now inside the Morpher, it has more than enough power to complete the process."

Dillon struggles to keep his left arm from rising toward his right wrist. He places the Cell into the Rev Morpher. A single tear runs down his face as he presses back to level to activate the morphing sequence. "R... p... m..." Dillon spats, not able to stop himself. "Get in gear."

And with that single phase uttered, Dillon is no more. The Operator Series Black Suit materializes onto his body. He falls to the floor, screaming as Venjix spreads throughout his body. The energy backlash from the transformation tosses Professor Cog off his feet, causing him to skid across the ground several feet away. Dillon slowly finds himself loosing himself amongst the binary coding as his own personality is being written over by a much strong computer code.

The Operator Series Black Ranger slowly stands to his feet. When he lifts his head, his once black visor is now glowing red. He flexes his fists as he turns toward Professor Cog, who is slowly getting to his feet.

"Master...," Cog questions. "Is it you?"

"**There...**," the Operator looks down at his right hand. It is shaking but he slowly makes a fist. "**There is only one Venjix. And I am VENJIX!**"

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	4. And then there was One

**Episode 4: And then there was One**

For two years, the Artificial Intelligence known as Venjix had laid in wait, waiting for an opportunity to arise where he would return to finish his crusade against humanity. Several months ago, right before the second anniversary of his supposed 'defeat', Ziggy Grover had persuaded Doctor K into repowering three of the Morphers for a float that their school had built for the parade. It was a Ranger Operator themed float that the children had put one hundred percent into building. Unknown to all, Venjix resided within the Red Series Morpher, for those two years.

Doctor K, still reluctant to bring the Morphers out of retirement, only put less than ten percent power in the Morphers. More than enough power to Morph, but not completely. Ziggy had talked Scott, Flynn and Summer into partaking into the festival, mainly using the children to guilt them into it. Flynn had taken it in stride; always having a bit of a hero complex. Summer, while familiar with being in the spotlight from living the life of wealth and fame, she easily feel into the role, waving at the citizenry as their float passed by them all in line with the other floats. Scott had been the only one, not totally into it. In fact, he was struggling with his Biosuit at the time, as Venjix had attempted and failed to wrestle control from Scott.

_"Hey," Scott had leaned toward Summer. "Are you having problems moving your Biosuit?"_

_"No, not at all," she had turned to him. "Why?"_

_"My suit feels… stiff. Some movements are hard to make."_

_"Probably our lack of power," Summer had suggested. "After all, Doctor K didn't fully power them."_

Venjix had decided to focus what little energy he could siphon from the Morpher to send out a beacon, hoping that Professor Cog would detect it. After Cog's first defeat in the alternate Earth, he had rebuilt Cog and uploaded a backup into his new body. And as a precaution, Professor Cog was taken OFF the Venjix Computer Network, to operate freely.

It seems that Venjix's gamble paid off.

"**I am at last, free**," Venjix begins to examine his body. "**This shell will need to be seriously upgraded. D-44 was only limited to Generation Six technology.**"

"Of course Master," Professor Cog bows to Venjix. "Come my Lord, I have secured an old abandoned Alphabet Soup facility not far from here. There are tons of unused equipment to complete your transformation."

"**What of my palace**," Venjix asks.

"Destroyed my Lord," Cog begins to explain. "Before the humans destroyed the palace they had dismantling the equipment and inventoried it within Corinth."

"**And my Grinder Army?**"

"Nowhere as numerous as it once was," Cog explains. "The ones that I could assemble are all currently deactivated and in hiding until your desire. With them being deactivated there is no way for their energy signals to be traced."

"**Excellent**," Venjix nods. "**Show me to this facility. I have work to do**."

As the two turn and begin walking up the street, the two come to a stop after they hear a loud boom, surrounding the air above them. "What was that? What is that noise?"

"**It sounds like the sound barrier being broken**," Venjix turns and points in the direction toward Corinth. "**There! In the sky!"**

Blasting overhead the two is none other than Eagle Prime. The Combat Fighter loops around several buildings. Once it comes in view to Venjix and Cog, Cog begins to fire at the Fighter Jet from the rotating cog upon his chest. The Eagle Prime easily evades the blasts and places itself into a firing position.

"**He wouldn't dare**."

"Is he about to do what I think he is," Cog stammers.

"**FIRE!**** BRING HIM OUT OF THE SKY**," Venjix commands as he attempts to summon the Black Series Rangers primary weapon, but fails. "**BLAST IT! NOT ENOUGH POWER!**"

Before Cog can fire his weapons, a hail storm of ordnance rains upon them as the pilot of the Eagle Prime fires upon them. Venjix leaps behind an overturned car to avoid the bullets as they tear into the pavement. Professor Cog doesn't bother moving, taking the hits. He underestimated the force behind the shells as they actually dent his metallic hide. The cog piece in his chest continues firing at the Jet Fighter; however the pilot easily evades the blasts, a true testament to his or her skill.

"Stand... still," Cog screams to the pilot.

Chuckling to himself, the pilot shakes his head. "Oh no. I don't think so. You didn't say please! Okay Boss, you ready," the pilot speaks into his headpiece.

"_Yeah Gem. Punch it_," Scott replies back over the headpiece. Gem circles the Fighter around once more and presses a button on his control panel. An opening on the under-half of the Eagle Prime opens and Scott drops to the ground as Gem pilots the Eagle close to the ground.

Already morphed into his Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Biosuit, Scott raises his arms, armed with two large military issued M-16's. Across his chest in an X fashion are two bullet belts, double layered. He has several bullet pouches on both his thighs as well on his arms. He is also wearing a dual gun harness holding two Desert Eagle Magnums and with magazine clips maxed out across the harness. Also attached to his belt as several grenades and one combat knife.

"Alright Gem, put some distance between you and them," Scott speaks into the modified radio headset outside his helmet. "Right now you are vulnerable. And besides, we're gonna need the Eagle Prime in one piece so we can get home."

"_Roger boss! Go kick some bot_!"

"Copy that," Scott charges toward Cog, firing his assault rifles at Cog. Cog is surprised to see another functioning Biosuit other than the Black Biosuit which Venjix re-powered. The shells tear across his faceplate, causing him to stagger backwards.

"What is this," Cog yells, insulted. "You are actually attacking me with those old weapons? How insulting!"

"If there is one thing I've learned," Scott yells as he continues to empty the magazines onto Cog. "That you need to respect the old school! Especially after you enhance them with Grinder piecing rounds!"

As he closes in on Cog, he leaps over the Professor, firing onto his backside. When he lands, Scott slams his foot onto Cog's backside knocking him to the ground. Scott then turns his attention over to the Black Series Operator. "Dillon! I'm here to help you! Are you in control?"

The Black Series Operator responds by raising his Nitro Blaster and fires at Scott. Scott leaps back, but one of the blasts rips through one of his M-16's. "**Foolish Ranger, you have come here only to die!**"

"What," Scott raises his remaining rifle toward Dillon. "That... that voice."

"**You are correct Scott Truman**," Venjx steps forward. Professor Cog has since gotten to his feet and moved to Venjix's side. "**It is I, Venjix. And this body is now my home.**"

"Then I guess I have but no choice that to evict you," Scott remarks as grabs several of the grenades from his belt and tosses them at the two. Venjix leaps aside quickly, leaving Cog to take the blunt of the impact. Cog is thrown back against the rubble that was once Dillon's black Pontiac GTO.

Scott rushes toward Venjix, not allowing him to get a chance to gather his bearings. Scott is able to get several quick hits in, knocking Venjix back down to the ground.

"**How!**** How is this possible...**" Venjix sneers as it pushes itself back up.

"Guess you should have read the manual before operating something you never drove before," Scott remarks as he aims his rifle at Venjix.

"**You wouldn't dare**," Venjix boasts. "**You would harm your own friend's body?**"

Scott is caught off guard by the question. Venjix's tactic worked long enough for Cog to slams into Scott, knocking his other rifle out of his hand.

"Master, run! I'll cover you," Cog transforms its left arm into its sword form; which resembles a large screwdriver. Cog strikes down toward Scott, who quickly tosses his leg up, kicking the weapon aside. Spinning on his shoulders, Scott uses his moments to flip to his feet. Scott grabs one of his Desert Eagles and his combat knife free and begins firing onto Cog.

The powerful shells strike Cog head on, causing the robot to stagger backwards. As soon as Scott gets close enough he begins slashing away with his knife. Growing frustrated, Cog begins swinging both his arms; his right arm transforming into a giant wrench, his left a giant screwdriver. Scott leaps in the air, plants his foot onto Cog's chest and back flips off him, firing his Magnum while doing so. The shells damage the smaller cog on the Professor's chest, preventing it from moving.

"There, you can keep those hypnobolts of yours," Scott remarks. "I'm positive that is how you were controlling Dillon!"

"You... you have changed Red Ranger. Grown stronger. Fight smarter," Cog hisses. "Apparently I have underestimated you..."

"My resolve has strengthened," Scott remarks. "We've spent a great deal trying to get this planet back on track thanks to what you machines have done to her! I'm not about to let you do it again!"

"**It doesn't matter what you want human**," Venjix remarks as he somehow summons the Rocket Blaster with the last remaining power in his Morpher and aiming it at Scott's back. "**You are going to die anyways**."

Venjix fires but misses completely as Scott had already prepared his Biosuit to evade the attack. "BURST ATTACK!"

He appears right beside Venjix. The wheels on the side of his gloves grind against the side of the Black Biosuits helmet for several seconds before tossing Venjix aside. He slams into Cog, knocking the large robot back onto the gravel.

"You mistake my hesitation for weakness," Scott raises his Magnum and aims directly at his head. "It's not. You see, after you were defeated many of us joined expeditions out of Corinth into the old cities to gather supplies. Working automobiles, drain fuel stations that were missed when Corinth was being locked down... medical records. And prison records. We know a lot of bad people made it into Corinth before the dome was sealed. One of my subordinates had found a lot of information. One of them was pertaining to a man named Derek Fairchild, aka Dillon."

"**What does that pertain to me**," Venjix slowly stands to his feet. Scott fires his Magnum, striking Venjix in the chest, sending him back to the ground. The Biosuit took the blast head on. Venjix raises his left hand to his chest, his hand shaking as he looks down at the scorch mark on the Biosuit. "**What... what is this...**"

"It's called pain," Scott remarks. "It's something that us humans deal with. Something you now have access to now that you are in Dillon's body."

"**You... actually... fired...**"

"Dillon's old persona... Derek Fairchild, was a cop," Scott quickly uploads a new clip into his weapon. "From what I read regarding Derek Fairchild, he was a fair cop. Always wanted to do the right thing, even after the mob robbed his sister of her eyesight. And from what I know of Dillon, he wouldn't want to be controlled like this." Scott raises the blaster and aims directly at Venjix's visor.

"**You kill me, you will never find Tenaya and Summer**," Venjix remarks, calling Scott's bluff. "**They will die as well**."

If Venjix and Cog could see behind Scott's visor, they would see sweat running down his forehead. Venjix begins to chuckle as he once more, slowly attempts to stand at his feet. He is still holding his chest, from the earlier gunshot. "So... it appears that we are at an impasse."

"Seems like it," Scott growls, still now lowering his gun. Professor Cog slowly begins moving toward Scott's earlier discarded rifle. Cog quickly leaps for it and rolls, picking it up. He aims directly for Scott and fires.

Scott quickly dodges to the side and tosses his combat knife at Cog. The bullet slams into Scott's right shoulder, but lodges into the bullet belt. The knife that Scott had tossed slams right into the third and middle eye upon Professor Cog's head, impaling his main processing unit. The robot drops the rifle to his feet as a shower of sparks emit out of the opening. "Nuh... no..."

"Check and mate," Scott turns his attention back to where Venjix was sitting as Professor Cog falls backwards to the ground. As soon as he hits the ground, his body explodes, marking the destruction of his second body.

"Venjix," Scott looks around the area, retrieving his rifle from off the ground, lying amongst the remains of Cog's scrap body. He raises his Magnum as he searches the area. "Where did he disappear off to?"

"_Hey boss, I saw that explosion. That was sweeeeet_," Gem's voice rings over Scott's communicator. "_Is everything good_?"

"Professor Cog is destroyed... again," Scott raises a hand to his helmet and presses a button alongside of the communicator. "But for how long, who knows? That robot has more lives than a cat. Circle back around to pick me up?"

"_What about Dillon_," Gem asks.

"Dillon's gone," Scott sighs. "Venjix is in control of his body. And he gave me the slip."

"_Say what_?"

"I'll explain on our way back to Corinth," Scott remarks as he picks up Professor's Cog's head. "I wonder what you got inside that head of yours Professor," Scott speaks to the only remaining recognizable piece of the robot.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile, walking through a sewer pipe..._

"**Blast that Red Ranger**," Venjix limps alongside the sewer wall. He continues following the pipe down a long dark corridor until he comes to an even larger opening. Once Venjix comes to the end, he falls to his knees and unmorphs, the last remaining energy that the Black Biosuit had runs out. Venjix falls face forward onto the floor, suffering from the wound on his chest. While the Biosuit had protected him, the impact was still felt.

"**This body… will require getting accustomed to**," Venjix pushes himself off the dirty metal floor, still looking at the floor. "**I will need massive upgrades if I am to continue using it**."

"Don't worry Master, I will help you," a familiar voice speaks. Venjix slowly and painfully looks up to the owner of the voice. Standing before him is none other than Professor Cog and behind him is a platoon of upgraded Grinders.

"**How...**" Venjix begins.

"That was a decoy body that I was remote controlling from down here," Cog bends over and lifts Venjix to his feet. "However, it was nowhere as durable as this body. Materials are scarce."

"**Ingenious**," Venjix pushes himself off of his loyal servant. "**So, the body I see before me is the real you**?"

"In the flesh," Cog laughs at his own bad joke.

"**How far away are we from the Base**?"

"Not far, my Master," Professor Cog motions for several of the Grinders to move forward. "You two, help the Master. I shall lead the way."

The familiar sounds of the Grinders begin to click as they begin moving. The two that Cog had ordered to help Venjix each move to the side of him and grab him by the arms and carefully lift him off his feet. They continue on their journey through the dark corridors, making their way toward the hidden underground, and long since abandoned Alphabet Soup facility.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shortly, Scott and Gem return to Corinth. After returning Eagle Prime back to the hanger, Scott gives orders to three of the soldiers to replenish the Fighter's ammo. Immediately upon removing the extra combat gear off his Biosuit, Scott unmorphs.

"And not a moment too soon," Doctor K walks up to Scott and Gem. "Another ten minutes and your Morpher would have run out of power."

"We are going to need to find a way to charge the Morphers outside the dome at that distance," Scott remarks as he hands her his Morpher and Engine Cell. "Venjix is back."

"Yes, I figured judging from your expression. And Dillon? Professor Cog?"

"Cog went ka-boom," Gem yells excitably, holding Professor Cog's head before him. "I'm going to try to salvage any data I can from its processor. And as for Venjix..."

"Venjix escaped," Scott remarks, cutting Gem off. "Have you heard anything concerning the others?"

"I have had Vasquez keep me informed," Doctor K nods. "Ziggy is awake. A bump to the head... perhaps it would help improve his behavior. Nonetheless, Gemma is also faring well. Her arm was broken, but she is well. Flynn on the other hand..."

"Is it bad," Scott asks worried.

"Not as bad as it looked," Doctor K remarks as she leads Scott and Gem toward Scott's racer. "A severe concussion and a broken nose. He has multiple bruising as well. He looks worse for wear. When he woke up he was complaining about his Hummer that Dillon stole..."

"Heh," Gem laughs. "Well, it is still in one piece, at least. We saw it."

"Have you spoken to my dad," Scott asks as gets into the driver seat. Doctor K crawls into the backseat, allowing Gem to have the passenger seat.

"No. But I can imagine that he will not be pleased," Doctor K speaks after a moment. The thought of having to face the Colonel again makes her unease. Their last conversation ended with the Colonel not wanting her to be a part of any type of governmental or military program ever again. And Scott had undermined him to give her a job, but now with the renewed threat of Venjix now looming over their heads...

"We'll need to activate the dome," Gem remarks as Scott pulls out of the hanger. "It is the only way to keep Venjix out. Also whatever else Professor Cog may have had hiding out there."

"Agreed, but I don't plan on waiting for Venjix to attack," Scott frowns. "We got to take the fight to him. I am sure that Cog's Base was somewhere in that location. In fact, he may be in that old Alphabet Soup facility that Doctor K believes is in that city ruins."

"Of course," Gem slaps his head as he turns to look at Doctor K behind him. "I thought I recognized that area!"

"If Venjix is hiding there he will have access to Alphabet Soup technology that wasn't properly disposed of. If fact, we can assume that until all the abandoned Alphabet Soup facilities are located that they may support Venjix with hardware and weapons that remain, that is if Cog hasn't already raided them."

Scott arrives at the hospital in no time. After parking the three rush toward the information desk to find where their friends are. Because of Scott's rank he is able to bypass all security with Gem and Doctor K at his side. Upon reaching the ER, they spot the Colonel talking to one of the doctors on call.

"Take good care of them," the Colonel tells the Doctor. "One of them is one of my best pilots and the other is head of Corinth's Computer Network. The Colonel then turns and notices the new arrivals, his expression souring even more upon seeing Doctor K.

"What is she doing here," Colonel Truman asks.

"Her good friends were just hurt," Scott rolls his eyes. "I would think that she would like to see them," Scott gives Doctor K the opportunity to slip away behind the curtain to where Gemma, Flynn and Ziggy are being held. Gem stands to attention beside Scott, awaiting permission to see his sister.

"Go ahead Gem," Scott tells him. "You didn't have to wait for me to tell you..." Before Scott can finish, Gem darts behind the curtain where they can hear Gemma squeal in delight at seeing her brother.

"Status report," the Colonel demands.

"Venjix is back. He is in control of Dillon's body. He escaped before I could find out more about Summer and Tenaya's location or Professor Cog's Base, however I have a general idea. I was able to successfully destroy Professor Cog… again," Scott quickly gives him a short, to the point report. "Dad... Colonel, I suggest an immediate course of action. Allow me to put together a team and..."

"Do it," the Colonel straightens. "Get it done. I want Venjix taken care of before word of his continued existence leaks out to the public. The governor and I want this done quickly."

"Then I am going to need Doctor K to have full access to whatever she needs," Scott quickly plays the hand he is dealt. "All of our Morphers aside from mine are destroyed. Doctor K is going to need new equipment in her lab if I am going to have full access to the Biofield as well as Megazord formation if it comes to that."

The Colonel is quiet for a moment, contemplating Scott's request. Before he can answer, Scott presses on. "I know you don't trust her. Not after all that has happened. After losing Marcus... but I trust her. With my life," Scott continues. "We need her dad."

"Fine," the Colonel frowns, knowing that arguing with Scott is pointless. Scott has proven himself during what was supposed to be the final battle against Venjix. In fact, his son had proven himself a hero time and time again. "Bring her to my office tomorrow at eight-hundred hours. I am going to have a meeting with the other Commanders. Murdock, Shepard and Riker will need to know about recent developments. Afterward, I will have the necessary paperwork ready for Doctor K's admittance back into the fold."

"Thanks," Scott sighs; he was almost positive that he was going to have a fight on his hands. And he probably still will once his father learns that he had already hired Doctor K to work for the Eagle Squad.

"Get yourself checked out soldier," Colonel Truman smiles faintly.

"Yes sir," Scott salutes his dad. The Colonel turns and walks away, leaving Scott watching him. Scott then turns and opens the curtain, where he can hear Gem excitably share the story of Scott's battle with Professor Cog.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon's body is laid out upon an examination table in the mist of Professor Cog's shop. Wires are running from the back of his neck and arms as Cog hooked his body up to several larger computers. Sharp blades are being controlled by robotic arms and are slicing away at flesh, replacing bone with steel and organic fibers with micro-weaved fibers throughout his arms and legs. His eyes are empty, as if in standby mode. Attached with a cord running from the base of his skull, a laptop with a red screen is running through a series of diagnostic programs.

"Master Venjix," Professor Cog enters the lab. In his hands are several microchips. "I have the components you have asked for."

"**Good**," Venjix's voice sounds out over the speakers of the laptop. "**If this body is to be of any use to me, I need it upgraded beyond Generation 20 technology. With those components, I shall make this Generation 7 model into the perfect hybrid vessel.**"

"I find it disheartening that are forcing yourself into this flesh bag all for access to the Biofield," Cog remarks. "If you would give me the time to study it, I am sure that we could come up with an alternative than for you to place your being into this... thing," Cog waves his hand toward Dillon's lifeless body. "I have discovered a new energy source beneath the Earth that I believe will aid and power our weapons. I call it Energon…"

"**I want you to focus all of your attention on your dimensional technology. This world is useless to me. We will travel to that Earth that you attempted to acquire an alliance with that demon. A whole new Earth. All new resources."**

"What about the Energon my Lord?"

"**It would take too long to mine and process. We need immediate results and immediate weapons and supplies, which we should find in abidance from that other Earth your earlier model explored**. **As you stated, our resources here are low. If we were to rage war with the humans, will we be destroyed,**" Venjix begins to implant the new components into Dillon's body. They are pain regulators, to prevent Venjix from having to feel pain like a human if once more attacked.

"Well then, we are presented with a problem my Master," Cog begins. "All of my dimensional notes and technology was confiscated when the Rangers raided my lab after my original body was destroyed. Everything concerning that project is in Corinth. Unfortunately I have not been able to reach the breakthroughs that my original model made when it first discovered the other dimension."

"**We'll need to adapt an old strategy of sending in Attack-bots to distract the Ranger Truman while we locate the technology within the City.**"

Several more minutes pass as Dillon's flesh is stitched up and fused with the new Venjix-hardware. Venjix uploads its AI back into Dillon's body through the connected laptop. The eyes flash red, indicating that the upload was a success. Venjix stands to his feet and begins disconnecting its hybrid form from the laptop. It then begins draping its upgraded form into the battle armor that is created from various materials throughout the old Alphabet Soup facility.

"**This body will prove useful**," Venjix remarks. "**With this Generation 20 upgrade, it shall prove quite a challenge toward the Red Ranger since Generation 7 technology was so obsolete. Once we successfully reach the other Earth I shall dispose of it. Until then, I will exploit this body and the access to the Biofield as much as possible.**" Venjix then leads the way out of the lab, with Cog right on his heels.

"I shall begin building an Attack-bot," Professor Cog remarks. "I have had plans already for several if D-44 had failed in the mission that I have given him in retreating you."

"Get to it then," Venjix remarks as the two make their way to the end of the hallway and enter into another lab. As the doors open, Venjix and Professor Cog walk to the edge of a platform with a staircase leading to a lower level. On the next level down, the new generation of Grinders are hard at work, building weapons. In the middle of chaos, there is an examination table where Tenaya lays, unmoving. She is still deactivated from Cog's attacker several days earlier.

Across the room, chained to the floor is Summer. She is awake. The cut above her right eye has long since stopped bleeding, but the dried blood is still present in her hair and onside her face. Her expression is a mixture of shock and awe as she spots Dillon. She attempts to stand to her feet.

"Dillon! Help me!"

"**Your 'Dillon' is no longer present Ranger Yellow**," Venjix speaks. Upon hearing his voice, Summer's eyes widen as she watches the two descend down the staircase. Venjix stops before the examination table and looks down at his creation.

"**I will reprogram Tenaya-15 myself**," Venjix states. "**She will be my loyal servant once more**."

"And what of the blond human female," Cog asks glaring over at where Summer is. She frowns and spits in its direction. "My. How very unladylike."

Venjix smirks as he walks over to her. He grabs Summer by her chin and turns her to face him. "**I have plans for you as well my dear. You will help me get what I need from Corinth to make my plans come to life.**"

"I'd rather die than to help you," Summer spats.

"**Believe me... there are worse things than death**," Venjix smirks, his eyes glow red. "**Much worse things indeed... Begin the hybridization process.**"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It has been three days since Scott faced off against Venjix and Professor Cog. Immediately confirming the sentient AI's return, the military was once more put on high alert, being told that military drills were being put in motion and that they were to treat it as a real precaution. All of the entrances to the city were sealed shut, and the dome surrounding the city was once more activated. Travel outside the dome was limited to only military vehicles. But that was no real issue, the majority of the civilian populace stayed within the dome where civilization remained. There were several small communities that had begun to rebuild outside the dome, but with the threat raised, they all returned back to the city. Scouts where placed at each entrance to monitor for any stragglers that may have found their way to Corinth from the constant beacon that was relayed, alerting any of those who may be listening in on a radio frequency to locate the city.

Ziggy and Gemma were released from the hospital the day following the attack. Flynn was required to stay a few more days for observation, despite the Scotsman colorful assurance that he would not be doing anything reckless or stressful.

True to his word, Colonel Mason Truman reactivated Doctor K's military access as Project Ranger was reinstated. The Colonel was still weary, giving her access to the military databases and supplies once more now knowing her involvement in the creation of Venjix, but if Project Ranger was of to be any good to the city, Doctor K would need supplies to rebuild the beyond repairable Morphers and Engine Cell's that Dillon had destroyed.

Walking through the Garage, the Colonel takes note that the Doctor had not bothered to move the equipment into her lab. All of the computers and components that she requested have been placed in certain areas throughout the Garage. Scott's pool table and the kitchen bar are now being used as work areas. The Colonel looks around the Garage, searching for the raven haired scientist. Doctor K, who is sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes with components, is digging through them, searching for something. Feeling eyes fall upon her, Doctor K looks up to see the impassive and expressionless face of Mason Truman.

"Colonel Truman," Doctor K stands to her feet, straightening her skirt. "How may I help you?"

The Colonel takes his time in responding as he looks onto the materials scattered amongst the floor, as if trying to figure out what she is doing. After a few moments, he decides to ask her the question that has been plaguing him for the past several days, especially after Vasquez had brought it up. "What are the chances that Venjix could reactivate the sleeper agent program within the hybrid populations implants?"

"Highly unlikely," Doctor K remarks. "After his defeat, the Venjix-virus had become inactive. Also, I had given Flynn the base codes of the original programming. He had created an anti-virus software in which he was successfully able to upload into every hybrid within the dome thanks to his new wireless network throughout the dome. Every citizen with those cybernetic enhancements was notified of this doing beforehand in case many of them felt the procedure was evasive to their privacy."

"I remember," the Colonel nods. "So it is very unlikely that Venjix could turn them on us again?"

"It is, using the old Venjix-virus," Doctor K remarks. "However, if Venjix were to write a new strand, and successfully manage to infect each and every hybrid within the dome, then the odds increase. While I did manage to create an antidote that completely erases the Venjix Virus out of their systems, there are many hybrids within Corinth to create a substantial amount to distribute and it would take too long to synthesize a substantial amount. As you know, my lab was destroyed before the computer system could generate enough to cure Dillon of the virus that Professor Cog infected him with out in the wastelands."

"I see," the Colonel rubs his chin. "Once the Doctor gives Flynn a clean bill of health, I will get him started on preparing defenses against the renewed threat. He has done a superb job in keeping the system from crashing. That OS that he wrote is magnificent."

"I am aware of his work. If you like, I could monitor the network until Flynn is up to par..."

"That will be unnecessary," the Colonel remarks, not bothering to looking in her direction.

"You... you still do not trust me," Doctor K states, not surprised at the sudden dismissal of her offer.

"I do not," the Colonel easily admits.

"I know. Colonel. It's just...," Doctor K fidgets in her seat. While she does not care if she is liked at all, it does sting a little. Despite all that she did to try to rectify her mistake, apparently it will never be enough. If that knowledge where to get out to the public... "Actually... there is something that I must confess to. Scott had hired me to be his chief engineer and maintenance worker for the Eagle Squad shortly after you had dismissed me from your office. I was able to give Eagle Prime a massive upgrade which he had used to reach the coordinates that we traced Venjix to."

Colonel Truman sighs, as he finally looks at her. "I was aware. I saw the paperwork come through that following morning. The emergency meeting that I had with the governor was more pressing than to corner my son and ask for his reasons in defying me."

"And... you are okay with it," Doctor K asks. "Regarding your earlier concerns..."

"It's rather a moot point now, isn't it Doctor," the Colonel remarks. "With Venjix once more roaming free... Besides... I trust Scott's judgment. He trusts you. That is good enough for me... for the time being. I will allow it to slide until the current threat that looms overhead is settled and then..."

"And then what," Scott remarks as he enters the Garage. He had exited out of his room and had watched the exchange between the two quietly. Moving stealthily, he remained out of both of their line of sight before deciding to make his presence known. "Last time I checked, I run the Eagle Squad. Everyone that is a member of the unit, answers to me."

"Scott," Mason turns and looks at his youngest son with surprise. He had not seen him anywhere in the Garage when he arrived.

"Dad," Scott frowns. "Anything I can help you with? Or are you here simply to pester my friend and employee?"

"I was merely reminding her of her place," the Colonel frowns. "I don't need to remind you that she holds plenty of the blame regarding the state of humanity and the planet. At the school that she had started with Mister Grover, she was monitored daily..."

"I was being watched," Doctor K gasps.

"Her place is here," Scott narrows his eyes, challenging his father, angered at his words. "By my side. She is my friend. But more than that, she is the brains of this organization. If anyone could figure out what Venjix is up to, it is her."

"We have plenty of qualified scientists working for Project Genesis," the Colonel continues. "One is a genius who is currently head of the project and who also designed the energy weapons that our soldiers used during the battle for Corinth and there after..."

"Doctor Quincy Beck, I know," Scott rolls his eyes. "I've never trusted him dad. He gives off a weird vibe. Doctor K, I trust immaculately."

"I will just... leave you two to be," Doctor K uncomfortably turns to leave the room as she feels the rising tension between the two. It is a familiar situation, one that she saw several times during Scott's time as the leader of her team of Rangers during the Venjix war.

"Don't bother. I must be going anyways," the Colonel remarks coldly as he turns. "I want daily reports on the situation. She is your problem now Scott."

"You'll get your reports on Venjix. That is all I am promising... sir," Scott crosses his arms as he watches his father cross the Garage. As he exits out of the bay doors Scott turns back to the Doctor. "You okay Doc?"

"Yes. I did not wish to be the conduit of anger between you and your father..."

"You're not, trust me," Scott tells her. "You are not the problem. Dad and I... we've always have been like this. It only increased dramatically after Marcus died. Sometimes I ponder... I bet he wishes that it was me that died that day instead of Marcus."

"You don't believe that," Doctor K remarks, her mouth aghast from shock.

"Sometimes I do," Scott turns to her. "I'm 26 years old and his still blames me for... well. You know. Anyways, were you able to get everything you needed," Scott turns his attention to the floor where all of her requested equipment lays.

"From what I can tell, it is all here," Doctor K turns her attention back to the mess on the floor. "Though it is two days later than I would have liked. I will start immediately on getting the Megazord sequence active once more as soon as I can set up a working station. I have an idea to connect the Bear Crawler and Lion Hauler to your Engine Cell that way you alone can summon and control the High Octane Megazord when needed since we are currently down a Yellow and Blue Ranger Operator if it is needed."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Scott places a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back later. I am sending Gem and several other pilots out to scout at least ten miles surrounding Corinth in each direction."

"Scott, thank you," Doctor K remarks, turning back to him. "For... for standing up for me… again. I realize that this was the second time you defied your father on my behalf. The first was after he had first learned that I had created Venjix..."

"He's wrong about you," Scott tells her. "He's still just upset about Marcus..."

"Aren't you," Doctor K asks. "I know you and your brother were close... even if he held some resentment against you because of your mother… I saw how much his death affected you."

"We weren't as close as you would think. Not as close as everyone believes," Scott remarks. "Before he died, we were just getting to really know each other."

"How so," Doctor K asks, now intrigued. Scott had never really spoken about his past with his dad or brother. And since it was not impartial to his duties as Operator Series Red, she never asked. And anytime Summer had asked, he immediately changed the subject.

"When I was younger... I ran away from home. I was later found by the police, but I refused to go back home. I enlisted into a military boarding school. I didn't see my dad or Marcus for years until about six months before the dome to Corinth was raised."

"Why did..."

Scott chuckles kind of nervously. "You may think of me a coward but… I couldn't take it. They made me feel so guilty about her death. One day I heard them talking about mom. About me. So I left... looking for some place... someone to accept me. I joined the Air Force myself. Thinking that maybe if I did that, follow a career path they both chose, maybe they would accept me more. Eventually, I earned my wings all on my own and was recruited into Eagle Squad. Even then I still didn't feel welcomed, even though Marcus and I made peace."

"I understand," Doctor K remarks, looking away. "And no, you're not a coward. I understand whole heartily. Your situation is not all much different than mine..."

"You still blame yourself, don't you," Scott states. "I know you do. I've watched you over the past three years. You get this look in your eyes. This faraway sad look."

She raises her eyes and looks at Scott, with a newfound respect over his observational abilities. "You knew?"

"I did. Yes," Scott nods. "Listen, I've never blamed you. Never. How could I blame you for me losing something that I didn't have? I respect you more than you know."

Doctor K is at a loss for words. She merely nods her head in acknowledgment. Out of all the original Ranger Operators she had felt the worse concerning Scott. She had believed that he indeed would have hated her for Marcus death after learning that she created Venjix, but while the others had left her lab in a stupor, shocked at the revelation, he had merely nodded, smiling sadly at her.

"Did you know beforehand that I... that I," she begins.

"Created Venjix," Scott shakes his head. "Yeah. I did. You were the only one who had real knowledge concerning how to battle the threat. I guessed it pretty early... way before you had revealed yourself to us."

"I see," Doctor K smiles. She feels her face growing hot. "You are full of surprises Wing Command Truman."

"I try. And ignore my dad. He'll realize that once we destroy Venjix for good this time. Besides... we're friends, right? I mean, I may be your boss this time around... but I'd like to think that we are friends."

"You are correct," Doctor K chuckles as she brushes a strand of her long black hair out of her face.

"Hey, I got an idea," Scott begins as he scratches his chin in a manner similar to his father, Doctor K notes. "Tonight. Eighteen hundred hours. Dinner is on me."

"Dinner," Doctor K questions, clearly shocked at the announcement. "Again?"

"Yeah. Dinner," Scott remarks.

"But... but I have so much to do," Doctor K waves her hands at the mess surrounding them. "I need to get my lab up and running and not to mention..."

"You still need to eat," Scott shushes her by placing a finger on her lips. His action surprises both himself and the raven haired scientist, but he doesn't allow his shock show. "That was one thing that I worried about during the War... your lack of sleep or proper nutrition."

Looking down at the digit pressed against her lips, the Doctor have feel the blood rushing toward her face. The simplicity of the act, the intimacy of it was unexpected. "Okay... okay. Eighteen hundred hours you say?"

"Yep," Scott nods. "Now, I better get going. Gem is probably bouncing around the hanger unable to control himself. I promised him he could pilot the Eagle Prime again... See ya later Doc."

"Yeah... bye," Doctor K remarks in a daze as she watches Scott head toward his racer. As he pulls out, she runs over to the phone and dials a phone number. After a few moments, she hears the voice of the person she was seeking. "Gemma... I need your help."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the same moment, several miles away, located on the highest floor of the Winchester family business, Commander Murdock stands before the members of the Covenant. He has given them his most recent report; top-secret information concerning the revival of the threat of Venjix.

"And no motion has been made to warn the citizens of the threat," the bearded man replies. "The Colonel does not want to rile up the public. He believes that chaos would run rampant throughout the streets."

"I see. Thank you Commander," Charles Winchester Senior remarks as he waves a dismissing hand toward him. "You may leave. You can speak to my secretary regarding your pay. You have done well."

Bowing toward the apparent head of the Covenant, Charles Winchester the Third, Murdock leaves the room. As soon as the door closes behind him, a loud mummer amongst the eight members begins.

"Venjix is back..."

"This will prove troublesome..."

"We should put our plans on hold. We should focus on the threat at hand once more and..."

"Actually," Chaz Junior clears his throat. "This is a perfect opportunity for us to push forward with our plans."

"What do you mean," one of the members asks.

"This will work great toward my political campaign," Chaz remarks. "Now that we know that the governor is involved, once we break the news of the Colonel knowingly allowed Doctor K to roam free after all she has done, she will lose political ground from the public. She will remove herself from office, leaving me unopposed. The public will cry out for the Colonel's resignation and for the arrest of Doctor K."

"Ingenious."

"Perfect."

"It can work."

"It will work."

"A new dawn is upon us all," Chaz Junior stands to his feet. "With Doctor K arrested, all of her Ranger technology will be ours to take. Doctor Q will finalize his Project Ranger 2.0 series and deal with the threat of Venjix with his selected Ranger Operators. The populace will look to me as a hero, the man who exposed the corrupt political and military officials and led toward victory over the reemerged Venjix! My brethren, this is our moment," Chaz raises his glass of wine upward before him.

"An impassioned and grandiose speech filled with promise," Chaz Senior remarks. He looks toward the other members of the Covenant and nods. They all return approving nods. Charles Senior raises his own glass and nods toward his son. "To the Covenant."

"To the Covenant," the all repeat the motion and drink from their glasses.

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	5. With Friends like These

**Episode 5: With Friends like These...**

It is much later in the evening now. Doctor K is seated down at her desk within her lab. She is wearing a simple black dress with thin spaghetti straps. Beneath the top of the dress she is wearing a semi-transparent white sleeveless blouse. Gone are her large schoolgirl socks and sneakers and are replaced with a simple short heel slippers. Her black hair is pulled back into a ponytail, held in place by a single red rubber-band. Beside her is Gemma who is wearing a large smile. Gemma helped Doctor K pick out her attire for the night.

"You look gorgeous Doctor K," Gemma remarks. "You are going to knock Scott right off his feet," Gemma remarks.

"This is not a date," Doctor K remarks. "Thus, there is no need for me to, as you put it, knock Scott off his feet. This outfit though..." Doctor K looks into the mirror at her reflection dress. "But it does indeed look nice. "

"Say what you want, but it is a date," Gem giggles. "Are you excited? Nervous?" Gemma adds.

"More like a little conflicted," Doctor K admits as she bites her bottom lip. "It is possible that he could be aware that I..."

"What? That you like him," Gemma remarks as she leans against the table. She hisses and jumps back a little as she had put pressure onto her braced arm. "It is obvious. During the past two years, you have always seemed to seek his company out more than others when we are all together. Even before Venjix was destroyed. And I know about that little talk you had with Summer about who was the cutest. Summer always said that you never gave her an answer regarding who you thought was cuter. Besides, Gem and I both noticed your attraction to Scott."

"You both did?"

"Flynn knows too," Gemma nods as she pops a grape into her mouth. "You didn't leave your diary out for him to read did you?"

"I don't have a... wait, what," Doctor K looks at her friend. "Flynn reads your diary?"

"Just once," Gemma giggles. "I think the only ones who didn't know was Scott and Ziggy."

"Ziggy," Doctor K sighs. "I truly did him wrong. I knew of his feelings... but I didn't return them. I used the opportunity he presented before me to try to find myself. To try something different. All it lead to was anger, frustration and time wasted."

"For you, or for him," Gemma asks.

"Both, I guess." Doctor K looks away. "But I am looking far into this more than I should. This is just dinner between friends."

"Sure," Gemma shrugs. "That is, it will remain that way if you allow it. Did you not tell me that confided with you stuff he never told anyone else? That tells me something."

"What does it tell you," Doctor K looks at Gemma over the mirror.

"That maybe he likes you too," Gemma winks. "Just go with the flow tonight, alright? You never know what might happen. You might even get some," Gemma gives her a nudge.

"_Gemma_," Doctor K spats, her face growing hot at what Gemma suggested. Gemma laughs but immediately stop in her giggles as the two hear the doors to the lab slide open as Scott enters. He is dressed in simple black slacks and matching sports jacket. He is wearing dress shoes and a red button down shirt. The top buttons on his shirt are open, exposing his strong neck and a bit of his collar bone.

"Wow Scott," Gemma smiles. "You look rather sharp and snazzy," she gives him thumbs up.

"Thanks Gemma," Scott remarks as he walks up to the two. He runs an appreciative eye up and down Doctor K. "K, you look real lovely."

"Thank you Scott, you do as well," Doctor K slips. "I mean, not lovely, because that is a term that is associated with feminism, I had meant to say..."

"I know what you meant K," Scott grins.

"You are very handsome," Doctor K's face grows hot, not over her own embarrassment, but also how he had said her name, without a title.

Offering a hand to the raven haired scientist, Scott helps her up to his feet. The two interlock arms, and walk off. Scott waves his hand toward the twins. "See ya later Gemma."

"Please, lock my lab when you are done," Doctor K calls out to her, glancing back at her friend.

"No worries! Everything will be set up for you! Have fun on your daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate," Gemma coos.

Her face growing hot, Doctor K ignores chastising Gemma, her apparent embarrassment obvious to both Scott and Gemma. Scott smiles in amusement as he opens the passenger side door for Doctor K and closing it once she in seated. He skips around to his side and starts the vehicle after closing his own door. Instead of peeling out like he normally would, he merely pulls slowly out and the two ride off into the evening. Gem, who had exited out of his room caught sight of the two as they left the lab and entered Scott's car.

He walks down the steps and looks toward his twin sister. He jerks his thumb in the direction that Scott drove off. "Did I just see, what I thought I just saw?"

"Yes," Gemma nods.

"Doctor K, in a fancy dress?"

"Yes."

"And Scott in a suit?"

"Yes."

"Together? As in like a date?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees!"

"Well," a large grin spreads across Gem's face. "It's about time!"

"I know right," Gemma grins at her brother. "Hey, I promised Doctor K that I would set up her work station! Wanna help?"

"You bet," Gem looks over to the new computer components littered across the table and bar, with a large grin on his face. "I love puzzles!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Venjix types away on a makeshift computer Console, reading the data from the long since abandoned Alphabet Soup facility. Above ground, Cog had set up solar panels to provide the facility with power, while at the same time, carefully hiding the panels. If any traditional power, coal or nuclear, was used, Corinth's systems would detect the energy fluctuation. Over the past two years, Cog had put together two facilities, one within Omega City and the other in a facility across the country in New Mexico, hidden under the desert floor.

This current facility was one of two that Doctor K, Gem and Gem were located in during their youth. This one in Omega City, and the other in a smaller facility closer to Corinth. While in the smaller facility, which is where Venjix was created. But here, in this facility, this is where all of all of the Soup's greatest inventions were designed, built and some even stored. Cog had assembled quite the arsenal, but not enough to wage War on Corinth, not yet.

But that is not all this facility houses. It contains a massive storage unit which stores all of Alphabet Soup's data. From every project, aside from two. Project Ranger and the Biofield. Two separate projects that Doctor K designed off the network, where they couldn't have been stored. However, there was one specific data file that Venjix is searching for. His own. While his hybrid body is still not at a level he prefers, Venjix has been examining and downloading all the data that it can handle in D-44's implanted processor. What the AI has found, buried deep within layers and layers of data, has been astonishing.

"**Interesting**," it strokes his chin. "**Apparently Doctor K is not who I should be thanking for my viral code**," Venjix remarks. "**While she did create my base code, f**rom these files, it reveals that another introduced another code into my base code and hid it under a command prompt.**** **It is what gave me full self-awareness.** **No wonder this facility was abandoned immediately after my rise to power and left in such disarray. I would have never known of this data since this facility was taken off the grid. It was by sheer luck that Cog located this facility. How foolish of these humans not to wipe these hard-drives clean after its abandonment**."

Venjix shifts in its seat at the console. "**Doctor Q, huh?**** This will require more investigating**."

"Master Venjix," Professor Cog enters the room that Venjix has claimed to be his own personal quarters. The room is quite large, with many computers and monitors hooked up in almost every port. Sitting in the middle of the room is a large metal chair acting as a place for rest of his hybrid body. Another disadvantage of having a semi-human body, the need for rest. "Tenaya-17 is operational once more. The programming you inserted into her implants has taken root."

"**Excellent**," Venjix remarks. "**Send her in**."

Professor Cog takes a step back out of the room and motions for Tenaya to enter. Once more, the female hybrid is donned in her purple and black attire. Much like before Dillon had given her Doctor K's cure, she has wires and implants on the right side of her face. Her skin is a shade paler, as more of her organics were removed and replaced with wires, circuits and metal.

"How may I serve you Master Venjix," Tenaya bows before him, her voice returned to its once emotionless state.

"**Tenaya-17,**" Venjix places a hand on her chin, lifting her head up to him. Since all of Dillon's memories have merged with his own, he can understand Dillon's protectiveness of her. But that matters not. Although the body he currently inhabits shares DNA with Tenaya-15, that is all that connects the two. "**I have a mission for you**."

"I exist merely to serve you," Tenaya-17 states. "Your will is my command."

"**The mission is the same as it always has been**," Venjix's eyes narrow as he releases her chin. "**Infiltrate Corinth.**** Destroy the Red Ranger; he poses the most threat to my plans at the moment. If anything by now, Doctor K has found a way to fully weaponize the Operator Series Red by now.**"

"Yes, Master," Tenaya-17 takes a step back and bows.

"**I have enhanced your physical body even more. However, t**ake a squadron of the new Grinders with you****," Venjix remarks. "**We have limited resources.** **Do not fail me**."

"At once my Lord," Tenaya's dual sounding voice echoes throughout the room as she turns and leaves out of the room, heading toward where the Grinders are held.

"**Cog, what is the state of the other female**?"

"The process is almost complete," Professor Cog remarks. "What do you have planned for her?

"**Something most foul**," Venjix states, his human eyes glowing with an orange glow. He is running through Dillon's memories, learning what he can from the hybrids memories. "**That, I can assure you**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Trapped deep within the artificial intelligence that is known as Venjix, there lies the remains of what was once Dillon. Floating in the endless darkness that is his prisoner, held in place by the self-aware computer virus. His thoughts are mingled together, not able to form a single coherent thought. But Dillon knows that something is wrong. That he doesn't belong here.

"_Where am I..._" he ponders over and over. "_This isn't right…_"

**You are going nowhere, D-44**, a voice tells him. **Now… give in to me. Open your mind….**

"_Summer… Tenaya…._"

**You are mine…**

"_I will save you both… I promise… I will find a way…_"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Once Scott's vehicle is parked in the low level of one of Corinth's parking decks in the downtown district, the Red Operator exits out of his car and opens the passenger side for his companion. Doctor K slides her palm into Scott's offered one. The youngest son of Colonel Truman has always shown himself to be a gentleman. His latest actions toward her proves to her that there is a whole other layer to the man that she was not aware of.

"Thank you for this Scott," Doctor K begins as the two walk toward the entrance of the parking deck. The evening sun has already set, giving the skyline a darkening blue skin with only the bare hints of daylight left in the distance. "For everything. The job... this..."

"You have been working nonstop since I've known you," Scott remarks as the two come to a stop by a road crossing. "Breaks are good. And needed. You will burn yourself out if you don't look after yourself some."

"I believe that I had reached that point when I left the school behind," Doctor K admits. "I was near my breaking point," Doctor K gazes around at the buildings surrounding them. "May I ask, where are we going?"

"I figured that an intellectual such as yourself would appreciate the theater. There are several performances going on tonight," Scott points toward a dome shaped building several blocks down the street. In front of the building is quite a line.

"The theater," K finds herself pleasantly surprised at his thoughtfulness. Clearly Scott Truman is more than just a soldier. "You are certainly full of surprises Mister Truman."

Scott responds with a smile as he leads her down the block, toward the building. They only had several blocks to walk, but Scott noticed how much closer she moves beside him. In fact he can feel her left shoulder touching his arm. "You okay K," he asks.

"I will admit to still being nervous if being outside, despite the fact that the sun has already set. And I don't deal with large crowds of people too well either," Doctor K admits as they get closer to the crowded line outside the theater.

"I see," Scott nods. "Well, I made sure that we got a private booth beforehand. And we won't have to wait; I was able to get tickets earlier today. Being the hero of the city has its perks as you'll soon find out."

Sure enough, upon showing his face and handing one of the doorkeepers his two tickets, the two are allowed entrance before the doors are even opened to the public. Doctor K does in fact take note that no one in the line had questioned the fact that the two of them had skipped everyone and got early admittance. She also caught several longing looks from several females looking at Scott as the two made their way inside. The two were then led up the stairs to one of the side wall booths. There were two comfortable chairs awaiting them as well as a small table and a waitress.

"Hi, I'm Chela, your waitress for tonight. First off, it is an honor to serve both of you tonight. Before the production starts, can I get you anything?"

"We'll like the menu first thanks," Scott tells her. Scott then leads the Doctor over to her seat. Once the two are seated and look over the menu and give their orders to their waitress, Doctor K decides to throw caution to the wind and speak her mind.

"If I may be so bold to ask you a question Scott," Doctor K begins.

"Haven't you always," the Red Ranger grins.

"Where is all this coming from," Doctor K asks. "You've given me a job. This is the second dinner you took me to within a week, and this one is more extravagant that the last. You stood up to your father to get me the materials needed to restart Project Ranger..."

"Everyone needs a friend Doc," Scott tells her as he places a comforting hand atop of her knee closest to him. "Seeing you cry that day outside my dad's office... it told me a lot. About you."

"What did you learn," Doctor K asks; her voice low as she looks down at the contact between the two. The warmth from his palm feels comforting against her leg.

"That you needed a friend. A good friend," Scott remarks. "A friend that isn't Gem and Gemma. Who isn't limited by their social upbringing like they were. Like you were. I think you need some normalcy."

"A friend would be nice," Doctor K admits. "Especially since I severed all ties with Ziggy..."

"Listen, don't be sad," Scott waves his hand out toward the theater. "You have the best seat in the house! A great meal to soon be delivered, and if I may say so, good company. I don't want to see a frown on your face. Not tonight. Not even tomorrow."

Doctor K grips tightly onto his other free hand, atop of her knee. "Okay," she looks up, smiling brightly at her Red Ranger. The corners of her eyes are burning, as if she wants to cry. Her chest is on fire, but by no means is it unpleasant. Gemma's words from earlier come back to her at full swing. "For you, I promise."

"Good girl," Scott leans back into his seat, pulling her back with him. "Now, let's relax. I'm sure our food is on its way real soon. And then the show will start. Tonight, we have fun. Tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Of course," Doctor K agrees, smiling as she finds the warmth of his arm around her shoulder comforting.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning..._

Doctor K sits at her newly installed work station within her lap. She is furiously typing away at the keyboard, writing code for new software programming for the Engine Cells and Morphers. Although Venjix may have destroyed the other Morphers, all of her backup data was saved in a laptop in her room. As soon as she woke up, she began her day with the intent of rebuilding the Operator Series Morphers and the Engines Cells, only with some modifications into their firmware.

"Morning Lass," a familiar Scottish voice rings throughout her lab. Eyes widening, Doctor K stops in mid-keystroke and turns to the owner of the voice.

"Flynn? What are you doing here? You should still be at the hospital!"

"I discharged myself," the bandaged up Scotsman remarks. "I couldn't just lie about, knowing of the situation and not doing anything. I may be injured but I can still help out. Gemma told me what you were planning on doing so I decided that perhaps two brains were better than one, aye?"

"Yes... yes I could use the assistance," Doctor K ponders for a moment. After working with Gem and Gemma for years before Venjix's attack on humanity, Doctor K had begun to appreciate others outside view toward certain ideas. Gem and Gemma both had brought fresh ideas to the table when she was originally designing the experimental Operator Biosuits. And over the years, Flynn has proven to be a valuable asset. "However at the first sight of you growing tired, I will demand that you take a step back and rest. A concussion is a serious matter."

"Aye," Flynn limps over to a spare chair. He wheels it over to Doctor K's desk and seats himself before the familiar components of the Blue and Yellow Morphers. "Would ye like me to begin constructing the models?"

"Yes, but leave chip components C out for the time being. I am rewriting a particular code for assessing the Biofield and those chips will need to be modified to my new specifications," Doctor K remarks as she turns back to her keyboard.

"Such as," Flynn probes as he opens the drawers to the desk to retrieve tools.

"The original Operator Series Models, as you know, had a protective DNA lock on them. Once an Operator was chosen, the Morpher bonded with their DNA signature. No one else could use the Morpher. I have decided to remove that programming from the firmware."

"Oh," Flynn nods. "Aye, I see. That would be good then. So in events such as know, temporary Ranger Operators can be chosen to step up to the plate, eh?"

"Yes. You and Gemma are both injured and it may be months before you are in prime condition again to go into battle. Scott mentioned to me last night that he has already selected specific Operators to take up the ranks of Operator Series Blue and Yellow temporary."

"Aye," Flynn agrees. "What about Green and Black?"

"From Scott and Gem's report, Venjix now has access to the Biofield technology once more with the Ranger Series Black Morpher and Engine Cell. If we were to rebuild the Black Morpher and Engine Cell, I theorize that the energy signature would be cut in half, leaving a new Black Operator at quite the disadvantage. And with Venjix sharing the same Bio-signature, he would know that we were looking for him if the new Operator was still in the area."

"Makes sense," Flynn remarks. "And Green?"

"No plans at this time," Doctor K remarks. "Besides, I have an idea on how to utilize the teleporting technology that was once only used in the Green Series. It could benefit the entire team."

"Eh? Care to share the details on that," Flynn asks, genuinely interested. "Something like that in all the Morphers would be most beneficial. Especially would have been during our time battling Venjix three years ago."

"Back then I was unsuccessful in adapting the technology into the other Operator Series Models. But with Gem and Gemma offering me fresh perspective on certain matters, I had figured out the solution to that problem. However, we could not afford to take the Moprhers offline for any amount of time due to the threat of Venjix for such an upgrade. And then... Venjix was destroyed... or so we thought. I locked the Morphers away with the belief that we would never need them again. Now since they have to be reassembled from scratch, I can input the necessary changes into their firmware."

"Aye," Flynn agrees as he begins putting the components together. "So then... Gemma told me that ye went on a date with Scott last night? How was it?"

Doctor K's face reddens.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Thanks for inviting me along Scott," Ziggy remarks as he leans up against the passenger side door of Scott's car. "With it being the weekend and the school being closed, I really needed something to do. Just sitting at home, thinking about Dillon, Tenaya and Summer... it was driving me stir crazy not being able to do anything."

"No problem Ziggy," Scott remarks. "After all, you were a Ranger once as well. I am sure that the guards stationed here and the city entrance are more comfortable with two Rangers here than one."

"Two, maybe. Without the Morpher, I'm nothing really. You guys taught me how to fight, but without the Morpher and the weapons... well... I'm not that spectacular of a Ranger."

"And yet, we defeated Venjix once already," Scott remarks. "Don't cut yourself so short."

"So... what are we waiting for," Ziggy asks, changing the subject.

"Our remote drones spotted movement several miles from the city earlier this morning," Scott remarks. "Apparently Venjix isn't waiting. A potential attack is a definite."

"Wing Commander, I see movement," a soldier with a pair of binoculars remarks. "Coming from the East!"

"Let me see," Scott reaches for the binoculars. He raises them to his eyes and looks in the direction that the soldier pointed toward. Sure enough, he can make out the familiar shape of Grinders approaching. "We got Grinders people."

"Great," Ziggy gulps. "So what should we do?"

"We keep em at a distance," Scott remarks. "Dad's orders are to keep this quiet. He doesn't want to alert the populace. There are rumors already circulating around that this isn't a training exercise amongst the public."

"So it's safe to say that they are not to get into the city," a soldier remarks as he cocks his shotgun.

"Affirmative," Scott remarks as he hands the binoculars back to the soldier he took them from earlier. "I want ten of you to follow me. The rest of you, guard the entrance. If anything gets past us, blow em to pieces."

"Yes sir," the soldiers salute him. Scott and Ziggy walk back over to his '94 Nissan and the ten soldiers who volunteered to join them hope into three jeeps. The four vehicles drive away from the city, heading toward the incoming group.

"Hey Scott, I've always wanted to ask you... why is your car backwards?"

"It's a foreign model," Scott remarks. "It belonged to my mother. Before I came to Corinth during the first wave of Venjix attacks, I relocated it here from storage. Since it's an older model, it doesn't have any computer components that all newer cars had built into them. Was harder for the Venjix-virus to infect and turn into a deathtrap."

"Deathtraps," Ziggy asks, his eyebrows raising.

"There was cases where the Venjix-virus would take over certain cars from the components inside them and make the cars crash, killing their occupants. Once that was realized, we learned that the older the technology, the more we were protected. That is also why all the Fighter Jets we used in Eagle Squad were older models and not any of the newer top of the line. The virus took control of them as well. We lost some good pilots during those first days of the war."

"Ah. Makes sense now," Ziggy nods. "Was just wondering. You don't see many cars like this in this country. Where is it originally from?"

"Originally Japan," Scott presses the gas as he speeds onward to their destination. "My mother bought it straight off the assembly line."

"Cool."

"Extremely," Scott smirks. "Okay Zig. Get your game face on."

The four vehicles come to a stop before the incoming force. There are over thirty Grinders marching down the freeway. They are slightly bulkier than the models of the old, but they sound and move just like the originals. Scott and Ziggy exit out of his car as the three Jeeps pull to a stop. The soldiers quickly unload and raise their weapons.

Ziggy's eyes widen as he recognizes a familiar figure amidst the group of Grinders. The familiar purple jumpsuit and headdress makes his stomach tighten. "Ten... Tenaya?"

"Negative. I am Tenaya-17," the raven haired hybrid speaks, her voice sending a chill up the former Green Ranger's spin.

"Tenaya, what has happened to you," Ziggy screams, his voice full of horror.

"I have been restored back to my former glory," Tenaya-17 points a finger at him. "Surrender to me now and perhaps my Master will bestow the same blessings upon you."

"Don't think so Tenaya," Scott speaks up as he stands before Tenaya. "This is as far as you go."

"Operator Series Red. Maurice Scott Truman. My Master gave specific instructions that you are to be terminated."

"Gee, don't I feel loved," Scott brings his Morpher before him. "Gonna hate to have to do this to ya beautiful. But I'm gonna have to take you down."

"Scott," Ziggy grabs the Wing Commander's arm. "You can't harm her! She can't control what she is doing!"

"I know that," Scott frowns. "I will have to defend myself. And if hurting her keeps me from getting hurt... well... it's gonna happen."

Scott shrugs Ziggy's arm off him and walks forward. He removes his Engine Cell from out of his pants pocket. "RPM," Scott places the Engine Cell into the Morpher and activates the sequence. "Get in gear!"

As the morphing sequence is activated the familiar rush of being charged by the Biofield runs throughout his body. Scott's body becomes encoded with the protection of the Biosuit. When the Morphing phase is complete, the excessive energy explodes behind him, causing Ziggy and the guards to jump back in surprise.

"Alright," Scott wastes no time in summoning his Street Saber. He holds it before him and points it toward Tenaya. "Now it's my turn. Surrender now and I'll take you to Doctor K so she can cure you of your reinfection."

"That is not going to happen," Tenaya-17 snarls as he her visor slides down over her eyes. "Grinders! Attack!"

The fleet of Grinders charge forward the two. Ziggy grabs the blaster sidearm he was given earlier and brings it up to defend himself. The wheels on the Red Biosuit on Scott's shins begin to spin as he rushes toward the Grinders. Scott draws his sword back and strikes, knocking a Grinder back. The Grinder skids several feet backwards but the Grinder stands back upright after a few moments.

"Hmm. More durable are you," Scott questions. "No matter. You'll still get destroyed no matter what!"

The soldiers that accompanied Scott and Ziggy raise their rifles and begin firing onto the Grinders. The robots raise their weapons to deflect the blasts. Some are successful, some are not. But through it all, the Grinders are still standing, slowly advancing onto the group.

"You see," Tenaya-17 smirks. "Things are going to be different this time around. Professor Cog spent the latter of two years preparing for this moment! This time we will all be victorious!"

"Cog is still processing," Scott yells as he strikes down another Grinder. This time he uses all his force to swipe across the robot's neck. He successfully decapitates it, sending the rest of the heap to the ground. "How many times to I have to destroy him?!"

"Professor Cog still functions. He was remotely controlling a duplicate body from a safe distance when you thought you destroyed him the other day. Were you not surprised that you couldn't retrieve any data from its remains. A puppet. That is all you destroyed."

"Tenaya," Ziggy yells out to her. "You are the puppet right now! Venjix is controlling you!"

"Venjix set me free. I am no longer limited by your human moral code. This time, we are unbeatable. It is impossible for you to survive."

"Well, then I guess it's time for me to make the impossible... POSSIBLE," Scott screams as he charges through the Grinders and presses his attack straight for Tenaya.

Tenaya-17 places her hand on her hip, as if she were bored with the display before her. "Well Ranger Red... shall we dance?"

"You lead," Scott smirks behind his helmet. Tenaya-17 wastes no time to charge forward. She throws a kick toward his head, which he blocks. He ducks underneath the attack and as her leg goes over his head, he elbows her in the back. As she staggers forward, Scott does a back flip, slamming his feet into her shoulder-blades, sending her forward. After falling down onto her face, she quickly stands to her feet, glaring at him.

"You will pay for that," she spats.

"I doubt it. See, from that I have done figured out your weakness. I can tell that Tenaya didn't hone her abilities the past two years. You are weaker than you once were because Tenaya's human side probably hasn't practiced while she was traveling with Dillon and Summer. I learned that from fighting Venjix in Dillon's body earlier. That is why these Grinders are more durable. To compensate your lack of strength for the time being."

"You think you have it all figured out do you," Tenaya-17 glares hatefully at him from behind her visor.

"Hey, you hang around people smart as Doctor K, Flynn, Gem and Gemma, you learn to pick up on things faster than the average bear," Scott remarks as he lowers into an offensive stance. "Besides, I'm a soldier. I've been watching your movements since you arrived. You're not as confident as you once were. You walked into this battle knowing your weakness."

"GRINDERS," Tenaya screams as she staggers backwards, unnerved that Scott had indeed figured out what she had hoped to hide. "KILL HIM!"

The Grinders turns their attention off the soldiers firing upon them and focus on Scott. "Touched a nerve I see."

The Grinders all attempt to dog pile on Scott. This gives the soldiers the opening that they were waiting on. They begin firing onto the backside of the Grinder's heads and necks, going for venerable spots and joints. Sure enough they begin falling like dominoes.

"If this is the best Venjix and Cog has, then this uprising will be squashed in no time," Scott forces his blade down the chest of another Grinder. As the robot falls downward, Scott rushes forward away from the other Grinders. His Street Saber is charging up with energy; the blade begins to glow.

Scott swings the blade twice, sending two energy waves toward Tenaya. The hybrid is thrown up in the air, screaming from the blows. She falls back onto her back, but skids across the gravel for several feet. Grunting, she gets up to her knees and glares at the Red Operator. She notices that all of the Grinders now lay in heaps around them. Standing above them are the soldiers with their weapons. In the background, Ziggy shuffles around the debris, as if checking to see if any of the Grinders are still active.

"How... how is it... possible," Tenaya-17 staggers to her feet.

"They may have gotten an upgrade, but so have we," Scott smirks behind his visor. "After Venjix was defeated the military studied the durability of the Grinders and we modified our weapons one hundred times to be more effective against Grinders or anything else that may rise from the ashes of Venjix's defeat. Surrender Tenaya," Scott replies as he lowers his sword. "Tell us the location of Venjix's hideout!"

"C'mon on Tenaya," Ziggy rushes up to stand beside Scott. "We can get you some help. Doctor K can remove the Venjix virus out of your system again!"

"Think of Summer," Scott adds. "She's our friend. Your friend. You wouldn't want..."

"Summer," Tenaya-15 snorts as she stands to her feet. "The one you know as Summer Landsdown is no more."

"What," Ziggy gasps, taking a step back as he attempts to process what she just said.

"What did Venjix do to her," Scott screams as he makes a fist at her. "If she has been hurt in any way..."

"Venjix liberated her, just like he did to me," Tenaya-17 smirks as she turns around and begins to walk away, her hips swaying. "Ponder on that until next time we meet Operator Series Red."

"You get back here Tenaya," Scott lunges forward only to be held back by two of the soldiers.

"Let her go Sir," a soldier, holding onto the Red Rangers shoulders. "Let her go lick her wounds. Send a word to Venjix. This time we are not playing around!"

"He can't! We have to follow her," Ziggy runs up to Scott. "Summer..."

"If what she said is true," Scott sighs sadly as he deactivates his helmet. "Then there is nothing we can do. They were lost to us since the beginning." Scott and Ziggy watch the reverted hybrid race back into the safety of the wastelands. While they may have won the skirmish, tomorrow another battle will await them. "Let's get back to the Garage."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Flynn and Doctor K await the return of the two with eagerness to congratulate them all on a job well done. Upon Scott morphing, Doctor K was notified upon her laptop of the Morphing Sequence being activated. After watching the Biosuit dematerializes in its chamber, Flynn used his knowledge of the new security system he installed all over the city to monitor the events unfolding outside the dome.

Within a few moments they hear Scott's 94' Nissan Sylvia roaring not too far way. Scott pulls his vehicle into the Garage and comes to a hard stop, causing the tires to skid slightly. The two pile out of the vehicle, Scott's face showing anger, especially toward Ziggy who is rambling nonstop. The atmosphere is suddenly turned sour.

"What is going on," Doctor K asks.

"Ziggy, here, is being a pest about me not capturing Tenaya," Scott remarks, clearly aggravated at Ziggy.

"I think I have a reason to be," Ziggy remarks. "Tenaya is our friend! No matter that she has been brainwashed or... or reprogrammed or whatever! You could have captured her! You even said so that she was overpowered!"

"Oh, I didn't see you trying to fight," Scott glares at the now former Green Ranger. "At least my soldiers were doing their job, firing at the Grinders like they were ordered too! Not once did I see you even fire your weapon! You were the one who asked if you could help! If you knew you were going to be worthless, why even bother to come out?"

"Easy there lad," Flynn walks up to Scott and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure the lad had his reasons."

"Why are you even out of the hospital," Scott turns to Flynn, his expression quickly switching from enraged to confusion and concern. "Your injuries..."

"Weren't so bad, believe me," Flynn smiles slowly, not wanting to aggravate his sore muscles. "It looked worse than it was."

"We watched the battle from the security feed, as well as Colonel Truman I assure you," Doctor K walks forward. "I believe that the outcome was successful. We learned vital information."

"Information," Ziggy is clearly flustered. "What good is information when our friends are captured and are working against us?! And we still don't know what happened to Summer!"

"We learned enough," Scott remarks. "We already know that Dillon was possessed by Venjix. We now know that Cog has more than one body. We know that Tenaya has been reverted back into Venjix's slave and we can safely assume that Summer has been or is being turned into a hybrid as well."

"Tenaya didn't say that..."

"But from what she did say we can go on," Scott growls. "Listen Summer is my friend too. She saved my life when my father was more than willing to let me die out in the wastelands once he raised the city's shields! He had to! He had the city... the last of humanity to think about! And right now... right now I understand his reasons for doing so."

"So we just abandon our friends," Ziggy questions. His face clearly shows his distaste of the situation.

"Laddie, it's not like that," Flynn shuffles toward Ziggy. "Right now, we know the general area of where Venjix is stationed. We know of Tenaya's fate. Now that we know, we can plan accordingly. As of this moment, there is no threat against Tenaya, Dillon or Summer, other than us."

Ziggy hears Flynn's words. He understands. But he doesn't have to like it. He turns back to Scott, still with anger in his eyes. "You didn't even try to talk to her," Ziggy stomps his foot angrily. "I could have talked to her! Brought her back to her senses!"

"Yeah right... listen Zig," Scott sighs, finally reaching his limit in dealing with the younger eccentric man. "I know you are upset. We all are. But you weren't there when I fought Venjix. He freely admitted that he had taken over Dillon and that there was no way to bring him back. If that is true, then the same can be said about Tenaya and... and possibly now Summer. Besides, after Venjix took over Dillon's body we don't even know if Tenaya willingly allowed herself to be reconverted back to Venjix's side."

"Scott is correct," Doctor K remarks. "We don't know anything other than from what we saw today. We have to go on the assumption that they are lost to us."

"So that is it then," Ziggy throws his hands up. "I can't believe I am hearing this..."

"Ziggy, you must understand," Doctor K begins. "The needs of the many, sometimes..."

"Outweigh the needs of the few," Flynn finishes for Doctor K.

Ziggy shakes his head. "No. I can't... that's unacceptable. I just... no. No, I don't buy that."

"You are more than welcomed to leave," Scott remarks, his annoyance has reached its maximum in dealing with the former Green Ranger. "If you are going to be a hindrance to our operations, we won't be needed you."

Ziggy looks at him and merely shakes his head. "Okay. Okay, I see how it is. I was never wanted here in the first place."

"Laddie," Flynn begins, only to be interrupted by Ziggy.

"No, no. Let me speak. I was never wanted here to begin with. The only reason, I guess I was tolerated was because the only way I was allowed out of prison was because Dillon demanded it, otherwise he wouldn't have cooperated. I wasn't wanted as part of the team, even after I accidentally bonded myself to the Green Morpher, and even then the only one who ever stood up for me was Dillon! Later on, Summer too, but not until later on!"

"That is not true lad," Flynn remarks. "You were a welcomed addition to the team..."

"Yeah, but not for some," Ziggy remarks, glaring at the Doctor, who in turn shrinks behind Scott, away from Ziggy's eyes. "You know, yeah, I'm a little slow at times on some things, but I'm not stupid. Maybe a little naïve, a little too trusting, but not stupid," Ziggy closes his eyes and swallows the painful lump in his throat as he turns away. His eyes are burning from heated, angry tears. "If you guys aren't going to do anything to save Dillon, Tenaya and Summer... then I will. Alone."

"Zig," Scott begins, trying to stop the retreating figure, but he is stopped by Doctor K who gently squeezes his arm. She mouths to him, 'let him go'. Scott straightens his back, and sighs. The three occupants of the Garage watch as Ziggy grabs his scooter and straps his helmet on. Within moments, the little beaten down scooter, peels out of the Garage.

"He's going to do something stupid," Scott remarks.

"The Lad needs to blow off some steam," Flynn sighs as he turns and heads toward the kitchen area. All the standing was making his body ache. "As for me... I really could go for a smoothie. Anyone else care for one?"

Not bothering to answer, Scott stands in place, looking outside of the Garage in the direction that Ziggy took off. He closes his eyes and he lowers his head.

"Damn it."

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	6. The Secret Soup

**Episode 6: The Secret Soup**

Doctor K sighs as she slumps up against her desk. She had pulled another all-niter. Once before, working all night would not have drained her so, but after Venjix's defeat and she actually took the time to relax, her old habits soon disappeared as she begun to actually... live. But even now, she realizes that she wasn't quite living, but rather existing. Seeing the faces of the children that were enrolled into the school that Ziggy and she opened only brought forth new waves of guilt that would pull at her regularly. At least now with the unexpected return of Venjix, she attempted to fall back into her old routines and habits... only to find out that she couldn't.

Unknown to her, Scott had entered the lab a few moments earlier. He had been awakened from a phone call from his father earlier than normal. After dressing, he entered into the Garage to fix him a cup of coffee and noticed that the lights were still on in her lab. He fixed her up a cup of hot chocolate and emptied a handful of the min-marshmallows that she keeps stored in the kitchen into her cup and walked inside her lab. The fact that she didn't hear the sound of her doors sliding open only goes to show how fatigued she truly is.

"Penny for your thoughts, Doc," Scott asks.

Sitting up, startled, Doctor K raises a hand to her chest. "Oh! Scott! You startled me!"

"Sorry," Scott chuckles as he holds out the mug with the hot chocolate in it. "Anyways, you looked like you were about to fall out of your seat. I thought a cup of hot cocoa would hit the spot."

Perking up at the thought of something sweet, Doctor K eagerly takes the mug from the Red Ranger. She leans in close to it and inhales the aroma. "Thank you Scott. This is very thoughtful of you."

Leaning against her desk, Scott takes a sip from his own coffee mug. K raises her cup to her lips, enjoying the taste of her hot beverage. It does indeed sooth her tired bones and warms her skin. Her lab's temperature has always remained at its stable cool temperature.

"What are you thinking about Scott," K asks. She had noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes as he looked down into his coffee mug.

"Ziggy. I overheard Ziggy last night when he returned. He was on the phone. He actually got some help from an old friend from the Cartels. He's actually going through with it...," Scott remarks after a moment's thought. He knew that despite Doctor K's abrasive attitude toward the former Green Ranger the previous night, that she would still be worried if Ziggy endangered himself.

Sighing, she turns in her seat. "Once there is an idea in that brain of his, there is no changing it."

"I know," Scott takes another sip out of his mug. "I have an idea. To keep an eye on him. That is... if he is successful in actually finding Tenaya and Summer."

"If he actually locates their actual location, then he would be wise not to attempt to liberate them himself. The reconstruction of the other Morphers and Engine Cells will take time, even with Flynn's help. He would have no protection against Venjix, Cog or Tenaya if they capture him. And then he will be no help to anyone."

"Yeah..." Scott agrees as he places his coffee mug down onto her desk. He then removes his Morpher from his jacket pocket and places it on her desk. "Listen, I have an idea. I was thinking, that since you are upgrading the Morphers, perhaps you can add something more to my arsenal."

"What do you have in mind," Doctor K turns to Scott, taking the Morpher from off the desk.

"Currently, Gem and I are the only Ranger Operators that are not injured or incapacitated," Scott remarks. "And I know that the process to rebuild the other Morphers are going to take time. I think in the meanwhile, my Engine Cell can become... weaponized with other abilities that you had programmed into the others. Ziggy's teleportation, Flynn's time manipulation... perhaps even Dillon's old shield?"

"Hmm," Doctor K looks down at the device for several moments. "While I already had plans to incorporate the Green Series Morpher technology outside the Morphers, adding the Black Series tech will be simpler... However the time manipulation will be difficult. Even its own programming within Flynn's Morpher was not perfect... but for the other abilities, the shield, the burst attack... it can be done. However, it will defiantly drain your suits energy levels. You'll have to use them sparingly."

"Great," Scott places a hand on her shoulder. "I hope that this doesn't interfere with your other work."

"It won't. Besides, I'll have Gemma and Flynn to help me shortly. Since they are incapacitated with their physical wounds from Venjix's attack, both of them have agreed to provide support here in the lab. With their help, we should be able to get a lot done."

"Great. Well, I gotta get going. I have a meeting with my dad this morning as well as with several other commanding officers within the Military regarding Venjix. I should be back around noon."

"I'll try to have your upgrades done before then."

"I'll bring lunch," Scott winks at her as he turns and heads toward the exit.

"I'll be waiting," Doctor K watches him leave her lab. After a few moments, she turns back to her monitor and picks up her mug of chocolate, a smile gracing her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A few hours later..._

Chaz enters the lab belonging to Doctor Q. There are several other scientists at work at other stations, but Chaz pays them no heed. He heads directly toward where Doctor Q is standing behind a large machine connected to a large mechanical ring looking structure. "Doctor Q, progress report," Chaz skips the pleasantries and gets straight to the point.

Doctor Q turns and glances in his direction before turning back to the device. "The status is still the same. A direct frequency to that alternate Earth that Scott Truman had visited cannot yet be established."

"You had guaranteed that it would up and running,"

"Crossing dimensional barriers is not as simple as one would think," Q frowns. "The only other person who successfully managed to pierce the barrier was Doctor K as she sent those... Samurai Rangers back to their dimension of origin. Perhaps once the Covenant makes their move, I can get all the files and data I need from Doctor K's personal lab."

"The Covenant will be making its move real soon," Chaz tells him. "However, if we are going to successfully hold onto that power, we must make contact with that other Earth to negotiate the exchange of data and technology for supplies to keep Corinth up and running."

"Agreed," Q turns back to his device. "And we will make contact... but not while you hovering over my shoulder. We are rebuilding what that mechanical monstrosity Cog had developed. Reverse Engineering is a delicate and precise science. If we are not thorough... we could risk opening a dimensional rift into a world that is not quite so... pleasant."

"Meaning..."

"This technology is new and experimental. Cog may have found that other Earth by accident. Could you imagine just what else we could find or do with this technology! Locate alien worlds! Perhaps even time travel! This ring could as well as be a star-gate and a time-wormhole generator with more time to study! We could find something amazing... or something much worse than Venjix. Project Genesis cannot be taken lightly."

"I see. Yes. I see your point," Chaz rubs his chin. "I will talk to the others. See if I can accelerate our schedule. The faster you can get access to Doctor K's files the better."

"Yes," Doctor Q remarks as he grits his teeth. "As much as it pains me, she is truly brilliant. With her data... we can become unstoppable."

"And your Ranger Operator program," Chaz walks away from Q's station to look at the three large containment tubes sitting across the lab.

"Thanks to our mole within the military I have learned that Doctor K is in the process of rebuilding the Morphers that Venjix's hybrid had destroyed. Once they are completed, it will be simple to reprogram the Engine Cells to work with my software. Our Paleo-Rangers will much superior to her Rangers due to the cybernetic enhancement our... test subjects have undergone."

"Speaking of which," Chaz places a hand onto one of the transparent tubes. "How are they not drowning in there?"

"The Lazarus Chambers before you is filled with super-oxygenated, super-enriched, synthetically-distilled amniotic fluid Mister Winchester," Q walks up beside the man.

"And what does that mean?"

"The three subjects are in an artificial womb," Q sighs at the ignorance of the wealthy man. "It is healing their bodies from our cybernetic enhancement and keeping them alive."

"Fascinating. And these... Lazarus Chambers... can bring anyone back from the dead," Chaz asks as he taps the glass before him. On the inside the tube, the subject doesn't even bat an eye.

"Only if they were placed within the devices quickly after their demise," Q remarks. "This subject right here... we recovered outside the dome before the dome shield was raised during the first battle for Corinth. We have kept him here in stasis until we removed him for the cybernetic enhancement process he and the other two underwent. We then returned him until we found suitable use for him."

"I recognize this one," Chaz gasps as he takes a step back. "Is he..."

"Yes," Q confirms. "He is."

"Excellent," Chaz smirks. "It adds a little irony to the situation doesn't it? To use him in our conquest of Corinth, especially after he gave his life to protect it along with so many other soldiers."

"I cannot comment on the irony," Q clarifies. "Only the scientific progress with the Ranger Operator Program that he brings to the table."

"How will you control him and the other two?"

"It won't be as much different from how Venjix controlled the hybrids during its brief takeover the city," Q remarks. "They will be very much under our absolute control."

"Excellent," Chaz places his hands behind his back. He then turns and prepares to leave the lab. "I will leave you and your team to your work then. I'll be in touch real soon with a response from the Covenant."

"Of course," Q turns his attention back to the three test subjects, floating within the healing fluid.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across town, back at the Garage..._

Standing outside of the door to Ziggy's room Flynn is trying to talk Ziggy out of his foolish quest. "Listen lad, I couldn't come chasing after ye last night because of my injuries. I figured ye needed time to cool down. I cannot believe that ye are serious about heading out into the desert by yer lonesome?"

"I am," Ziggy remarks as he continues to stuff some clothes into a duffel bag.

"Lad, did ye at least listen to what Scott and the Doctor were saying," Flynn limps into the room and takes a seat on the edge of Ziggy's bed. "It is too late for Dillon. For Tenaya. We have to cut our losses and assume the worst that Summer is gone to us as well."

"And what if she isn't," Ziggy remarks. "What if she is waiting for us to come rescue her?"

"Ye were there lad," Flynn sighs. "Tenaya said that she is no more."

"She could have been lying," Ziggy counters.

"Even more the reason not to venture out there," Flynn exclaims loudly as he begins to lose his patience with the younger man. He grits his teeth, as his head begins to ring a little. "Ye won't make it very far. How do ye plan on making it across the wastelands? Not on yer scooter, I hope! The roads out there are a mess!"

"My friend Benny from the Scorpion Cartels scored me a nice truck. He's loading it with supplies and such for me."

"Lad," Flynn crosses the room. He turns Ziggy around and places his hands on Ziggy's shoulders. Ziggy looks away, not wanting to look at the bruising on Flynn's face. That alone is almost enough to break through his resolve. "If ye feel like you must truly do this, then do what ye must. But have ye thought about what ye would do if ye do find Venjix's lair? Ye have no power. Other than Scott's Series Red Morpher, we are powerless. Ye are powerless. Do ye think that ye have a chance, by yer lonesome?"

"Actually, yeah," Ziggy counters. "I've done fine all by myself for years before I met you guys."

"Lad, why can't ye see reason," Flynn turns and follows him out of his near bare room. The only thing that shows that the room was even occupied is the green sheets on the bed and some papers lying amongst the desk across the room. Ziggy, either from his constantly being on the move from his time with the Cartels, or perhaps his lack of desire for personal items, Ziggy has nothing to leave behind. The most of his belongings are at the school.

"I see clearly Flynn," Ziggy walks down the steps. "My mission is clear. I'm going to save my friends."

"What about ye school," Flynn asks, trying anything to stop Ziggy.

"I left instructions for the teachers to carry on as if I were still there in case I'm not back by Wednesday. Or Thursday. Or even Friday for that matter."

"Oy," Flynn sighs. He follows the former Green Ranger down the staircase. By this time, a truck, which defiantly looks to be a little worse for wear, pulls up into the Garage. Benny leaves it running, as he gets out.

"Hey Ziggy," Benny grins to the much younger man. "Got her filled up. And several full containers of gas in the bed of the truck. Enough to get you all the way to Omega City and back, if that is where you are headed. Got plenty of food in there for ya as well."

"Wow, thanks," Ziggy grins at his longtime friend. He tosses his bag into the passenger floorboard and chuckles as he realizes what color the truck is. "Heh, Green huh?"

"It seemed fitting," Benny chuckles as well. "You be safe out there kid."

"Thanks, but I don't plan on being gone long, you'll see. With the Venjix Barricade gone, what's to stop me," Ziggy remarks as he hops into the driver seat and closes the door behind him. He waves to the two as he backs out of the Garage, and quickly drives off. Flynn sighs again as he stands by Benny.

"Godspeed lad. I hope ye know what ye are doing," Flynn sighs as he looks up at Benny. "Don't suppose I could entertain ye with a smoothie, eh?"

"Actually... that sounds great," Benny grins. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Got my ass kicked, that's what," Flynn chuckles. "Here, follow me to the kitchen. Ye haven't had a smoothie, until ye had one of mine."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The phone in Scott's office begins to ring. The Commander of the Eagle Squadron enters his office quickly and picks up the receiver. "Wing Commander Truman speaking," Scott introduces himself.

"_Scott_," Doctor K's voice comes over the small communications device. "_I just wanted to alert you that Ziggy has just left the Garage. Flynn was unable to stop him_."

"Figured as much," Scott sighs. "It's okay though. I have a plan. How far along are you in updating the Morpher?"

"_It is complete_," she remarks. "I will give you complete instructions on it when you return. You may require some training in using the new additions, such as the shield protocols. I was unable to apply the time manipulation hardware, as I figured."

"You always told us to trust in the Morphers and in your tech," Scott remarks. "I trust you. That is all the assurance I need."

She is silent on the other end for several moments. "_Yes... well thank you_."

"You are welcome," Scott smiles. "I'll be returning to your lab shortly with lunch. You can finish telling me everything else then."

"_Of course.__ See you then_."

"Bye K," Scott waits for the familiar sound of the call being disconnected before hanging the phone up. He looks up at his door and sees Gem awaiting him. "You have everything ready?"

"Yep," Gem smiles. "Eagle Prime and Eagle One and Eagle Two are ready to go! Ammo is stocked to the maximum."

"Great," Scott stands. "Now all that is left is to retrieve my Morpher from the lab... and wait for the signal. Hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm starving."

Chuckling, Scott walks over to the door. "Well, let's go. Lunch is on me. We'll take it all back to the Garage so we can eat with the others."

"Italian," Gem suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Scott leads his best pilot over to his parked Nissan just outside the Eagle Squad Hanger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Two hours later..._

Many miles outside of Corinth City, Ziggy listens to an old CD that Benny have left in the disc-reader. He is humming along with the song, as he keeps his eyes on the road. Getting out of the city through the main entrance was no problem. While the guards had strict orders to not let anyone in without prior clearance, once one left the city on their own regard, they were on their own during the city lock down. He had not been on the road for more than two hours before he no longer recognize the area. He long since passed the area he originally ran into Dillon a little over two years ago when they had first met.

Ziggy suddenly slams on the breaks of his truck, the vehicle skidding to the side slightly. He looks through the windshield toward the reason he stopped so abruptly. Not too far off in the distance, he sees someone walking, and from the way their carry themselves, he can tell that it is a woman.

"Who in the world," Ziggy squints his eyes. "Who would simply be walking in these conditions?"

Ziggy puts the vehicle in park and opens the door, leaving the vehicle running. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

The figure neither answers nor speeds up to get closer to the truck. Ziggy is unaware of a sudden shift in the sand beneath his feet. When he does, it is too late. Several pair of mechanical hands burst out from underneath him and grab at his feet. Kicking them loose, Ziggy puts some distance between himself and his vehicle.

"Grinders," Ziggy gasps as four of the Venjix grunt soldiers burst from the sand. He had not gotten a good look at them the day earlier, but now, judging from their appearance, they are most defiantly not the same model that he spent close to a year battling two years ago. He drops into a fighting stance, abet a tad bit nervous. Unlike before, he doesn't have the protection of the Green Operator Series Morpher. Although he did receive quite a bit of combat training during his venture as the teams Green Ranger, be begins to doubt his ability to successfully battle these upgraded Grinders.

"Damn you Flynn for being right," Ziggy remarks. Screaming he charges toward the four machines. He throws a punch and catches one off guard. These robots had not expected the thin human to actually put up a fight. Ziggy attempts a roundhouse, which does miss his intended target, but he does accomplish kicking dirt into the optical units of one of the Grinders. Acting on impulse, the Grinder fires a shot and misses Ziggy, but strikes one of his brethren in the head, sending bolts and sprockets everywhere. The other two jump toward Ziggy and grab his jacket. He quickly sprung himself out of it, and twists the arm of one of the sleeves, causing one of the Grinders to flip onto its backside. The one Grinder who shot the other jumps behind Ziggy and grabs him from behind.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," Ziggy repeats as he pushes his feet up off the ground and slips through the arms of the machine and flips over top of it. With a kick in its backside, the Grinder falls onto one of the other Grinders, its blaster tearing through the chest of the one he kicked off. Another blast is fired which Ziggy dodges by jumping to the ground. The laser bounces off the trunks mirror and hits the other Grinder in the face. That Grinder, which was armed with a blaster of its own, fires its weapon as it falls backwards. A single blast from it takes out the remainder Grinder.

Ziggy pushes himself off the ground and observes his handiwork. "And who says that you need Ranger technology to take out a few Grinders," Ziggy smiles as he brushes himself off, quite pleased with himself. When he turns around to head back to his truck he comes face to face with quite a familiar face. Different, but still the same. He gasps; his eyes wide.

"Summer?"

"No, Gehenna-20," the being once known as Summer simply states. With a quick punch between the eyes, Ziggy's eyes cross as he falls back unconscious. Gehenna-20 squats down to the ground, and looks at him with some hint of familiarity in her expression. It soon returns stoic as she picks the unconscious man up and places him back into the truck before climbing into the driver seat. She slams the door shut and pulls out, driving the vehicle to the hidden Alphabet Soup facility.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Groaning, Ziggy's eyes flutter open. The bright light above him ignites his nerves, reminding him of the pain radiating from the bridge of his nose. The pain also acts as a reminder of the said person who had easily knocked him out. He squints his eyes open and peers down to his chest. He can see a large metal slab going across his chest. He attempts to move his arms and legs, only to find both his hands and feet in the same predicament.

"Can't... move..." Ziggy grunts as he pulls and pushes against his restraints in his attempt to get free. Unlike Flynn, Scott or even Dillon, Ziggy was always the frailer one of the seven member Ranger team. He slowly opens his eyes more, allowing his pupils to become more adjusted to the light above him. Despite the fact that he cannot move, his neck is still free from restraint. He looks side to side, taking in the room.

"Looking for a way out Ranger," a very monotone feminine voice speaks from behind him. Ziggy stops squirming as he realizes the owner of the voice.

"Summer? Summer is that you," Ziggy asks.

As she walks around the large metal slab of a table that Ziggy is strapped down upon, she runs a finger down Ziggy's left shoulder, all the way down to his clamped down hand. As she comes to a stop before him, Ziggy's eyes widen with horror.

"Summer! What... what did they do to you," Ziggy cries. The hybrid once known as Summer smirks, her lifeless eyes shine with just the bare minimum of amusement flicking upon them.

"The one you know as Summer is no more, I am Gehenna-20," Gehenna-20 states as she places a hand on the edge of the table and slowly begins to rotate it around. The table is mounted on a rotor-cuff, and as she brings it to a stop, Ziggy's face is only a few inches away from her own. "Venjix has plans for you as well."

"Venjix," Ziggy gulps. "What does he want with me? With you? With Dillon?"

"Subject D-44's memories were integrated with Venjix's own. D-44 thoughts and memories are now Venjix's. Apparently D-44 felt a brotherly affection for you. Once you are turned into a hybrid, the Master will infect you as well and integrate into your memories as he has with Tenaya-17 and myself. He will learn all of the Rangers weaknesses."

"You don't have to do this," Ziggy pleads to her. "You are Summer Landsdown! You were a Power Ranger and are my friend! We fought against Venjix and we defeated him!"

"That is irrelevant. Once you are converted, just as I have, you too, will understand. There can only be Venjix."

"No," Ziggy closes his eyes tightly. "I don't want to be a hybrid!"

"Doesn't matter if you accept your conversion or not," Gehenna-20 states simply as she stands to her feet. "It is going to happen. It is Dillon... Venjix's will."

"Summer is still in there, isn't she," Ziggy asks, after her slip. "She's in there, fighting to get out!"

"This conversation is over," Gehenna-20 sneers as she walks toward the exit of the room. "Once the automation process is ready, I will send Tenaya-17 to claim you. Prepare yourself Ziggy Grover."

As the door slides shut behind her, Ziggy sighs in relief. "I thought she would never leave," Ziggy remarks as he slips his hands free of the cuffs that were holding his hands pin down. Having spent years learning of how to get free of handcuffs, Ziggy is pretty much an expert when it comes to getting free from contraptions. "Okay, my hands are free. Getting my feet free shouldn't be too much of a problem... but this slab across my chest... yeah... that is going to be a bit tricky..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Eagle Squad hanger, Scott can be seen standing before Gem, Hicks and Vasquez. The three soldiers are in combat gear and are armed with battle rifles and grenades. "Okay team, our target hasn't moved within the past two hours. It is safe to say that he has been captured and is probably being held prisoner in whatever haven Venjix is holed up in."

"How were you able to track Ziggy," Vasquez asks.

"That would be thanks to me," Flynn limps up behind the Red Ranger. "When Ziggy was packing his backs up earlier, I slipped a small tracking device into the Lads jacket pocket. Gemma and I have been monitoring his progress since."

"Right," Scott remarks. "While dome defenses are up, the shield is still down. We don't want to alarm the public. As far as they know, this is just another training exercise. Once we clear the dome, you guys are to fire up the boosters. Once we reach the location we have tracked Ziggy to, we will land and proceed on foot. We cannot let Venjix or Cog get the Venjix Computer Network up and running again. Any questions?"

"Sir, I have one," Hicks steps forward. "What are we going to do about the others?"

"Others? You mean Tenaya and Summer?"

"Yes sir," Hicks nods.

"Our objective is to destroy Venjix and Professor Cog. We rescue Ziggy and Summer... if she is still alive. Tenaya... if we can, we'll capture her. Doctor K already has more of the Anti-virus ready to upload into her system if we can capture her."

"Sir, you said destroy Venjix," Vasquez remarks. "From your report... you said that he is inside of Dillon."

"Yes. He has taken over Dillon's implants," Scott sighs. "We stop Venjix... no matter the cost. If we can capture him, then we will. If not…"

"Yes sir," Vasquez nods, understanding his words.

"Okay then. Load up. Gem, I'll be riding with you in Eagle Prime just like last time." Scott turns back to Flynn. "I assume that you and Gemma will be heading back to the lab to assist K as needed?"

"Aye," Flynn nods, glancing back at Gemma who is sitting on the hood of his Hummer. "Ye be safe Scott."

"We will," Scott turns and follows Gem over to the Eagle Prime. Flynn shuffles back over to his Hummer. He opens the door and seats himself in the driver seat, resting. Gemma waves goodbye to the team as the Jet Fighters slowly roll out of the hanger and position themselves on the runway. With Gem leading the trio, the three Fighter Jets blast off into the sky. The force from their take off rattling the windows of Flynn's Hummer.

"Wow, look at em go," Gemma cheers. "Man, I wish I were up there with em!"

"I'm sure once yer arm is healed up good and nice ye will be luv," Flynn tells his girlfriend. Flynn turns his attention back toward the sky where the Jets have disappeared off to. "We best be getting back to the lab."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tenaya-17 enters into the room which Ziggy is held prisoner. She walks around the table, startling him. "Oh! Oh Tenaya! Hey! It's good to see you. How have you been? Are you here to release me?"

"I think not, human," Tenaya-17 remarks as she comes to a stop at the end of the table. "Master Venjix has ordered me to bring you to him. The procedure to convert you into a hybrid is near completion. Very soon you too will join Gehenna-20 and myself amongst the ranks Venjix's new hybrid army."

"Hybrid... army," Ziggy asks, trying to stall for time.

"Yes," Tenaya continues. "The plan is to re-infect all the hybrids within the walls of Corinth. Once we release the nano-bots into the air supply of the recently reactivated dome, the nano-bots will search out for the hybrids within the city. Upon infection, the Venjix Virus shall be re-uploaded back into their bodies and the sleeper program within them all shall activate."

"You are mad..." Ziggy gasps.

"No. It is order that we bring. Not madness." Tenaya remarks. "You will understand soon enough. It will become clear of Venjix's ultimate endgame. Once converted you will no longer have to worry about sickness or even death. Like us you will become a perfect, well-oiled machine as we march into a new world, another Earth, once we recover Professor Cog's data from within Corinth. Doesn't that sound like bliss?"

"No," Ziggy defiantly states. "Not really.

"It matters not," Tenaya-15 shrugs. "Your fate has already been sealed frail human."

"Frail or not, I have you know, that these arms are registered as lethal weapons," Ziggy bluffs looking at Tenaya from his pinned down position. "If I wasn't in a position where my chest muscles are prevented from expanding, I would have already broken free from this contraption!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Tenaya remarks, genuinely amused at Ziggy's antic's. A faint glimmer of a smile can be seen on her lips. Ziggy notices this, and prays inwardly that perhaps he could reach the true Tenaya underneath the cold heartless hybrid before him now.

"Oh, but I could," he continues. "Let me up and I'll show you!"

"While humorous as that sounds, I think not," Tenaya states. "From Professor Cog's files that he downloaded from Master Venjix's main server before its destruction, the data presented by your character shows that you needed to be constantly monitored. You are a crafty one."

"And you... well," Ziggy swallows the lump that has formed into his throat. "Listen, you are very pretty. Beautiful. Radiant even! How about you letting me go and... and we can run away together! Just you and me, and a quart of oil! You know, for when you start to rust or when your gears need to..."

"Oh you flatterer," Tenaya smirks as she leans over onto the table, preparing to unlock the latch that has him pinned down to the table. In her other hand she is holding onto a pair of cuffs to handcuff him with. "I've always had a thing for you. Maybe I'll give it some consideration... after you are converted."

Unfastening the large binder from over Ziggy's chest, the thin young man quickly jumps up and slips past Tenaya. She thrusts her left leg out and trips Ziggy, sending him face forward onto the floor. She quickly straddles his back and grabs onto his hands, slapping the cuffs together. Afterward she stands to her feet, pulling Ziggy up by the hem of his boxers, giving him a wedge in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow! You beast of a woman," Ziggy howls in mix embarrassment and pain.

Smirking, Tenaya walks out of the room, carrying Ziggy in the same manner. Upon reaching the main control room, which is a circular platform which the hybrid conversion device within the middle of the platform, Tenaya holds Ziggy out for a large mechanical clamp to grab him and holster him up in the air. The room has large pipes and wires dangling from the ceiling as many components were removed and then converted over for other means. The Alphabet Soup facility, although abandoned, was filled to the brim with slightly outdated technology and tools. Tenaya makes her way up to where Gehenna-20 is standing, observing the process. "Thank you Tenaya-17."

"You are welcome, sister," Tenaya then looks over to where Venjix is seated before a console, typing away on the hybrid conversion controls. "Master Venjix's looks... fatigued."

"He is," Gehenna-20 remarks. "He has forgotten how the human body tires. Another weakness of these frail human bodies that we are cursed with. A true machine would not require such."

"Hey listen," Ziggy begins to squirm about in the clamps grip. "You know, being human isn't all that bad! I mean, there are things that humans can do that machine's cannot, the only way to experience life and..."

"**Will someone shut him up**," Venjix looks toward the three. "**Without the correct equipment unlike back at the original production plant, the process is very delicate, especially considering of the parts that I used for Gehenna-20's conversion are now in low supply**."

"Well, if it's too much of a hassle, then, you know, you don't have to convert me. Hey, you know, I have an idea! Maybe..."

"**Oh for the love of...**" Venjix shoves his seat away and glares at Ziggy. "**You can either shut up and be converted into a hybrid or die! At this point... I'd rather it be the latter so I won't have to hear your nonsense babbling!**"

Ziggy is quiet for a few seconds. "Do... do I have to choose now?"

Tenaya-17 slaps herself in the face, groaning. Gehenna-20 smirks as Professor Cog laughs.

"Well, at least these human are humorous if anything," Cog remarks.

"**Begin the upload**," Venjix remarks as he activates the machine. The large arm lifts Ziggy up and rotates around, preparing to lower Ziggy into the device where large portions of his organics will be replaced with mechanical parts. Ziggy begins squirming in place.

"C'mon! Let me go! I'll... I'll do anything..."

"**Oh, you will do anything I tell you**," Venjix begins to cackle. "**There is no doubt about that**!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light temporary blinds the three hybrids and Professor Cog. Professor Cog is slashed across the chest which sends him flying backwards. Tenaya is coated by a large blast of energy, sending her flying against a nearby wall off of the platform. She begins to spasm, as her implants are shorted out.

"What is going on," Gehenna-20 yells as her implants in her eyes attempt to adjust.

"Oh, just your run of the mill rescue," Ranger Red remarks as he lands before Venjix and Gehenna-20. With a quick turn, Scott delivers a fast roundhouse across both Venjix faces before he can Morph into the Black Operator Series Ranger. Venjix loses his footing and falls over the railing of the circular platform. Hicks, Vasquez and Gem are armed with Corinth military garb and weapons.

"**ARGH**!"

"No! Master," Gehenna-20 leaps down after Venjix once her vision clears.

"Was that... Summer," Vasquez asks as she lowers her rifle, looking over the edge of the railing.

Gem darts over to where Tenaya had fallen after he had blasted her. "Doctor K's EMP Scrambler has taken out Tenaya," Gem remarks as he replaces the weapon into his holster. "We were lucky to take her out as quick as we did."

"I'll get Ziggy down," Hicks takes his canon and blasts the large mechanical arm in half. Scott then takes his Street Saber and tosses it underneath Ziggy to land on. The blade stabs into one of the beams, which holds the platform upward in the middle of the room.

"Whoa," Ziggy yells as he falls and lands on the handle of the sword. Desperately, trying to keep his balance, he fails as he falls onto the floor, landing on his rear. "Scott! Gem," Ziggy looks up at Red Ranger and the former Gold Ranger. "But... how did you find me? How did you get here?"

"Tracking device," Scott states.

"Scott had Flynn plant one on you before you left," Gem remarks from behind his visor.

"It's a good thing we did," Scott remarks as he offers Ziggy a hand, helping him up to his feet. "I figured that if anyone would have the luck to find Venjix's new base of operations, it would have had to be you!"

"I wish that you would have let a fellow know of this beforehand," Ziggy remarks as he gets to his feet. "I could have, you know, taken a few more out before you guys got here. Made it a little easier on you."

"It's your story. Tell it like you want to," Scott chuckles.

"Commander," Hicks and Vasquez have their weapons pinning Cog down. "What to do with him?"

"Mission still stands. Destroy him. For good this time," Scott remarks.

"It won't be that simple Red Ranger," Cog hisses. "This body is remotely controlled as well! My real body is safe, far away! You'll never…"

Vasquez and Hicks don't allow the robot to finish as they begin firing their weapons onto the robot. Several clips emptied into its metal husk, the second body of Professor Cog goes limp.

"How many puppet bodies does he have," Scott questions, not really asking or expecting an answer from the others.

"Then we'll keeping destroying them until we get to the real one," Gem grins. "Now... where did Venjix get off to?"

"I sent them on a little trip," Scott remarks looking over the railing of the lab where he kicked the two over. "Hope he and that other robot enjoyed the fall."

"That was Summer," Ziggy remarks, drawing sharp looks from both Scott and Flynn. "She was turned into a hybrid and calls herself Gehenna-20 now!"

"Wait, I know this layout," Gem takes a step forward, ignoring the revelation that the other hybrid was revealed to be Summer. "It is built very much like the Alphabet Soup facility that Gemma, Doctor K and myself were held at growing up! This must be one of their facilities that was abandoned around the early Venjix attacks years ago!"

"Not so abandoned anymore though," Hicks remarks as he walks over where to Tenaya-157lays. He squats down to her and places a hand to her neck. "I'm not getting a pulse. Does she even have a pulse?"

"Quite possibly not," Gem states. "Other than what Doctor K examined of her before they departed from the dome, she may not even have a human heart anymore."

"She is still our friend," Ziggy remarks, thinking about what she said earlier. About her always having a thing for him. "Maybe K can erase Venjix's programming and restore her! Maybe she can do the same for Summer!"

"You guys hear that noise," Gem turns to Scott. "That sounds like Grinders headed our way."

"Let's finish this," Scott remarks. "Ziggy, find a way to the surface and stay hidden! Take Tenaya with you."

"Wait, why not just send me out the way out that you guys used to get in here," Ziggy asks as he attempts to pick Tenaya up.

"Doctor K was able to program Scott's Morpher with the teleportation technology from your old Morpher," Gem tells him as he picks Tenaya up and places her unconscious form over Ziggy's shoulders. "Once we tracked your signal in here, we teleported to your location from above ground. It was a one way ticket! Now do as Scott said, get a move on!"

"Okay, okay," Ziggy scampers away. "Yikes! This girl is heavy," Ziggy grunts as he heads out the hallway with Tenaya in tow. Scott and Gem turn toward Hicks and Vasquez.

"Probably from all the enhancements done to her body," Gem remarks.

"Hicks, follow Ziggy. Find a way out of here," Scott orders the taller male. "Vasquez, you got point," Scott picks his sword out of the side of the wall he threw it into to catch Ziggy with earlier. Hicks rushes to catch up with Ziggy as the other slowly make their way down the opposite corridor that Ziggy walked down.

The three come across many Grinders as they battle their way downward into the depths of the Alphabet Soup facility. They leave a mess of nuts, bolts and scrap metal in their wake. "Shouldn't we have reached the depth that Venjix and Summer fell by now," Scott asks.

"The layout of this facility is exactly like the one I grew up in," Gem tells him. "We'll be reaching the bottom level anytime now."

The area around them begins to tremble as an engine roars to life. "What is that," Vasquez asks.

"It sounds like a Jet Fighter," Scott remarks as he replaces his Street Saber and draws his blaster. "It sounds like it's not far away!"

"The launch bays for experimental air-crafts are at the bottom of the facility," Gem states. "Granted, if the layout is the same, there should be an underground runway that leads to the surface. Let's go!"

The three run quickly down the remaining staircase to the very bottom level. Sliding to a stop the three enter the large hanger. Sure enough, just as Scott predicted there is a Fighter Jet. It has been patched together and upgraded. Also surrounding them within the room is a legion of the updated Grinders awaiting them.

"That's looks like one of ours that got destroyed during the War for Corinth," Vasquez states. "They rebuilt it!"

"One thing at a time," Gem remarks as he draws his fists up. "Let's take out these metal husks!"

"I'm with you on that," Scott grins behind his visor. "Rev it up guys!"

The three soldiers plow through the horde of Grinders that are putting themselves between the plane and the Rangers. Tenaya can be seen standing on one of the wings, lifting up the injured body of Dillon that Venjix inhabits. Apparently the fall has damaged the body, especially considering that the right arm below the elbow is missing. Wires and what appears to be faint traces of blood stain the clothing that Venjix is dressed in. Gehenna-20 is helping him into the cockpit with several Grinders beside, assisting.

"Get the Master strapped in safely," Gehenna-20 orders. Her human face has a slight cut above her left eyebrow and a small trickle of blood can be seen. "His human form cannot take much more damage. I'm going to make sure that we have a launch without any interference," Gehenna-20 states as she turns around and heads into the battle. She shoves several Grinders out of her way and points toward the Red Ranger. "You, Scott Truman, have proven to be a nuisance."

Scott swipes several more of the Grinders with his Saber before turning to face the owner of the voice. If his helmet was off, his expression of horror would be witnessed to all. What he sees before him now, is not the beautiful blond woman that saved his life out in the wastelands three years ago, but a distorted reflection of who she once was.

"Summer?"

"In the flesh," Gehenna-20 remarks as she walks closer to Scott. She uppercuts him with a fierce right hook that he was unprepared for. "Or lack of. That was for the Master."

Scott rolls with the blow and quickly gets to his feet. "Summer, listen to me! You can fight the Venjix programming! You are the strongest willed person I know!"

"You are wrong. There is only Venjix," Gehenna-20 simply states as she raises her mechanical fists, her eyes glowing an eerie red. "Prepare to die Truman!"

Gehenna-20 charges Scott, who tosses his Saber down to the floor and charges her as well. The two lock arms, trying to gain the upper hand on the other. Gehenna-20 lessens her grip, causing Scott to fall forward toward her. Using his lack of momentum, she plows her right foot square into his abdomen and tosses him over her.

"Scott," Gem yells as he knocks two more Grinders down to the floor, sending sparks erupting out of them. Three more jump on him, holding him back from assisting Scott. "Get off me!" Gem, much like Vasquez, is rushed by several of the robots, keeping him from reaching the plane as well. Vasquez is doing well in fending off the Grinders, thanks to her hybrid enhancements.

A Grinder begins to squeal off in its robotic gibberish, letting Gehenna-20 know that Venjix is strapped in and secured. "See you around Rangers," Gehenna-20 blows a kiss to Scott. She then turns and quickly runs back toward the jet. Scott quickly scampers to his feet and draws his blaster and fires. The energy blasts tear through the air, striking the ship. Gehenna-20 jumps into the pilots seat and within moments the engines roar to life. The searing heat from the thrusters throws several of the Grinders aside, melting their mechanical frames as they do so. As the jet tears out of the hanger toward the long stretch out of the underground base, Vasquez and Gem join Scott in firing their weapons upon the jet after they make short work of the last remaining Grinders.

"Damn it," Scott swears as the jet clears the hanger. His Red Operator Series helmet dematerializes. "They got away!"

"For now," Gem states as he holsters his blaster. "But look on the bright side; we managed to destroy tons of Grinders, rescued Ziggy and Tenaya."

"He's right," Vasquez lowers her rifle. "We achieved quite the victory. And at least we know what happened to Summer and destroyed another puppet body of Cog's. Chances are they are within this facility."

"Right," Scott agrees as he crosses the room to pick up his Street Saber. "Okay then, let's go find Ziggy and Hicks and get back to Corinth. Now that this facility was exposed, Venjix, Cog and... Summer won't be returning. I'm sure Doctor K would like to have a look around here to find out just what the hell Venjix was doing and planning to do."

"Yeah," Gem agrees. "This facility… chances are we can learn some major Alphabet Soup secrets."

"And possibly triangulate the flight patterns that they took and find out where they are headed," Vasquez adds.

"Don't worry Summer," Scott watches the Fighter Jet disappear in the distance. "We'll find a way to get you back. Dillon as well."

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	7. Foreclosure

**Episode 7: Foreclosure**

"So, this is all the data we need," Charles Winchester looks over the data in the folder presented before him.

"Yes father," Chaz exclaims. The only son of Charles Winchester the Third stands before his father's desk. "Quincy... Doctor Q was very thorough in making sure that the data presented shows that Doctor K operated on her own without any authority on creating the Venjix-virus from the think-tank."

"Alphabet Soup is in the clear."

"Now is the perfect time to act," a member of the Covenant speaks. "We can leak the knowledge of Venjix back and running loose to the public. This is the perfect time to seize the city!"

"I agree," another member remarks. "This will help the populace lose faith in the military and the current governing bodies. We can use the turmoil from the populace and arrest Doctor K, outing her as the creator of Venjix. This will force the current governor out of her position."

"It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel," Fresno Bob lights a cigar.

"Yes," Charles looks over toward his son. "Chaz, I am placing you in charge of the defacing of Doctor K. You and Q must quickly inventory all of her equipment. That will keep any nosy investigators or reporters from digging through her files through the freedom of information act. We don't need any data involving Alphabet Soup to be released. It'll be her word against unattainable data that can't be found."

"Yes father."

"What about those twins? Gem and... Jewel," Fresno Bob asks.

"Gemma," Chaz corrects Bob. "Jewel is one of Doctor Q's assistants. There is no connection."

"Once Commander Murdock is in charge they will be removed from active duty," Charles continues. "This will be the most efficient and silent takeover in the history of the planet."

"Speaking of which... how are we going to handle Colonel Truman," Bob grunts.

"Leave the Colonel to me," Chaz smirks. "He won't be a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across the countryside in the Nevada desert..._

"Home sweet home," Professor Cog leads Gehenna-20 and Venjix into what appears to be a run down, brick building. The ceiling has several holes in it and scattered throughout the building tables, desks and chairs are turned over broken apart. Broken computer parts are scattered throughout the room they enter as well.

"Quaint," Gehenna-20 states. She is supporting Venjix on her left side. The damage that he took from the fall hours earlier has made it difficult for him to move on his own. One of his legs is damaged, and one arm is completely missing below the elbow. A combination of wires, blood and oil can be seen slowly running out of the wound. "I thought you said that this facility had all the technology and parts we would need to repair Master Venijix..."

"It does," Cog turns back to her. "Beneath us, close to one mile to be exact. This building is nothing more than a cover for the the entrance to the Brighton Installation Facility."

"**Area 55**," Venjix lifts his head painfully up. His expression is quite sinister. "**Excellent. How were you able to locate this facility**?"

"After you rebuilt me after my defeat at the hands of Ranger Red and the Samurai Red Ranger from that other dimension, I began searching the country for old abandoned military complexes," Professor Cog states as he leads the two over to a wall. He removes a small picture frame; its glass is cracked and the picture inside it has long since faded. "At the facility we were just chased from, I discovered the location to this facility. While it is not an Alphabet Soup facility, it had connections to the Soup. Here is where the bulk of our Grinder army is hidden, deactivated until we need it. Here is where I have been, controlling my puppet bodies and stockpiling weapons and data from a safe distance. Welcome home, Master Venjix."

"**You**** have been most loyal Professor Cog**." Venjix states weakly. "**Of all my Generals, you have proven to be the most effective**."

"Without you, I would not exist," Professor Cog states as the three enter the elevator. As the doors shut, Cog presses the button to lower the lift down to the underground facility. "I owe everything that I am to you. Where would I be without my god?"

"**Wise answer**," Venjix coughs. Blood begins to run out of his mouth. "**We must act quickly. The damage this frail human form took may not last much longer without enhancing it further**."

"Master you could always take my human body," Gehenna-20 offers.

"**No**," Venjix looks up at her. "**I have plans for you. Grand plans**."

"What of Tenaya-17," Gehenna-20 asks.

"My connection with Tenaya-15 has been severed," Cog states. "It would be safe to assume that Operator Series Red destroyed her."

"**No**," Venjix states. "**Those humans are too emotional. If anything, they will probably attempt to restore her back to their side. If they succeed, all the well better. Through her eye implants, we can spy on their inner workings and learn their weakness so we can exploit them without any of them being the wiser**."

"What enhancements were done to her body upon her capture," Gehenna asks. "Why was she upgraded only to level 17 while I was upgraded to Generation 20?"

"Originally, my plans where to upgrade her completely," Cog states. "However, when the opportunity arose to transform you into a hybrid, you received the full upgrade. Tenaya-15 only received more strength and speed enhancements as well as the camera implants into her optical units. My puppet body also removed some of the more pesky organic parts from her body. With Master Venjix currently inhabiting the body of D-44, we needed compatible blood and bone marrow if needed."

"**Which we do**," Venjix states. "**Get me to your lab. We need to shut this body down for repairs and enhancements**. **We need to upgrade it to Generation 21**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the Garage in Corinth City, Ziggy, Gemma and Doctor K stand around the examination table that Tenaya is laid out upon. Much like how Ziggy was restrained earlier, Tenaya is clamped down to prevent her from moving. After the incident with Dillon close to a week ago, they are not taking any chances.

Tenaya's detachable hand has been removed off her form and held within a metal container not too far away. She is still unconscious from the blast she took from Gem earlier at the facility. "How much longer until she regains conscious," Gemma asks.

"Tomorrow at the latest," K remarks. "The device that I had given Gem was a short powered EMP. Strong enough to knock out her cybernetic implants for at least twenty-four hours. Thankfully her bodily functions, such as breathing, are not dependent on her implants, but rather her organics."

"But when she does regain conscious, will she still be evil," Ziggy asks as he brushes Tenaya's black hair out of her face.

"Yes. The EMP only shut her down temporary," Doctor K explains. "However before Dillon, Summer and Tenaya departed from the dome after their last visit, I did a scan of her Cerebral functions and I still have it on file. I can do a neuro-imprint of her own brain patterns from that day and restore her to the Tenaya we all know once I remove the virus from her implants. It would be pointless to do so while she is still infected."

"Wait, so you can do the same for Summer and Dillon," Ziggy asks, looking up at his old business partner.

"For Dillon, it is plausible. If we can remove Venjix from his implants, it is a good chance that it can be done, but I cannot be certain. If Venjix has indeed been integrating Dillon's personality and memories within his own, eventually there will be no way to tell the two neurological-prints apart."

"And Summer," Ziggy asks, hope still shimmering in his eyes.

"I cannot do the same for Summer," Doctor K shakes her head negatively. "She was never a hybrid to begin with, so I don't have her original neurological-imprint on file."

"Then she is lost to us," Gemma states, her expression crumbling slightly.

"Not entirely," Doctor K states. "Remember, when Tenaya was able to recall her own memories, faint as they were, she turned away from Venjix and joined us briefly before Kilobyte abducted her and implanted generation fifteen technology into her. Summer could do the same."

"So there is still hope."

"Perhaps," Doctor K remarks as she turns toward the entrance to the lab. The doors had slid open and Scott had entered. He had overheard the last part of their conversation regarding Summer.

"Hope or not, we cannot just simply wait around here," Scott remarks as he walks up to the three. "In about an hour, I am taking a team to that Alphabet Soup facility consisting of Gem, Hicks and Vasquez and several more soldiers. Doctor K will also be joining us," Scott turns to Ziggy and Gemma. "In the meanwhile, I want Tenaya locked in one of Doctor K's cells until the computer has finished synthesizing the antidote to the Venjix-Virus. We weren't able to cure Dillon with it when he first arrived back, I don't want what happened then to happen again."

"Right," Gemma nods as she grasps her arm with the cast on it with her other one. Gracing the cast is drawings of butterflies, flowers and little drawings of a tiger. "I'll keep monitoring its completion. Flynn should be back soon as well and then we'll keep continued surveillance of any potential threat to the city as well as constructing the new Yellow and Blue Operator Series Morphers."

"Sounds like a plan," Ziggy remarks. "What can I do to help?"

"Shouldn't you be back at the school," Doctor K asks.

"My orders from the other day still stand. Continue operating as if I were still there," Ziggy shrugs.

"In that case, you can monitor Tenaya," Doctor K remarks. "While the EMP Rifle did short out her implants, the device was built on trial and error. She may reactivate before the twenty-four hour window is closed. However, she will not be able to break out of the cell that she will be placed in. After all, it was built specifically to hold her back when she was an active threat during the Venjix War after we learned that she was Dillon's sister."

"Well prepared this time," Gemma smiles.

"Exactly," Doctor K turns to Scott as the two exits out of the lab. "Will we be taking the Eagles?"

"No," Scott remarks. "At least not us. Hicks, Vasquez and several other soldiers will be arriving later with vehicles so we can impound all of the technology that Cog may have been fooling around with so we can bring it back. However, I figured that you would like the opportunity to go through Alphabet Soup's files first before we start moving things."

"I would like that," Doctor K admits as she walks over to the kitchen area of the Garage. She takes a seat on one of the stools by the bar as Scott retrieves two glasses out of the cabinets. He then opens the refrigerator and retrieves a glass of red juice and empties its contents into the two glasses. "Perhaps, I would be able to locate any data on my past. Gem and Gemma's as well."

"That would be great," Scott slides a glass over to her. "It would be nice for you to know your own name. I would like to call you something else besides a letter."

"I as well. The name... K. I am use to it though. It has been the only name I can remember for the past fifteen years...," Doctor K looks down at her glass of juice. "I would also like to know what came of my family. If I was kidnapped... or given up to Alphabet Soup."

"You think that they willingly handed you over," Scott's eyes narrow as he ponders that possibility.

"I have considered that possibility," Doctor K slowly raises her glass. "Since Venjix's defeat, my face is not a secret to the city at large due to my part in creating Project Ranger. I am quite sure that some members of Alphabet Soup may still reside in the city but fear has kept them quiet. If my parents are still alive and within this city... and if they did indeed pass me over to Alphabet Soup... then they would not want to face me knowing what they have done."

"I hope for your sake that they are dead then, if they did that to you," Scott lowers his glass. "No one should do that to a child..."

"It is all nothing but speculation at the moment," Doctor K remarks, hoping to deter the conversation. She could see Scott growing angry over the mere suggestion, but the concern toward her in regards toward the matter makes her stomach fill light. She slowly reaches across the bar between them and places a hand on top of one of Scott's. "Thank you for the concern though."

Scott looks up at her eyes and smiles softly. He rotates his hand and gently cuffs her palm with his own. He could feel the slight jump from the Doctor, still not totally comfortable with physical contact. But the fact remains is that she initiated the contact between the two of them tells him volumes. As well as the growing redness on her cheeks.

"Scott..."

"Doc," both of them smile at the other. "You first."

"Scott... I must admit something to you. I find myself... fascinated by you."

"Only fascinated," Scott grins. He had known for a while now that the Doctor had felt something toward him. Summer was the first one to bring it up months before Venjix was originally defeated. Summer had told him of her suspicion that Doctor K may be interested in him. At first, he wasn't sure how to take it, but he had decided to corner the Doctor after Venjix was defeated. Though as the war drew to a close, he refrained from doing so after hearing Ziggy go on and on about the Doc. It was obvious that the now former Green Ranger was smitten with her, and from what he had witnessed firsthand, Doctor K had seemed to turn her attention to him as well. So, being a gentleman Scott stepped back, to allow the two the chance and opportunity to see where it would take them.

However, Summer's words never left him. The former Yellow Series Operator brought it up again the last time she was in Corinth. He entertained the idea in his mind of being with the Doctor and he decided to wait it out, to see how long the already predetermined, one-sided relationship between Ziggy and her would last. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Doctor K never shared the feelings for Ziggy that the former Green Ranger had for her.

Doctor K turns away, her black hair spilling over her eyes. "Well... more than fascinating. I... I really don't know the words to express how I... how I feel. But Gemma has given me the courage to speak to you about the matter."

"Just be blunt with me Doc," Scott states. "Besides, I think I have a inking on what you want to say."

"I... I am attracted to you," Doctor K admits, looking up at the Red Series Operator. "I have for a while. And not just in a physical nature, but also mental. Since the moment we first met... I have felt a connection to you. And after this past week... since leaving the School and you offering me a job within the Eagle Squadron... those old feelings resurfaced."

Scott remarks as he looks down at their interlaced hands. "Don't be mad, but... Summer told me that you had cornered her in an attempt of having a heart to heart, a girl's talk. She told me that she believed that you had feelings for me. After that... I began to pay more attention about certain things you said or did around me. You seemed to... favor me more than the rest of the team. It became rather... obvious. Even Flynn joked about it once every so often."

"I... I did," Doctor K admits. "Shameful to admit... still do."

"I like you as well Doctor K," Scott remarks. "I want you to know, that my actions that past week... the job within the Eagle Squadron... the lunches and dinner... well... I won't say that I was not trying to woo you," Scott chuckles. "I kinda was. I have wanted the chance to get to spend more time with you more alone. To get to know you outside of a professional level. And when I saw you crying that day outside my dad's office... well... I took a chance."

"I am glad you did," Doctor K smiles.

"Yeah. Me too," Scott remarks. "Listen... I know we got a lot going on right now... with Venjix returning... but once this is all over..."

"Yes," Doctor K nods, tightening her grip on Scott's hand. "I would like too very much Scott."

"Okay then," Scott raises her hand close to his mouth and gently kisses her fingers. Doctor K felt her heart jump in her chest from the small intimate touch. "We'll take it slow."

"Not to slow," Doctor K squeaks out. She then gasps and covers her mouth with her other hand and looks away embarrassed. Scott merely smiles at her reaction. "I mean... what I meant to say was..."

"It's okay," Scott chuckles. "I know what you mean. Besides, we can talk more about it later. We need to get ready for deployment to that facility."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across town at the OCD, the Office of Corinth Defense..._

Chaz exits out of the elevator on the level in which resides Colonel Mason Truman's office. He is dressed in a rather fancy business suit and his hair is slicked back. There is quite an arrogance step in his walk toward the Colonel's office. As he walks past several members of the Corinth forces, he smirks, knowing that real soon they will all be answering to him. Maybe not publicly, but all orders will come down from the Covenant.

"Excuse me sir," Colonel Truman's receptionist stops him. "May I help you?"

"I am here to speak with the Colonel," Chaz states simply.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need one," Chaz states as he walks past her desk. She is quick to her feet as she stands before him, preventing him from going further.

"I don't think so," she states as she lowers her right hand to her side where her sidearm awaits. "Members of the civilian populace cannot just barge in here unannounced..."

"Listen here little girl, do you not know who I am? I am Charles Winchester the Fourth and I..." Chaz stops in mid rant as the door to Colonel Truman's office opens. The Colonel stands in its opening, with a rather unamused look on his face.

"It is okay Tracy," the Colonel tells his receptionist. "I'll handle it from here."

"Sir."

"How can I help you today Mister Winchester," the Colonel turns and walks back into his office. Chaz follows him into the office, the door closing behind the two. The Colonel takes a seat behind his desk. He had heard his receptionist get loud and had gotten to his feet quickly to respond.

Chaz wastes no time as he drops a pamphlet onto the Colonel's desk. "You can help me by resigning from your post as commanding officer of Corinth's Military."

"What?"

"This is a document demanding that you step down from your seat of command Colonel Truman," Chaz remarks. "I cannot say it any plainer."

"The nerve..." the Colonel begins to stand to his feet.

"I know all about Doctor K, Colonel. I know she created Venjix and that you covered the fact up. That is a crime against humanity!"

Colonel Truman slowly sits back in his seat and glares at the young heir. "How did you come across that information?"

"Not everyone in your company wants to let this crime go unpunished," Chaz remarks. "Doctor K should be charged for her crimes against humanity! I'm offering you this chance to step down before I go public with this information. That should at least, let you save face."

Colonel Truman's face hardens at the threat. "Do you realize all that I have done to insure humanities safety and continued existence? I could not arrest her during the Venjix campaign! We needed her expertise..."

"The war is over Colonel... or is it," Chaz smirks. "I know about Venjix's reemergence as well."

"Who has been leaking Intel to you," Colonel Truman demands.

"That is not your concern Colonel," Chaz remarks as he takes a seat in the chair before the Colonel's desk. He quickly raises his feet and places them atop of the Colonel's desk.

"I bet it was that ass kisser Murdock," Colonel Truman spats. "He's been after my job for years, even before Venjix!"

"Nonetheless, I have had several professionals go over all the evidence to make sure that all the information was true. Your concern right now should be, just how do you want to go down in history? The man who protected Corinth during the Venjix war... or the person who protected the person responsible for the genocide that destroyed ninety percent of this planet's human population?"

Colonel Truman crosses his arms as he leans back into his seat. He does not like what was presented before him. He knows what Chaz is doing. The younger Winchester is running for Mayor in the next Corinth election which is only a few weeks away. By revealing the truth of Doctor K to the public and having her tried for crimes against humanity will win him the election by a landslide. The people want someone to blame.

"What will it be Colonel?"

"Give me the day to prepare for my resignation," the Colonel states after a few minutes of silence. "I need to finalize unfinished business."

"Wise choice Colonel," Chaz smirks as he stands to his feet. "With your cooperation I will make sure that you retire with all the benefits that your rank provides. Granted that I win the election for Governor of course."

"With what you are about to do, how could you not win," the Colonel sneers. "Ruining the Doctor's life by revealing this? It is almost a death sentence."

"Why do you care? Your oldest son, Marcus was killed during the battle for Corinth three years ago. You above all, should want to see her burn," Chaz walks toward the door, preparing to leave. "And believe me Colonel... she is going to burn. You have till tomorrow morning to resign and to let the City Council know. Good day Colonel."

As Colonel Truman's door closes shut behind Chaz, Colonel Truman leans back into his seat. Quickly standing to his feet, he chunks his coffee mug against the wall; the ceramic cup shattering against the wall.

"Damn it all to hell."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy sighs as he enters the laboratory of Doctor K. In the far back of the facility, rests a large bolted door with a large circular handle on it. A red light beside the door glows brightly, indicating that the door is locked. Within the titanium laced room, Tenaya-15 resides. After seeing Scott, Doctor K and Gem off, using the teleportation technology within Scott's Morpher to teleport directly to the Alphabet Soup facility, Ziggy made small talk with Flynn.

After enjoying one of the Scotsman's, renowned smoothies, Ziggy decided to check in on the prisoner. "Hmm, I wonder if Tenaya was awoken yet," Ziggy ponders out loud as he walks up to the door and peers within the thick glass panel on the door to see inside the cell. Seeing her still strapped down, Ziggy enters the code to the room and the door unlocks. He enters the room and walks up to the hard, cold table that she is strapped to.

"Hmm," Ziggy brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm glad to see you," Ziggy tells her. "I've actually wanted to see you again since your last visit."

Tenaya doesn't move. Ziggy sighs as he takes a seat next to the table. "When I first heard that you were captured by Professor Cog... I was scared. Really scared. Even more so after I saw you that day when you fought Scott outside the dome. I'm glad we got you back. Now once the anti-virus is uploaded back into your implants again, you'll be free again. Then we can work on freeing Summer and Dillon."

Still no movement. Ziggy is not sure if he is relieved or upset. But one thing is for sure, he has more courage talking to her while she is unconscious than he ever did when they were talking face to face normally.

"Still a hottie though," Ziggy remarks. "Good girl or bad girl, heh," Ziggy glances down at her arm which has its wrist detached. "Feels kind of weird seeing you like this. Last time we were in this situation it was me that was strapped down to a table."

"Zig..." Tenaya speaks, gasping for air as she regains conscious. She slowly turns toward the direction of Ziggy's voice. "Ziggy, is that you?"

"Tenaya," Ziggy jumps to his feet. "You are awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm... tired... weak...," her voice is low, but sounds normal. "Where... where am I... why can't I move..."

"You are in Doctor K's lab back in Corinth," Ziggy tells her. "Give me a second, I'll have you free in a moment," Ziggy is quick to unlocking the metal clamps that are holding down her legs. He then moves on toward her arms and finally to the two clamps across her chest and waistline. "Okay, let's get you up on your feet! So, how are you... gak!"

Tenaya quickly grabs Ziggy by the throat and lifts him up into the air as she stands to her feet. Ziggy begins clawing away at her hand, which is quickly tightening around his neck. "Struggle all you want little pet," Tenaya tilts her head in a cocky manner as her eyes flash. "Foolish, sentimental human. Have you forgotten that I am an infiltration unit?

As Tenaya increases pressure to Ziggy's neck, she is unaware of the arrival of a new figure in the doorway of her cell. Gemma's eyes widen in shock as she watches the scene before her. She rushes forward, careful not to allow her injured arm to strike Tenaya. She slams her good arm's elbow into Tenaya's side, sending the generation seventeen hybrid against the wall. Tenaya had released Ziggy upon the blow, dropping him to the floor, where he instantly begins to cradle his now sore throat.

"Ziggy, you okay," Gemma asks as she raises her arms in a combative gesture toward Tenaya. Ziggy crawls on the floor; over to Gemma's feet coughing violently as he struggles for air.

"Peachy," Ziggy wheezes. Tenaya smirks as she straightens herself and takes in the two powerless Rangers before her.

"Well, well. What do we have here," Tenaya begins to taunt. "A Ranger with a broken arm and a weakling. Seems like this is my lucky day."

"Believe what you want," Gemma growls. "Broken arm or not, I am still dangerous."

To prove her point, Gemma charges toward the hybrid. Tenaya is indeed surprised at Gemma's speed and skill, even with one arm in a sling and cast. Tenaya blocks the blows upon her from Gemma's kicks and punches with her quick enhanced reflexes. With a simple and quick punch to Gemma's chest, the young Asian woman slides across the floor of the cell and out into the lab before falling backwards. Ziggy quickly scampers to his feet and follows Gemma out the room. He attempts to close the large door, but Tenaya places her foot between it and the frame, preventing him from closing it. With a quick shove the door is thrown open and Ziggy is thrown across the lab onto the floor next to Gemma.

Tenaya begins to whistle her familiar tune as she gracefully enters the lab, looking down upon the two. Gemma and Ziggy glance toward each other, with obvious worry etched on both of their features. "Where is Flynn? He's too injured to put up any kind of resistance against Tenaya," Ziggy asks.

"In his old room. I told him to go take a nap, his head was hurting," Gemma whispers. "Let's make a break for it," Gemma grins. "Lead her outside the lab!"

"Sure," Ziggy gulps as he helps her to her feet and the two make a run for it out of the laboratory. Tenaya smirks in amusement as she simply follows them, walking in a rather slow and bored manner. As she walks by the casing where the original Ranger Operator Bio-suits are stored she comes to a stop as she spots the Black Wolf Operator suit back inside its casing.

"What is this," Tenaya remarks with confusion. "Master Venjix has the Black Operator Series Morpher. How is it that the Biosuit is here?"

Outside of the Garage, Gemma and Ziggy skid to a stop in a nearby alleyway. "Gemma, what are we going to do?"

"How did she get out in the first place," Gemma asks.

"I went into the cell to check in on her and when I did, she woke up! She was talking like normally, like she was normal again so I unlocked the clamps on the table to help her up! You gotta believe me Gemma, she tricked me!"

"I do, I do," Gemma tells him. "This is bad. We need to get that EMP Scrambler that Doctor K had designed."

"But that is back in the lab," Ziggy spats. "And so is Tenaya!"

Suddenly, the familiar sound of Tenaya's whistle floats through the air near them. Gemma smirks, turning to Ziggy. "Not anymore! I'll go back and get the blaster, you stall her," Gemma replies as she takes off in a sprint in the opposite direction to double back around the Garage.

"Wait, ME?" Ziggy cries out. Gemma doesn't respond, for she has already rounded the corner of the building. "Wow... she is fast." As the whistling seems to grow close, Ziggy begins to sweat as he ponders on what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"This data is unbelievable," Doctor K scrolls down the computer screen on the desk she is seated before. "It is also unbelievable that the data on this drives weren't wiped clean when this facility was abandoned. Just right here, there are schematics of a warship called the Asgard. Thank goodness this weapon was never built."

"Lucky for us then," Gem remarks from across the small room. He is reassembling a computer to check several other hard drives. "Also real lucky that Venjix didn't have a chance to access them."

"Or perhaps he did. That means we need to accelerate our timetable and defeat him once more before he gets a chance to build such a vessel… granted that Cog or Venjix got around to it. However, it is safe to assume that they were probably looking for schematics for smaller weapons. Unfinished projects that they could finalize and use for ground combat since there is lack of major resources to even attempt to build a vessel such as the Asgard."

"Any of your data left in those files?"

"No. Before I escaped and was picked up by Corinth's Ground Patrols outside this city, I kept my personal projects off the main servers. Project Ranger especially."

"Which Ground Patrol Unit picked you up," Gem asks.

"The forty-second. Why do you ask?"

"Forty-second eh? Did you know that Scott was part of that unit," Gem asks. He is probing for information.

"Yes. In fact, his bravery that day is finalized my decision in making him the leader of Project Ranger. I had chosen him even before the project was off the ground."

"Oh yeah," Gem stops, turning to her. "What happened?"

"Myself and a group of civilians that I had joined had gotten cornered by a Venjix Patrol. I know that they were searching for me. From what I remember of that day, Scott was part of the unit being transferred to Corinth. Scott left the convoy against orders to assist us. I was wearing my cloak... I don't think Scott has realized yet that I was part of that group that he saved that day."

"What did he do..."

A small smile graces Doctor K's lips as she recalls the events of that day. "He took on an entire platoon of Grinders. Much like how Flynn drove that bus into Corinth, Scott did the same. Only it was on foot. He shot his way through the Venjix barricades with only a sniper rifle and got us all through the barricade safely. Practically every member of the group listened to Scott's orders. He got us all into Corinth safely. Once I revealed myself to the Colonel and explained who I was from and what I could provide against the Venjix threat I began campaigning to get Scott into Project Ranger. It was only after his Fighter Jet got shot down and there was no more Eagle Squad did he join the Program."

"That's cool," Gem grins. As he finishes plugging in the hard drive to the computer that he was assembling. He then turns it around and plugs it in and turns it on. The computer boots quickly. "Hey, Doctor K, get a load of this. It's the file registry of... well. Of us."

"What," Doctor K turns and quickly makes her way next to her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Gem nods. "Quickly, find a mouse. That way we can scroll down the list."

Doctor K digs through the mess on the ground and eventually finds an old mouse. It is cracked, but the scroll wheel atop of it is still functioning. "Hmm," Gem bites down on his bottom lip as he scrolls down the file. "Well, I found Gemma and my file!"

"What does it say," Doctor K asks.

"Well, it lists all of the test operations that we were part of," Gem remarks. "I remember a lot of these trail tests. Some of them were fun. Some... not so much. Hey! My last name! Masaki! Gem Masaki! And it also gives my ethnicity! Japanese American. That's cool. Gemma and I always wondered what ethnicity we were. Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean... well now we know! Or I know at least! Gemma will be happy to know that!"

"That is great," K beams at her friend. "What of your parents?"

"Hmm," Gem frowns. "Apparently our parents were part of the Japanese branch of Alphabet Soup. We were taken from them when they refused to complete a biological weapon. They… they were executed."

"I'm sorry to hear that Gem," Doctor K places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine," Gem speaks after a minute. "Besides, they got off lucky. They could have died during the Venjix War."

True," Doctor K nods. "Still, at least now you know."

"Yeah, sure. You're right. Oh, lemme look for yours," Gem scrolls down the list to the letter K. Upon finding Doctor K's file and clicking on it, the window opens. A picture of a younger Doctor K appears. Gem quickly moves aside so Doctor K can read over her own personnel file. "What have you found?"

"My name..." Doctor K smiles as she turns to her longtime friend. "My name Gem. My real name is Karen. Karen Kay."

"Well how about that," Scott remarks behind the two. He had entered the room moments earlier and watched from afar. It made his heart swell as he watched Gem and Doctor K learn more about themselves; more than they had known for years. "I guess that they really didn't strip your whole identity away."

"No. It was right there in front of me the entire time. At least my last name. Kay.," Doctor K remarks, shaking her head. "Karen. My name is Karen."

"It suits you... Karen," Scott tests it out, which earns a bright smile from the raven haired female. "Karen. I like it."

"So do I," Gem remarks. "I'm going to take this hard drive out and keep it safe so we can check it out once we get back to the lab!"

"Sounds good," Scott remarks as he hands Gem a static free bag. "That hard drive probably has a ton of other sensitive data on it. Best to keep it separate from all of the other materials that we are shipping back to Corinth."

"Speaking of which, when is the convoy supposed to arrive," Doctor Karen Kay asks.

"A few hours," Gem replies.

"I have already marked off the area and this facilities entrance so Hicks, Vasquez and the other members of the group can find the area. Hicks remembers the entrance already since he and Ziggy found their way out before earlier."

"Here you go Doctor K... I mean Karen," Gem hands her the static free bag containing the hard drive.

"Thank you Gem," Karen pockets the hard-drive into her lab-coat. "Should we be returning back to Corinth? I believe my systems should have finalized generating enough of the anti-virus for Tenaya. I find myself rather nervous leaving her locked in a cell within my lab."

"Sure," Scott remarks. "I believe that I've had significant practice with the teleporting. I'll teleport us back to the Eagle Squad hanger that way we can get my car. Gem, you think that you'll be good here until Hicks and the crew arrive?"

"Sure will," Gem remarks as he stands to his feet once more. He is holding onto several cables. "In fact, I'll probably be busy anyways. There is a ton of other hard-drives that need to be filtered through. Especially some data that no one should get their hands on. I'm going to inventory all of it."

"Alphabet Soup liquidation," Scott chuckles. "Everything must go!"

"More like a foreclosure," Karen adds as she gazes around the familiar looking walls. Although several years have passed, the color scheme and atmosphere of the facility is bringing back memories that she had hoped to suppress. "Scott, may we please leave now?"

Scott takes a moment to take in her appearance. Her expression is tight and her lips thin. Her arms are crossed, as if shielding herself from unseen force. He realizes that it is, in fact, the room that is making her uncomfortable.

"Sure," Scott reaches down and takes her hand in his. "Let's head up to the ground level."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy rounds the corner of a nearby building, quickly putting some distance between Tenaya and himself. He turns his head slightly to glance behind him. Those few precious seconds cost him visibility of several trash cans that were in front of him. He slams into them and falls over, landing on his chest. Groaning, he pushes himself up, only to glance upward to see a pair of high heeled back boots in front of him. Sighing, he lowers his head.

"Maybe you can... I dunno, give me a ten second head start? Maybe ten minutes?"

"I don't think so," Tenaya remarks as she jerks him up by his shirt collar. "You gave a merry chase powerless Green Ranger. I shall be swift in ending your life."

"You don't have to do this Tenaya," Ziggy pleads. "We're friends, remember?"

"Friendship is a human construct," Tenaya states as her eyes begin to glow. "I am Tenaya-17, generation seventeen infiltration attack-bot. All there is… is Venjix."

"Well you can tell Venjix that he is not welcomed in our group of friends," Gemma's voice rings out from behind the two. Tenaya turns around quickly to face the injured Ranger, but is not prepared for the energy blast that she is struck with. She releases Ziggy and falls to the hard ground, jerking left and right. The glow from her eyes disappears and within moments, she stops moving. Her eyes appear lifeless as they stare upward toward the sky.

"Is she shut down," Ziggy asks.

Gemma lowers the EMP Scrambler and walks toward the two. "Yep. Let's get her back to the lab and return her back to the cell."

"Cutting it a little close, weren't you," Ziggy asks.

Gemma smiles cutely. "Just keeping you on your toes. Now, pick her up and let's go."

"Surely you jest," Ziggy groans as he looks down at her. "She weighs a ton, thanks to her cybernetic enhancements and implants."

"Well, I wish I could help you," Gemma grins. "But my right arm is broke, soooooo..."

Sighing, Ziggy squats down to his knees and begins to attempt to pick up Tenaya. After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally gets her up and shrugs her over his shoulder. "Geez, Tenaya. You need to go on a diet girl."

"Bet you wouldn't tell her that when she's awake," Gemma chuckles as she begins to lead the way back to the Garage.

"Tell me about it," Ziggy shakes his head. "At least she is shut down now. Hey, Gemma?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we don't let the others know about this, eh?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A few hours later..._

Tenaya blinks her eyes, with confusion apparent on her face. She slowly sits up and notices that she is wearing her old purple uniform. She looks up and spots Doctor K, Scott, Flynn, Gemma and Ziggy standing on all sides of the table. "What's going on?"

"Tenaya, do you remember anything," Ziggy asks.

"What am I supposed to remember," Tenaya shakes her head, clearing the fog from her thoughts. "I thought that I got rid of this uniform. Wait... you all look... different. What's going on?"

"Tenaya, you were captured by a Venjix attack-bot named Cog," Karen begins to explain. "Summer and you were taken hostage and Dillon was badly injured. He made it back here to Corinth to seek our aid, but shortly later Venjix infected his body taking him over."

"Wait, Venjix," Tenaya closes her eyes as she grabs the sides of her head in confusion. "Wasn't Venjix destroyed?"

"His body was," Scott remarks. "Turns out its AI was waiting inside my Morpher, waiting for a chance to escape. Tenaya, you were recently attacked and reprogrammed by Professor Cog. He tricked Dillon into reviving Venjix and took control over his body. Afterward, you were reinfected with the Venjix-virus. Don't you remember any of this?"

"No," Tenaya sighs. "No I don't. The last thing I remember is having the Doctor examine the implants in my eyes after we returned to the city during the first anniversary of Venjix's defeat... Then... that's it. Until now."

"When I examined your eyes several months ago, I also did a scan of your neurological imprint. I was fascinated on the exact science of how Venjix was able to reprogram a human brain. When I did, it made a backup of your memories up to that point," Karen explains. "I had hoped that once I uploaded your backup, the newer memories that you had acquired would remain, but it is now apparent that they were overridden or at least backlogged."

"I... I was abducted," Tenaya states as she looks toward Flynn. "By Professor Cog? I thought he was destroyed...?"

"Long story lass. Short version, Cog has been active for the past two years operating outside the grid," Flynn remarks.

"And Venjix has taken over Dillon's body?"

"Yes," Scott nods.

"Where is Summer," Tenaya asks, looking amongst the group, searching for the face that belongs to the blond. "You mentioned that she was abducted as well. What has happened to her?"

Scott, K, Ziggy and Gemma look at each other with sad expressions on their faces. "Summer," Gemma begins. "Was converted into a hybrid as well. Just like you were. And now she is programmed to hold alliance with Venjix."

"She calls herself Gehenna-20," Ziggy adds.

"This... this is all too much," Tenaya pulls her legs up to her chest and hugs her knees tightly, the first real display of emotion she has ever displayed before them all. "I thought that we were finally free of this madness..."

"We all did," Scott tells her. "But this time around, it's a whole new war."

"Then I want in," Tenaya looks up at him with determination in her eyes. "I need to be updated on everything that has been erased from my data-banks since our last visit several months ago. I will rescue my brother and Summer."

"That may be impossible, for Venjix has probably by now integrated himself completely with..." Karen is silenced by Scott, who merely places his right hands index finger upon her lips. She gives him a perplexed look, but from a look that Scott gives her, indicating for her to be silent, keeps her as such.

"We will do everything in our power to rescue them," Scott tells Tenaya. "Just... don't hold your expectations so high."

"You can't tell me that," Tenaya remarks, glaring at the Red Ranger. "Dillon never gave up on me."

"Dillon also didn't have an evil AI in control of all his motor functions at the time either," Gemma tells her. "What Scott is trying to say is... be prepared... that if we can't..." Gemma lets the words die on her lips, as she places a comforting hand on Tenaya's shoulder, which the hybrid shrugs off in haste as she stands to her feet.

"Lass," Flynn begins only to be cut off by Tenaya.

"I... I need to get out of here," Tenaya runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "I need some air."

"Ziggy," Scott turns to the eccentric bundle of energy that is the former Green Ranger. "Get Tenaya a Project Ranger uniform... she might draw some unwanted attention to herself if she wonders around the city in her current garbs."

"Right. Sure," Ziggy remarks as he follows behind Tenaya as she walks out of the lab. Sighing, Scott turns to Gemma and Karen. Karen's expression is sorrowful.

"I apologize," she tells Scott and Gemma. "I now realize how... disheartening my words to Tenaya sounded. I... am still having trouble with adapting my social skills."

"It's okay Doc," Scott smiles at her. "I understand. We both do. But you might want to give that apology to Tenaya when she and Ziggy return."

"I don't think that there will be time for that," Chaz Winchester the Fourth enters into the lab. "As of now, Project Ranger is officially shut-down!"

"What," the three turn to the owner of the voice. Scott frowns at Chaz as he storms up to him. "On whose authority?"

"On behalf of Corinth City Council," Chaz lifts a sheet of paper containing all the signatures of the city councilmen. "And also I am here to enforce the arrest of the criminal Doctor K."

"What," Karen gasps. Several military police walk around Chaz and head toward Doctor K. Scott quickly moves in front of them.

"Stand down! On what grounds are you arresting her," Scott barks.

"For genocide," Chaz simply remarks. "We have substantial evidence that links her to the creation of Venjix. She is responsible for the death of billions of lives. Now stand down Commander Truman before I have you arrested for harboring a criminal."

"Would you," Scott bares his teeth. "How well do you think it will do your political image for arresting the hero of Corinth?"

Chaz is taken back from the comment. "Well, I guess you are not a mere Jarhead after all are you?"

"I'm Air Force," Scott spats as he points a finger at the wealthy heir. "Jarhead is a derogatory term that people use toward Marines. You are going to insult me, at least insult me correctly you spoiled bast..."

"No Scott. I'll go," Karen steps forward. "I couldn't run from this forever."

"No. You can fight this," Scott grabs her by her shoulders. "You created Project Ranger, our main defense in fighting against Corinth! You..."

"I deserve this," Karen's voice breaks a little. "Please Scott... the guilt is just... too much. Just... just let them take me. I must answer for my crimes."

"No, I," Scott is silenced as Doctor K stands on her toes and places her lips against his. At first, Scott is too shocked to move, but he then deepens the kiss. Doctor K wraps her arms around his waist, giving in to the emotions that were boiling just beneath the surface. After a few minutes the two part.

"Thank you for that," Doctor K meekly replies as her eyes begin to water. "I've wanted to do that for years now..."

"How romantic," Chaz yawns. "Guards, take her away."

The two guards walk up behind the Doctor and grab he shoulders. Her hand lingers upon Scott's as long as it can before they handcuff her and lead her away. Scott makes a move to follow, but stops as Doctor K shakes her head at him, keeping him in place. They load her into the backseat of a military police Jeep. Chaz pats Scott on the shoulder.

"There, there Mister Truman. I'm sure that you'll have a chance to see her once more before her trial and sentencing. However, from the evidence that we have, there really won't be a long trail. The whole city of Corinth will see her pay for..."

"Touch me again," Scott grabs Chaz by the collar of his shirt and lefts him off his feet. The other guards take a step back, unsure of what to do. While Chaz may be a member of the City Council, Scott is in fact the one who brought them two years of peace. "And you'll lose that hand."

"Let him down Scott," Flynn tells the Red Operator. In all the years he has known Scott, has not seen Scott so angry. "He isn't worth it Lad."

"You just made a huge mistake Truman," Chaz straightens his shirt after Scott drops him back to his feet. "When I am elected Governor, you can rest assured that your little Eagle Squad will remain grounded."

The Jeep escorting Doctor K off to prison pulls out as a large van pulls in. The back doors open and several scientists come spilling out. Leading the group is none other than Doctor Q. He clasps his hands together as he gazes in the direction of Doctor K's lab. "Ah, the Holy Grail of Alphabet Soup," he whispers under his breath as he passes by Scott and Chaz.

"What are you doing," Scott turns toward Q.

"Inventorying," Doctor Q simply remarks. "I am now in charge of anything and everything that Doctor K had created or was in the process of creating. Already the threat of Venjix looms over our heads again because of her. We'll be moving all of her equipment out of your... Garage... now. Nothing to worry about. We'll be out of your hair shortly."

Scott turns and watches Chaz and the soldiers that escorted him to the Garage walk back toward his limo outside the Garage. Scott tugs on the chain necklace around his neck where his Engine Cell dangles from. His mind is running a hundred miles per second as he tries to process all that what just happened. But one thing that sticks out in his mind more than all the rest was what Doctor K and he just shared.

"_Thank you for that_," Doctor K had told him as she had licked her lips after they had parted. "_I've wanted to do that for years now..._"

"I'm going to get you out Doc," Scott vows as he clenches his fist. Gemma and Flynn walk up beside him, Gemma placing her good arm on his shoulder in support. Scott reaches into his jacket and removes the hard-drive that Gem had found at the Alphabet Soup facility with Doctor K's personnel file on it. "Count on it."

**POWER RANGERS**  
><span>**RPM**


	8. Enemies Among Us pt 1 of 2

**Episode 8: Enemies Among Us pt.1**

Chaz Winchester straightens his blazer before walking up to the podium upon the stage. The previous night after Colonel Truman announced his retirement shortly after Doctor K's arrest, Chaz informed the media that he was going to make an announcement the next morning. He spent the ladder of the night, preparing his speech. After running through several drafts and allowing his father to read through it once more, Chaz was ready. The crowd before him are probably expecting him to make an announcement regarding his run for Mayor. Although in the past the office of Mayor wasn't all that high ranking in the form of government aside from the state level, but with Corinth being the known last human settlement on Earth, the position is now equivalent to that of what use to be the President of the country.

As Chaz motions toward the podium, the crowds of reporters stand to their feet, questions already spilling out of their mouths.

"Mister Winchester, are you withdrawing your bid for the candidacy for the Governor of Corinth?"

"Any thoughts on Colonel Truman's surprise retirement?"

"There are rumors going about that Grinders were seen outside the city a few days ago? Any truth to this rumor?"

"Who is your stylist?"

Chaz motions with his hands for them all to have a seat. Reluctantly, the crowd does as suggested. Chaz takes a few moments to move the microphone into a better position for himself before speaking. "Good morning to you all. I am sure that you are all wondering what this press conference regards. I will gladly take and answer all questions within my knowledge, however before anything else, I have some startling information that I would like to not only share with you, but for everyone within Corinth. As of last night, the identity of one person responsible for the creation of Venjix was revealed to us though the examination of data that was provided within a source within the Corinth military. We arrested the culprit last night and she is currently being held at the Corinth Maximum Security Prison in a private cell. Many of you know of her as Doctor K," Chaz speaks into the microphone. "After speaking with the City Council members earlier this morning, as well as the DA, the trail will take place in a matter of days."

A loud murmur grows within the crowd of journalists and reports. Almost immediately, they all raise their hands for questions. Chaz picks out one of the reporters, one who is already deep within the Covenants pockets. "You there."

"Mister Winchester," she stands to her feet. She has long brown hair and is dressed in a green suit. "I'm Lois Burgaw from the Corinth Planet News. How was this information uncovered?"

"Several sources within the Corinth military have come forth," Chaz begins. "They wanted justice brought forth for the families that were destroyed by Venjix. By finally apprehending her we can offer those families solace."

"Isn't Doctor K the same scientist that was responsible for the operations of the Ranger Project that was responsible for defending Corinth against Venjix?"

"The very same," Chaz explains. "She is being questioned right now by the authorities. Once more information is given to us we'll provide the facts to the public and media. This trial... this is the trial of the century."

"Does this have anything to do with Colonel Truman's resignation early this morning," she continues. Several other reporters around her begin to show their aggravation in being ignored by Chaz in favor of the pretty female reporter.

"Not at all," Chaz remarks. "The Colonel's retirement has been a long time in the making. All of us respect and appreciate all he has done for the City of Corinth during those hard times during the Venjix War. In his absence Commander Murdock will be taking over his position of protector of Corinth. It has been in the works for a while."

"Wouldn't it be wiser for Commander Truman to take over for his father," another reporter yells out, fed up with being ignored. He stands to his feet, with his microphone in Chaz's direction. "After all, it was his leadership over the Rangers of Corinth that lead to victory over Venjix during that final battle."

"While I am not questioning Commander Scott Truman's leadership abilities, but he was working for Doctor K as her Red Operator Series Ranger," Chaz frowns; visibly upset that the reporter interrupted him. "The possibility of his judgment toward the matter may be clouded, especially considering recent data that we have uncovered that Venjix survived his apparent destruction and is currently planning an invasion of Corinth once more."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across town, at the Garage…_

"Can ye believe this," Flynn thrusts a fist toward the television set before the group. "Scott, lad, he is practically crucifying ye!"

"I'm not worried about my public image," Scott remarks from his spot on the couch. He raises his hand with the remote and shuts the television off. On the screen before it shut off, the crowds of reporters could be seen raising their hands and throwing out panicky questions regarding Venjix's resurgence. Despite that comment, his expression is one of annoyance and anger. "What I am worried about is Doctor K... Karen."

"The cat is out of the bag concerning Venjix," Gem remarks. "What is he thinking? We were trying to keep the public calm so they won't panic about Venjix's return. People are going to hurt themselves… or others."

"It's all politics," Scott remarks. "By revealing all the information regarding Karen and Venjix, Chaz hopes to win a landslide victory for the seat of the Governor."

"He just might now," Flynn grumbles as he massages his temples.

"What are we going to do," Gemma asks from beside Flynn. Beside them, Tenaya and Ziggy are seated as well. Tenaya's face is stoic, unlike Ziggy who is twiddling his thumbs, nervously.

"I'm going to talk with my dad. He has not mentioned anything about retirement before now," Scott narrows his eyes. "And he is the one who granted Karen her pardon... a silent pardon but a pardon nonetheless. I don't like this."

"What are we going to do about Venjix," Gem asks. He is seated on one of the arms of the couch, closer to the television set. If one where to look around they would notice that the Garage is practically empty. All of Doctor K's equipment has been taken away by Doctor Quincy Beck the previous night. The only things that weren't taken where the obvious things that belonged to the ones who lived within the Garage; currently Scott, Ziggy and Tenaya.

"We are going to continue on as planned," Scott remarks as he turns to Flynn. "Since that Doctor Quincy took the Morphers that you and Gemma were working on, you need to get back at your post at the Corinth Security Office. Make sure that Venjix is unable to hack into Corinth's systems. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Aye," Flynn nods. "That I can do. My father and his crew have been doing a magnificent job without me, but I will know what to look for in case Venjix and his cronies make an attempt to get into our system."

"I want to help," Tenaya remarks, speaking for the first time since they all sat around the television.

"Are you sure Tenaya? I mean, you've been through a lot. We'd understand if," Ziggy begins but before he can get another word out, his cell phone goes off. He looks down at the number. "It's the school... I have to take this..."

As Ziggy stands and walks away from the couch, Scott directs his attention to Tenaya. "Ziggy is right. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Freeing my brother and Summer from Venjix and Professor Cog lies in the knowledge possessed by Doctor K," Tenaya remarks. "Whatever you have planned, you have my full support."

"What about me," Gemma asks. "What can I do?"

"I'm going to need your help going over this data," Scott tells her. "If there is a way to help Karen, it lies within this hard drive," Scott hands her the hard drive that Gem confiscated the previous day.

"Yeah," Gemma smiles as she looks over the device in her good hand. "If there is anything of use, I'll find it."

"See if you can find out anything about Quincy Beck while you are in there," Scott frowns. "I don't trust that guy, even after dad put him in charge of Project Genesis. He looked a little too eager to get his hands on Karen's equipment and files last night."

"I gotta go," Ziggy hangs his phone up as he walks back to the two couches where the others are seated. His face is clearly distraught. "Parents are pulling the children out of the school program! Even the Orphanage is pulling support!"

"What for," Flynn asks, slowly standing to his feet.

"What else," Ziggy runs toward his truck. "Because of my connection to Doctor K! She used to be co-owner of the school!"

"I'll go with him," Tenaya offers. Not really waiting for a response or approval, she follows Ziggy to his truck that Benny had given him the day earlier. The truck sputters to life as Tenaya enters the passenger side. As the truck pulls out, Scott turns back to the tree, standing to his feet.

"Everybody has their orders," he questions. "Okay then, let's get to work people. Gemma, come with me to the hanger. I'll set you up on my personal computer so you can check out that hard drive. Besides, I am going to need you to help Hicks and Vasquez sort through all the equipment that they brought back from that Alphabet Soup facility early this morning. As of right now, only members of the Eagle Squad we can trust."

Gemma gives Flynn a quick peck on the cheek and then darts over to Scott's racer. As the two pull out of the Garage, Flynn glances over at Gem. "Things are going to get worse before they get better, laddie."

"Yeah," Gem frowns, glancing at the man who is practically a brother to him. "I know."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_An hour later, at the Mansion of Colonel Truman…_

"We need to talk," Scott stands before his father. His father had taken his time answering the door, Scott notes and judging from his father's current attire, his father must not have gotten any good rest.

"I agree," Mason Truman nods as he stands aside. His white button up tee is open, exposing a white muscle shirt underneath. "Come in."

Mason stands aside to allow his son entrance into his home. Scott enters but quickly stands aside and allows his father to lead him into his personal library where there are several leather couches circling around an old and quite heavy oak wood table. Sitting on the table are two mugs, both with hot coffee waiting.

"Waiting on someone," Scott asks as he takes a seat opposite side of his father.

"Only you. I knew you would have questions," Mason simply states as he picks up his mug and takes a sip.

Scott gets straight to the point. "Why did you quit? Was it because of Chaz?"

"Yes," the former Colonel takes a seat. "Someone within the military who knew that Doctor K created Venjix had leaked that Intel to Chaz. Someone who I believe is helping his political campaign. I was allowed to save face as well as potential criminal charges if I resigned before he went public with the Intel regarding Doctor K."

"Criminal charges," Scott barks. "You protected this city, just as I. Just as she did."

"It doesn't matter," Mason places his mug back down upon its coaster. "Now with the truth revealed, everyone in the city will want the Doctor to face justice. Have you seen the television reports?"

"Yeah," Scott frowns, looking away. "I was listening over the radio on my way over here. They want her dead… You have any idea who may have been working against you," Scott quickly changes the subject back to his father's resignation.

"My first suspect would be Commander Murdock. He and I have never seen eye to eye especially in regards to Corinth's defense. That is why he took a squad of soldiers out to track Venjix himself. We thought that his team and he were KIA for months before you recovered him in the Wastelands. Turns out, he is next in line for my job. You'll be answering to him from now on."

"Great. So that means that Eagle Squad is grounded indefinitely," Scott frowns. "So how do they plan on us defending Corinth from Venjix's reemergence? They took our entire Ranger tech except for my Morpher. It's bound to my DNA... and with Karen locked up..."

"Karen?"

"Doctor K," Scott clarifies. "At that facility we raided, we found hard drives with sensitive data regarding Alphabet Soup that had not been deleted. Karen learned her real name... as well as Gem and Gemma's last name. I got Gemma searching through the hard drive to find anything that may help Karen's defense. It was the only thing that we brought back from that Alphabet Soup facility that wasn't confiscated by Doctor Beck and his crew."

"I see. Then that adds to my suspicion. This was all to coordinated," Mason scratches his chin. "I believe that we have been played my son."

"Yeah," Scott asks as he leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I figured as much. Everything was too precise and happened so quickly…"

"The timing of all these events... Chaz's running for Governor... Murdock taking my position after my forced resignation and the revelation of Doctor K brought public... Venjix's reemergence..." the former Colonel shakes his head. "It is too much."

"You think that they are all connected? Like a conspiracy," Scott asks.

"I don't believe in conspiracies," Mason admits. "But all this has lined up to perfectly for it not to have been planned."

"What do you want me to do," Scott asks after he takes a sip of the coffee that his father had waiting for him.

"I am being watched, I am sure if it," Mason crosses his legs as he leans back into his chair. "You say that you have an Alphabet Soup hard drive that weren't erased? Find a link between the Winchesters and Alphabet Soup. They want to play dirty... so can we."

"I'll do what I can," Scott stands to his feet. "I'm headed to the prison now... gotta check on Karen."

"Scott...," Mason stands as well. "I've had my ears to the ground. Been hearing things over the last week. What is going on between you and Doctor K?"

"Karen. Her name is Karen," Scott clarifies once more. "As to what is going on between us... Nothing if I don't get her out of this mess," Scott heads to the door of his dad's library. "When I learn of anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Be careful son," Mason tells him. "If they can force me out of my position, they'll do the same to you. Hero to Corinth or not..."

"Right," Scott nods before he exits out of the room. "Later dad."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"This is an outrage," Fresno Bob bursts into the Conference Room that where the Covenant have their meetings. Already its members have come together to discuss their next move. Behind Fresno Bob, Benny follows him step for step. Benny is sweating profusely, as he had never set foot in this room. Bob may have confided in him on some of his plans, but Benny has already decided that the Covenant is not something that he wants to be standing against.

"Bob, you are late," Charles remarks, clearly amused from where he is sitting. "And what are you blubbering on about? What is an outrage?"

"The school," Bob points a finger toward Charles. "That academy of Ziggy's that I have spent two years investing in as a way to make my money clean! It went under not even two hours ago! Every parent that had a child enrolled pulled their kids out of the afternoon programs! The blasted Orphanage closed its doors! I have half the mind to bury the Orphanage as well!"

"You should have known that was a possibility once we discussed our plans on revealing the truth to the public," another one of the members of the Covenant speaks up.

"Truth? Blah, you know just as well as I do that the truth is only buried under a layer of lies," Fresco Bob turns toward the man. "This coming from a man who spends his days on talk radio influencing people with distorted truths and lies!"

The slightly husky, overweight Caucasian man merely smirks at Bob. "Bob, Bob, Bob, Booooob," Rush Hannity begins as he spreads his hands outward in a peaceful gesture. "Won't you sit down and we can discuss this?"

"There is nothing to discuss," Fresco Bob barks. "This plan of ruining Doctor K is messing with my money! And when you mess with my money, it gets personal!"

"Your riches… aren't even your own," Charles chuckles. "If you hadn't… what's the word? Ghosted. That is right, if you hadn't ghosted the previous leader of the Cartels, you would still be nothing. We only extended our hand out to you because like Alphabet Soup, we invested much in the Cartels from your previous boss. What was his name again?"

"Zigfried," Rush chuckles. "Zigfried Grover."

"Don't you speak his name," Bob hisses. "You fix this! You fix this right now or I swear on my mother's grave I'll expose you all!"

"You'll expose nothing," Doctor Q remarks behind Bob. Bob and Benny quickly turn around to face Doctor Q only for Bob to be hosted up off the floor, being held up by his neck by what appears to be a new Red Series Operator.

"Doctor Q," Charles stands from behind his desk. "Ah, I see the new Ranger Operators are up and running."

"Yes, allow me to introduce you to my Paleo-Rangers," Q waves his hand toward the three Rangers. Their helmets are designed off of three different animals from the Jurassic periods, two dinosaurs and a mammoth. "These are Ranger Series 11 White and 12 Cyan," Q turns his attention back to the Operator that is holding Fresco Bob by the neck. "And this fellow is Crimson. Series 10."

The three Paleo-Rangers were activated immediately following Doctor Q getting the data he needed from Doctor K's files in regards to constructing and harnessing the Biofield into their respected Engine Cells. Luckily for Q, the Doctor still had the Cells for the Paleomax Megazord in her briefcase, which made the process all the much simpler to input into his own designed Morphers. Using Bio-signatures from the Mammoth, T-Rex and Triceratops make these three Ranger Operators more powerful than any of the previous Operators before them.

"Bob," Benny gulps as he takes several steps back. His gun is holstered on his side, but he doesn't dare make a move. He knows that these Rangers would tear him apart.

"Ah, Bob," Charles walks around the Series 10 Operator, looking into Bob's eyes. His face has turned red from lack of oxygen. "You see, your problem has always been that you are too impulsive. If only you would have waited, we could have done some kind of damage control. But alas, you had to go and threaten us. That cannot go unpunished," Charles remarks. "Kill him."

Operator Series 10 jerks Fresco Bob's neck to the left, snapping it. Bob quickly goes limp and falls to the floor as the Series Operator drops him.

"Impressive," Charles Winchester looks down onto the lifeless form that was once leader of the Scorpion Cartels. He then looks toward Benny, who has fallen to his knees in fear. "And what about you?"

"I… I have nothing… you…" Benny gulps, as the sweat pours down his face. "I'll do anything you ask."

"We have invested much into the Cartels," Charles narrows his eyes. "They are yours to command now."

"Me? But… but I… I'm just muscle. I don't know anything about running an organization…" Benny wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his coat.

"Then find someone who can," Charles snaps. "And bring him before us soon. We can't have that army of goons running around without a leader."

"Oh… okay," Benny is quick to stand to his feet. He makes a motion to leave the room, only to stop when Charles clears his throat. "Er… yeah?"

"Take that," Charles raises his lip in disgust as he peers down at Fresco Bob's corpse at his feet. "Filth with you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Below the desert floor in New Mexico, Area 55…_

Venjix looks into the dusty and cracked mirror before him. His missing arm which he had loss from his fall two days earlier has now been replaced with a solid metal appendage. At first glance, one could mistake it for being an actual human arm. Its anatomy precision is on point. However, it is a dull metal color, greatly contrasting against the rest of the human shoulder and chest muscles that it is attached to.

"**Excellent**," Venjix rotates the arm, admiring the handiwork. Area 55 was one of the many secret military facilities where advanced weaponry was being developed and tested. However, unlike Alphabet Soup, whose origins begin from the private sector, Area 55 had to deal with cuts and redistribution of money throughout other government programs and military division. Part of the economy crisis that plagued the country in its final days before Venjix went viral over the World Internet Network.

This facility was one of the many that was abandoned during Venjix's first wave against the United States. The world was already on high alert. It was on the brink of World War Three. Governments and their militaries were preparing for war against each other unless their government leaders could come to an impasse. They were trained and prepared to fight each other. Other human beings.

None of them were prepared for the rise of the machines.

"Master Venjix," Professor Cog enters the lab. "I have located the parts that you requested."

"**Place them on that work bench over there**," Venjix uses his new arm and points toward a table that is covered with wires and other mechanical parts that he plans to enhance his hybrid body with.

Cog ignores the bloody clothes laid out upon the table as he places the part down upon it. "Master, I must warn you… your human body needs rest. Despite the enhancements you have already given D-44's body, you need to give it time for the flesh to mend to the cybernetics."

"**You are correct**," Venjix's face contorts into a snarl. "**It disgusts me to know that this flesh is still so weak, despite all the tech that was pumped into it**."

"If you would like, I could plug D-44 into one of the stasis units in the other lab in which Gehenna is currently at deactivated. It will provide your flesh with the nutrients needs to help the flesh heal a lot faster and sustain it. I have already taken the liberty months ago to reconstruct your dome cylinder in case we were unable to secure you a hybrid form or a Morpher and Engine Cell."

Venjix looks down at the Rev Morpher now securely built into Dillon's fully robotic arm. "**Very well.**** I will continue my work using this facilities equipment while this body is healing. Have you begun the preparations for the new Attack-bot?**"

"Yes Master," Cog turns toward Venjix. "The body is near completion. It was going to act as a spare body for you, but if you'd like we can modify it to house a new AI."

"**Excellent. Once uploaded into my dome I will begin the writing of a new AI. One that will serve me as faithfully as you**," Venjix walks over to the table where Cog had laid the parts down. He opens a compartment onside of the newly constructed arm and places several computer chips within the wrist area. "**There. That will continue feeding the Black Series Morpher power. Unlike the Operator Series Red Morpher, this one will not need to be recharged after use. It will use the natural energy from D-44's organics to sustain the Morph for as long as needed**."

"I thought the Biofield feeds the Morphers," Cog questions.

"**It does. The Biofield runs through all living creatures. Doctor K had used animal DNA as a blue print for her series Morphers. I have rewritten the code to use D-44's DNA as the Base Code. This body is all the battery that I will need**."

"Eventually all batteries will go bad," Cog states.

"**When the time is right, I will dispose of this flesh-bag**," Venjix turns toward Cog and smirks. "**And then move on to the spare**."

"Gehenna," Cog questions as Venjix walks past him and out of the room. He begins following his Master out and into the next, much larger room. There are four stasis units lined up against the far wall. Inside one of them rests Gehenna. In the middle of the room, there are four large tables. Atop of one of them lays another one of Professor Cog's backup bodies. The other lays the other Attack-bot body that was developed to be a spare for Venjix. Standing to attention at the entrance to the room are several Grinders.

"**No. Not Gehenna**," Venjix stretches his arm outright toward a bare wall. His hand rotates and a small projector presents itself. As the image begins to build itself, Cog begins to recognize the face of Ziggy, which appears to be talking to someone.

"That is the former Green Ranger. He's your backup battery," Cog questions.

"**No. What you are seeing is through the eyes of Tenaya-7**," Venjix smirks. "**She shares DNA with D-44. They are siblings. Her DNA can activate this Operator Series Morpher as well. She is my backup**."

"So she still processes," Cog's eyes glow red. "And she appears to have been freed from your programming Master."

"**All the**** better**," Venjix chuckles as he lowers his arm, deactivating the viewer as his arm shifts back closed. "**She is unaware of the recording devices that I implanted into her eyes while she was deactivated. She is our unwilling spy. Whatever she sees, I can see**."

"Master, your genius knows no bounds," Cog states in awe.

"**I have had plenty of time to plan my revenge while stuck inside that Morpher**," Venjix walks over to one of the pods. He presses a sequence of keys opening the stasis unit. As the large glass chamber door opens, Venjix steps inside. He attaches a large cord to the port opening at the base of his skull and then plugs it into another port on the inside of the unit. "**Download me into the dome. There I can begin working on a new AI**."

"Yes my Lord," Cog closes the pod and types in several keys. He then picks up a larger cord and runs it toward the large cylinder mechanical tube in the middle of the lab. After attaching it, several moments pass before the machine hums to life and Venjix passes his own AI through the hardline, leaving Dillon's body in stasis and inputting itself into the large cylinder. Once fully downloaded, the large red circle in the middle of the cylinder begins to glow an eerie red.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott enters the cell block in which Doctor K is held. Unlike many of the other levels, this one is vacant. There are no other prisoners around. They have kept her secluded from any other living soul. The guard leading Scott to her cell snorts upon their arrival, letting the Doctor know that she has company.

"Hey! Murderer! You have a guest," the guard barks as he slings his billy club against the bars, causing them to ring throughout the hall. Doctor K slowly turns around from her spot on the small cot in the middle of her cell to glare at the guard. Her eyes widen upon seeing Scott. She leaps out off of the cot and makes her way over to the bars.

"Scott," she calls out to him. Scott grasps her hands through the bars.

"That'll be all," Scott tells the guard, not bothering to look at him. "You may leave."

"Sorry sir, but I have strict orders to not leave any guest alone with the prisoner," the guard rebuts. "Technically, she is not even supposed to have guests..."

"You are really going to disobey me," Scott turns and viciously narrows his eyes at the guard. "After everything that I have done for this city? How many times have I saved your bacon?"

"Um," the guard takes a step back, quite shocked at Scott's sudden change of demeanor. "Sorry sir… I didn't mean to offend…"

"You offend me just by talking," Scott sneers. "Get out of here before you see how pissed off the hero of Corinth can really get."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," the guard lowers his hat and walks away, heading back out the way in which he came. Once he exits out of the cell block, Scott turns all his attention back to Doctor K. "Karen… how are you… wait. Turn your head sideways."

"No, it is okay," Karen keeps her face turned away from him, allowing her black hair to cover the dark bruise on the left side of her face.

"No, it is not okay," Scott reaches through the bars and tenderly grasps her chin. He turns her toward him so he can get a better view of the bruise on her face. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," she begins. "I deserve more than this…"

"NO," Scott's voice rises. Doctor K had jumped slightly, which Scott immediately regrets yelling. "No. No you don't. No woman deserves to be struck like this. Now, who hit you?"

"A… a guard," Karen lowers her face.

"Was it that brute that lead me in here," Scott turns and glares down the hallway. "I will kill…"

"No. Not him. Another," Karen swallows the lump forming in her throat. "Why are you here?"

"I had to check on you," Scott remarks. "I… I care about you. I wish I came earlier, perhaps I could have prevented you from being struck."

"You need to forget about me," Karen pulls away. She wraps her arms around her waist as she takes several steps back toward her cot. "I'm going to trial. There is no way that they won't convict me for the creation of Venjix. After all… I did create him."

"You and I had this talk," Scott sighs. "Why are you still blaming yourself?"

"All those people out there," Karen points toward the bare wall of her cell. "The city. There is less than two million people left alive on the planet and they all reside within Corinth! Billions of people are dead because of me! I created Venjix! Venjix was nothing more than a weapon! A gun which I pulled the trigger in which trying to escape Alphabet Soup! I am guilty!"

"And I told you, you cannot be responsible for Venjix deciding to target humanity," Scott leans against the bars. "It made that decision on its own."

"I gave it life," Karen continues. "I am responsible for it. I failed the first time to stop it," Karen walks back up to the bars. "I… I was so elated that he was gone. I locked the Morphers away. I should have done a viral scan on them before putting them in storage. I could have found Venjix and deleted him…"

"If it wasn't for Cog attacking Dillon and infecting him, Venjix would have remained locked away," Scott tenderly grasps her hands through the bars. "Why are you making it so hard for me to comfort you?"

"Why are you trying so hard," Karen looks down at her feet. "I am good as dead anyways…"

"You are not going to die," Scott vows. "I'm going to get you out of here. One way or another."

"Don't jeopardize your future on my behalf," Doctor K pulls her hands free and walks back over to her cot. Her orange jumpsuit is much larger than her small frame. She crawls on top of the bed and pulls her knees to her chest. "Please Scott… just leave."

"You don't honestly expect me to just let this go, especially after you and I revealed to each other how we feel toward one another, do you," Scott tells her. "I waited two years for you Karen. I refuse to wait any longer."

"I am quite aware that you share the same feelings that I do," Doctor K admits. "But that matters not. Once I am convicted, I will probably be executed for crimes against humanity. It would be much simpler for you to..."

"Just shut up," Scott chuckles after seeing her expression. "Trust me. I got a plan."

"You always seem to have one," Doctor K lowers her head. "But it doesn't change the fact that I am guilty. I created Venjix thus I am responsible..."

"You may have created Venjix but you didn't program him to attack humanity," Scott remarks. "Venjix evolved into a self-aware program, right? Venjix made the choice to attack humanity. Not you. It is no different than a parent raising his or her child correctly and as the child grows up it deviates from the path that their parents chose for it. You cannot be held responsible for Venjix's decisions..."

"I... I had not thought of it that way..." Karen slides off the bed and walks back to the bars.

"Well I have," Scott tells her. "My dad, he would think that I would be crazy to feel anything for you other than contempt. He blames you for Marcus' death. I don't. I never have. I know your pain goes deep, but if you need something to believe in... believe in me. I don't hate you and I care for you. And I will see you free."

"Scott..."

"Times up," the guard yells from the hallway.

Scott leans in and captures her lips with his own, not giving her any chance to pull away. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't. She doesn't want to. However, after a few moments the two pull apart as the desire for air overruled the desires they have for each other. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else," Karen licks her lips, which are slightly bruised from their passionate kiss.

"You'll be out of here in no time," Scott plants one more kiss upon her, this time on her forehead. "Stay frosty. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Karen slowly nods, her throat tightening and her eyes burning as she watches Scott walk down the hallway. Once the doors close behind Scott, Karen runs back toward her cot and for the first time in a very long time, she cries. She cries not for those who have lost their lives, family and friends against Venjix. No, she had spent many a nights in the privacy of her own room within the Garage weeping for those who had fallen.

No. For the first time, in a very long time… she cries for herself.

Outside the hallway, Scott grabs the guard and slams him into the wall. "Listen here asshole. Despite what everyone else thinks of her, she is my friend! If I see one more bruise on her, you are a dead man!"

"But I…" the man begins to defend himself, but is quickly silenced as Scott plants his fist into his stomach. The guard falls to the floor, gasping for air.

"That is your only warning," Scott growls. "Pass it along to the other guards. Doctor K is under my protection. Any harm comes to her while she is in here… well… it won't fare well with anyone once I get my hands on them. Got it?"

"Yeh… yeah," the guard heaves.

"Yeah, what?" Scott snaps.

"Yeah… sir," the guard slowly stands to his feet, his head downcast.

"You damn well better remember that," Scott turns on his heel and marches out of the hallway. His objective is clear now. He is a man on a mission and may God help those who stand in his way.

**POWER RANGERS****  
><span>**RPM****


	9. Enemies Among Us pt 2 of 2

**Episode 9: Enemies Among Us pt.2**

_The hidden facility of Area 55… Venjix's current headquarters… several days later…_

"**Is the new Attack-bot ready**," Venjix's voice bellows throughout Area-55. His large cylinder form rotates around, facing Professor Cog and Gehenna, who are standing around a large metal desk. They are hovering over what was originally built to be a backup body for Venjix, now modified to become a new Attack-bot. Professor Cog closes the last latch onto the chest compartment of the Attack-bot, while Gehenna attaches several cords to the robots head.

"Yes my Master. All that is required is for you to activate his AI unit so he can become self-aware such as myself."

"**Beginning the upload**," the circular light upon Venjix's dome begins to glow. The cords attacked to the Attack-bot surge with life as Venjix begins the upload into the machine's processor. Its own eyes begin to flicker to life. Its mechanical hands flex to life as its once blank hard drive is formatted for its new purpose.

"**Terrorbyte.**** Arise**," Venjix commands.

The mechanical monstrosity slowly sits upright. It is rather bulky, but its size only shows just how dangerous the robot is. It slides off the large metal table and stands upright. Running alongside the length of its arms, short yet dangerously sharp spikes glisten in the dim lighting of the room. On its chest sits a series of small gears, which are connected to an oval red globe sitting where a human heart would be… if it were human. As it clenches its fists together, sharp spikes catapult out of its knuckles. Its head is in the shape of a shark.

"A masterpiece," Gehenna is in awe as she removes the cords, attached to its body.

"Lord Venjix," the robot named Terrorbyte turns toward Venjix's cylinder housing and bows. "I am yours to command."

"**I have given you self-awareness for one purpose and one purpose only,"** Venjix's voice booms throughout the room. "**You will provide the necessary distraction needed for Gehenna to locate the facility within Corinth which houses the Genesis Project. Destroy as much as needed. If you fail her, you fail me**."

"I will not fail you Master," Terrorbyte lowers his head.

"**Gehenna**," Venjix turns its attention toward the being who use to be Summer Landsdown. "**Prepare transportation and take as many Grinders as you need**."

"As you wish Master," Gehenna turns and leaves the room. Terrorbyte stands and follows her out of the area, leaving Professor Cog and Venjix.

"Master, shall we continue work on D-44," Professor Cog questions.

"**Yes, we **shall continue the upgrades****," Venjix remarks. "**I want that body perfect for cross dimensional travel.** **Our time within this dying planet is near its end**," the large red orb upon Venjix's cylinder begins to glow brightly.

"Speaking of the trans-dimensional device, I will need to contact my informant within Corinth regarding the device. The Genesis-Ring, I believed the human scientists were calling it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott bursts out of another lawyers office. So far, out of ten prestigious law firms, no one wants to handle the defense case for Doctor K. Not even as a favor to him, the supposed hero of the city. With the knowledge of Venjix once more free among the populace, his company has come into question. Standing outside, beside his Nissan, Gem frowns seeing Scott's matching expression. "No luck boss?"

"None," Scott runs a hand across his forehead. "No one is willing to defend Karen. They all want her to see justice..."

"What are we going to do," Gem asks.

Scott is quiet for several minutes as he leans against his car beside Gem. Scott pushes himself off, his decision made. "We'll check in with your sister. See what she found on that hard drive. There has got to be something that will... I dunno..."

"There is nothing to clear her name," Gem tells him. "She did indeed create Venjix."

"Yeah, but not to destroy the world. Just to escape her imprisonment at Alphabet Soup," Scott scratches his chin. "That can be our leading argument."

"Our," Gem raises an elbow.

"Yeah," Scott turns to his friend. "I'll be her defense. Someone has to tell her story."

"Is that allowed," Gem scratches the side of his head.

"I'll make it so," Scott frowns.

"Tread carefully Scott," Gem warns. "You won't be making any friends going around and forcing your will on people."

"I know that Gem," Scott snaps at him. "But this is straight up bull," Scott wants to punch something. "There are more important things to worry about rather than who created Venjix! We need to focus on stopping Venjix once more!"

"I agree," a voice interrupts Scott. Scott and Gem turn around and spot Mason Truman, Scott's father.

"Dad," Scott notices the civilian clothing on his father. Jeans, a Hawaiian t-shirt and a pair of shades. He is also wearing a baseball cap. "What is with the get up?"

"Blending in with the populace," his dad lowers his shades. "I have spent enough time contemplating what we talked about several days ago. There are just too many factors."

"So, what are we going to do," Scott asks.

"Flynn and his father's company are responsible for the protection of Corinth's network, to keep any and all potential viral threats from taking over the city defenses," Mason continues. "With that kind of power, Flynn should be able to spy on anyone and all that is connected to the network."

"I see," Gem smiles widely. "You want to spy on Chaz!"

"Not just Chaz, but any and all that is connected to him politically. That includes Commander Murdock."

Scott smiles. "Well, okay then. I'll give you a ride back to the Garage. We were on our way there anyways to see if Gemma had discovered any more information to help out Karen's defense. We'll discuss it more there."

The three load up into Scott's cruiser, with the former Colonel taking seat in the back. Scott peels out of the parking lot, which causes several onlookers to quickly get out of the street. The drive back to the Garage is rather silent, more than anything the sound of Scott's engine would drown out any conversation. As soon as they enter the Garage, Gem hops out first to close the Garage door. Gemma and Flynn exit out of Doctor K's old lab.

"Whoa, laddie, where's da fire," Flynn asks as he walks up to the car.

"Flynn," Scott cuts to the chase. "My dad needs to speak with you," Scott quick spats out as his dad pushes forward the seat to get out of the car. Mason quickly removes his hat and shades.

"Um, okay. How about I fix us up a smoothie sir, and we can chat about whatever yer have on yer mind," Flynn offers.

"That will be fine Flynn," Mason follows Flynn over to the kitchen area, leaving Gem and Gemma alone with Scott.

"So, any news," Scott asks Gemma.

"Actually, tons," Gemma smiles. "From the computer components that Hicks and Vasquez left at the Hanger, that wasn't confiscated by the authorities, I can safely put together enough evidence to prove that Alphabet Soup not only kidnapped Gem, Karen and myself, but over sixty other child prodigies from across the United States, Mexico, Japan, China, India and Canada! Also, I can prove that there were several other attempts by other Doctors in the program to develop AI along the lines of Venjix!"

"Really," Gem asks. "Which ones?"

"Well, for starters there were a Doctor's C, M and Y. They all yielded similar results in creating AI similar to Venjix, but they were not self-learning so those AI were destroyed. One in particular was called the Messiah Project, but it never got past the development stage. However, I found a file that is locked. It belongs to Doctor Q… and you'll never believe who he is!"

"Well, don't leave me in suspense Gemma," Scott interrupts. "Who is he?"

"Quincy Beck! That scientist that Chaz had inventory all of Karen's equipment," Gemma remarks.

"Hmm," Scott runs a hand over his hair. "Doctor Q, huh? And Chaz… seems like Dad's hunch was right."

"Huh? What hunch," Gemma asks.

"Scott's dad thinks that Chaz is manipulating events to benefit him," Gem remarks. "And that Commander Murdock is in his pocket as well. And now, adding to what you just said…"

"If he and this Doctor Q are in bed with each other, we have to find a way to connect Chaz to Alphabet Soup," Scott remarks. "We still need to find a way to make Doctor K… Karen not to appear as the villain that Chaz and the media have made her out to be."

"They have really cut into her character," Gemma frowns. "And she can't do anything to defend herself! They are calling her the new Hitler!"

"That is stupid," Scott growls. "Hitler targeted several groups of people because of their ethnicity and didn't have plans to destroy the Earth in it's entirely. Karen never had any intention for Venjix to wipe out over eighty percent of the population of Earth, she just wanted freedom for her and you guys."

"You'll have to convince the jury…" Gem sighs. "And that is going to be hard enough…"

"It'll have to work," Scott crosses his arms. "And if it doesn't… well. I have another plan…"

"What is it," Gemma asks.

"I'll let you both in on if, if they convict Karen," Scott tells her. "Right now, I am going to the Court House to register myself as her defendant in this case. They'll have to accept my registration because without a defendant, she won't get a fair trial. And since this city is still part of the former United States, they follow constitutional law."

"Okay," Gemma nods. "I'm going to go down to the prison and ask Karen about this file that I can't open. Maybe she'll have an idea that I haven't thought of…"

"Be careful," Scott tells her. "I am the only one that they have allowed to go back and see her," Scott turns to Gem. "Stay with my father in case he needs help."

"Got'ca," Gem salutes Scott as the Red Ranger heads back to his car.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across the city, in the lab of Doctor Quincy Beck, aka, Doctor Q…_

Doctor Q rolls his chair over to his computer station, and after hitting a few keys, he pushes himself over to another console as he multitasks. The doors to his lab open and an African American female walks in. Her jet black hair is short and her bangs fall over her eyebrows. She is wearing a lab coat much like Doctor Q.

"Doctor Q," she speaks. "The results have come in from the new simulation using the new data you provided. I believe we have found the correct frequency to that other Earth."

Doctor Q stops in mid stride, and turns to his assistant. "That is good news Jewel. Place the results on my desk. I have something wonderful to show you."

Jewel does just that, placing the chart board onto Q's desk. She then walks over to his side. "What is this?"

"This is the Biofield," Q thrusts his arms out before him. "Using Doctor K's files, I have constructed what I believe is a map of the Biofield across the planet."

Jewel looks onto the holographic map and nods. "Yes. I can see it. What purpose does this allow for?"

"Imagine the possibilities if we could harness the power of this energy grid," Q pushes. "If we were closer to one of these interconnected points, the power generated would be doubled! We could use this natural energy source to not only power the Rangers, but Corinth as well!"

"Why would Doctor K sit on this important data," Jewel asks, frowning.

"Who cares? It is ours now to do what we please with," Doctor Q states.

"It makes no sense though," Jewel continues. "As dedicated as she was during the Venjix War to fighting off the menace, I would imagine that she would have…"

"Blah! Matters not anymore," Q stands upright. "I need you to monitor the continued growing rate for these signatures. I have to run a few more diagnostic tests on the Paleo-Operators sync levels to their assigned Morphers. We are going to unveil them to the public tomorrow."

"Why wait," Jewel asks. "The public would not be in such an uproar if they knew that they are more Ranger Operators other than Commander Truman who has Morphing abilities out there protecting the city."

Q smirks. While Jewel has been his assistant for many years, Q has kept her in the dark regarding his arrangement with Chaz. "Chaz's orders. After all, the way things are looking, he is going to be our new Governor soon. Might as well stay on his good side, right?"

"I suppose so Doctor Q," Jewel nods. "Also, I wanted to report to you regarding the Genesis-Ring. We have completed the structure via your instructions. It is ready to begin our initial testing."

"Thank you dear," Doctor Q smiles. "We'll begin the search for other dimensions once Doctor K's trial is over. Would you look over these data for me, see if you may spot something that I may have missed during my first look through? I need to go check on our subjects."

"Of course, Doctor Q," Jewel takes a seat at the desk and begins to flip through the vanilla folder. Doctor Q turns and leaves his study. He crosses the floor in the next room and comes before the three figures floating within their individual resting chambers. Smirking, Q types in several commands on the keyboard attached to the tube holding the Crimson-Operator. The figures eyes bat open as the command is send to his implant within his brain. "Excellent. You are awake. I have a job for you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy sighs as he takes a seat onto the top step leading into his now empty school. Beside him, Tenaya is seated beside him. She places a hand on his knee, offering him comfort.

"I'm sorry Ziggy," Tenaya remarks.

"For what," Ziggy turns to her. "It's not like it's your fault or anything."

"Still, I feel sad for you. I know that this school was important to you. That it was your dream," Tenaya continues.

"Yeah, well, sometimes that all things are… dreams," Ziggy sighs. "There has been a lot of stuff that I had wanted to go… I don't know… right for me I guess. This school… Doctor K… heck. Maybe even make peace with Fresno Bob and the Cartels… and know I heard that Bob got himself ghosted… I may become a target again for whoever takes over the Cartels. But then again, that point is mute now that Venjix is back and threatening us…"

"Well take on one problem at a time," Tenaya tells him as she gently squeezes his knee, closest to her. "If you feel that you will be threatened by the Cartels… then I will stay by your side and protect you."

"My side," Ziggy looks at her, slightly bewildered. "Why would you do that?"

"During our travels, my brother spoke very highly of you," Tenaya tells him. "He considers you his best friend. That in turn, makes you important to me. Also, I have my own…," Tenaya's sharp hearing causes her to turn her head. She stands to her feet and looks toward the entrance to the parking lot.

"What is it," Ziggy asks.

"Someone is coming," she states.

Ziggy's eyes widen with relief as he recognizes the incoming car. "Oh, you can relax. It is my friend Benny. He's cool."

As the car pulls up to one of the parking spaces close to the building, Benny exits out of his car. With a smile, Benny quickly heads toward the steps toward his much younger friend.

"Hey Benny," Ziggy waves down his longtime friend from the Cartels. "Good to see ya bud! Hey, is the news true? Did Bob get ghosted?"

"Yeah, it's true Zig," Benny remarks. "In fact, that is one reason why I was coming to see you."

"On no, I'm not on the list am I," Ziggy gulps, glancing toward Tenaya. "The 'if Bob ever gets ghosted, these people are targeted for termination' list?"

"No. No. Listen, Zig, how much of the Scorpion Cartel history do you know," Benny asks, noticing how Tenaya inches closer to Ziggy.

"Nothing really," Ziggy scratches his chin. "Why?"

"Fresno Bob didn't start the Cartels. He inherited the gang after he ghosted the last head of command."

"So... who's in charge now," Tenaya asks, speaking for the first time.

"Bob was killed from someone outside the family," Benny continues on in a low voice. "The rite of succession goes to the son or daughter of the original Don," Benny continues. He knows that what he is about to reveal will forever change the life of his friend. "His name… was Zigfried Grover."

"Zig... Zigfried... Grover," Ziggy's eyes are wide.

"That's right Zig. Your father," Benny tells him. "You are next in line of succession."

"Whoa! Whoa," Ziggy takes a step back, away from Benny. He almost falls backwards, but Tenaya quickly catches him. "My… my dad?"

"Yeah. Your father was the original leader of the Scorpion Cartels," Benny continues. "I've known for a very long time kid. That is one reason why I fought so hard to keep you out of Bob's eyes. I had to keep him convinced that you would never learn the truth or become a threat to him."

"But… but," Ziggy lowers himself down to the steps, to sit down. He feels as if he would lose the strength in him legs if he remained standing. "Why would you tell me this… I thought… I thought Bob was your friend?"

"Bob's dead now. And even though he is… was my friend, he was wrong in everything he had ever done to you," Benny tells him.

Tenaya places a comforting hand on Ziggy's shoulder. "Why would you reveal this to Ziggy now?"

"The Cartel's need a leader," Benny remarks. "I cannot lead them. Many of them, especially the older members would welcome Zigfried's son as the successor. With their blessing, they will get all the younger members to fall in line. But we need to act fast kiddo. The guys who killed Bob… the Cartel's answer to these guys. They run the city. Some kind of cult… member's only thing. They need someone to run the Cartels… to keep the gangs in line. From what I can tell, your dad was a member. And when he was killed by Bob, Bob inherited that position as well."

"That is deep Benny... I... I can't run the Cartels! I'm not a gangster! Even when I was a gangster, I sucked at it!"

"Ziggy," Tenaya speaks, turning Ziggy toward her. "What you have here is an opportunity. Of epic proportions. You can turn the Cartels into something good."

"You already are respected now in the public community. A Power Ranger. You helped save the planet. With Bob gone, there is a void that needs to be filled. If you step up and take your rightful place as the new Don, just imagine the good you can accomplish," Benny states with excitement.

"I... I could do a lot of good..."

"That you could," Benny grasps his shoulders. "And I'll be right there beside you Ziggy. Helping you the entire way!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ziggy shakes his head, trying to absorb the information. "Benny... I... I don't know what to say," Ziggy begins.

"Say that you'll take your rightful place atop of the Cartels. There are people who would love to fill the void that Bob left... and I don't think that they are good people kid. With you... with you in charge... kid. You Ziggy. You can make a difference."

Ziggy is silent for several minutes. He turns away and looks back at the school that he had invested the past two years in. It is closed now, probably never to be open again. Two years gone, as quick as that. He turns and looks at Tenaya, as if asking her what she thinks.

"You are not a Power Ranger anymore," she tells him. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop helping. And I will be there beside you, helping you along the way."

"We both will kiddo," Benny tells him.

Ziggy gives the school one more look before turning back to his older friend, a man who he looked up to as an older brother. "Okay Benny. I'm in."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K sits on the edge of her bed. Her mind is running a million miles per second over the recent turn of events. The return of Vengix has been weighing heavy on her heart. Her part in destroying the world was one of the many reasons why she left the school; seeing the faces and hearing the stories from the orphaned who lost their parents. Her own parents, the faces long since removed from memory, only served as a reminder of what she had done.

"I deserve this," she sobs to herself. "Whatever they throw my way... I deserve it, tenfold..."

Gemma, who had snuck into the prison to visit her friend, had stayed silent, watching her from the shadows. The only one who had access to see her was Scott, as he had announced that he would be the one running her defense case as no other lawyer within Corinth wanted to take her defense. She walks up to the bars, looking at her friends' backside. She overheard everything that Doctor K had muttered.

"Doctor K," Gemma speaks, announcing her presence. "Please don't talk like that. We are working on getting you out of here. Scott and I are going over the data you all found at that facility. We'll find something that'll..."

"That will do what," Karen turns and looks at her friend sadly. "All that you will find is proof of my crimes. I did create Venjix... there is no debating or denying that fact. The destruction of the human race is on me."

"Why do you keep punishing yourself? It was something that was beyond your control."

"No. No it wasn't… I willingly created Venjix for Alphabet Soup. And then after I learned what the Soup had done to us… I willingly freed Venjix to take over the security feed so we could escape. I was captured before I could contain Venjix behind a firewall…"

"Then tell the jury that," Gemma leans against the bars.

"It… it won't matter. All the lives lost… it's my fault," Karen slowly turns away, looking back at the empty wall now facing her. "What are you doing here Gemma? How did you get in? You'll get in trouble… and I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf…"

"Doctor K… Karen," Gemma begins. "I found a file. It is locked and no matter what I attempt, I cannot get access to it. Have you ever heard of the EDEN Protocol?"

Karen grows still as she contemplates over the name of the file. "I… I have heard of it… but I know not what it is for," Karen turns to her. "Another scientist within my level of Clearance was working on it. I never got a chance to look over that programming…"

"This file is locked with a pretty big encryption," Gemma remarks. "But between Flynn and myself, we can break it. I just need time. We'll get you out of here. We're working on it! Don't give up hope!"

"Gemma… hope is an abstract emotion…"

"Do it for Scott then," Gemma remarks. "He… he really cares for you! He's doing everything beyond the call of duty to set you free! He's even going to be your defense lawyer!"

"My… defense…" Karen turns back around. "But he's not certified…"

"Actually, yeah," Gemma nods her head excitably. "He's a Commander, remember? And he is also your boss now since he hired you onto the Eagle Squad! He is quite familiar with military law and procedures!"

Doctor Karen Kay stands to her feet and walks over to the bars where her friend stands. "Go to the DOS application. Type in Command, prompt, Alpha, seven, seven, nine, zero, zero. Clearance code K," Doctor K informs her. "That should give you my clearance to open that file. Hopefully there are no other barriers that would prevent you from accessing that file."

"Thank you K," Gemma smiles. "I guess… I will see you tomorrow in court."

"Yes," Karen grasps Gemma's hands. "Yes, I suppose so."

Gemma doesn't move for several moments, but eventually she pulls away from the bars. As she walks away, K calls out to her once more. "Gemma?"

"Yeah," Gemma stops, looking back at her friend.

"Thank you. Tell Scott that as well," Karen's voice is low.

Gemma nods, a smile beaming across her features. "Stay frosty."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_In Chaz's personal study, at the Winchester Mansion…_

"Everything is going to plan," Chaz speaks into his webcam. "Doctor K has been arrested. I have several key figures that I trust in positions of power. My numbers have risen in the polls and Doctor Q is working on restoring Doctor K's notes regarding Project Genesis. Everything on my end is a go. How about you?"

Professor Cog's face is projected before Chaz off his laptop. "_Everything is going according to plan. The Attack-bot will reach the city noon tomorrow. It should prove to be quite the show to persuade the public to rally to you as your Ranger Operators defend the populace. I have given the Attack-bot permission to do as much damage as necessary_."

"And while he is doing that, your other Attack-bot will be sneaking into the labs where Project Genesis is housed," Chaz remarks. "All the data you will need to leave this Earth and go to the other Earth will be there for you. Now to other matters… how is Summer?"

"_She is resting comfortably in her cell_," Cog lies. "_She has not been harmed either and she knows nothing of your involvement in taking over Corinth or our deal_."

"Good. She is to become my bride once all this is over," Chaz leans back into his seat. "Tomorrow, Doctor K is going to trial. Your Attack-bot distraction will be all the more needed to help solidify her execution."

"_We know of her arrest_."

"How," Chaz is taken aback for a second. "We have not spoken in over a week…"

"_We have our ways_," Professor Cog remarks. Chaz has no need to know that they are spying on the former Ranger team through Tenaya's eye implants.

"I am sure," Chaz remarks. "Doctor Q was able to get his hands on all of Doctor K's notes. We will be applying them to our own research."

"_I must say_," Cog chuckles. "_I am quite impressed with your schemes. All this to become governor?"_

"I am planning far more than being simply the governor," Chaz chuckles. "I plan to rule over all humanity. And with your support, humanity will never be any wiser. Not my father. Not the Covenant. No one."

"_You humans can be so deliciously evil all on your own_," Cog chuckles.

"I am not evil. I am merely putting this world to order," Chaz states.

"_Once we have all the data regarding Project Genesis, we will leave this world to you and yours_," Professor Cog states. "_There is a whole other Earth out there, ripe for the taking. The Master has plans to take over that world instead of destroying it. After we learned that other forms of power… demons, samurai, ninjas and space aliens exist in that dimension… the possibilities are endless_."

"As long as this world is left to me, I could care less what you do to that other Earth," Chaz states. "All the other scientists who worked alongside Doctor Q believe that we intend to make contact with that Earth to swap technology and supplies will have to be taken care of as well. Little do they know that we were simply constructing it for you for you to leave this dimension. However, I am upset that you did not inform me of Venjix's continued existence."

"_Believe me, I was shocked myself until just recently_," Cog lies. He had intentionally left the knowledge of Venjix's imprisonment a secret, not wanting the humans to have that knowledge. "_But it matters not. Once we acquire the Genesis-Ring, we shall leave behind this dimension so you all may continue to kill yourselves._ _It has been a pleasure working with you Chaz Winchester_."

"That is has," Chaz smirks. Once Professor Cog disappears off the screen, Chaz closes his laptop. He had made contact with Cog months ago through an outside frequency. Since then the two had been conspiring together to both achieve their goals. Professor Cog wanting to leave this dying planet, using the tech he developed to travel to that alternate dimension, in which he had labeled Earth-1. Because of the energy frequency on his charts involving the other dimension and this one, he labeled this one, Earth-2. Chazs' goals were much simpler; wanting nothing more than power and prestige over the last of humanity, not wanting to share that power with the Covenant.

"Chaz," Doctor Q enters Chaz's office. "It has been done. Operator Series 10, the Crimson Operator has been programmed for his first solo mission."

"Excellent," Chaz stands upward and straightens his tie. "The former Colonel Truman will be dead before dawn. This moment in time is ours old friend."

"Of course," Q grins. "Let's go take over a city."

"No. Not a city," Chaz smirks. "A world."

**POWER RANGERS****  
><span>**RPM****


	10. The Trial of Doctor K

**Episode 10: The Trial of Doctor K**

_At the Truman Estate…_

Mason Truman opens a desk drawer and removes a folder out of his personal files. Over the past few years, even during the Venjix wars, he knew that he had people working against him. As always, it was politics. Some group wanting power and control. He could have been content in stepping down, in fact he was planning to do so in a few months. The revival of Venjix had put a dent in those plans, but he was not concerned about that. His main objective has always been the survival of the human race.

Now, having his hand forced by Chaz, he is no longer in a position of power within the military to continue assisting the fight against Venjix. But even then, that is okay. It was one of the reasons he had never attempted to make Project Ranger part of the military. Full military dominance should never be in the hands of one super power.

The former Colonel opens the folder and removes the documents. The designs of a large underground base are presented before him. Many years ago, his own father, a retired military general had bought an underground missile silo from the government. It was one of many that the government built during the Cold War only to be later abandoned. After he had passed on, the land was left to Mason, who developed it with his own fortune over the past twenty years. It was redesigned to be not only a place of operations, but could also bunker at least thirty to forty soldiers if needed.

A perfect place to rebuild Project Ranger.

A creak in the floor startles the war veteran. The only other person in his home is Gem, and the eccentric young man is everything but quiet. He is practically a human basketball. Mason reaches into another drawer upon his desk and removes a small, but effective blaster.

"Gem," the former Colonel calls out. "That you?"

His answer is silence. Mason quietly stands to his feet and makes his way over to his study's door. A figure descends from the ceiling behind him, making his presence known.

Mason turns around quickly, having his blaster knocked from his hand. A round discharges upon hitting the ground, sending the fragment into his bookcase. Raising his hands in a defensive posture, the soldier faces off with his opponent.

"And just who are you?"

"Operator Series Crimson," the Crimson Operator introduces himself. "I have been sent here to kill you."

"I figured Chaz would eventually make a move," Mason snarls. "The thing about politicians like him, they don't like leaving any loose ends."

"This is no surprise to you then," the Crimson Operator speaks. "Resistance is futile."

"I will not submit to you without a fight," Mason retorts.

"I expected it as much," the Crimson clad Operator lunges toward Mason. The older soldier is quick to sidestep the Ranger Operator and delivers a powerful and quick chop to the back of his would be assassinator. Series Crimson rolls with the blow and flips, planting the heels of his boots into the former Colonel's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Mason slams against the bookcase, but quickly recovers. He grabs a decorative military sword off the bookcase and tosses its sheath to the floor, bringing the blade before him.

"I recognize that move you used," Mason frowns. "You are military."

"Once upon a time," the Operator turns and faces Mason. "But that was a long time ago."

"So you are a traitor then," Mason frowns. "Are you the one who leaked Intel to Chaz?"

"No. But it doesn't matter," Crimson slowly moves into an offensive stance. "I have no choice in the matter. As neither do you."

With speed faster than Mason could match, the Crimson Operator is quick to knocking the blade aside and grabbing Mason by the neck, hurling the older soldier up. "Mason Truman, you have been judged by the Covenant. You are to die," the voice behind the helmet speaks, breaking a little.

"Not on my watch," Gem yells as he charges into the room. He had heard the gun fire from the kitchen and immediately darted toward Mason's study. He leaps in the air and plants his foot in the attacker's backside. As he is pushed forward, Mason uses his attacker's loss of mobility to flip the fighter over him. Operator Series 10 loosens his grip off the retired soldier, allowing him to flip around and land on his feet.

"Impressive," the Operator speaks monotone. "But not enough to withstand my power."

"Get back boss," Gem drops down into an offensive stance, ready to protect Mason by all costs.

"Took your time getting here, didn't you?"

"Sorry," Gem grins. "I was making a sandwich."

"My orders are to eliminate the Colonel," Crimson remarks. "Stand aside and you may walk out of here with your life."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Gem grins. "For you to have access to technology that only Doctor K designed means that you are probably in cahoots with whoever is left with Alphabet Soup! Which means that you probably will receive orders to take Gemma, Doctor K and myself out eventually."

"The court system will deal with the Doctor," Crimson raises his fists. "But you are right. I cannot allow you to live, especially now knowing what you know."

"Then lets dance," Gem charges the Biosuit clad Operator. Gem and the Crimson Operator swing at each other and knock the others first away. As they circle around each other, Mason quickly scammers across the room to retrieve his pistol. While actual bullets may not harm the Operator underneath the near indestructible Biosuit, he is not going to allow himself to remain unarmed.

Gem has always been the better fighter between him and his sister. It may have had to be part of their programming from being raised in the Soup. While both of them were raised to take on each challenge as if it were a game, Gem actually enjoyed the physical part of each task they were presented with, while Gemma enjoyed the more mental aspect. Not that either of the two were lacking in either department. Together, they are a two man army.

Alone, they are individual weapons of mass destruction.

Moving with lighting, Gem unleashes a fury of attacks, his fists striking at the Crimson Operator with precise movements. The human underneath the Biosuit is able to keep up with the former Gold Series Operator and block each and every single blow.

"You will eventually tire," Crimson states simply. "Aside from the advantages my Biosuit gives me, I am a hybrid as well. You will tire. I will not."

"Well then, then I guess I should stop playing around then," Gem smirks as he jumps back several feet and reaches behind him. "Scott told me to keep it on the low for a while, but since we are not in a public place, why not?"

Gem brings forth his Sky Morpher before him and quickly inserting his Engine Cell. Since he was the only other member of Project Ranger that wasn't injured, his Morpher was next in line to become rebuilt. Luckily for him, it was finished last night. "RPM, get in gear!"

Crimson shields his visor temporary to block the flash of Gold light, which Gem quickly uses this to his advantage. Gem darts forward and plants his feet right into Crimson's chest. Slamming into Mason's desk, Crimson quickly recovers and charges toward the repowered Gold Operator. He dodges Gem's next attack and buries his fist into Gem's stomach, knocking the air out of the Gold Ranger.

"Your moves are exposed," Crimson states. "Alphabet Soup trained you. Who do you think trained me?"

"Yeah, well," Gem coughs. "My bud, Scott taught me a few moves!"

Gem holds onto Crimson's arm and flips over. He wraps his feet around Crimson's neck and tosses the volatile Operator down onto the floor. Gem is quick to his feet, only to drop his elbow down onto the chest of the Crimson Operator.

Crimson shoves Gem aside and gets to his feet, but Gem presses forward with his attack. Gem knees Crimson in the gut, causing the Operator to hurl forward. Gem then delivers a powerful uppercut underneath the Crimson Rangers jawline, sending his head snapping painfully back.

Crimson slowly lowers his head and glares at the Gold Ranger through his visor. "Is that all?"

"Oh no, I got plenty," Gem retorts, unfazed that his attack apparently did faze the Crimson Operator.

Mason keeps his eyes trained onto the fight between Gem and the Crimson Operator. He keeps his pistol, although useless against the metal-fiber that the Biosuits are composed of, trained onto the Crimson Operator as he makes his way across the room where his sword lays. It is a better weapon to use if the Crimson Operator is able to best Gem.

Crimson has Gem off his feet, slamming the younger man against the bookcase, knocking books down onto the floor. He is holding Gem by the neck, having successfully overpowered the Gold Ranger. "Let… let go!"

"What's wrong soldier? You want to live forever," Crimson asks Gem as he presses Gem further into the wooden bookcase, snapping wood alongside Gem's body.

That one simple phrase makes Mason's eyes widen with recognition. Since the Crimson's appearance in his office, he was struck with a sense of familiarity toward the Ranger. He had been keeping his thoughts to himself over the past few minutes while watching the struggle between the two Rangers, but finally he is able to say the name out loud, a name which he had not uttered in a long time.

"Marcus?"

Crimson turns and looks toward Mason; his grip loosing on Gem's neck. Gem uses this opportunity to strike Crimson in the neck, causing the Crimson Operator to choke. He drops Gem completely as he staggers away, trying to regain his composure.

"Hybrid or not, you still have human weaknesses," Gem points out as he struggles for breath as well. "Everyone needs to breath!"

"You are a fool if you believe that you have a chance," Crimson states after he catches his breath. He prepares to charge Gem once more. He then howls in pain as he grabs onto his left shoulder. Mason had retrieved his sword and took the opportunity to swipe at the Crimson Operator.

"If I were you, I would get going," Mason narrows his eyes. "During your scuffle I activated my security system. Within minutes Corinth security forces will be here. And I know that they don't answer to the military. Chaz has no control over them since they are civilian."

"Let me at him," Gem stands, regaining his breath.

"Stand down Eagle One," Mason orders.

"Eagle… one…" Crimson repeats, looking at the Gold Ranger. "But that… that's impossible. I… I'm…"

Grabbing the sides of his helmet, Crimson falls to his knees as a pain strikes his temple from out of nowhere. Mason frowns as he slowly lowers his blade; however it is still trained onto the Crimson series Operator. Crimson slowly returns to his feet, giving one more look toward Mason and Gem before turning and darting out of the study.

"Get back here," Gem begins to take off after him, only to be stopped by Mason.

"No. Stay," Mason releases Gem's shoulder. "He is gone."

"How can you be sure," Gem asks, glancing back to his former boss.

"The way he grabbed onto his head," Mason begins. "It makes me think that he is being controlled." Mason frowns. "I… I think that that was my son."

"What? You mean… you mean Marcus," Gem asks. "But he's dead!"

"He was the same build as Marcus. The voice was off a little… kind of like how Tenaya's voice was scrambled after Venjix enhanced her to Generation fifteen tech. And Marcus's body was never found."

"Then… then we need to capture him! Take his helmet off so we can…"

"No. Enough has been done," Mason turns around and heads back to his desk. "If it was indeed Marcus… then he'll defiantly come back. But this only proves to me that Chaz has his hands into something big. I need to figure out just what this 'Covenant' is."

"Could be connected to the Soup," Gem remarks as he presses a button on his Morpher which makes his helmet disappear. "Scott seems to think that the Soup is back and is somehow responsible for Doctor K's predicament. Gemma was working on that hard drive back at the Garage. Maybe something in there will be able to connect the dots."

"Well help me gather these files," Mason opens the drawer on his desk. "I cannot leave any of this behind."

"But… but what about those Security forces you mentioned," Gem questions. "They'll be here any second. You might not want your files exposed while…"

"It was a bluff. And it worked," Mason remarks. "I need to clear out some things and then we are headed to the Garage. We are exposed here."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gehenna and Terrorbyte exit of the large modified army transport truck outside Corinth's walls. The small platoon of Grinders exit out of the back of the vehicle and stand behind the two. Gehenna places a hand alongside one of the walls and drags a finger all the way up to the control panel. She is dressed in a skirt and a loose pink blouse. Her short cropped blond hair is pulled back into two small pigtails. She is also wearing long thigh high boots with black stockings.

"Here we will enter into the city," Gehenna tells Terrorbyte. "I will mingle with the crowds. They will not recognize me as Summer Landsdown in my disguise. Give me an hour. You and the Grinders hide out at the Corinth waste field until then."

"You are going to search for the Genesis-Ring," Terrorbyte questions.

"Affirmative," Gehenna remarks. "Despite the fact that Professor Cog has been working with Chaz Winchester in this ruse, Chaz has yet to reveal the location of the Ring to Cog. We do not trust Chaz. You will provide the distraction for me to do recon. Once I find it, I will secure this transport inside to relocate the Ring. Chaz and his people merely believe that you are part of the act of revealing their Rangers to the public."

"So... I am not to destroy these new Rangers then?"

Gehenna smirks as she turns back to the control panel. She begins to type away at the service door entrance. Within moments, the large metal slab of a door slides up, revealing another smaller and easier access into the dome. "I didn't say that. Destroy them if you must. After all, once the Genesis Ring is in Master Venjix's possession, Chaz's usefulness will have reached its end."

Terrorbyte chuckles as he punches one of his large metal fists into his open palm. "Lovely."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, there is a large commotion surrounding the Corinth Courthouse. The streets are packed with citizens who have all come to voice their displeasure, anger and hate toward Doctor K. After Chaz's public statement regarding Doctor K almost a week earlier, the whole population has been up in arms. Many have been demanding that she be handed to the citizenry so that they may lash out their own brand of justice. Using his skills as a suave politician, Chaz convinced the public at large that she will receive her just punishment, whatever it may be that the courts decide to issue out.

Scott exits out of the bulletproof police cruiser first. People can be heard yelling out obscenities out at him. After the media caught wind that Scott was going to be her defense in the case, he begun to quickly lose ground in the public eye. He is dressed in his military uniform, a navy blue suit with his many metals pinned to his left breast pocket. He makes his way around the vehicle toward the back where Karen is seated, in an orange jumpsuit. As he makes his way toward the door, several armored police officers follow him to help offer any protection needed for the prisoner.

Before Scott opens the door, he turns to them. "The area is secure? All rooftops?"

"Yes Commander Truman," the head officer in charge nods.

"Good," Scott opens the vehicles door and quickly helps Karen to her feet. He places his hand in the lower area of her back and directs her toward the courthouse steps. In front of them and all sides, the police walk in uniform giving them the shielding they need from any attacker.

As Doctor K is makes her way up the courthouse steps, she can hear the screams of rage and sorrow from the gathered populace, cursing her name. She lowers her head in defeat; she knows that she deserves their hate, their anger. Upon entering the courthouse, she only receives more of the same.

"My entire family is dead because of you!"

"Why are you still alive, while millions of others are gone?"

"Hate you!"

"My children are dead," a woman bursts from around several guards, who make no clear indication to stop her. She thrusts a picture of her former family before the Doctor. "My babies!"

"I... I'm sorry," Karen chokes up, her eyes burning. "I... I never..."

"That's enough," Scott Truman yells as pulls Karen out of the hallway and into the courtroom. Once inside, the head officer removes the shackles from her wrists. Scott thumbs the bulletproof vest gracing Karen and smiles lightly. "This vest makes you look so tiny."

"It merely matches how I feel on the inside," Karen remarks meekly.

"You'll be okay," Scott tells her.

"Yeah... I suppose," she answers in an unsure tone. "I knew that there was going to be a lot of people... but..."

"It's a circus," Scott grumbles as he looks back toward the closed doors that they had just entered through. "But we'll get through this."

"I'm not so sure," Karen looks at the news cameras within the courtroom. Normally no news crew would be allowed inside a courtroom, but because of the severity of this case, as with many things, exceptions were made. "They all hate me... and I don't blame them."

"Focus on me, don't worry about them today," Scott tells her as he gently grasps her hands with his. The looks thrown his way are just as heated as the ones that were directed toward Doctor K out in the hallway.

"I… I don't want to be here…" she admits.

"I know," Scott tells her as he leads her to their seats opposite side of the prosecutors' desk and before the judges. "I'm going to do my best to get you out of here. Prove to them that it was a mistake and that you don't deserve imprisonment."

"I deserve worse than imprisonment," she mutters.

"Stop talking like that," Scott's voice has a distinct edge to it. "You have to stay positive. I am."

"How can you," Karen asks, her voice low. "I am not going to lie about my involvement in creating Venjix. There evidence is there. The people want someone to blame. I had a good run… a few good years free from Alphabet Soup. I…"

"I have a plan," Scott winks at her. "Trust me."

"Only you. You are the only one I trust," Karen smiles sadly. "Aside from Gem and Gemma of course."

"Okay then," Scott gives her palms an assuring squeeze as he watches the judge emerge from the back room connected to the courtroom. He is an older Asian American, whose reputation amongst the law abiding community is known to be stern, but fair. "Let's do this."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem and Mason Truman enter the Garage, with Gem driving Scott's racer. Upon exiting out of the vehicle, Gem quickly proceeds to seal off the Garage from the outside world. Mason drops a duffle bag onto the table which Vasquez and Hicks are standing beside.

"Sir, we came as fast as we could," Hick remarks.

"What is wrong," Vasquez asks.

"I was attacked," Mason begins. "By a new Ranger Operator."

"But I thought that Scott was the only one with access to Ranger powers," Hicks asks, confusion clearly present on his face.

"Actually, my Morpher is working again," Gem exclaims. "Gemma and Flynn were able to rebuild it from spare parts that I kept in my room. And as for the Engine Cell, well it was easy to duplicate from what Flynn had at his work station here. Connecting to the Biofield was child splay."

"Aye," Flynn hobbles over to where the group is standing at. "Ye were attacked, ye say?"

"Yes. By another Ranger. Clearly it has to be one belonging to that scientist Quincy Beck who inventoried all of Doctor K's technology when Chaz called for her arrest," Mason remarks. "Despite the fact that we have no evidence yet to connect this incident to Chaz, we can trust no one."

"So, what do we do," Gem asks.

"We'll hope up here," the former Colonel states. "Since Doctor K's arrest, this place is being observed. No one would dare attack this place without drawing attention to them."

"Well, we have room," Flynn remarks. "It will be no problem. However, we'll need more supplies. I doubt there are enough groceries here."

"Leave that to us," Vasquez steps forward.

"Right," Hicks agrees. "Make us a list and we'll gather it all and bring it back here."

"No, take it to the hanger," Mason remarks. "We may need transportation to leave the city if it comes to that."

"What do we tell Scott," Gemma asks. "I haven't been able to get to him to answer his Morpher since the trial started a while ago!"

"I've already talked to my son regarding this matter," Mason begins. "He knows that I am here."

"Well, go get settled in. I've been monitoring dialogue between Chaz and anyone he makes contact with," Flynn cuts the Colonel off. "I have heard quite some interesting stuff, especially a transmission that he had last night."

"Oh? Of what," Mason asks.

"I believe that we do have a big conspiracy on our hands," Flynn states. "Chaz has been in contact with Professor Cog."

"Well, that is interesting," Mason nods. "Does Scott know this?"

"Aye," Flynn nods. "I showed him the sound bites this morning."

"And I was able to access that hidden file on that hard-drive," Gemma grins. "I believe that I have everything we need to clear Doctor K's name! I'm going to take my findings to Scott at the Courthouse."

The older Truman smiles, placing a hand on Gemma's shoulder. "Let's get to work then."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

So far, things had not looked promising for Doctor K, Scott would admit. The prosecutor wasted no time in reminding the jury and members of the press that were gathered in that thanks to Venjix that roughly over seventy percent of the planet lays in ruins while over eighty percent of the human population was eliminated within the two year Venjix war brought on by Doctor K releasing the malignant Artificial Intelligence into the world.

Scott looks up at the stand where Doctor K is seated. Not once has she bothered to look up, to face the judge or the prosecutor. She has been silent, taking the verbal punishment as the prosecutor tears into her character.

"So finally," the prosecutor comes to a stop before the stand, placing his hands on the wooden frame before Doctor K. He is a slightly older Caucasian gentleman, one would guess in his late fifties due to his graying hair. "All that remains is your sentencing. You have already admitted to creating Venjix. There is nothing more for me to add or to argue."

The prosecutor turns around and walks back to his desk, quite satisfied with the case he brought before the judge and jury. Behind him, seated in the audience, Chaz and Doctor Quincy Beck can be seen. While Chaz has a rather unreadable expression on his face, Quincy is ecstatic.

Scott stands to his feet, and begins walking toward the witness stand, where Doctor K is seated. He clears his throat before speaking. "Doctor K, you have admitted to creating the Venjix Computer Network. I noticed that the prosecutor didn't bother giving you a chance to explain why you created Venjix; he only focused on the end result of it having been created. Would you tell the court why you created the VCN?"

"I… I was a prisoner. Myself and several other young prodigies where captured as children and forced to work for an organization known as Alphabet Soup. After I learned that I was being lied to, about having an allergy to the sun, I devised a way to bind the servers so I could escape with my friends."

"What happened," Scott presses on. He already knows the truth, but now it is time for the rest of humanity to know the truth as well. Scott knows that the media was invited into the courtroom so that everyone could be witness to the trial. The opposition wanted Doctor K's trial to be a public lynching. He now hopes that it will also gather up enough support for the Doctor outside the courtroom once her story reaches the masses.

"Somehow, the Soup found out what I was doing. They stopped me before I had a chance to activate a Firewall, which would have trapped the Venjix-Virus within the compound as I made my escape with Gem and Gemma. My Firewall also had several fail-safes ensured that would have erased Venjix completely within an hour of my escape."

"How long were you a prisoner," Scott asks.

"I was held since I was five years old. After I escaped, I had calculated my age to be that of sixteen. I started up Project Ranger when I was seventeen after convincing Colonel Truman that I had the means to fight Venjix. I turned eighteen a few weeks before you and the Rangers defeated Venjix in what we had believed was the final battle for Corinth."

"So, your actions were that of a desperate child who wanted nothing more than to be free from your captors," Scott turns and walks toward the jury. "From the age of five to eighteen you have been fighting for your life, your very freedom. It is understandable. Who would willingly want to be a slave for anyone else, especially having your entire childhood snatched from you?"

"I… I tried to make up for creating Venjix," Karen continues. "Project Ranger was meant to be a form of atonement. But even after Venjix was destroyed… I was still... I am plagued by guilt. I had helped Ziggy, the former Operator Series Green Ranger build a school. But seeing the children everyday… especially the ones who lost their parents… it became too much for me. I left."

"I know," Scott gently takes her right hand into his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Can you tell the court how you think Venjix managed to survive and resurface a few weeks ago?"

"We recently learned that right before his destruction; Venjix was able to jump into one of the Series Morphers. There he remained unknown by anyone. If the Morphers were never used again, Venjix would have remained trapped. In hindsight, the Morphers should have been destroyed but by order of Colonel Truman they were to be held onto in case if Project Ranger was ever needed again in the near or far future by another unknown threat. One of Venjix's generals, a Professor Cog was hiding out in the wastelands for the past two years. He survived by being disconnected to the VCN when Venjix's physical body was destroyed. He had captured and forced the former Operator Series Black by infecting him with the Venjix Virus. He was then ordered to come back to Corinth where he took the AI into his own hybrid body, giving Venjix a new host."

Scott can see several of the jury members facial expressions change, from anger and hate to sorrow. He smirks, knowing that he has managed to reach a few members of the jury to see Karen's side of the story. Scott walks over to his desk and picks up a vanilla folder, walking back toward the stand.

"And then what?"

"Operator Series Black, Dillon, destroyed all the other Morphers aside from the Red Series. He may have thought that he did, because my lab was in ruins when we discovered it. Or perhaps he was fighting the virus inside him, hoping that we would catch up with him and stop him from delivering Venjix to Cog. Either way, you and Gem tracked Venjix down and ensured in a fight. The laboratory that Venjix and Cog was using was revealed to be an old Alphabet Soup facility. From there… I…. I found out my real name and my past."

"And can you tell the court your name?"

"Karen. Karen Kay," Doctor K's eyes water. "My parents, along with Gem and Gemma's were executed and then we were forced into the Program!"

A mummer throughout the crowd and jury gets louder until the judge slams his mallet. "Order! Order! Quiet!"

The folder that Scott was holding, he drops it onto the judge's podium. "This right here is data that my team recovered from a hard drive that was found in that Alphabet Soup facility that we raided over a week ago. In this file, you will find many of the names of people who were attached to the Alphabet Soup program as well as a list of other children that were abducted, which include Doctor K."

In the audience, Chaz's head snaps to attention and worry clearly shows on his face. Even Doctor Q's expression crumbles as he realizes that this new data could possibly incriminate him.

"This data also clearly shows that Doctor K's original programming was corrupted from an outside source," Scott remarks. "Someone within the Soup implanted a program called the Eden Protocols into her original programming. My team has not been able to finalize the readings of the Eden Protocol, because we ran out of time, but one thing that we were able to discover was the identification code of the operative within the Soup who implanted the Protocols within Venjix."

"And just what are the Eden Protocols, Commander," the judge asks.

"Venjix was a self-aware AI. It was designed to constantly learn, to adapt to new situations and eventually become a digital human in all regards. It was born in a digital vacuum. It didn't love or hate. The Eden Protocols were modeled after a particular humans brain patterns. Those patterns gave Venjix emotion. And hate. And fear. That fear turned Venjix against mankind," Scott lays the folder before the judge. "Someone wanted Armageddon. Wanted judgment day. And they used Doctor K's invention to bring that to light. That person should be on trial, not Doctor K."

Half of the faces on the jury appear sympathetic toward the Doctor now. The judge merely shakes his head in agreement. "And who would want that," the judge asks. He is an older gentleman, whose hair is gray. "Who is the real culprit, Commander?"

"My team is working on that right now as we speak," Scott remarks. "They are the smartest and brightest people I know. Also, just last night we uncovered what I believe is a massive conspiracy meant to undermine the local government and military. We intercepted a call between Professor Cog and someone within the city. I ask for this court… this case to be put on hold until tomorrow where I will have the identities of the true culprits responsible not only for abducting Doctor K as well as other child prodigies, but also for corrupting Venjix and unleashing it against the world as well as the conspirators with Professor Cog. We have the evidence. All I ask is for twenty four hours to put it all together."

"The court will allow it," the judge slams his mallet down. "We will continue tomorrow promptly at nine in the morning. I will leave Doctor K in your care Commander Truman."

"Thank you, your honor," Scott grins. He then turns and gives a wink toward Doctor K. She allows a small smile to grace her lips. She was unaware of just what Scott was brining to her defense. Apparently Gemma and Flynn were able to get into the hard drive and find evidence that even she was unaware of that existed. Her heart feels a little lighter now. The guilt that she had been carrying the past four years, the guilt of bearing the destruction of the human race, has been lifted. Not totally, but enough to make it more bearable.

Across the courtroom, Chaz seethes. He is glaring daggers in the direction of Scott. He turns to Doctor Q, who is seated beside him. "Eden Protocols? I thought that you destroyed those files," Chaz hisses in a low voice, quiet enough that no one around them can hear their conversation.

"I… I did," Q gulps. "The physical copies at least. Any kind of data can be recovered from a hard drive if not properly deleted. My team… like everyone else… were rushing to get to Corinth before the dome was sealed years ago."

"Whatever data Scott has… it could implicate me. My father! The entire organization," Chaz hisses. "Everything we have worked for can and will be destroyed!"

"…" Q is quiet for several moments, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat. "Yes."

"That file must be destroyed," Chaz glares at him. "That hard drive must be destroyed! Return to the lab. Get your Ranger Operators ready. Scott Truman and his team must not survive the night!"

**POWER RANGERS****  
><span>**RPM****


	11. Fast and Furious

**Episode 11: Fast and Furious**

Jewel flops down into her seat before her computer monitor. Much like everyone else in the city, she was watching the trail of the century. The way the tide of the case turned stunned her greatly. But nothing stunned her more so than hearing the name of a file that she has seen on Q's computer many times.

The Eden Protocols.

She had asked Q, her mentor many years ago; just what were that file and what contents it held. Q would always brush her off, telling her that it was an old defunct project, canceled because of the Venjix uprising. She had taken his explanation as word. But now… now the facts don't add up after hearing Scott Truman explain just what role the Eden Protocols held in Venjix's creation.

Jewel slowly turns in her seat and looks toward Q's personal station. She stands from her seat and makes her way over to his computer. With shaky hands she enters the password necessary to log into Q's personal CPU. She quickly navigates through the files finding the said folder. She reaches into her lab coat and removes a small handheld hard drive and plugs it into an open USB port. She quickly copies the file over.

Jewel bites her bottom lip as she contemplates her next move. She knows that if she leaves, and takes this file to the authorities, she'll be branded a traitor to the remainder of the Alphabet Soup organization. She'll never be allowed to complete her own personal projects and will indefinitely be pulled from the Genesis Ring.

"No. He has to pay. The world needs to know the truth," Jewel states as she navigates through several more files. She highlights the rest of Alphabet Soups files that are dated back to at least thirty years and copies them over to her handheld drive. Jewel quickly erases her tracks and logs out of the computer. She pockets the hard drive and darts over to her desk to retrieve her own personal items. She knows that she will not be coming back.

"I have to get this data to Scott Truman."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gemma had arrived just in time to see Scott and Doctor K emerge from the courthouse. There are ton of reporters asking Doctor K questions, but even if the Doctor had expressed desire to answer one or two, Scott is not giving her the chance. He is quickly leading her to the vehicle that they had arrived in.

"Scott," Gemma calls out over the noise. If he had heard her, he would not know since more than one person is calling his name out. So she tries a different tactic. "Eagle Prime! Eagle Prime!"

That does get Scott's attention. He turns and quickly scans the crowd, looking for her. Once he spots her, he motions toward her with his hand, signaling her to come to him. Gemma wastes no time in pushing through the maze of reporters. Upon reaching the vehicle, Scott quickly pushes her to the backseat with Doctor K. Scott then hops in the passenger seat and looks to the driver. "Get us out of here!"

"Where to sir," the driver asks.

"The garage," Gemma yells out. "We need to get to the Garage!"

Scott shrugs, looking to the driver with a smile. "You heard the lady."

"I very much would love to get out of this prison garb," Doctor K admits.

"I was listening to the trial over my smartphone as I walked to the Courthouse," Gemma remarks. "It was getting kinda heated."

"Yeah," Scott admits. "But I think that I managed to get the point across. After all, Karen is free in my care."

"The trial could still go in any direction," Doctor K crosses her arms. "We shouldn't count our eggs until they hatch."

"Right," Scott turns in his seat as he looks back at her. "But I am optimistic. Your story has been heard. And with the facts that I presented, once we bring the rest of the evidence to court tomorrow, you will walk out of there a free woman! People don't blame the gun maker, they blame the shooter. Once we reveal the identity of the person who made Venjix into a threat, you will be cleared."

"Some people may feel differently," Karen continues.

"You need to stop thinking that way," Scott grasps her hand. "You are free. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Gemma watches the two with interest, a small smile forming on her lips as she watches Karen's cheeks flush pink. She watches as Karen places her other hand atop of Scott's, nodding as if accepting his words. "Okay. I believe you."

The driver slams on breaks, quickly drawing the attention of his passengers. Scott turns and glares at him. "Excuse me, what the hell?"

"There… is something… in the road," the driver pales.

Scott quickly turns and his eyes widen. Standing in the street is a large, vicious Venjix Attack-bot. Scott turns to Karen and Gemma, his eyes hardening. "Gemma, make sure she gets to the Garage safe and sound."

"Right boss," Gemma salutes him.

"Scott, what are…"

"I've got a job to do," Scott tells Karen. "I'll be fine. I'll feel a lot better knowing that you are safe."

Scott quickly hops out of the vehicle and walks toward the Attack-bot. The driver of the transport quickly reels off in reverse, putting distance between them and the Attack-bot. Doctor K turns in her seat and watches as Scott and the Attack-bot disappear in the distance. People who were in the streets begin to run in a panic as well upon seeing the Attack-bot.

Gemma feels her phone vibrating alongside her leg. She removes it from her pocket and swipes the screen. "Hello? Gem?"

"_Hey, we were watching the trial on the news! Awesome, huh?"_

"We're on route to the Garage right this moment," Gemma remarks. "Scott ran into some trouble!"

"_Trouble?_"

"An Attack-bot," Gemma remarks. "Not even four blocks away from the Courthouse! Knowing Scott, he'll try to lead the Attack-bot away from the populace, but the streets were flooded with people who were outside the Courthouse protesting!"

"_Blast! Well… I can go assist him! Just get here soon and…"_

"I have Karen with me," Gemma cuts him off.

"_Whoa, okay, that changes everything_," Gem remarks. "_Meet us at the Garage then; we'll be here waiting for you!_"

"Roger," Gemma remarks. She leans forward the driver and informs him. "Don't mean to rush ya, but can we maybe get there a little faster?"

"Yes ma'am," the driver nods. Gemma turns back and looks at Doctor K after pocketing her cellphone.

"Doctor K… Karen," she touches Karen's' shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Karen turns to Gemma, her eyes are red again and silent tears are running down her cheeks. "I… I dunno… I am just so… for the first time in a long time… I'm so scared…"

Gemma quickly wraps her arms around the younger woman's shoulders in comfort. She can feel Karen trembling in her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So, Venjix sends another one of his toys, eh," Scott remarks as he and the Attack-bot circle one another in the middle of the nearby park. The nearby populace had left the area as they watched Scott Truman lead the robot away from the populated area. While many took off to seek shelter, many remained on the sidelines, watching with keen interest of the showdown that is inevitable between the two combatants.

"I'm more than a mere toy, I assure you," Terrorbyte sneers.

"So… you're not like the others. You actually have intelligence," Scott notes.

"And the mindset to destroy you, Operator Series Red," Terrorbyte chuckles. "My Master has given me plenty of data involving you."

"Then it seems that you have me at a disadvantage, because I know nothing about you," Scott raises his Morpher and Engine Cell. He had been expecting an attack at any time; he wanted to be prepared just in case. "But even then, you don't know everything about me! BACK IN GEAR!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gehenna slowly creeps into the building from where Cog had traced Chaz's message from days earlier. She concluded that perhaps she could find any relevant data from Chaz's residence as toward the location to the Genesis Ring. The building is a very fancy mansion. Gehenna shakes her head at its appearance. A small part of her that is still Summer Landsdown can only recoil in disdain at this lifestyle. The very building represents something that shouldn't even exist in this new world left from the Venjix holocaust, a class system.

"Such a lovely home," Gehenna spats with venom as her anger grows uncontrollably. "There are those out there in the city less fortunate, sharing supplies, trying to make what is left of this world work… and these people continue to live like nothing has happened… wait… why… why do I care," Gehenna shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I don't care about humanity or how they treat each other… right?"

Hearing laughter coming around the corner, Gehenna hops behind several large vases that are seated on the floor. The plants inside them shade her form from the newcomer's eyes. As they pass, Gehenna feels a sense of familiarity toward one of the three females passing by. She blinks her eyes rapidly, as if trying to clear her thoughts.

"I need to keep my focus," Gehenna growls. "If I keep spacing out like that, I will get caught! I will have Cog check over my cognitive receptors upon my return back to Base."

She quickly navigates throughout the mansion, making her way to Chaz's personal office, outside his campaign offices within his residence. She hides behind several pillars, watching several more of the mansion workers past by before sneaking into his office. It was locked, but the lock was quick to get around thanks to her right artificial hand and its many enhancements. Once inside, she locks the door again, and makes her way over to his desk where his personal computer waits.

"Now," Gehenna smirks as she takes a seat and turns to the keyboard and monitor. "Let's see what you are hiding Mister Winchester."

Gehenna quickly scans over the files. Thanks to the hyper processor that was implanted into her brain, much like Tenaya-15's, Gehenna is able to process the data all the more quicker than even the smartest human. She smirks as the location of the Genesis Ring is revealed to her… and more.

"So, Chaz is not working alone. Professor Cog was smart to not solely trust Chaz. There is a secret group that is planning a total coup of the Corinth's government, which employees many old Alphabet Soup scientists. That is where the Ring is located."

Gehenna quickly logs off and then proceeds to sneak back out of the mansion. Upon clearing the property, Gehenna removes a communicator from her belt and brings it closer to her lips.

"The Genesis-Ring has been located," Gehenna sends a command to the Grinders that she has hidden on standby. "Locate and acquire transportation and meet me at the location that I am uploading to you all now."

Outside the dome, as well as inside the dome, the hidden Grinders receive the information and they begin with their orders. Smirking, Gehenna replaces her communicator, giving Chaz's mansion one last glance before disappearing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jewel had managed to sneak out of the Alphabet Soup facility. She quickly navigated her way through the streets, trying to reach the Court House to locate the Commander of Corinth's forces, Scott Truman. She turns a corner and her eyes widen as she watches a horde of citizens flee the area.

"What's going on down there," she yells out, hoping that any one of the fleeing citizens would respond. Luckily for her, a tall African American male in a Postal Delivery uniform spots her.

"Robot attack Miss! Get out of here!"

"Is the Operator Series Red battling the robotic monstrosity?"

"The who now?"

"The Operator… Red Ranger! The Red Ranger," Jewel clarifies.

"Yeah, only him," the Postal Worker remarks as he draws closer to her. "We need to clear the streets! They are really going at it!"

"No, I must get to him," Jewel remarks as she quickly darts away, losing herself in the flood of people going in one direction, as she rushes through the tide, heading toward the battlegrounds.

When she finally reaches a clearing, she hides alongside a building and alleyway. Her eyes zoom in on the fight between the Red Operator Series Ranger and the vicious looking Attack-bot. Several cars are overturned, and scorch marks can be seen burned across several trees and on the street.

Scott has his Street Saber drawn and is relentless in his attack in trying to strike down Terrorbyte. The Attack-bot has its own arm blades drawn, deflecting each swing of the mighty Street Saber as it clashes against them.

"Growing fatigued Ranger Red," Terrorbyte mocks. "Your movements are growing erratic!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Scott quickly changes tactics as he draws his blaster, firing a shot at Terrorbytes head. The energy blast throws Terrorbyte backwards, knocking him into one of the over turned cars. Terrorbytes eyes glow red and twin energy beams cut out toward Scott, who raises his Saber to deflect the energy. The two twin beams of energy cut across the ground, heading directly for Jewel.

Jewel's eyes widen as sudden death quickly approaches her. However, luckily for her, Scott noticed her out of the corner of his visor, and he quickly twisted the Saber's blade, changing the direction of the beams. A fire hydrant is hit, causing water to erupt into the air, allowing it to rain down upon the area.

"You, get out of here," Scott yells to her. Terrorbyte used Scott's momentary distraction to rush forward and slice him across the chest with one of his blades. Sparks erupt off of Scott's Biosuit as he is thrown back, both his blaster and his Street Saber being thrown from his grasp.

Jewel quickly jumps backwards, content on waiting the battle out. She needs to get the information on her laptop to the Red Ranger. The answers to everything now lies with her. She looks down at her laptop and pulls it closer.

Terrorbyte leaps into the air, his blades posed to stab Scott upon landing on top of the downed Ranger. Using the treads on his gloves and boots, the wheels spin quickly, moving Scott out of harm's way. One of Terrorbytes blades stabs into the concrete. Scott quickly thrusts one of his legs outward, striking the backside of the blade, snapping it in half.

Both combatants use the next moment to put some distance between the other. As the two begin to circle each other once more, Terrorbyte stops as a message is delivered to him over his built in communicator. Terrorbyte takes a step back, and then backflips on top of an overturned bus, putting plenty of distance between Scott and himself.

"It's been fun Red Ranger," Terrorbyte leaps on top of an overturned bus. "But I must take my leave."

"Already? But I was just getting warmed up," Scott taunts the Attack-bot.

"Another time perhaps." Terrorbyte retorts. "I have new orders."

And with that said, Terrorbyte disappears amongst the fire and smoke, disappearing from sight. Scott contemplates chasing down the Attack-bot, but decides that he must regroup. He retrieves his Street Saber and blaster from off the ground. He spots the shorter African American female that he had yelled to earlier to get to safety, quickly making her way toward him.

"What are you doing," Scott's voice has an edge to it. "Why were you hanging around this area? You should have evac…" Scott stops abruptly as he takes in her attire. The lab coat. The rather awkwardness of her motions. "You… you are with Alphabet Soup…"

"I am, or I should say, I was," Jewel states. "I was watching the trial, much like many were within the City. After hearing your presentation and facts about the Eden Protocols, I did my own investigating. I found many files that prove your claims and would clear Doctor K of all wrong doings. I know the real creator of Venjix!"

"Why would you give this to me," Scott asks, uncertain. "How do I know that this is not some kind of trap?"

"I assure you, it is not. I have never had any reason to question my superiors at all, but when the facts didn't add up and after watching the court case… I need to do this. But I will need protection. Once my betrayal is learned of, Alphabet Soup will come for me. And if know Doctor K, then you know just how far Alphabet Soup will go to silence their... defectors."

Scott is quiet for a moment as he contemplates the situation. "Okay. I gonna take you at your word. When we get back to the Garage, I'm going to have you give up any and all data you can to my team. You'll work alongside them."

"Of course," Jewel nods her head in eager agreement. "Believe me, I want to help. Doctor Q has lied to us all."

"Doctor Q, eh," Scott frowns behind his visor. "Okay, if I had some doubts before, you have convinced me. Follow me."

Not too far away, hiding in a nearby alley way, the three Paleo Rangers watch as the streets from the shadows. While the other two observe the area, trying to track the Attack-bot, Terrorbyte, the Crimson Ranger watches Scott and Jewel with interest.

"Viral Venjix energy cannot be detected," the Cyan Paleo Ranger states. "The Attack-bot has left the area. Should we pursue the Operator Series Red Ranger?"

Crimson turns, standing before Cyan, blocking his view of Scott and Jewel as they disappear around the corner. "No. He too has fled the area. And there are too many civilians. Our actions would be exposed. Let us return back to base."

"Affirmative," the White Operator nods. As the Cyan and White Operator turn and walk away, Crimson turns and looks back at the area where his brother, Scott, was fighting Terrorbyte minutes earlier. He then turns and follows the other two Paleos.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It takes Terrorbyte only a few minutes to regroup with Gehenna at the location she uploaded to the Venjix Network. Upon entering the facility, Terrorbyte can see bodies littered all over the floor. Grinders have moved the giant Ring onto the back of a large Freight Truck using forklifts and their own mechanical strength.

Terrorbyte steps over several bodies as it makes its way over to Gehenna, who is watching the Grinders work. As the taller robot comes to a stop beside her, Gehenna raises an eyebrow toward him.

"Your distraction worked perfectly. No one here was able to activate an alarm. All the police and rescue teams where focused on the area where you were battling Scott."

"What is this place," Terrorbyte asks. "And who were these fools that are sprawled out on the floor?"

"This was the only Alphabet Soup facility in the city. And as for the corpses on the floor, they were all Alphabet Soup facility members. All accounted for, except for two."

"I assume that you are not counting Doctor K or the twins in that count, correct," Terrorbyte asks.

"Correct. As of this moment, Doctor K, Gem and Gemma are not our priority. Their time will come. Right now, we have to get this device to Master Venjix."

"Of course," Terrorbyte chuckles. "I can't wait to have another go at Ranger Red. He and I have… unfinished business."

"He is not to be taken lightly," Gehenna frowns. "He alone not only defeated Master Venjix once before, but he destroyed Shifter. Not to mention that he defeated Professor Cog once before on that Alternate Earth."

"Of course," Terrorbyte remarks as he looks down at his broken arm blade. "Next time though, victory will be mine."

"The Ring is secured," Gehenna barks at the Grinders. "Let's roll out! Set charges to destroy this facility! We cannot give them the means to start rebuilding the Ring!" Gehenna makes her way to the driver side of the Freight Truck as Terrorbyte walks around the trailer and hops into the back, to stand guard over the Ring. Several Grinders also accompany him. The others load up into smaller transport vehicles as they begin to peel out of the facility.

Gehenna smirks as she watches the facility explode in her mirrors.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within the Garage, Mason Truman and the others are standing before the large television set within the recreation area of the facility. It was something that Flynn had purchased and placed within the building after Venjix's first defeat, two years earlier. It is a wide, 84 inch screen, can show several different channels at once. And it is, of three different news stations, each covering a different area. One of the screens was focused on the battle that Scott was engaged in with the Attack-bot and the other of the facility that just went up in flames all the way across the town where over a hundred bodies were found.

The third was at one of the entrances to the dome as it was blown apart by Grinders as they assisted a large Freight Truck escaping the city. The news casters have quickly placed the three events as being connected; all talk of the trial of Doctor K which occurred before this, momentary forgotten.

"What a day," Gem states.

"Three different events, all which are connected to Venjix," Gemma continues. "Not to mention the attempted assassination of the Colonel," Gemma turns to Mason.

"Venjix used the situation of Doctor K's trial to pull off an operation with the city," Mason glances at the chair that Doctor K is seated in. She is no longer wearing her prison garb; she is now wearing one of Gemma's spare jump suits; as that all her belongings were confiscated when she was arrested the week prior. It is a little baggy on her, due to her much shorter size in comparison to Gemma. "They all got into the city without being noticed."

"That is because all of our equipment was taken by Doctor Q by Chaz's orders," Flynn frowns. "We have no way to monitor the city. Not even now. I've brought equipment from my shop where I was rebuilding Corinth's Network grid, but there is only so much we can do."

"And apparently Commander Murdock has no real idea on to handle the situation. Not one single military personnel was sent out during the robot attack."

"Do you think Commander Murdock is on Chaz's payroll along with Doctor Q," Vasquez asks.

"I'd put money on it," the former Colonel states. "And to add to the fact that I believe that my would-be assassin was in fact Marcus. And he was wearing Ranger Biotech. The only other person who could create Rangertech aside from Doctor K…"

"Would be Doctor Q," Doctor K states. "He had access to all my data after my arrest."

"Exactly," Mason remarks. "We have one hell of a conspiracy on our hands."

"I will take a look at the data that you all have gathered," Karen states. She turns to go to her lab, only to be stopped by Flynn.

"Lass, go relax. We'll handle this. Ye must have had a tiring day. It clearly shows in ye face."

"No. I need to clear my mind. Getting my hands involved in something... anything..."

"You are going to rest Doctor K," Gemma states. "You are mentally and physically fatigued. It shows."

"Yeah," Scott's voice rings from the entrance of the Garage. Standing beside the Red Operator is Jewel, who is holding onto her laptop tightly. Scott crosses the Garage quickly and stands before Karen. "I'll take over now Gemma. Thank you for watching after her."

Karen slowly wraps her arms around Scott's middle. As she collapses against him, Scott can feel the tension in her body quickly disappear. Gem stares at the new arrival with curiosity present on his features.

"Scott, who is she," Gem asks.

"This is Jewel," Scott introduces Jewel to the group. "She works... Well, use to work for Alphabet Soup."

"Correct," Jewel states. "I was watching your trial on the television," Jewel turns to Doctor K. "Upon hearing of the evidence regarding the Eden Files; I hacked into Doctor Q's computer. I remember seeing that file once before. After hearing about the connection of the Venjix AI being corrupted by coding integrated from the Eden Files, I came to the conclusion that Doctor Q was involved."

"You willingly betray Q," Gemma speaks up, not quite trusting the new arrival.

"Yes. The evidence is clear, which I have enough in my laptop which should help put Q away. But we must act quickly. He has his own Project Ranger program up and running..."

"Yeah. We met one of them," Gem remarks, looking back at Mason Truman.

"Yes. Marcus," Mason nods, slowly turning to Scott. "Scott, your brother is alive."

"What," Scott's eyes are wide as he jerks his toward his father.

"It is true," Jewel turns to Scott. "I had not the time to inform you. Marcus' body was recovered three years ago, right after the dome was sealed by Alphabet Soup, alongside two other individuals. Cybernetics are laced throughout their bodies. Marcus and the others were then placed within a healing chamber which acts as an artificial womb to heal the individual. We call it..."

"The Lazarus Chamber," Doctor K pulls her face away from Scott's chest. "You were able to build a functioning model?"

"Yes," Jewel nods excitably; quite eager to share her knowledge with the famed Doctor K. "It is quite a remarkable process..."

"My brother is alive..." Scott is flabbergasted; he gazes down at the floor for several moments. He turns and looks at his father. "Marcus is alive."

"Yes," his father nods. "I didn't see his face, but his voice... his movements. It is him."

"We have to find him. Bring him home."

"We will. But now, let us look at this young lady's laptop. Between her evidence and what we have, we can build a fool proof case to clear Doctor K's name completely and have charges brought to Q."

"And Chaz," Scott frowns. "I am positive that Chaz must be involved somehow. He has Q in his employee."

"And Chaz forced my hand in my stepping down, using my knowledge of K's alleged creation of Venjix," Mason frowns. "This conspiracy is far and wide."

"Not to mention this… Covenant," Gem adds. "Remember, Marcus mentioned them when he… well. When he nearly killed you."

"Marcus tried to kill you," Scott looks at his father with wide eyes.

"Trust me, he was not himself," Mason assures him.

"Doctor Q has placed control chips in their skulls," Jewel states. "Marcus Truman, Carlos Riggs and Trevor Macon. Those are the names of the Paleo Rangers."

"Follow me," Gem tells Jewel as he steps up toward her. "I'll show you to the lab were..."

"We have been working on clearing Doctor K's name," Gemma concludes, deciding that she can trust Jewel.

"Yes, of course," Jewel nods and follows behind the twins. Flynn chuckles and limps behind the three, following them into Doctor K's lab.

Mason turns to Hicks and Vasquez. "Okay. Change of plans. We'll set up shop at the Eagle Squad hanger. If everything is gone to hell the way I expect, our conspirators will be attempting to do damage control. Which means they will be attempting to cover their asses and not worry about us. The media is parked outside this building. They wouldn't dare try to attack with all this media coverage."

"Right," Scott agrees as he hands his keys over to his father. "Here are the keys to the Hanger. However, we should all be on our guard. Hicks," Scott turns to his subordinate. "Get the Eagle Squad armed up and on alert."

"You got it boss," Hicks salutes.

"And you...," Scott looks down at Karen, cupping the right side of her face. "You are going to get some rest. Even if I have to put you to bed myself."

Doctor K's face flushes, as a small smile graces her lips.

Mason smiles himself, watching the two. He had never seen his youngest son ever look at anyone as tender or as intimate as he is now, toward the Doctor. "I see. Be as it may, I do believe I owe you an apology Doctor... Karen."

"An apology," Karen turns to the former Colonel.

"Yes. I blamed you for Marcus' death... for the state of the world. But now, with all the evidence that Gemma and Flynn have shown me… Now I know better. I apologize for the dismissive way I have been toward you for the past two years. If Scott could have seen past all that... I should have too."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to hear coming from you."

Mason nods. He looks at Scott and smiles. "Commander."

"Colonel," Scott nods. Mason, Hicks and Vasquez head off toward the dorm area, leaving Scott and Karen the last two within the recreation area of the Garage.

"So," Scott begins, tightening his arms around Karen's middle. "How does it feel to be a free woman?"

"Technically, I am still a suspect until formal charges are dropped, but... It feels good. You kept your promise."

"I told you," Scott pulls her close. "I make the impossible possible."

"That you do. That you always have."

"Now, let's get you to your room. You need your rest. I am quite aware of how tired you really are."

"Will you... stay the night with me," Karen asks, unsure of herself. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've been alone for far too long..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Scott lowers his lips onto hers. Karen finds herself molding herself into Scott's arms. Since the first kissed they shared a week earlier, she has found herself craving his touch, more and more. With her guilt lifted and her heart now fully open, Doctor Karen Kay can allow herself to finally...

Live.

"Now," Scott remarks, pulling back from Karen slightly, his forehead gently pressed against hers. "Let me lock up the facility. Then you can rest. We're going to have an even longer day tomorrow."

"We're going to take down Q," Karen states.

"Provided all of Jewel's evidence is on point," Scott states. "Yeah. We are. And then after that... we find out just if Chaz has a connection to this Covenant and to Alphabet Soup. Then we are going to bring them down!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later, across town, the Covenant has gathered..._

"We have a serious problem," Charles Winchester growls as he gazes across the large round table to his companions. "The Genesis-Ring has been stolen."

"That device was huge. How could anyone make off with it," one speaks.

"When did this thief occur?"

"Shortly after the trial was put off," another states. "During that battle between Scott Truman and an Attack-bot. The entire Alphabet Soup facility has been destroyed and the staff killed… aside from Doctor Q of course."

"Where is Doctor Q now," one of the men asks.

"In a makeshift lab at my estate," Chaz remarks from his spot at the table. "He is trying to figure out how it all happened and if anything can be salvaged in an attempt to rebuild the Genesis-Ring."

"Somehow, Venjix knows about the Genesis-Ring."

"But how," another growls. "No one outside the people in this room, and a few Alphabet Soup members knew of its existence!"

"Actually, Colonel Truman and Scott Truman knew about it as well," another member sits back into his seat.

"What I want to know, is who was in communication with that robot Cog," Charles slams his fist onto the table. "It had to be someone with knowledge of the Ring! Do any of you have any side dealings with Cog!" The members all shake their heads in a negative motion. Beside Charles, Chaz shuffles uncomfortably. None of the other members of the Covenant are aware of his own private dealings with Cog at all. If he were to save face, the group, including his father, must remain in the dark concerning his dealings with the malignant AI.

"It could have been a bluff," Chaz suggests.

"Scott Truman was on point with everything else he presented at the trial," his father sighs. "Besides, we have video footage of Grinders attacking the Alphabet Soup facility and killing all of the operatives and moving the Ring. No one other than ourselves knew of the location of the lab. Damn it! That Ring was our ace in the hole in holding control over this city!"

"We are slowly losing our grip on the situation," an older member of the Covenant growls.

"Perhaps we should take a step back. Continue on with our plans at a later time," another states.

"No," Chaz remarks, standing from his seat. "I am still in the lead in the polls for the election. We can still move forward. But we will need to find a way to grasp control of the situation. Colonel Truman is still alive, as is Scott Truman. As of now, we cannot act on either of the two now that they are aware that there are other Ranger Operators."

"Is it too late to have them... removed?"

"Any movement against them now would draw attention. For now, they shall be left alone," Chaz sighs.

"What about their evidence," Charles asks. "Is there any chance we will be implicated?"

"No. Not any of us," Chaz remarks. A few seconds pass before he continues. "Only Doctor Q."

"Well then," Charles leans back into his seat, frowning. "We will need to cut him off. Let him take all the blame."

"We'll need to have him silenced immediately following," the oldest member of the Covenant coughs. "We can't have him talking either."

"Of course grandfather" Chaz remarks with a smirk. "For the Covenant."

"For the Covenant," the group repeats, their voices echoing throughout the room.

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	12. Echoes

**Episode 12: Echoes**

A week has passed since Doctor Karen Kay was cleared of all charges. With the new evidence provided, Doctor Quincy Beck, aka, Doctor Q, was implicated for the true creation of Venjix which put humanity on the pathway to extinction. As soon as the news broke the Covenant immediately distanced themselves from the estranged Doctor. His labs were sealed and anything that could have connected him to them had been erased. He had no one to back him up, as the Grinder forces lead by Gehenna slaughtered any and all members of Alphabet Soup that could assist him. So Q did the only thing one in his position could do.

Run.

His face was plastered all over the news, twenty-four hours a day. A manhunt was launched over the entire dome. And all exits were guarded by three guards, to make sure that Q could not sneak out. If people were livid when they had thought that Doctor K was the one responsible for creating Venjix, enraged would be the word to describe the surge of anger toward Q. The man tried to hide his own misdeeds and blame it on another individual.

And more surprising to the members of the Covenant was the sudden loss of support toward Chaz Winchester for his running for office. The Covenant had hoped that the liberal media, the one thing that they didn't have in their pocket, wouldn't make the connection that Q had worked for Chaz. All week long, Chaz had been backpedaling, trying to distant himself from the estranged scientist. It was impossible to sway public opinion; after all, Chaz was seen on television during Doctor K's trial in the company of Q. That was the most damning to his image that even those who had supported Chaz had to admit, that it didn't help his campaign. Public support shifted toward another candidate, one that at this very moment is being watched from afar by Scott Truman and Flynn McAllister.

The former Colonel, Mason Truman, is standing before a podium addressing a crowd. He is dressed in a navy blue suit with a blue tie. After the threat over his life diminished, the Colonel decided that the best way he could battle his would be enemies would be to run for public office.

"It is in my opinion that there is much corruption going on during this election of a massive scale. The citizens of Corinth need someone who will fight for their interests and continued survival on this planet, not those only interested in control and power. My record stands for itself. I will fight for you all and I will remove corruption which has hounded this city since its completion since before the first Venjix War. We are the last of humanity; we should be helping build each other up, not stepping on one another. If you elect me, I can promise this to you that I will do my very best, to make a better future for us all and our children. Thank you."

Mason takes a step back from the podium. Cameras quickly flash and reporters all stand from their chairs, throwing questions out to the former Colonel. His bodyguards, along with Gem, are quick to his side, watching over the crowd with eagle precision. They were informed of the threat to his life which occurred the previous week. The position of Governor of Corinth now is the equivalent of the former office of the President of the United States, which no longer exists. Which means the current Secret Service that was formed years ago after Corinth was sealed from the outside world was restructured to fit with the now much smaller government body. The population of Corinth is like a pebble in a pond compared to how the world was once populated.

Scott Truman and Flynn McAllister remain seated within Scott's vehicle. The two are watching from the distance, overlooking the crowd. They have the vehicles radio turned up, listening to the broadcast over the local airwave.

"Well, I don't think Chaz will be pleased from these recent developments, wouldn't ye say," Flynn remarks as he turns the radio down.

"Totally," Scott nods. "Dad will be fine. He is on protective detail. I highly doubt that Chaz would make a move against his opponent now, especially after the news about his connection to Q broke earlier in the week. And besides, Gem is up there. From hearing about how Gem protected my dad against Marcus, he is the better choice to shadow my father."

"Ye don't think ye could fight yer brother?"

"No. I would probably only endanger myself. If he is indeed being controlled by Q, then there is nothing that I could say to get through to him. He would probably hurt me or worse before I could even begin to help him."

"Ye have a point," Flynn flexes his arm, his face showing a small bit of discomfort. "Believe me, I know. I saw how Dillon was fighting the Venjix-virus when he was sent in to retrieve Venjix from yer Morpher. He could control his thoughts, his voice… but not his movements."

"From what Gem described to me, I highly doubt that my brother has any control over anything as long as Q has control over those implants Jewel described."

"Speaking of which, do you think that Gem is enough to protect yer dad? I could assist if needed."

"I doubt Dad would be in any real danger now," Scott remarks. "When the police went to arrest Q, he was ready. My brother and those other two Ranger Operators left that police unit in bad shape during Q's escape. Q is probably focusing all his attention on not getting caught to worry about my father. Besides, I'm going to need your expertise real soon."

"Oh? Regarding," Flynn questions.

"You'll find out soon enough," Scott remarks, glancing over at his friend. He had watched Flynn stretch his arm and flex it several times now. "You alright?"

"Aye. Just a tad sore," Flynn remarks. "That device that Jewel and Doctor K constructed, the Lazarus Chamber, worked miracles. All my injuries that Dillon gave me under Cogs control, gone they are! But there is a lil stiffness in the muscle from where it was in a cast. Nothing to worry about lad."

"Good," Scott smiles. "That's good. I'm going to need everyone at their best. What about Gemma?"

"Gemma was placed into the Lazarus Chamber last night immediately after I was taken out," Flynn remarks. "She'll probably be out before we return to the Garage. After all, all she had was a broken arm."

"Indeed," Scott nods. "That Attack-bot, Terrorbyte, was tough. We're going to need the team back at full power when Venjix sends him out again."

"Aye. Speaking of the team, what are ye going to do about the Yellow, Green and Black Series Morphers that Doctor K has rebuilt," Flynn asks.

"Hicks and Vasquez are both well trained. In fact, if Karen didn't select you as Operator Series Blue originally, Hicks was the next choice. He'll make a great Black Operator. Besides, they have Hybrid enhancement. That'll give the team an edge."

"I see. Now, what about Vasquez? You ask me, the lass is a tad skittish."

Scott smirks, thinking to the awkward soldier. In several ways, she reminds Scott of Karen. "Socially she is. But she is an awesome soldier. If she had tried out for Series Yellow, she would have gotten it over Summer. She just lacks confidence when she is compared to others."

"And Ziggy," Flynn questions. "I haven't seen the lad in over two weeks... since before Doctor K's trial. Doesn't he wish to return as Operator Series Green?"

"I've talked to Ziggy this morning actually," Scott remarks. "Don't feel bad for me not letting you in on this earlier, but I have recruited both Ziggy and Tenaya for an undercover assignment."

"Oh, do tell," Flynn raises an eyebrow, grinning as he turns in his seat. The idea of Ziggy doing undercover work sounds hilarious.

"If I must," Scott chuckles.

"Oh ye must, ye must."

Scott shakes his head, smirking the entire time as he turns the key in the ignition of his prized sports car. "You heard that Fresno Bob was found murdered in his office a while back?"

"Aye, but the media didn't cover it in favor of Doctor K's trial. Why? Ziggy had something to do with Bob's death," Flynn asks as he places on his seat belt. "Tell me he didn't?"

"No, he didn't. I doubt Ziggy has that in him, to kill another human being. But as it turns out, Ziggy is the true heir to the Cartels. Bob had Ziggy's father, the true leader of the Cartels, murdered a long time ago. Benny is who kept Ziggy safe during Bob's reign apparently. Tenaya and he came to see me immediately after finding out. When Chaz forced my dad to resign, I took a step back and looked at the big picture. Karen's arrest, my dad's forced retirement, Chaz and Q... couldn't be a coincidence."

"Aye," Flynn licks his lips. "So Ziggy is undercover, eh? Let's hope the lad doesn't slip up and expose himself."

"Tenaya is helping him," Scott repeats as he backs his car out of the space. As they clear the spot, Scott peels out. "She is desperate to save Dillon and Summer, but she knows that if we are going to have a chance to rescue them both from Venjix's clutches, we got to make sure our backs are safe here in Corinth first. If Chaz is in cahoots with Q, we need him removed, ASAP!"

"Whatever ye need me to do Scott, just ask," Flynn remarks. "I'm back and ready for a fight!"

"Good," Scott smirks. "Because today, I am ending this foolishness!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, at the Cartel Headquarters, Ziggy Grover straightens the collar to his suit, turning to Tenaya, who is leaning against the desk which is centered in the room. "So, how do I look? Gangster enough?"

"Handsome," Tenaya remarks. "You look like a businessman. Very professional."

"Well, let's hope that they buy the act that I am selling," Ziggy gulps nervously. "I want to use the Cartels resources for better means than Bob ever did. And if Scott and his dad's suspicions of Chaz are correct..."

"You have nothing to fear Ziggy," Tenaya pushes herself off the desk and walks up to him. She straightens his tie for him. "I will protect you."

"I'm not afraid," Ziggy admits. "Just nervous. Just a few weeks ago I was a teacher. Not a good one, but a teacher nonetheless. Now I've inherited my father's crime organization. Mind you that I didn't even know my dad... but now it makes sense on why my mother abandoned me at the Orphanage when I was a baby. She didn't want me part of that lifestyle growing up…"

"You'll do fine. You have me by your side," Tenaya reminds him.

"And I thank you for that," Ziggy chuckles. "Now, you sure you don't want to wear that outfit that Bob picked out for you?"

"I am sure," Tenaya remarks. "If I am to play the role of your bodyguard and enforcer I will have to look the part, not some made up doll. And my current attire will defiantly pull off the look."

"I think that you could make any outfit dangerous," Ziggy chuckles as he sends an appreciative glance of her current outfit. Tight black leather pants with matching boots and a long sleeved purple blouse and black leather jacket.

Tenaya merely smirks at his compliment. Ever since her return back to Corinth and Doctor K restoring her memories, she has stuck to Ziggy like a fly to sticky tape. Her brother Dillon always spoke very fondly of the shorter former Green Ranger. And she admits that she has found Ziggy's company to be quite relaxing. She opens her lips to speak, but before another word can be uttered, Benny enters the room.

"Okay Zig," Benny is rubbing his hands together. "I got all the elders together. They are ready to swear you in as head of the Cartels. They are kinda excited about the prospect. After all, you are the true heir to the Cartels."

"You sure that this is gonna work Benny," Ziggy asks.

"Believe me kid, many of the elders wanted Fresno Bob gone for ages," Benny places a hand on Ziggy's shoulders. "Besides, the Cartel trusts me. And they trust me when I say that I trust you. I was Bob's right hand man for years after all. You will do fine. The Cartels will do better with you in charge than those... Covenant folks that Bob was dealing with."

"Just what is the Covenant," Tenaya asks, now intrigued. "I've only heard just the barest of whispers about them. Even when I was Venjix's infiltrator, I only heard the bare minimum."

"Powerful men," Benny tells her. "Ones with the means to control this city. Local government and military be damned if these guys get in control."

"Scott wants me to get much information that I can," Ziggy remarks. "He wants this conspiracy brought to an end fast, so we can focus on Venjix and saving our friends."

"You trust Scott," Tenaya asks, with a raised eyebrow. "Three weeks ago he was more than ready to write off Dillon and Summer as casualties of war with Venjix."

"One thing I've learned about Scott," Ziggy looks toward Tenaya with a smile. "Scott always has a plan. He hasn't given up on Summer or your brother. I think it's kinda like a chess game... Scott is waiting for several things to fall in place before he can make a move. To be truthful... if we had listened to him more during the Venjix War, we might have rescued you earlier... Took the fight to Venjix earlier. But Dillon..."

"My brother is stubborn and hardheaded," Tenaya nods as she begins to straighten Ziggy's tie once more. "And that alone tells me that he will overpower Venjix's AI in his mind. Venjix may possess his body, but not his soul. Dillon will return, as well as Summer."

"I love your optimism," Ziggy grins. "But it takes away from your supposed bad-girl persona."

"I am a woman of many talents," Tenaya licks her lips, giving Ziggy a look. "Play your cards right, and you just might find out how many."

Turning on her heel, Tenaya leaves the room, with a smirk on her face. Benny gives Ziggy a friendly nudge in the ribs.

"If I were you, I'd play that hand that you were just dealt Zig," Benny laughs, causing Ziggy's face to redden.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Halfway across the continent…_

Venjix places several cords from his artificial arm into the main CPU within his lab. Behind him, Cog is hard at work, reassembling the Genesis-Ring to his parameters. Gehenna is at another console, running a hardware update on Terrorbyte.

Venjix human eyes flash as the program on the computer beings to download the commands from him to the Grinder server. Ever since Professor Cog had created the technology to open a portal to another dimension years ago, Venjix's goal then was to take control of the Hybrids within Corinth, take over the city and then transform the rest of the human population into Hybrids to use as an invading force against the newly discovered Earth. Cog's own destruction and then Venjix's eventually defeat stalled those plans.

The plan to use the Hybrids will not work. His doesn't have the time or the tech to spread the Venjix-virus on a massive scale like before, especially after Gem and Gemma had blown his old fortress to smithereens. Now he is simply content in using his Grinder Army. He will invade this new Earth and take over their defenses much like he did this Earths, but unlike this dimension, he will not leave it a barren wasteland. He has discovered that by doing so, severely limited his own options for future technological developments.

"Master Venjix," Cog calls out from across the lab. "We have a problem."

"**Oh**," Venjix turns and glares at Cog. "**I am growing weary of problems Cog. What is it now**?"

"This Genesis-Ring that Doctor Q had constructed," Cog waves a hand to the large device. "It is perfect. I have reconstructed it and added it all to this facilities hardware. We can go through the gate at any time."

"**Then what is the problem**," Venjix asks as he walks up beside his servant to gander at the large ring structure.

"I highly doubt that my Solar Panels will generate enough energy for it to hold power long enough to transport our Grinder Army through to the other side. The power being fed to it and the rest of our equipment through the generators is not enough. We'll need more power," Cog waves a hand at the bundle of large cords that are connected to the device from the portable generators behind the device.

"**Another power source then**," Venjix contemplates. "**Very well.**** I shall go to Corinth myself and retrieve such a device that will benefit us all**."

"Master is that wise," Cog remarks. "Your human form will be at risk."

"Master, send me," Terrorbyte stands from the position he was seated in. "You need not risk yourself! I will find a power source and destroy the Ranger Red Operator!"

"**No. I shall take Gehenna with me. We will need our human forms to blend in with the human populace**," Venjix remarks as he removes the cords from his cyber arm, causing his eyes to flash as the connection is severed. "**I have already given the Grinders new software updates. They will be ready for our eventual departure. Have everything ready for our return, for we shall abandon this dimension as soon as we return**."

"As you command, my lord," Cog bows. "I shall continue monitoring the Ring until you return."

"**Good**," Venjix turns to Gehenna. "Come Gehenna."

"Yes my lord," Gehenna leaves Terrorbyte's side and follows Venjix out of the room. The other two Attack-bots continue on their duties in silence.

Across the room, a Grinder springs to life. The robot shakes its head, as if gathering its bearings. It then looks across the room, at Terrorbyte and Cog. After a few moments the Grinder slowly makes its way out of the room and follows behind Venjix and Gehenna. It watches from a safe distance away, watching as the two enter into an elevator and ride the lift to the surface level.

The robot waits a few minutes before following the two up as it waited for the elevator to return to the basement level. Upon reaching the surface the Grinder watches as Gehenna and Venjix depart in a large military Hummer heading toward Corinth. The Grinder knows that it will take several days before the two can reach Corinth.

Gazing around the area, its eyes stop on another discarded vehicle. If the robot could smirk, it would. It climbs into the vehicle and quickly hotwires it. As it roars to life, the Grinder checks the vehicles fuel. Satisfied in its conquest, the Grinder closes the door and peels out of the old discarded military base.

_Don't worry Summer, I'm right behind you_, the Grinder tightens its hands on the steering wheel. _I'm going to rescue you and get my body back. I'm going to make Venjix pay for what he has done to you and my body!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Corinth, the evening sun has already begun to set. The city has been quiet, despite the events of the past three weeks. The trial, the sudden appearance of a new Venjix Attack-bot has put the city and its residents on edge. The military is back on high alert at every entry point into the dome.

Across the city, within the top floor of the Westchester's tallest business building, Ziggy, Tenaya and Benny exit out of the elevator. Tenaya and Ziggy fall behind Benny, following his lead, since he had been in the facility before and knows the way. Ziggy takes the time to compose himself, getting ready for the show at hand.

"Calm yourself Ziggy," Tenaya tells him. "Your heart rate has risen dramatically since we entered the building."

"Calming, calming," Ziggy breathes in, and holds his breath for several moments before exhaling. "Okay, I can do this."

"We got your back Zig," Benny pats his side, where his sidearm is at.

"That we do," Tenaya remarks, placing a hand on his shoulder as they come to a stop before two large wooden doors. There are two guards standing before it. Upon seeing Benny, whom they recognize from before, they stand aside and push the door open.

"The bosses have been expecting you," one of them states.

Benny leads the way in, with Tenaya second and Ziggy bringing up the rear. They come to a stop, before a large round table with elderly and middle aged men sitting around it. The air is thick with smoke, from where they were smoking. All eyes of the members of the Covenant turn to the three as the two guards exit the room, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome Benny," Charles Winchester stands. "I see that you have brought forth me the new head of the Cartels?"

"Yes sir," Benny nods. "Allow me to introduce you to Ziggy Grover, the new head of the Scorpion Cartels."

Chaz, who was standing beside his father's seat, looks toward Ziggy, with contempt in his eyes. And distrust. A former Ranger Operator now the head of the Scorpion Cartels? This defiantly screams trouble. "You must be kidding me," Chaz barks. "You? The new leader of the Cartels?"

"He was voted in unanimously by the leaders of the individual families that represent the Cartels," Benny continues, moving closer to Ziggy. On the other side of Ziggy, stands Tenaya, who crosses her arms, not at all trying to look more intimating than she already is. Several members of the Covenant have shifted nervously in their seats as she glares at the lot of them.

"He is the true heir to the Cartels," Tenaya simply states.

"And a Power Ranger," Chaz states, glaring at the shorter, thinner man. Ziggy swallows lightly, as he mentally gets into the character that he practiced all week long.

"Former Power Ranger to be exact," Ziggy steps forward, between Benny and Tenaya. "And before that, I was already a member of the Cartels. A series of events led to me becoming bonded with the Green Series Morpher. I had no choice but to fight alongside the other Operator Series."

"Right," Chaz snorts. "Sure. I remember seeing you at what was supposed to be my wedding to Summer. You were real chummy with those guys. You cannot tell me that it was all an act for over a year."

"I am more adaptive to the streets that someone of your stature would ever be," Ziggy returns the glare, displaying a level of confidence he normally doesn't portray. "I know how to survive. I survived the Wastelands. I survived combat with the Venjix Attack-bots. Can you say the same, you pampered princess?"

"Why you," Chaz snarls as he begins to cross around the large round table. His jacket opens just briefly to expose a small pistol just stuffed alongside his pants.

"Stand down Chaz," Charles raises a hand, causing his son to come to a stop. Chaz grits his teeth, but obeys his father, abet momentary.

"Smart move," Tenaya coos, smirking at Chaz. She had saw his weapon and moved in front of Ziggy to protect him if Chaz had made a move for the weapon.

"Why should we trust you," Charles relaxes against his chair as he leans back. "Aren't you loyal to Doctor K and Scott Truman?"

"The Doctor," Ziggy begins. "Has treated me as if I were a lesser person since I met her. Before her trial not too long ago, she and I had already parted on… not so good terms. The scandal of her connection to Venjix ruined my school. Everything I spent the last two years building for… was taken from me, and to add insult to injury, she is dating Scott Truman."

"You have issues with the Wing Commander," one of the other elders of the Covenant speaks up.

"Do I," Ziggy spats, carefully following the script that Scott and he wrote out. He takes a seat at the opposite side of Charles Winchester, and turns before the group. "During the entire year that I was Operator Series Green, he treated me like crap, all because of my connection to the Cartels. Said he couldn't trust me, despite all that I did to help the team. Both of them, Scott and Doctor K, can go to hell," Ziggy slams his fist onto the table.

Tenaya, while her face is emotionless, is cheering on the inside. Ziggy is in fact, a good actor. _If I didn't know any better, I would believe the performance that he is putting on. I do believe that the Covenant is buying his act…_

"I don't buy this," Chaz interrupts, frowning. "After all that has happened in the past two weeks… our plans…"

"What were those plans, to be exact," Ziggy asks as he rests his chin upon his right wrist. "The attempted assassination of the Colonel, perhaps?"

"How did you," Chaz begins, only to stop. He stands upright and fixes his composure. "You are quite informed Green Ranger."

"I am not the Green Ranger. Not anymore," Ziggy frowns. "I am the leader of the Scorpion Cartels, and you best remember that!"

"Are you threatening me," Chaz's left eye begins to twitch, insulted at Ziggy's taunts.

"All I am saying," Ziggy stands to his feet. "Is that without the aid of the Cartels, you don't have a hold on this city as much as you'd think. The Colonel, despite all that you have tried to do in discrediting him, your plan has blown up in your face as many in the city have moved to his side with the recent evidence pointing a finger at the individual Doctor Q. And whatever ace you think you may have had with Doctor Q's Ranger program is gone, especially now that the good Doctor has gone into hiding with his three Ranger Operators that were caught on video that the police department provided to the media! Seems to me that you guys have a problem if Q talks!"

"You are quite correct, Mister Grover," Charles speaks up. "Doctor Q's connection to Chaz has in fact, hurt Chaz's public image. Loyalty to us is important. Speaking of which, I think a test of loyalty is in order. To ease the minds of the Covenant."

"I agree," one of the other members of the Covenant speaks up. "I too, share Chaz's distrust!"

"Loyalty," Ziggy chuckles. "You are the guys who had Bob killed, and you talk to me of loyalty? Bob was one of you!"

"And you can be one of us as well," Charles states. "You have the... shall we say... illegal resources and the man power which we lack. Find Doctor Q. Exterminate him and the Cartels position within the Covenant will be restored. You will become one of us."

"And why would I want that," Ziggy laughs. "I've spoken with the head of the families of the Cartels. Bob informed them of just what the Cartel was and represented, just in case he got ghosted. Just exactly, would we benefit from having a relationship with this... Covenant?"

"Fresno Bob understood…" Charles starts, only to be cut off by Ziggy.

"Bob was in for it for himself," Ziggy states. "Always has. Would have continued to be, if you hadn't taken care of him. The Cartels has your thanks... and that is all that they offer currently. And I don't care what Bob had going on before I took charge. In case you have forgotten, Bob had my father killed."

"With Doctor Q free, roaming about, he could decide to take revenge on the Covenant for severing all ties with him, leaving him as the fall man. In fact, I know that he that he will; it's only a matter of time. He is a genius… and a loose cannon. Everything that we have built towards, Q can bring down upon us if he is captured and talks. Which, thanks to Fresno Bob's dealings with us, would put the Cartels in quite the bind, would it?"

"Go on," Ziggy urges.

"Exterminate Doctor Q," Charles picks up a cigar and lights it. "With Q out of the way, we can focus on running a campaign against the Colonel. I am sure that the Ranger Operators will have their hands full in dealing with Venjix, so for now, they are not a problem."

"I still don't see how this benefits the Cartels."

"Think of it as good business," Charles takes a puff of his cigar. "You pat my back, I pat yours. Kill Dr. Q, and we'll continue our campaign in taking over the official electoral offices. We already have a person in control of the Military with the recently instated Colonel Murdock in charge. We have already won this. And if Mason Truman does in fact, somehow pull a win out of the election; we'll dispose of him as well."

Ziggy looks toward Benny and Tenaya. Tenaya gives Ziggy a nod, her eyes flashing yellow for a half of a second. After a moment he turns back to Charles and Chaz and breaks out into a full-fledged grin.

"I think that I've heard enough. Thank you."

The windows to the large room shatter as five multicolored figures burst through, armed with riot and swat gear alongside their normal Biosuit weaponry. Leading them is the Red Series Operator, Ranger Red, Scott Truman. The men all sit in shock from the noise. Chaz is the first to move, darting toward the Red Operator. Scott quickly grabs his arm and twists it behind him, making Chaz drop the gun that he had pulled from his vest.

Rangers Yellow, Silver and Black are quick to subdue the guards who had busted into the room. After having them all on their knees, they are quickly cuffed. Everyone's clothing is flapping in the wind from the shattered windows.

"Scott," Flynn calls out from behind his visor. In his hand, he is holding a device which resembles an Ipad. "I've taken control of their systems."

"Great," Scott then shoves Chaz toward Tenaya, whom quickly puts him into a hold. "I think it is obvious enough without me having to say it, but I'm going to say it anyways. You are all under arrest."

"What is the meaning of this," Charles growls as he makes his way toward Scott. Gemma quickly places herself between Scott and the other man. She pushes Charles back down into his chair.

"You have everything recorded Tenaya," Scott asks the raven haired hybrid who is still holding onto the struggling Chaz.

"Everything we will need to incriminate this Covenant was recorded in my visual receptors and is stored in my internal hard drive," Tenaya smirks as she glances in Ziggy's direction. He gives her two thumbs up, grinning. Ziggy was right about Scott, the Red Operator always seemed to have a plan. "I was also broadcasting the signal to the Garage to Doctor K's lab for backup."

"You can't do this! This is illegal," Charles begins to speak, only to be cut off by Scott. "You are not a sanctioned police unit!"

"I doubt you have room to talk about legal and illegal acts," Scott retorts. "Not only does Tenaya have video recording of her internal software of this meeting, but she was also transmitting audio back to us. You admitted to the attempted assassination of my father, but also to Doctor Q, the true culprit of the Venjix-War. Not only that, but we also have you on trying to commission another assassination attempt on Q. You and this whole organization is going down! Vasquez, cuff him!"

Vasquez, the current Yellow Operator removes a pair of handcuffs from off her utility built and quickly handcuffs him. Outside the windows, three large helicopters with the Eagle Squad emblem on the side come into view.

"Wing Commander Truman," a voice comes out over the loudspeaker from one of the choppers. "Ground units have begun arrests on the ground level!"

"Hear that..." Scott looks at Charles, his visor being illuminated from the helicopters light, temporary blinding Charles. "It's over Winchester. All of you... are finished."

"You won't get away with this," Chaz screams. Tenaya twists him arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Actually, it's you who won't get away with any of this," Hicks, the new Black Series Operator walks up to the two and cuffs Chaz for Tenaya. Gemma has her blaster trained on all of the other members of the Covenant while Vasquez, Benny and Ziggy quickly handcuff them all. "We have the audio transmission of you and Professor Cog."

"What," Charles eyes are wide as he looks at his son in disbelief.

"Even in a coven of backstabbers and liars, you are surprised," Tenaya states. "Naïve. All of you."

"Scott, lad," Flynn moves over to Scott. "I have hacked into the buildings security feed and microphones. I've also managed to shut off the elevators aside for the main one that Ziggy, Benny and Tenaya used and locked the buildings exits with its automated features. Anyone inside this place other than us will not be leaving. I've also downloaded every file this place has on their computer network and sent it to my servers. Anyone associated with this Covenant; we will know who they are before tomorrow morning. Every plan they had created? Ours now."

"Hear that," Gemma turns to Charles. "My boyfriend is the best at what he does. Your reign is over. This city is now free."

"Humanity, human and hybrid, is free," Scott clarifies.

Charles face breaks apart, as the realization sets in. He looks toward his son and sees the same look of despair on his face as well. Once all the members of the Covenant are all shackled, the Rangers lead the group to the main elevator that Ziggy, Benny and Tenaya had used earlier to reach this floor, leaving Scott, Tenaya, and Ziggy within the office. Outside the building, the helicopters that the Ranger team used to drop in on the penthouse meeting floor can see be seen circling the building.

"You did good Zig," Scott pats his friend on shoulder. "Real good. With this evidence, we'll be able to put away these creeps. Hopefully even deter any others from trying any similar ideas."

"And I can disband the Cartels," Ziggy remarks. "Or at least, restructure them. When I said that I spoke to the elder members of the Cartels, I wasn't lying. They want things to change. I want to make the organization into something good, something to be proud of."

"I have confidence that you will," Scott tells him. "And you'll have my full support. Mine... and Doctor K's."

Ziggy smiles softly, hearing that. He raises his head to speak, but is cut off by Tenaya's movements as she steps forward toward Scott.

"Ranger Truman," Tenaya speaks, moving beside Ziggy. "I noticed that you did not have a Green Operator amongst your new team."

"No," Scott shakes his head. "We haven't had the chance to recruit a new Operator before this Operation. I was kinda waiting on the final word from Ziggy. Speaking of which," Scott turns to Ziggy.

"No thanks," Ziggy shakes his head. "I think my Rangering days are over. They've been over for a while now."

"I would like to become your Green Operator," Tenaya remarks. "Now that this is behind us, I would like to be part of whatever plans you may involving rescuing my brother and Summer, locating Doctor Q and destroying Venjix once and for all."

Scott presses a button on his Morpher, which causes his helmet to disappear. He smiles at the raven haired beauty before him. "Okay then. Report to the Garage first thing in the morning and see Karen. She'll begin the process."

"Thank you," Tenaya salutes him, knowing now that he will be her superior officer. "Ranger Truman."

"No, thank you. Both of you," Scott smiles at the two. He then turns and proceeds to follow the path that Benny, the Rangers and their prisoners took earlier, out of the office and toward the main elevator.

Once Scott has disappeared around the corner, Tenaya turns back toward Ziggy. "Now, as for you…" Tenaya reaches out and grabs Ziggy by the collar, pulling him close. Ziggy yelps in surprise, but is soon silenced as Tenays's lips close in on his own. After a moment, Ziggy raises his arms, and rests his palms on both sides of Tenaya's hips, losing himself in the kiss. When the two finally pull apart, Ziggy is the one left breathless. "Wow…"

"Wow indeed," Tenaya smirks as she wraps an arm around Ziggy's torso and the two follow behind Scott, who was waiting for them at the elevator. Scott shakes his head at seeing the two, happy for the former Green Operator. He had known that in the past, Ziggy had shown both an interest in Doctor K and Tenaya. From talks that he had shared with Ziggy, he knew that Ziggy still continued to harbor a crush toward Tenaya and he had hoped that the traveling trio would eventually return to Corinth so he could see Tenaya again.

Who would have guessed that the femme fatal that is Tenaya would have had an interest in the scrawny former Green Operator as well?

"Going my way," Scott asks the two.

"Wherever you are headed Scott," Ziggy tells him. "You have not let us down yet."

"And I don't plan to either," Scott presses the button for the ground floor.

A few minutes pass before the elevator returns to their floor. Upon entering the elevator, Scott turns away from the two. As the leader of the Power Rangers and soon the entire Corinth Military once Colonel Murdock is removed, the burden of protecting the entirety of the human race rests on his shoulders. One threat to Corinth has been removed. All that remains is Doctor Q and Venjix.

Charles Winchester was not all that wrong on his decision to exterminate Doctor Q. The Alphabet Soup scientist is still at large, hiding with the technology and knowledge to create something worse that Venjix if left to his own devices. He will need to be found, quickly and dealt with. And then there is Venjix.

No matter what, Venjix must be stopped. The Genesis-Ring is gone. Venjix cannot be allowed to escape to another Earth and do what he had done to this dimension, practically destroying this Earth in his quest to eradicating all of mankind. Venjix must be stopped at all costs. Even if it means killing his host.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Venjix is sitting in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Gehenna is driving; her eyes focused on the road before her. The corner of his lip curls upward as he processes the new bit of information from his hidden cameras in Tenaya's eyes. From Cog he was aware of the Covenant, due to Chaz sharing information with him.

"**Gehenna****, dear**," Venjix turns to the female hybrid. "**I just downloaded the most recent data from Tenaya's optic units**."

"Yes Master."

"**Chaz has been outed. The Covenant has been arrested**."

"Will this hurt your plans my Lord?"

"**None what so ever**," Venjix chuckles. "**But I have learnt the identity of the one who gave me self-awareness**."

"I was under the impression that it was Doctor K that created you," Gehenna glances at Venjix.

"**No. It was a Doctor Q**."

"What shall we do then, my Lord."

"**Right now, nothing.**** Our goal remains the same. Acquire any kind of energy source to power the Genesis-Ring. If we should come across this Doctor Q during our search…**"

"We kill him?"

"**No. We save him**," Venjix chuckles. "**I want to meet my true creator and thank him. And then kill him**."

**POWER RANGERS****  
><span>**RPM****


	13. On the Run

**Episode 13: On the Run**

Eighty miles outside of Corinth, heading south, there is an old Military Base that was one of the many abandoned when the remaining population escaped into Corinth's walls. It acted as a training ground for marine soldiers. Although small, it made an ideal location for Doctor Quincy Beck, also known simply as Q, to hide. It had an underground facility, large enough to house at least thirty personnel.

Q, much like many people during the first few months after Corinth opened its doors to the outside world, was one of the many who joined several expeditions in searching for communities that were not heavily damaged from the Venjix War. After locating the small Base, Q used his power and influence with the Covenant to have any and all records of the Base destroyed and over the span of two years, have the Base renovated to act as a backup facility for Alphabet Soup. A facility that no one within the Covenant knew about; and not that many members of Alphabet Soup either.

Q enters the main laboratory, where other researches greet him. In lab coats there are several other scientists, ones who bare the same Alphabet Soup uniform such as himself, awaiting his arrival. One of them, a short man with an accent walks up to Q and his three Rangers. From his complexion and accent, it would place his ancestry from India. He is known as M. "It is good to see you Doctor Q; however, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Is it true? The Genesis-Ring is gone," another scientist, this one removing all forms of a welcome and getting straight to business. He has shaggy brown hair and is wearing glasses. "And all our comrades at the Main Alphabet Soup facility dead?"

"Yes, it is indeed true," Q remarks, looking to the Doctor known as the letter C. "A Venjix Attack-bot leveled the facility with a platoon of Grinders. Everyone is gone. All was lost."

"Not entirely," another one of the scientists speaks, noticing the three Ranger Operators behind Q. This scientist has a bowl cut hair style. He is Doctor Y. "Not all was a total lost. I see that you have activated your Ranger Initiative."

"What happened," C demands to know.

"The Covenant betrayed me. They betrayed Alphabet Soup. We are on our own," Doctor Q intentionally forgoes telling them that the reason that they betrayed them was because any and all incriminating evidence to support the creation of Venjix was aimed strictly toward him. No one at all within the Alphabet Soup facilities knew that it was him who in fact, corrupted the original Venjix code written by Doctor K and he plans to keep it that way.

"And your assistant Jewel," C asks.

"I assume that she was one of the victims that were killed during the raid on the Compound. I could not find her when I went back to retrieve my files."

"What are our plans now," M speaks up. "All of our research was poised for the alternate Earth. With the Genesis-Ring gone…"

"Our goal now should be to destroy the Rangers of Corinth as well as the Covenant," Q interrupts. "They have targeted us. It will only be a matter of time before they locate this facility."

"What about Venjix," Y begins. "In your last transmission, you stated that Venjix had indeed returned, although nowhere near the power or in possession of the resources that it once had."

"One member of the Covenant had dealings with the Venjix General, Professor Cog," Q begins to explain. "While he was always vague on Venjix's current power, he did reveal one of Venjix's limitations. Currently, Venjix is inside a hybrid body. Which means he is suitable to damage and injury that any normal human can."

"Well, as much as a human-hybrid can," M remarks. "After all, they do have augmented strength and speed."

"They still heal at a normal human rate," Q adds. "After all, while Venjix was able to take the data involving our Super Soldier program and turn it into his hybrid-infiltrator program, he was not able to get his hands on the Super Soldier Version 2.0 data. Which I have successfully adapted into my three Ranger Operators."

"So they are super hybrids then," a female scientist remarks walking around the three Ranger Operators in fascination. "What do you call them?"

"They are my Paleo Rangers," Q places his arms behind him as he stands upright. "I based their design off of the PaleoMax Megazord that the Rangers Operators of Corinth used in battle against Venjix. Those Zords have yet to been rebuilt, so I took the liberty of designing the Paleo's based off their design."

"So… ripping off another Dr. K design, eh," one of the other male scientist chuckles as he joins the group standing before Q. "And here I thought that you hated her."

"I do," Q growls. "However, the Biofield signatures of the Mammoth, T-Rex and Triceratops where in fact, very strong, despite the creatures being extinct. Almost uncontrollable, but when her Operator Series Red was able to control the PaleoMax Megazord, it proved necessary for more study."

"Oh, how so," the female scientist asks, quite interested.

"Simply put, it has to do with his DNA," Q explains. "Somehow, he was able to sync with those specific Biofields which allowed control."

"So how were you able to stabilized your Morphers," the male scientist asks, looking toward the three Paleo Rangers. "Did you clone the Red Operator?"

"No," Q turns and points to the Crimson Paleo. "The other three Morphers are tied to the Crimson Morpher. It stabilizes the Morphing sequence. The Crimson Operator you see before you is Marcus Truman; the brother of Doctor K's Red Operator…"

"And son of the Colonel of Corinth," one of the other scientists takes a step back. "You are going to get us all killed!"

"He is under my complete control," Q rolls his eyes. "I have several implants put into all three of their skulls. They retain the basic instincts and their combative abilities, but they are all totally submissive to my voice. We are going to need protection from both the Rangers of Corinth and Venjix."

"So are we going after Venjix then," Y begins, stroking his chin, contemplating the new information provided to him. "If Venjix is in a human host, then now would be the appropriate time to attack and rid the world of Venjix forever."

"Or…," C steps forward. "We capture him. Study it. This could be the break that we need for the Messiah program…"

"No," Q jerks his head in the other scientist's direction. "No more AI's. Venjix was enough Doctor C…"

"Venjix was designed for destruction," Doctor C states. "Messiah was designed to be more. A creator. Messiah can create order from when Venjix created Chaos. Messiah…"

"Shall never leave the design stage," Q barks, getting in C's face. "As the sole remaining Head Scientist in this organization, what I say is final!"

"Of course… Doctor Q," C backs away, raising his hands before him, as if shielding himself from the other scientist. "I meant no disrespect."

"Acknowledged," Q hisses. He turns back to the three Paleo Rangers. "Unload all my materials and bring them to my lab. We have work to do."

The three Paleo's salute Q and turn, making their way back toward the vehicle that they had stolen from Corinth to make their trek across the state lines to this new base. Q was right; they are totally obedient and will follow his every command. The implants demand so.

But for one of the three, the Crimson Paleo, in particular, finds himself, involuntary making a fist with his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jewel slides her chair across from one desk to another, as she uses the scanners that Flynn and his father installed across the city, searching for Ranger Bio-energy. She has spent the past few days searching for any kind of signal that may lead them to Marcus Truman or the other two Paleo's that Q created. If Marcus can be found, then they will also find the fugitive, Doctor Q.

Behind her, Doctor K is seated at her station, searching for any trace of Venjix energy across the wastelands. Scott authorized the use of the Corinth's Air Defense Drones for her use. While Scott's initial battle with Cog and Venjix was just outside Omega City, she is positive that neither of the two nor Gehenna would remain in that area especially knowing that that particular facility was ransacked.

"Blast it," Jewel pushes away from the desk.

"Problems," Karen places the drone on auto-pilot and then turns in the direction toward Jewel.

"Q must be using some kind of signal damper," Jewel questions as she turns to the shorter scientist. "I cannot find any other Ranger Bio-energies anywhere else in the city aside from the ones you created and those are nearby."

"Have you filtered those out of your database during your scans of the city," Karen asks.

"Yes," Jewel shakes his head. "Perhaps he is underground. Or no longer within the city. After all, once the news broke that he was the one who in fact, created Venjix, he disappeared. And since we haven't seen or heard one peep from his Rangers, he must have taken them with him."

"Perhaps," Karen agrees. "After all, after the Covenants arrest, none of them had any indication on where the Rangers could have been. Q… you did not assist him in this Project?"

"No. I worked mostly on the Genesis-Ring. He kept this one to himself. I assisted in checking the stasis pods of the Operators and their basic health needs, but the development of his Ranger Program? Off limits."

"I see. He is a sneaky one."

"Always. But then again, all of us children from Alphabet Soup have our own little quirks."

"I suppose so," Karen nods. "The Soup really ruined us."

"Not all. But many. Especially in our age range of prodigies."

"You seem more emotionally structured," Karen notes. "Gem and Gemma are much more secure with their emotions than I, despite many of their childish mannerisms."

"You seem just fine," Jewel states. "I watched your trial on the television. Then I watched how you reacted when you saw Scott right after his fight with that Attack-bot last week. Your reactions were typical normal human reactions."

"I don't deal well with emotions. They are mostly... foreign to me. But the whole ordeal... it was tiring. I had a lot of guilt that I was carrying."

"At least now you know that it was unjustified. Venjix attacking the human race was not your fault."

"Perhaps, but he did escape the confines of the Alphabet Soup facility because I was prevented from putting up a firewall…"

"Also, not your fault," Jewel counters.

"I know," a small smile graces her features. "That weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel as if now I can live without remorse. A chance to live without merely existing. I deserve a future."

"You do. We all do," Jewel places a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "May I ask you a question? About Gem?"

"Of course. What do you desire to know," Karen asks as she places her hands on her lap.

"I have noticed that he was been watching me with interest. He is not... attached to anyone, is he?"

"No. He isn't," Karen remarks. "He has informed me that he is attracted to you, however."

"He did," Jewel's eyes widen slightly at the revelation. She had turned her head toward the shorter Doctor quickly that the long bang of hair that covers her right eye was tossed aside.

"Gem and his sister tell me everything," Karen remarks with a small smile. "And from your inquiry, I take it that you are interested in Gem as well."

"I do, but I have no real knowledge in any form of courtship..."

"Neither do I," Karen chuckles. "And yet, I am involved with Scott. It is an exhilarating feeling, I can assure you. I am not one to offer any kind of relationship advice, but all I can suggest is... talk to him. You are interested and so is he. Build from that."

"And you say you have no advice to give," Gemma speaks, announcing her arrival. The two were involved with their talk that they didn't notice on Jewel's screen that a familiar Bio-Signature had entered the room. However, it would have chirped, alerting them if it were an unregistered Signal. Gemma has a towel draped over her shoulders and her hair is still wet. She is dressed in a gray sports top and black shorts. "You were the one who initiated the relationship with Scott. You kissed him first."

"I was under the impression that I was going to be locked up for the rest of my life," Karen turns to the slightly older female whom she sees as a sister. "I wanted something to remember him by. Besides, now that I look back at the situation, it was inevitable. Scott and I were going in circles around each other the past month. Had I waited any longer, I am positive Scott would have made the first move."

"What move," Scott remarks, causing the three girls to jump. He had not heard any of their conversation, but he did hear his name spoke which drew his attention. Karen's face reddens slightly, as if being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You need to quit sneaking up on people," Karen tells him playfully. "It's rude."

"I wasn't sneaking," Scott retorts, smiling. "You three just weren't paying attention. Besides, I just arrived.I merely parked outside."

"Nothing," Gemma waves him off. "Girl talk! Now shoo!"

"You can't shoo me away," Scott walks up on the platform, passing by Gemma and Jewel. He leans over and plants a quick kiss on Karen's forehead. "Girl talk, huh? And I was topic of this little conversation?"

"Not completely. I was giving Jewel here... some advice, I guess."

"Oh? About Gem," Scott turns toward the other scientist.

"How did..." Jewel stammers.

"Kinda been obvious," Scott remarks, with a chuckle. "From the get go, Gem has been eyeing you. Now for you, since we just met, I don't really know how to read you yet, but you haven't been very subtle in not staring at Gem either."

"I... I see," Jewel bites her bottom lip in thought.

"Scott is very observant," Gemma states. "Guess that is why you were selected as Operator Series Red, huh?"

"One of the reasons," Karen remarks.

"Oh, care to share what the rest are," Scott runs a hand over her shoulders. "I already know that you've had the hots for me since day one."

"I did not," Karen starts, her face getting warmer by the second. "As you state, have the hots for you on day one."

"Day two then," Scott shrugs. "No reason to be bashful now Doc," his voice lowers for only her to hear, which sends a shudder down Karen's spine.

"Oh behave," Karen tells him after gathering herself. She then turns to Gemma. "Where exactly is your brother today?"

"Shadowing the Colonel," Gemma states.

"Have him report to me," Scott tells Gemma. "Have Hicks replace him. I have need of both and Gem. I need you both to take your Fighters out of the city and scope the area surrounding the city."

"Oh? Have any leads on Q," Gemma asks.

"None," Scott remarks. "However, one of our motion sensors way outside the city sent an alert to our defenses when a large enough object passed by it. Could have been a vehicle of some sort. It might be nothing…"

"But it also might be something," Gemma nods. "Got'ca."

"Could be Q, could be Venjix," Scott remarks. "We got to be careful. I got the Military on high alert now. All entrances to the city are sealed and all the work crews that were working outside the city have been brought back in. Until we can take care of Venjix again, I don't want anyone making any unnecessary risks. We are all that remains of the human race… at least that we are aware of."

"Do you know something that we don't," Gemma asks.

"No. Not really. But I find it hard to believe that all that remains of humanity resides here in this city. We know that he leveled many European, African, South and Central American and Asian countries across the world, but why was it so focused on Corinth? I believe that once it realized that Doctor K was here in Corinth and was the only one that poised the greatest threat to its existence, it focused on Corinth, especially when the Ranger Project became active. Here in the states, Venjix's Command Center was built. There have to be other survivors out there, possibly still hiding aboard the other continents."

"I believe your father shares a similar belief," Doctor K states.

"It is part of his campaign platform," Scott remarks. "The former Governor didn't want to waste no resources that weren't committed to Corinth. And from what we were able to pull from those members of the Covenant, they felt the same. If dad wins…"

"Your father will win," Doctor K tells him. "The only other opponent was Chaz, and now he too, is in prison for his part in the Covenant Conspiracy. There is no one willing to oppose him. And since you are the current head of the Corinth military after Commander Murdock's arrest, whatever you two deem necessary is the path that Corinth will follow."

"Yikes," Scott raises an eyebrow. "When you say it like that, it almost sounds like a dictatorship."

"The people respect your family," Jewel states. "Until it becomes an issue, just run with it. Besides, as of now, the public is once again aware of Venjix's return. Your family has proven to be great protectors. They trust you. And in turn, they trust the Rangers."

"You ladies are all real smooth with the words," Scott chuckles. "I guess Flynn, Gem and myself should watch our backs around you three," Scott leans from against the computer console. "Okay, I have an online meeting with the other heads of the Military," he cups the face of the raven haired scientist beside him and gently kisses her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay…" K's face goes red.

Scott turns back to Gemma. "Remember, once your brother gets back, report to me at the Eagle Nest."

"You got it boss," Gemma salutes her Commander. Scott shakes his head and descends down the platform and heads toward the entrance to the Garage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Venjix and Gehenna enter into Corinth through one of the large sewer pipes. It was one of the few ways into the city that Venjix was not aware of, however, thanks to Gehenna's memories from Summer, she knew of the location making it a breeze to get inside the city. The two slush through the filth until they come to an opening within the sewage facility. Once inside they discard their clothing and steal two pair of bright orange jumpsuits from two lockers along with matching hardhats and goggles.

If anyone were to look at either of them, they would expect possibly two workers possibly on break or researching other avenues of the system. Venjix and Gehenna make their way through the facility, moving past other workers with ease. Also, Gehenna is not worried about anyone recognizing her. Her hair is much shorter than anyone who would have recognized her as the former Summer Landsdown, would.

"**You are familiar with this domes layout**," Venjix turns to her. "**Where are the nuclear facilities**?"

"Corinth does not run on nuclear power, nor any known fossil fuel," Gehenna states. "That was highly classified information that none of the Rangers aside from Scott Truman have privy to. But I have noticed Solar Panels alongside many buildings."

"**Non-nuclear**," Venjix ponders for a moment. "**The Biofield then, perhaps**?"

"Remnants of your old fortress are located here within Corinth in the junkyard facilities. Perhaps a suitable power source could be located there."

"**My fortress ran on nuclear power**," Venjix states. "**If they did in fact inventory my fortress, then they had to have inventoried the nuclear rods somewhere**."

"Possibly there is a storage unit within the city for such items?"

"**No. The risk to the population would be too great. They would not risk other organics with any kind of exposure. They would place them away from the populace," Venjix deduces. "We need to access a computer station and log into the network**," Venjix states simply.

"Negative. Ranger Operator McAllister was charged with the responsibility of securing the Corinth network from any future Venjix infection. The moment you connect to the server through your neural up-link you will my flagged and our cover will be blown."

"**Then I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way**," Venjix smirks. "**Manually.**** Where would we find discarded tech that would be a danger to the populace of this city**?"

"Corinth has three disposable facilities from my current records of the layout of this city," Gehenna states. "We just exited out of one."

"**Then lead the way**," Venjix states, his eyes glowing orange behind the dark tinted goggles over his eyes. He turns and looks at a large poster on a nearby wall and spots a poster with Colonel Truman's face on it. "**Hmm.**** It appears the Colonel has decided to move up the political spectrum. He is running for Governor of the City**."

"Hmm. A practical move," Gehenna states. "Especially considering how I disrupted the Covenant's plans when I stole the Genesis-Ring."

"**Hmm**," Venjix ponders. "**We could use this as a distraction while we search for those nuclear rods**."

"What kind of distraction, my Lord?"

"**The explosive kind**," Venjix grins evilly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the Eagles Nest, the home and hanger for Corinth's Eagle Squad. Scott can be seen leading both Gem and Gemma to their designated spots where both of their Combat Fighters are parked at. Several workers can be seen uploading fuel into their tanks, prepping the two for flight.

"Okay, you two," Scott tells Gem and Gemma, turning to them. "You have your orders."

"Right," Gemma nods. "A full sweep across the nearby landscape…"

"And report in any abnormalities," Gem finishes.

"Right," Scott remarks as he walks the two to the runway where their two Combat Fighters await them. "And if you do spot Q, do not engage. There is no telling what kind of weaponry he may have. Especially since he has three active Ranger Operators."

"They may have access to Zords," Gem states. "Jewel mentioned that while she saw schematics for mecha, she never saw them go into production past the design stage."

"What about Venjix," Gemma asks. "We have payloads. We could fire upon him, disable him."

"Yeah, I would like to see you explain that to Tenaya and Ziggy," Scott shakes his head in amusement. "We need to capture Venjix. Gehenna as well. If there is any way to remove the AI's from them, we will need both of them. Alive."

Gemma sighs, with mock disappointment. "Yes sir."

"It may be too late for Dillon," Gem speaks. "Summer, her mind is much like Tenaya's was. Simply mind wiped and brainwashed. Dillon… well. You read the same files that I did from when re raided Venjix's compound. Dillon's hybrid parts was designed and built for this reason, to house Venjix. No other hybrid body could house Venjix's AI."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Scott remarks. "Either Q or Venjix… do not engage. Report in to me immediately every hour even if you don't locate anything. I want these birds back in the hanger at seventeen hundred hours."

"Yes sir," the two salute the Wing Commander. The two then head toward their respected Fighters. Scott watches them for a second before turning on his heel and walks back to his office. He has had a bad feeling all morning and midday long.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Grinder currently housing Dillon memory and personality finds itself trucking through the deserted wastelands hours later after its vehicle ran out of gas. It was in such a rush trying to keep up, yet keep a safe distance behind Venjix and Gehenna that it didn't even contemplate how far away their location was away from Corinth. Luckily, Dillon was able to hot wire several old abandoned cars alongside the roadsides to finish trekking through the other states until he reached the outskirts of Corinth. It was a long, week long journey.

Luckily for it, it is a pure robotic being which doesn't require rest. And from Dillon's own scans of the unit, there is no Venjix virus to be detected. He is running a pure Venjix-free independent unit. That will work to Dillon's advantage, for when he closes in on the City of Corinth; its anti-Venjix defense system won't fire upon him.

_Got to warn the others.__ From what I was able to determine from hiding out beyond Venjix's awareness and learning of his plans, they extend further out than just this world. He plans to escape to another dimension and succeed where he failed in this world! We have to stop him!_

The Dillon-Grinder Bot shuffles up over another hill, and he spots the large domed city in the distance. He notes that its shields are raised, which is good. Their alert system is up and running as if they anticipate an attack from another Venjix attack-bot. However, Venjix is using his human body which masks the hybrid tech beneath his skin and organs. The same can be said for Gehenna as well. They are going to be able to sneak into the city.

_I'm going to have to give myself over to them. Hopefully… they won't fire on me and destroy me. I have to find a way to communicate with them…_

The unit begins to make its way toward the city, pondering over its current predicament.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gemma heads back to Corinth, blasting over the ruins. She has her brother over the long range communications system.

"I'm heading back to base Gem," she tells him. "My scanners have not detected any Viral Venjix energy or Ranger Bio-Signatures."

"_Me either_," Gem's voice rings over the unit. "_It is pretty dead out here_."

"I will need more fuel to explore further than I went today. I went a ways beyond Omega City, but nothing. How far east did you go?"

"_I got plenty of fuel left. You must have been overusing your thrust_," Gem notes.

Gemma grins, knowing that her brother cannot see her expression. "I have."

"_I only have a little ways left to check out before I turn around and head back to Base_," Gem notes. "_I guess tomorrow, we'll try North and South, since East and West seem rather empty. After all… all life that we know of resides within Corinth_."

"Perhaps. If Q is hiding out here, he is doing a good job masking his trail. I'll see you back at the Nest," Gemma tells him.

"_Be safe_," Gem remarks before closing communications with his sister.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem, unaware that his transmission was intercepted by Doctor Q and his fellow scientists. Q pushes over to a nearby computer and traces his location.

"He is not too far away from us," Q states. "It would be in our best interest if we take him out."

"Wouldn't that expose us," Y interrupts. "It would be a huge risk. After all, you did hear them. They plan to scour the northern and southern regions from Corinth tomorrow. Those are in complete different directions than where we are now. One of them will be heading into Canada."

"We don't know if they have ground penetrating radar," Q exclaims. "If he has such equipment aboard, he could easily discover our location upon passing us by. This base is only two levels beneath the ground surface."

"I agree with Doctor Q," M remarks. "If they are indeed planning to execute us all for lies given to them by the Covenant, what would stop them from bombing us to oblivion?"

"Then we'll need to take him down, far away from our current locations," C states. "And remove him and the wreckage from the crash zone."

"Agreed," Q pushes from his desk. "Let's load up the Anti-Venjix EMP Cannon. That'll bring him down with no problems."

"Are we to bring him in alive," M asks.

"Sure," Q remarks, not bothering to look at the more moral conscious member of their group. "If he survives that is."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting a desk inside Doctor K's lab, Scott places a stack of papers down, sighing softly. He had read through the documents from the Eden Protocols and other files that Jewel had provided for him. Now with his father making the move to politics and with Murdock's arrest, he is the highest Military Official in the city. After his meeting with the other military heads, he decided to read up on the data he was given so he could prevent another Alphabet Soup from ever forming.

Cloning experiments, abductions as well as genetic tampering. The things that Alphabet Soup had their fingers in was very inhumane stuff. Not done for the betterment of mankind, but all in the name of science. Scott closes a folder and drops it to the desk. He then proceeds to massage his temples.

"What is it," Karen asks, noticing Scott's grim expression from across the room. She had entered her lab, not knowing that Scott had occupied her own work desk.

"Just... this stuff. Reading it. The stuff that they were doing... the stuff that we humans are capable of..."

"It is disturbing, I must admit," Karen acknowledges. "Although I have them to blame for the way my life is... I am glad that I was not forced to participate in those kinds of experiments."

"Yeah," Scott reaches across the table and cups her hand with his. "Any new updates?"

"None. Jewel and I are going to let our systems continue running throughout the night, but we have done all we can for now in our search for any traces of Q or Venjix," Karen leans into his touch. "I don't want to say it, but the ball is in their court. We may have to wait until they make a move since we have exhausted all of our options."

"Lets it hope it doesn't come to that," Scott remarks. "We do have all security forces on high alert across the city. If anything happens, we should have immediate knowledge."

Karen closes her eyes, allowing herself to relax in his embrace as he leans into him. Scott slides his arms down her waistline and stops on her hips, while her hands begin to trail up on his chest, wrinkling his shirt slightly. Their lips make contact, and they fall into a deep kiss, exploring each other. The two remain like that for several minutes before a Scottish sounding cough from the doorway of the lab attracts their attention.

"Flynn, Gemma," Scott coughs, clearing his throat as he releases his firm hold from off of Karen's rump, but his hands still linger. Her skirt is rumpled, much like how his shirt is, which is now pulled free from where it was tucked around his pants. "Erm... what are you guys doing back here?"

"Oh... nothing. What about you guys," Gemma bounces in place, grinning ear from ear. "We you about to be naughty?"

"Quite teasing the two lass," Flynn chuckles, as he pulls Gemma close to him. "If we had known, well, we would have come in at a later time."

"I... I do believe the matter is rather mute now," Karen responds, her normally rather pale appearance is now a bright red. She straightens her clothing and lab coat, trying to restore some of her professional appearance. "But since you have interrupted... what may we assist you with?"

"We cannot get a hold of Gem on the normal military scanners," Gemma remarks. "In fact, he has appeared to be off the radar now. We wanted to use your higher frequency scanner to try to establish contact with him."

"He hasn't made contact," Scott frowns. "How long overdue is he?"

"About close to two hours," Gemma notes. Her original bubbly expression sobers up with worry. "I came back a little earlier because I burned off to much fuel."

"Yes, well, follow me Gemma," Karen remarks as she slides past Scott and heads toward her and Jewel's computer station back out into the Garage, her face still a bright red. Gemma follows, leaving the Red and Blue Operators to continue talking.

"You know, Karen is going to kill you two," Scott leers at the Scotsman. "She is still not comfortable with public displays of affection."

"Oy! If looks could kill," Flynn laughs, disregarding Scott's leer at him. "It's not our fault that you two didn't take your groping of each other somewhere private."

"Okay, so you got me there," Scott shrugs as he follows Flynn out of the Lab and toward the dining area of the Garage. He spots Karen and Gemma, at the station overlooking Jewel's shoulder as they try to hone in on Gem's signal. "I thought that you were busy today?"

"My father and I finished the last bit of the programming to the City mainframe," Flynn remarks as he waves Scott over to the kitchen area of the Garage. Scott follows and takes a seat at the bar; watching Flynn as he removes four glasses from the cupboard. "Everything is good to go. From the base code of Venjix technology that the Doctor lass had given me to work from, Corinth City computer system is now Venjix proof. Or any other type of known computer virus from the old computer systems. Smoothie?"

"That's great. Especially now with the documents that Kaye and I uncovered about Alphabet Soup, every little bit more of protection this city can get, the better. And yeah, I'll take one. But why do you have four glasses?"

"One is for Gemma," Flynn states. "And the other, well... since the Doc doesn't too much care for fruits, I figured that I'd make her a chocolate shake. A peace offering if you will. That way she won't kill me for interrupting you two."

"That would be a good start," Scott agrees, with a knowing smile. "But I wouldn't count on it. Better be careful when you open the refrigerator. It may still be armed with her cannons."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Venjix and Gehenna had hidden in the shadows as night had fallen upon the city. They used their disguises to find the location of where the Colonel and his Governorship Action Committee group were located. Venjix stood guard in the shadows while Gehenna went out and search and stole the necessary components needed for a bomb.

"**Did you find everything**," Venjix asks.

"Yes my Lord," Gehenna places the components down upon the ground in the alleyway. "Breaking into the compound where the Corinth Police Force has acquired all of the Scorpion Cartel's weaponry was child's play."

"**Were you spotted**," Venjix asks, his eyes glowing once more.

"No," Gehenna remarks. "I stole a female police uniform out of the back of an unlocked vehicle. I was able to evade detection from even Tenaya's internal sensors."

"**Excellent**," Venjix smirks as he picks up the small handheld bomb. "**And the police uniform**?"

"Returned it where I got it from," Gehenna states. "No one knew I was there."

"**Good**," Venjix begins to arm the device. "**Small. But practical. Enough to create enough destruction and chaos to lure enough of their police and security forces away from their disposal sites**."

"Do you wish to kill the Colonel," Gehenna asks. Although her programming is to obey all of Venjix's commands, she finds herself sadden by the potential murder of the Colonel.

"**If he dies, all the more the better**," Venjix smirks as he removes his goggles and drops them to the gravel beneath his feet. The superior hybrid squats down and leaps high into the air, attaching to the side of the building. Due to the enhancements he placed into Dillon's body after acquiring Dillon's body thanks to Cog's manipulations, he is able to scale the building with ease, almost like a human spider.

Deep in the core of her human heart, Gehenna feels a sense of dread. And even further, buried deep in her subconscious, Summer Landsdown cries out in horror at what is about to come.

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	14. Morphinominal pt 1 of 3

**Episode 14: Morphinominal pt.1**

The explosion happened a little bit after midnight. Emergency crews were called in. Everyone from the fire department to medics was there, assisting in the cleanup. The explosion of the building echoed throughout the whole dome and rocked the nearby community.

The phone call that awoken Scott Truman, had felt as if his heart felt to his stomach. Awaking Karen beside him, the two rushed into the hospital. After undergoing several check points, Scott had finally gained access to his father's emergency room. He stood at the foot of his father's bed for close to ten minutes without moving an inch.

Scott has always been an emotional person, and for good reason. He has always been quick tempered and some would say hot-headed. Cocky even. And being the son of the famous military Colonel Mason Truman and brother to a war hero, Marcus Truman, he has always had large shoes to fill. When he was given the opportunity to lead the Project Ranger as its Red Ranger, he had felt that it would have been his opportunity to shine. But it was never about being the best, or continuing the proud legacy that his father had started. No.

It was for him, to prove to himself, that he actually had a purpose in life. His mother, her own life shorten as she brought him into the world. Her body couldn't handle a second pregnancy, at her age. She was in her late thirties, when she had given birth to Scott. And although he would not understand until much later in his childhood, he knew that somewhere, deep in both his brother and fathers hearts, that they resented him in some shape or form for their loss. He didn't notice it at first, for both of them were older and much busier than he, but at twelve years of age, everything became clear after hearing a private conversation between Marcus and Mason.

"_It's not his fault_," _Marcus had spoken in a low voice to his father; the two were seated outside the patio on the back porch of their home on their family farm. Marcus had just graduated high school and was about to enter the military_. "_But I do miss her. I miss her a lot_."

"_As do I_," _Mason had agreed_. "_It seems selfish of me to think this, but there are times... when I wish that she would have just... gone through with the abortion_. _The doctors told her the risks of carrying a child to full term_."

"_DAD_," _the seventeen year old Marcus had turned his head sharply in the direction of the older man_. "_Don't say that!_"

"_It would have saved her life_," _Mason continued, as if ignoring his Marcus' slight interruption. He brought his half empty glass of scotch up to his lips and took a sip_. "_The risk in carrying a child at her age..._" _Mason shakes his head_. "_We could have adopted. But it was her decision, no matter how much I pleaded to her. Today, she would be celebrating her forty-ninth birthday_."

"_I know_," _Marcus had sighed as he turned away, and leaned on the balcony, overlooking the family farm in North Carolina_. "_And don't feel like you are alone in feeling selfish... that thought had occurred to me myself... once or twice..._"

And in that moment, hearing those dreaded words from his brother and father turned Scott into a man that he is today. All of a sudden, the late dinners, the missed baseball games and school plays and concerts that both Marcus and Mason had missed during his early years all made more sense. From that moment on, Scott had made it his mission to not only do better, but to prove them both wrong. He threw all his childish dreams away and was determined to become something of himself that his mother could be proud of, that is, if she did not blame him for her premature exit from this life.

Both Mason and Marcus where both shocked at the sudden change in his personality and attitude. Scott did not care. He was not wanted, that much as clear. That could have been the hardest thing a twelve year old child could learn from his remaining family, but this was not for them. This direction in life was his, and they could not stop him. He pleaded with his school councilors to have him placed within a Military Boarding School. After succumbing to his demands, Scott got what he wanted and left behind both his father and brother. He spent his teen years becoming a perfect soldier and pilot during his training. The only way he was able to get the top of the line training that other soldiers couldn't was thanks to his family name. By the time he was eighteen, he joined the Air Force. For the first time in six years he had been reunited with his father and brother. While the two were elated to see him again, Scott put on a brave face and played the role of the long gone son and little brother. While some bridges had been mended between Marcus and himself, the dividing gap between Mason and Scott was rather staggering.

By the time he was twenty-one, Scott had earned a spot on Eagle Squad, during the first wave of Venjix's attack against humanity. By the time he was twenty-three, Scott had become the Red Eagle Ranger. And now at twenty-five, staring down onto the unconscious and badly injured body of his father, Colonel Mason Truman, Scott is hit with a realization. He wants to be angry. He wants to feel rage.

But he can't. He feels nothing.

Karen, standing off to his side, looks at Scott's unreadable expression. She had gotten to know his moods in the past while observing him from a distance. He was always readable, even if he wasn't trying. She knew that he held in some form of anger, it showed from the way he walked, the way he carried himself. She knows, for she carried the guilt of destroying the world on her shoulders until recently. But now, looking at her lover, she just doesn't know.

"Scott," Karen gently grasps onto his shoulder as she walks up to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Scott remarks, his voice low. "I'm not the only one who had family in that building when it exploded."

"I know," Karen continues. "It is not good," Karen decides to tell him, as she took the liberty to read the Colonel's chart upon their entry into the room. "He has sustained many internal injuries, plus there is the concussion he received. There is some swelling. And his right eye couldn't be saved. The doctors did everything they could."

"That is not important right now," Scott looks to her. "What is, is finding out how this happened and who did it."

"We have several leads that we can look into," Karen remarks. "One, we can question Chaz and the members of the Covenant, see if they had any other secret members that would have retaliated. However, from what we have gathered, I would believe that we arrested all of those connected to the Covenant Conspiracy."

"So that leaves Venjix and Doctor Q," Scott remarks.

"We would have known if a Venjix Attack-bot had gotten inside the city the moment he would have entered. Doctor Q's whereabouts are still unknown."

"Then it is safe to assume that Doctor Q is our target," Scott remarks, looking down onto his father's limp, bandaged form. "I will destroy him."

"Scott," Karen begins. "As of this moment, you do realize that you are the highest ranking military official that this city has," Karen tells him. "And there is no current acting government leader. At least, not until the election. And with Chaz arrested and your father… well…"

"I don't do politics," Scott tells her. "I'm a soldier."

"You are a leader," Karen reminds him. "People listen to you."

Scott sighs and walks out of the room. The constant beeping of the machines had become somewhat annoying as he tries to gather his thoughts. He hears some footsteps, and he looks up to see Hicks walking toward them. The newly activated Black Ranger is only looking a better worse for wear than some of the others who were injured in the explosion.

"Sir," Hick raises a bandaged arm.

"At ease," Scott orders. "Are you okay?"

"Mostly superficial wounds sir," Hick swallows. "I believe my hybrid enhancements allowed me to fare off… better than the others. Sir, what are your orders?"

Scott looks back at Karen, pondering his next move. She is right. As of now, he is currently the highest official in the city of Corinth. He needs to make a move, fast.

"I need people I can trust. And fast," Scott tells him. "Gemma and Flynn are already on their way here, I spoke to them earlier. Get Ziggy, Tenaya, Vasquez and have them meet me in the Garage in an hour."

"Yes sir," Hick salutes his superior and turns and limps away to do as his Commander ordered.

"Karen," Scott takes her hand in his. "I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she answers quickly. "As long as it is within my power."

"Come with me," Scott and her walk to the elevator and ride it down to the bottom floor. "What are our Megazord capabilities?"

"The High Octane Megazord is powered and ready for launch when needed," Karen remarks. "I have long since restored its Biofield sequencing and installed several multilayer firewalls within its codex to keep Venjix from once again gaining access to its signature and deleting it once more. Why? What are you planning?"

"Still piecing it together," Scott tells her. As the lift comes to a stop, the two exit out of the elevator, they enter the busy lobby, doctors and nurses can be seen hustling about. Amongst them stand Gemma and Flynn, who eagerly make their way up to Scott and Doctor Karen.

"How is your father," Gemma asks Scott, her eyes still red from her earlier crying. She and her brother had both come to care for the Colonel a great deal over the past two years.

"He's in stable condition," Scott tells her. "But he is not out of the danger zone yet. Have you heard anything from Gem?"

"No," Gemma shakes her head. "Nothing."

"We did manage to trace his Morpher though, from the tracking chips hidden within their hard drives," Flynn tells him. "He hasn't moved in the last three hours."

"Then it's safe to assume he is immobile," Scott frowns. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. Let's assume that wherever Gem is at, he may have crashed or have been shot down. Either by Venjix forces or by Q himself. We can track Gem's signal. We need to rescue him."

"It would take at least three hours of flight to get to the location that he is now," Gemma states.

"Not quite," Doctor Karen remarks. "If we were to use the teleportation technology within the Green Morpher currently assigned to Tenaya, we could teleport to his location. Scott, Vasquez and Hicks all used a premature version of it before when Ziggy was captured. Before all this occurred, I had been toying around with the idea of making a long range teleporter."

"Can you get it to work," Scott asks her.

"With Jewel's help, I should be able to," Karen remarks.

"I can assist too," Flynn begins, but is cut off by Scott.

"No. I'm going to need you. All of the Rangers are to get prepped," Scott leads the three out of the hospital and into the parking lot. "I am going to make a city wide address," Scott remarks, his voice rather emotionless. "As of now, I am the highest ranking Military official in the city still alive. I'm going to tell the populace what happened and who our targets are. And I am going to plaster both Dillon and Summer's faces all over the television channels right alongside of Q. I'm not going to rule out the possibility that the attackers may or may not have been Venjix or Gehenna. I am sure after all, from that Attack-bot Terrorbyte that I battled right after Karen's trial has already got the conspiracy theorists running crazy. At least this way, we can give them a target to put their blame on."

"Then what," Flynn inquires.

"We are stopping this. Right here. Right now. We haven't survived this long to be taken out. Not by Venjix or some self-absorbed rogue scientist," Scott remarks. "If Karen and Jewel can get that teleportation device to work, we are going to go in and snatch Gem from wherever he may be from where his signal is emitting. I'm going to give Eagle Squad orders to level the area. It doesn't matter if it is Doctor Q, Gehenna, or Venjix."

"Wouldn't that be overkill Scott," Flynn swallows. "What about Summer? Dillon?"

"Scott," Karen places a hand on his arm closest to her. "What about your brother? What about Marcus?

Scott is silent for a few moments. "We'll take those portable EMP Blasters that was used on Tenaya when she was under Venjix's control. If we can disable them, we'll bring them back and put them into some kind of isolated containment," Scott turns to the Blue Ranger. "If humanity is going to have a chance to survive, we need to take out any and all threats. All I care about at this moment is recovering my Wingman."

"Scott, you still have the manner of holding the highest position of power in the city," Karen tells him. "If you insist into going into battle, you will need to name a temporary leader to control things here within the city."

"I know," Scott tells her. "Believe me, I got a plan."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Coughing, Gem weakly looks up at his captors. Surrounding him is a warm light, which cuts into the darkness, revealing him the faces of his tormentors. His hands are shackled together behind his back. Groaning, Gem uses what little leverage he can get and pulls himself upward. His face is bruised and one eye is swollen shut.

"Well, look who is finally awake," Doctor Q rolls toward the Gold Operator. "I hope you have found our… establishment accommodating for your visit?"

"No," Gem smiles meekly, ignoring the pain the small action caused. "No. Not really..."

"You could have sparred yourself this pain," Doctor Q states. Behind him stand his Paleo Rangers. "Or perhaps not," he states, looking at the Gold Morpher in his hand. "Even with your Morpher, you were no match against my Paleo Rangers."

"Oh, I was just going easy on your Rangers," Gem taunts. "Testing them out. Finding out their weakness and such…"

Q chuckles as he raises his hand close to his face. Attached to his wrist is a communication watch. "Arrogant to the end, I see. Doctor C, will you turn on the voltage please?"

A steam of electricity shoots throughout Gem's body, causing him to howl out in pain. After a few minutes, Q motions his hand, for Doctor C who was watching from another room off the camera system. C shuts off the device, leaving Gem dangling, and smoking by his bounds.

"Everything was going so smooth you know," Q walks close to him, where only Gem can hear him. "Doctor K would have been imprisoned. I would have been in charge of the Genesis-Ring program and my Paleo Rangers would have easily destroyed Venjix."

"How do you… know that they could defeat Venjix…" Gem pants.

"I have the source code," Q tells him. "Doctor K may have given Venjix life, but I gave it self-awareness. And I can take it away. In fact, I plan to do just that. Perhaps as a show of good will to the governing body of Corinth."

"You're mad," Gem's face knots into a snarl. "You think they would make a deal with you? You were part of a conspiracy to kill the Colonel! Not to mention this! You think they will deal with you knowing that you have me captured? Or the fact that they know that you have Marcus Truman brainwashed, working for you?"

"No one knows you are here," Q lifts Gem's chin. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps they won't deal. But you will never know."

"My friends will come... and get me," Gem warns. "It has long since passed my last transmission. They will go to my last coordinates, and they will learn about this, if they already don't."

"Good," Q smiles. "Let them come. By the time they attempt a rescue, I'll have the Paleo Megazord online. I still have it, and I know just how much more powerful it is than the High Octane Megazord."

"You will not get away with this," Gem spats.

"Oh, I think I will. You see, all of my fellow Alphabet Soup scientists here in this compound are all committed to Alphabet Soups goal."

"And... just what is that goal," Gem presses on for answers. He needs to get all the information that he can so that when he attempts to break out he can share what he has learned with Scott, Karen and the others.

"World domination of course," Q states. "Humanity has been at war with itself for eons. The only true way our species can reach its true potential is for one of us to take charge and force humanity as a whole to rally together for a common cause. And once all the undesirables are removed, only then can we, as a whole, achieve perfection."

"And that common cause was Venjix," Gem states.

"Yes," Q stands. "All we needed was money to finance our dream. Our goal. Even the Covenant was mere pawns. Their ambition was small minded. Alphabet Soup… our goals benefit all of mankind."

"Alphabet Soup abducted us as children. And with Venjix, you easily wiped out three-fourths of the world's population. How is that helping the benefit of all mankind," Gem is astounded at the logic that Q is using.

"Not all of mankind is gone," Q reveals. "Granted that there are many smaller pocket communities that survived Venjix's attacks outside of Corinth City in the American continent, many, many more survived. It may surprise you to know that there are populations that were outside of Venjix's radiation zones in the western regions of Europe that survived the extermination squads. China suffered huge casualties, but a small quarter of their population still lives. Japan's population as a whole relocated into one massive super dome underground Toyko, those that were not killed that is."

Q begins to pace around Gem's shackled form. "And many areas of Africa, South America, India and Australia were pretty much left untouched at the moment by Venjix other than the normal computer and appliance infection. North Africa was leveled, but much of the rest of the country poised no real threat to Venjix. Their technology and weaponry couldn't be a threat to Venjix. Not to mention the smaller islands that surround the Continents of the world that were not as technology inclined as our own country."

"That... many... survived," Gem is shocked to learn. "But how can you tell... We used Corinth's satellites and we couldn't find any other pockets of civilization…"

"As you now know, I wrote the malignant code of the Venjix Virus," Q smirks. "It was simple to create an antibody to protect my own orbital satellites to monitor the rest of the planet, where Corinth was not, even with Doctor K's own brilliance aiding them. I have roughly estimated that the human population, which once sat in the billions of numbers, is now as low as eight million across the globe, with two million in Corinth. More than enough to sway under my leadership to a more perfect future."

"Why are you telling me all this," Gem remarks, his voice low.

"Because I have need of people of your talents Gem," Q begins as he squats down once more in front of the injured Ranger Operator. "I am only offering this to you just this once. Join me and my campaign and I will spare you. Your sister as well. Join my army. Join my new world order."

"I... I," Gem looks down to the floor unsure.

"Yes," Q leans forward, his mouth stretching into a large grin. "Yes, you what?"

"I... can never betray my friends," Gem glares up at the scientist with anger. "I would die first."

Standing upward, Q's expression returns to one of an eerie calmness. "You disappoint me Gem," Q motions to Paleo Cyan and White. "Grab him and take him to my lab."

"You will pay for this Q," Gem growls as the two Ranger Operators jerk him to his feet. They lead him out of the circle of light and into the darkness, heading toward an open doorway. "You won't get away with this!"

"My dear boy," Q chuckles as he turns to the Crimson Operator. "I already have."

"You have need of me Master," Marcus asks.

"I do," Q remarks. "Defiant he was, but he does have a point. His friends will come looking for him. I want you up top keeping an eye out."

"Yes sir," Marcus salutes Q. The older Truman brother turns on his heel and marches out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The following morning, back at Corinth City..._

The Garage is literally a mess. Stands of large wire run up into Karen's laboratory. There are several more computers than normal, and what appears to be a large generator is set off to the side with the cords plugged in. Ziggy and Tenaya enter the laboratory, observing the mess. "What in the world is going on here? Where is Doctor K?"

"I'm right here, you buffoon," Karen remarks from behind the two, causing the two to jerk around in surprise.

"What is going on Doctor K," Tenaya asks. "Your lab appears to be in disarray."

Sighing, Karen turns to Ziggy. "I apologize for the insult. It was unwarranted. I am merely tired, that is all. I am glad that you two are here now. Hicks was trying to locate you two last night. Did you not receive any of his messages through your Morpher?"

"No," Tenaya shakes her head. "We were in the police department on the East Side of the City last night inventorying all of the Scorpion Cartel's weapons. I came across several variables that did not match up."

"And?"

"And I believe that the bomb that was used against the Colonel's GAC building was one of the Cartels," Tenaya remarks. "Two were missing from our final count."

"Blast," Doctor Karen sighs, looking down at the cords in her hands. "So much has happened over night."

"What's going on, besides the obvious," Ziggy asks,

"Today we are launching a campaign against... well… we don't know who exactly. Gem never returned to the dome last night. We are under the impression that he may have been captured since his Morpher signal has not moved all night," Karen leads the two over to where she and Jewel were hard at work. "It could be Doctor Q. It could be Venjix. We are not sure."

Jewel looks up at the two newcomers. She stands and greets them. "Morning."

"Morning Jewel," Ziggy returns the greeting to the female scientist.

"I take it, Scott will be leading the charge," Tenaya asks.

"Yes," Doctor Karen nods. She points to a large generator off to the side, sitting beside the pool table that the Rangers play upon. "What you see before you all is an energy amplifier. I am going to use the specific technology that was designed for the Operator Series Green Morpher to teleport you all to the specific location."

"Wait, I thought the teleportation was only limited to the Green Engine Cell," Ziggy states. "I mean, there was that time that I accidently teleported you and I into that cavern, but that had to do with our close proximity."

"You are correct," Karen nods, impressed with Ziggy's remembrance of his old power. "This amplifier should be able to send you all to Gem's Morpher's location and bring you back with no problem."

"You said…_ should_," Tenaya states.

"Well, it is untested," Doctor K rolls her eyes. "That was one of the reasons why Hicks was trying to find you two last night. You have the Green Engine Cell and Morher needed to accelerate our plans."

"I am here now," Tenaya nods in understanding. "What do you need me to do?"

Before Doctor K can answer, Scott, Gemma, Vasquex, Hicks and Flynn enter the Garage with a small platoon of soldiers behind them. Both Scott and Flynn are donned in their normal Operator uniforms.

"Is everything ready," Scott asks the Doctor.

"Now that Tenaya is here, yes," Karen tells him. "I need to run a preliminary test to synchronize with Tenaya's Morpher. Then we can proceed with your plan. Once you are all set to go, all I merely have to do is enter the set coordinates to Gem's Morpher for the first group."

"The first group," Ziggy asks.

"Yep. The first group will consist on taking the fight to Doctor Q. The other will be teleported to Gem's location." Scott explains. "Or at least to the location of Gem's Morpher frequency. It is safe to assume that if Gem is in fact a prisoner. We don't know if he is dead or alive, but we can be sure that either way he would have been stripped of his Morpher. Team one is going to consist of myself, Flynn and Gemma."

Jewel's eyes widen at hearing the possibly that Gem may be dead. Gemma notices this as well. She places a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. Her other hand, which is placed within Flynn's, tightens onto her boyfriends as well.

"Team two will consist of Hicks, Vasquez and Tenaya," Scott remarks. "Tenaya, since you have an implanted hard-drive in your brain, you can hack and download any and all information from any terminals that you may come in contact with. Hicks and Vasquez will be your backup. Since all three of you are hybrids, I want you three to find Ziggy. If this is in fact Q that we will be dealing with, you may come in contact with his three Paleo Rangers. They are hybrids as well. With your enhanced strength and speed, I am banking that you three could hold your own against them. However, if you find Gem first, you are to return back here immediately."

"And team three," Ziggy asks.

"This is Eagle Squad, Eagles 3 through 15," Scott waves toward the other soldiers. "They have been in training since we defeated Venjix the first time. They are going to fly out ahead of us. Once we get Gem, they are going to launch a payload and level the site."

"That will leave Scott, Gemma and myself to take the fight to the Doctor Q lad," Flynn remarks.

"Just you three," Ziggy remarks.

"Aye," Flynn remarks as he flexes his right bicep. "Piece of cake, it'll be."

"Upon Gem's rescue, I shall bring you all back here to the Garage," Karen remarks. "Hopefully Gem will be safe, and with whatever kind of Intel we can bring back from their computers shall help us plan accordingly.

Scott turns toward the platoon that accompanied Flynn, Gemma and himself to the Garage. He looks to the soldier who is the next highest in the chain of command underneath him. He is of Hispanic origin and has spiky upward hair. "Sergeant Oliveira, you are in charge of keeping this city from falling apart while I am gone."

"Yes sir, Wing Commander Truman, sir," the Sergeant salutes Scott.

"Karen, how soon before the teleporter will be ready?"

"In approximately an hour Scott," Kaye tells him.

"Okay then team," Scott turns back to Flynn, Gemma, Hicks, Vasquez and Tenaya. "Get your gear ready."

The group follows Scott over to where dining room table sits. The guards disperse from the Garage, following Sergeant Oliveira. Laid amongst the table it are weapons; standard military issued guns and grenades, and several Ranger Operator based lasers and swords. Flynn picks up two automatic rifles from the pile and hands one to Tenaya and the other to Gemma.

"Ever fired one of these lass," Flynn asks the raven haired hybrid.

"I'm an infiltrator," Tenaya smirks. Tenaya grabs a clip from off the pool table and inserts into the designated slot for the ammo clip. "No need. Thanks to Venjix I have access to many files of weapons and their usage. I merely have to upload the file to my main processor to access."

"Oy! A real Charlies Angel, aren't you lass," Flynn chuckles.

Gemma cocks the rifle over her left shoulder. "I'd feel more at home if I could have some of those grenades."

"Get as many as you need love," Flynn tells her. "Just don't go overboard."

"Wait, these are real guns," Ziggy gulps as he runs a hand over the barrel of one of the rifles laid out upon the table.

"Yeah," Scott nods. "What did you think they were?"

"I dunno, scary looking tranquilizer guns? Something to... I dunno... stun the enemy," Ziggy throws his arms out in exasperation.

"Ziggy, that bomb that exploded last night took out over one hundred people," Scott glares at the former Green Ranger. "Over twenty injured. Not to mention that the official body count has still not been tallied up yet."

"I... I know," Ziggy swallows. "But... but violence doesn't condone violence!"

"Ziggy, lad," Flynn places a hand on the eccentric mans' shoulder. "I don't like it either. But we have no choice. Whoever attacked last night, they may come back and try it again. It's rather obvious that after such an attack that they don't care about the lives of the people in Corinth."

"I... I cannot condone this," Ziggy shakes his head as he takes a step away from the table. "I dismantled the Scorpion Cartels in an effort to help stop the violence. This is wrong. After all that has happened, why must we fight each other? Shouldn't the Venjix Holocaust be a reason enough for humanity to come together and stop fighting each other?"

"Ziggy," Tenaya's eyes soften toward him. She understands why this bothers him, even though she sees the logic behind Scott's decision.

"Listen Ziggy," Scott places the rifle down.

"No! You listen! I know you are upset that your dad got hurt! I get that but…"

"This has nothing to do with my father," Scott spats in a tone that makes all the Rangers gathered around grow quiet. "This is about rescuing Gem. I would do this if it were any of you that were captured. And also, we have a chance to finally secure Corinth from another threat."

"This isn't how Power Rangers operate," Ziggy continues.

"You are a civilian now Ziggy," Karen remarks. "Tenaya and Flynn are the only ones that aren't military personnel, but they are a part of Project Ranger. Since last night, this became a military operation." Karen and Jewel had joined the group around the table. The debate had rather spurred her interest and she and Jewel wanted to see just how it would play out. "If there was another Morpher and you were using it, you too would be obligated to follow Scott's lead."

"Whatever," Ziggy turns from her. "Rangers don't do this. Rangers don't take lives. Rangers... don't kill."

"This is not about being a Ranger Ziggy," Scott remarks, his forehead tightening in frustration. "This is about Corinth's survival. This is war. And if I have to burn down my enemies house down to its bare essentials to rescue Gem and avenge all those who were killed last night in that meaningless attack, then I will."

"That is what I am talking about," Ziggy grabs onto the ebony skinned mans' jacket. "Vengeance! We can't go to war on that premise! Saving Gem, yes! But we are better than this," Ziggy sobs, his shoulders collapsing in defeat. "You Scott… are better than this. This isn't right."

"But this must be done," Karen states after a few moments of silence pass between Scott and Ziggy. "It is them or us."

"Once it starts, it won't stop," Ziggy looks toward the group. He looks at Tenaya with sad eyes. Ziggy had lost many friends to the violence of the streets growing up as an orphan. "Violence can only bring more violence."

"I've had enough of this argument," Scott turns around and slams his hands down onto the pool table. "This is going to happen Ziggy, no matter what you say. We are going to fight. We are going to destroy whatever operation that Q has going on," Scott stands upright and turns back around to the group and walks toward Ziggy, causing the weaker man to stagger backwards and to fall down. "And if this just happens to be Venjix's base, then all the better! We will have a chance to save Dillon, Summer and Gem! But the truth of the matter is you can fight by my side, or you can get crushed beneath my feet. However, _you will not stand in my way_."

Ziggy's eyes widen in fear toward the Red Ranger. This is not the same man that he followed into battle with against Venjix and his forces. Ziggy sees that now. Scott respected all life. He had always seen the look of determination, will and hope in Scott's eyes before. Now all he sees is anger and hate. Scott's tone even causes Flynn, Gemma and Karen to look at him in surprise. Vasquez and Hicks watch on; they have served under the elder Truman for many years. And what they are seeing coming from the youngest Truman son, is a sure and capable leader, one ready to put the horrors of the Venjix Wars behind him.

"I... I can't condone this," Ziggy shakes his head.

Scott turns around, signing. Tired of the argument. "Fine. I understand. We don't need yo…"

"WING COMMANDER," Sergeant Oliveira and his troops enter back into the Garage. Two of the other soldiers are dragging what appears to be a Grinder under its arms. "We found a Grinder!"

"What, a Grinder," Karen's eyes widen. "But the system should have alerted to us to any viral Venjix energy!"

"It is weird sir," Oliveria begins to explain. "The bot raised its hands in defeat and got on its knees. As if surrendering."

"Surrendering," Vasquez blinks. "That's never happened before. They normally battle to the death like they are programmed to."

The Grinder begins to speak. However no one is able to understand the Grinder gibberish coming from its speakers. No one, other than Tenaya.

"Oh my God," Tenaya gasps as she raises a hand to her mouth. "Dillon?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_An hour passes... Across town at the Energy Disposal Plant..._

Gehenna and Venjix place several of the nuclear rods into individual canisters for safe travel. As predicted, the explosion drew a lot of the armed forces toward other areas of the city. Even though these nuclear rods were stored away in a safe area within Corinth's disposal area, getting into the facility and slaughtering the guards that remained was easy for the two upgraded hybrids.

"Should these be enough, Lord Venjix," Gehenna asks from underneath her containment suit. While the rods are extremely lethal to a normal human, Venjix decided that he wouldn't risk their hybrid forms. Not until he no longer has any need for the flesh and its connection to the Biofield.

"**Yes**," Venjix remarks as he takes the five canisters and places them into a large container meant for safe delivery. "**Now that we have the nuclear rods, we need to get out of the city unnoticed**."

"Because of the explosion last night, I am positive that all entry and exit points of the city are being guarded."

"**Of course**," Venjix looks at her. "**In that case, I need you to cover my escape. If needed, take the Rangers head on**."

"Yes my Lord," Gehenna nods. "But first we must get you back to the sewage facility so you can return to our point of entry."

"**I cannot wait to leave this dying world behind**," Venjix states. "**I made many mistakes in my original occupation of this world. But I learned from my mistakes. The next world will not have time to prepare for my occupation. I acted to quick and rashly when taking over this world. I underestimated these humans. My resources are low and I don't have the time to resort to guerrilla tactics such as last night**."

"Yes my Lord," Gehenna agrees. "Once we have secured your escape I will draw away their attention."

"**Yes, yes you will**," Venjix takes in her form. He can see to her implants and specialized enhancements that he personally implanted into her hybrid body. His modifications to Summer's body were just as extensive as his own. But it's not her augmented strength and speed that he focuses on, but rather the device hidden behind her rib carriage, underneath the flesh.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are we sure that it is Dillon," Scott asks Tenaya. "I don't want any unnecessary risks by leaving him in a containment cell while we are gone."

"I am one hundred percent positive," Tenaya remarks looking through the energy field keeping the Grinder secured behind. As a show of goodwill, the Grinder even allowed itself to be strapped and bolted down to a table.

"If Dillon is indeed housed inside that Grinder's body, then I should be able to isolate his individual personality and upload him into a separate computer," Doctor K remarks.

"It's him," Tenaya remarks. "It is my brother."

"What did he have to say," Scott asks.

"He said that Venjix and Gehenna had snuck into the city to search for a power cell to power the Genesis Ring. It has already been reconstructed by Professor Cog," Tenaya explains. "I told him of the explosion that injured and killed many last night. He feels that it may have been a distraction so they could make their move."

"That Cog has more lives than a cat," Scott sighs.

"Why not simply send an Attack-bot," Flynn asks, walking up behind the three. Gemma, is at his side. "Why would Venjix risk himself coming into the city?"

"Well, while in Dillon's body, he would have the ability to hide amongst the populace without having to be seen. They must have used a disguise to get around the city," Gemma suggests.

"Excellent analysis," Karen agrees with Gemma.

"Gehenna was programmed with the same human infiltration capabilities that I was," Tenaya remarks. "She could have easily aided Venjix in not being detected. And since they are in hybrid bodies, that would have prevented any Viral Venjix energy detection."

"And what of the Dillon-bot," Flynn asks. "How was the lad able to get into the city without being detected?"

Dillon speaks once more; however as before it is in the cyber-talk that Grinders speak. Tenaya listens to her brother before turning and translating for the rest of the group.

"Dillon says that he was able to transfer his conscious into the Grinder without detection. It was a defunct model that had no working Operating System when he took control of its discarded body. He is powering it. There is no Venjix Virus within the unit."

"How did he get out of his body?"

"He mentioned earlier that he was able to sneak out of it when Venjix downloaded out of it. He was able to separate from Venjix long enough to hide within Cog's own wireless network. He then jumped into the empty Grinder shell."

"Great," Scott sighs. "If we can't detect Venjix or Gehenna, then we can assume that they are still in the city. Okay, change of plans," Scott turns to the group. "Flynn, Tenaya. You and I are going to rescue Gem. I guess we can safely assume that it is Q that has Gem since Venjix and Gehenna have possibly been in the city all night."

Dillon speaks once more. Tenaya looks in his direction and nods.

"Agreed. Thank you brother," Tenaya turns to Scott. "Dillon has given me the coordinates to Venjix's lair."

"What?!"

"Really," Karen clasps her hands together. "The exact coordinates?"

"Yes. The exact locations," Tenaya remarks.

"Okay, okay," Scott grins, for the first time since the previous evening. "We can do this. Rescue Gem. Take out Q. Then focus all our attention on Venjix."

"Shouldn't we go ahead and attack Venjix's base of operations first," Tenaya asks.

"No. We get Gem out first," Gemma is quick to answer. "We can't trust Q. We can't even trust that my brother is still alive. But Q must be stopped."

"Agreed," Scott turns to Karen. "Is the teleporter ready?"

"Yes," Karen nods. "Everything is operational."

Scott turns to his team. "Okay guys, let's get this done and over with."

As the four exit out of the containment cell where Dillon-bot is being contained, Tenaya gazes at her brother once more before joining the other four out in the Garage.

"Gemma, I want you to stay here and assist Hicks and Vasquez. You'll know what to look for in regards to Venjix. If Gehenna and he are within this city, I want them found and subdued. Dillon claims that they were looking for a power source. They have had nearly eight to twelve hours to find something. I want you three to search all the power plants and energy disposal sites."

"Got'ca," Gemma sighs, pouting slightly. She really wanted to assist in rescuing her brother.

"Tenaya," Scott turns to the raven haired hybrid. "Our plan still hinges on the Green Morpher. Our original plan still stands. You will get whatever info you can and download it into your on-board hard drive and you rescue Gem. Flynn and I will have to deal Q and his Paleo Rangers if needed."

"You may have to face your brother," Tenaya remarks. "Marcus is under Q's complete control."

"I lost my brother three years ago," Scott remarks. "I've already mourned him. Right now I'm more concerned about my Wingman, Gem."

"Understood," Tenaya remarks, looking at Doctor K. "Okay, I am ready."

"Follow me to the platform. I will provided further instructions," Karen points toward the large circle pad that was quickly, but effectively constructed in the middle of her lab. Scott, Flynn and Tenaya grab their gear from off the table and head back to the platform. Tenaya grabs a note pad and jots down the coordinates to Venjix's base of operations and hands the pad to Doctor K. As they near it, Tenaya gives Ziggy a peck on the cheek.

"Watch over my brother for me, won't you," she asks.

"You didn't even have to ask," Ziggy remarks, his cheeks reddening.

"You ready for this," Scott reaches for his Engine Cell as the two stand upon the platform.

"Lad, I was born ready," Flynn smirks as he follows suit.

"I am ready," Tenaya smirks as she raises her Engine Cell.

Karen turns around in her seat and keys in the coordinates. "Okay. Beginning the teleportation process. Counting down... five... four..."

"Take care love," Flynn winks toward Gemma, who blows him a kiss.

"Three..."

Scott gives Karen a wink. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Two…"

"Okay then," Scott, Tenaya and Flynn reach for their Morphers and insert their Cells. "RPM! Get in Gear!" Bright red and blue and green energy encircle the three as their protective Biosuits generate around them.

"One. Teleporting now," Karen presses the final key, and the lab is filled with a bring green flash of energy as Tenaya, Scott and Flynn are deconstructed down to their base molecules only to be reconstructed back together all the way wherever Gem's Morpher resides.

Gemma, Jewel, Ziggy and Doctor K are all that remain within the Garage. Gemma releases a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She grabs her own Morpher and heads out to meet up with Hicks and Vasquez. Ziggy and Jewel eventually leave the area and head into the lab where the Containment Cell resides to see what they can do for Dillon.

Karen remains seated before her computer station, her eyes still on the teleportation pad. "Godspeed you three. Come home safe."

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	15. Morphinominal pt 2 of 3

**Chapter 15: Morphinominal pt.2**

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

Moaning in pain, Gem's one non swollen eye flutters open as he regains conscious. He stiffly looks about the room in which he is held prisoner in. Although he cannot see behind himself because of his bounds, he comes to the conclusion that he is alone. Gem has never been on to be afraid of anything. He has always taken a direct action toward everything he has ever come across in life. But now, the emptiness of the room and his restraints take away the control. And control is something that he desperately needs.

Not control of others, but of himself.

He hates the dark. Always has, thanks to growing up within the government think-tank, known as Alphabet Soup. At least after Gemma and his escape from their facility and Venjix's prison camps, that became a fear that he could control. Sighing softly as he tries to push himself up, he attempts to roll onto his shoulders so he can at least look around his dungeon.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice tells him. Gem immediately stops moving, as he attempts to place the voice. He hears footsteps moving closer to his backside. A pair of hands grab onto the back of his tattered shirt and hauls him upward. The figure then moves in front of him.

"Who... Marcus…," Gem asks, looking up at the Ranger Operator.

The Crimson Operator squats down to Gem's level, taking in his injuries. After a few moments, he speaks. "Your injuries do not appear life threatening."

"No. No they're not," Gem lowers his head. "But I still hurt. All over. Why do you care?"

"You protected my father from me," he remarks. "Thank you."

"Are you… are you in control…"

"Not fully," Marcus states. "I'm starting to remember things. I have no real control over my body. I cannot go against Doctor Q's orders. But I do have some limited control. He told me to keep an eye out on things. Here, being with you… that is keeping an eye on things."

"Who are in the other two Biosuits," Gem asks. "Cyan and White? Are they soldiers too?"

"I don't know," Marcus remarks on the other side of his visor. "My memory is a little fuzzy regarding them. They could be former soldiers… they could be robots for all I know. My earlier battle with you trigged my return to self-awareness. And having my father there… it helped jar some things. I don't think Q has noticed it about me yet. As long as I don't struggle against the programming."

"You said that you cannot go against his orders," Gem inquires.

"Yes. The chip in my head is preventing me to act against him or to question his motives."

"We… we can free you. Back in Corinth, Doctor K was able to remove the programming that Venjix put in Tenaya's head. Surely we can do the same for you."

"I truly hope so," Marcus replies. Suddenly, Marcus stiffens.

"What… what's wrong," Gem asks.

"Doctor Q is summoning me. I must go," Marcus stands upright. "For what it is worth, I am sorry for the beating that was forced upon you."

"Wait! Don't leave! Fight it! Fight the programming," Gem pleads, his voice growing soft, wishing more of his company, even if Marcus is currently the enemy. He had never been alone for so long before. Gemma, his twin sister, had never been to far from his side or his from hers. Marcus's presence immediately disappears as he heads to an electronic door that swishes open, allowing him to leave the room.

"Please... don't leave me," Gem clenches his eyes shut. "I... I don't like... the dark... I don't like being alone... please come back... someone…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott, Ziggy and Flynn materialize from the green energy within a darkened lab. Tenaya and Flynn lower their weapons as they realize that the room, for what they can see in the limited light, is empty. From the little bit of light that they are granted, they can see all types of tools and machinery within the room.

"My internal sensors detect no life forms within this room," Tenaya simply states behind her visor.

"That's good, that's good," Flynn calms himself. He was ready to open fire the moment they materialized if needed. "Allow me to be the first to say that teleportation sucks. Ziggy didn't mention anything about being a lil dizzy after re-materializing."

"I feel nothing of the sort," Tenaya remarks.

"We need to locate Gem's Morpher," Scott states as he cautiously heads into the darkness. All around them the soft illuminant glow from computer monitors allows them to see the floor to navigate through the maze of machinery and desks. "It shouldn't be too far since we were teleported within this room."

"Maybe we should find a light," Flynn suggests.

"And possibly announce ourselves to the enemy? No, that would be unwise," Tenaya remarks. "Besides, my implants allow me to see in the dark. I see everything clearly."

"Oh? How so," Scott asks, looking back at the newest addition to their team. "Night vision?"

"Infrared." Tenaya nods, but she quickly stops. Tenaya suddenly stops and quickly grabs both Scott and Flynn by the shoulders and leaps toward the roof. Activating her magnetic soles within the implants on her feet, she easily sticks to the ceiling. Before Scott and Flynn can protest, she shushes them. Seconds later, a blinding light enters the darkened room from opposite side of the opened door. Thankfully, the three are still enveloped by the darkness in the corner that they materialized from.

Three individuals, wearing uniforms very similar to the Alphabet Soup uniform that they have seen Doctor Q wear. They are Doctors C, M and Y.

"Who are they," Flynn whispers as low as he can, despite his growing fear of being held up by his jacket collar.

"Scientists," Scott whispers back from his dangling position. He positions his rifle, aiming directly at C's head. "Two of them look young. Not as young as Karen, but still young. I wonder if they were abducted as well."

"Quiet," Tenaya barks in a low voice. "I'm trying to listen in and record their conversation."

"What are we doing in here," M asks, looking to the other two scientists. "In the darkness for that matter?"

"Because I don't want Q hearing what I want to share with you two," C exclaims. "I don't trust Q. He's hiding something."

"What makes you so sure of that," Y asks, curious in C's train of thought.

"That pilot that we captured. Instead of executing him right out, Q had his Rangers beat up and then proceed to question him. If these Rangers from Corinth are such a threat to our very lives as he put it… why not simply execute the one that we captured?"

"Gem is still alive," Flynn notes, his voice a whisper.

"For now," Scott agrees as he raises his rifle and looks through the scope to get a better look at the three.

"I don't know what Q did in Corinth, but I think it would be in our best interests if we surrendered to Corinth authorities. Moments ago, at my computer terminal I detected a flux of Bio-energy that was connected to the Green Engine Cell that one of Doctor K's Rangers possessed. There is no way that our scanners could detect that energy, unless that Engine Cell was in use nearby," C explains.

"I thought that the Green Operator had a limited teleportation ranger," Doctor Y scratches his chin in thought.

"Doctor K is a brilliant scientist," Doctor C reminds them. "One of the best that Alphabet Soup produced, despite Q's dislike of her. I would not put it past her to come up with a way to use the teleporting technology from the Green Engine Cell for long range teleportation. After all, it was originally based on technology that our deceased comrade Doctor L had started on years ago."

"So you think Doctor Q was probing for information from that pilot," M questions.

"Correct," Doctor C turns to M. "While I was the one who supplied the electrical current to the bonds holding our prisoner, Q was sure to have all means of communication cut from the room aside from our wrist-watch communicators," C pulls his sleeve up, exposing his watch. "There was something exchanged between the two that he didn't want me to hear."

Immediately as those words leave from his lips, alarms begin to wail throughout the facility. A voice rings out throughout the facility.

"_Attention facility. Enemy combatants have been discovered in nearby air space. Everyone report to their designated posts immediately and await further instruction._"

The three immediately look at each other and the turn and rush out of the room, heading toward their lab. Once the door seals shut and the room returns to darkness, other than the glow of several computer monitors, Tenaya deactivates her magnetic soles and drops to the floor.

"What was that all about," Flynn asks, looking back at the two.

"Their conversation or the alarms," Tenaya looks at him.

"Both, I guess," Flynn remarks. "Sounds like there is some distrust amongst their ranks."

"Not surprising," Scott turns to the two. "I've read the files and reports that Jewel gave Karen and I access to. Within Alphabet Soup, there was always a competitive edge amongst the Scientists. The ones with the best ideas got the most support and funding and access to the best equipment."

"Doctor K must have humiliated Q at some point in their past for him to hate her so," Tenaya remarks.

"I've asked Karen about that," Scott replies. "She says that she has no memory of ever meeting Q within the compound. But that is not important right now. You all heard that alarm. They must have detected the Eagle Squad with some kind of long range sensors," Scott remarks. "I guess that means our timetable has just shortened. Let's get what we came for and get the hell out of here!"

"Right," Tenaya remarks as she deactivates her Morphing sequence. "I will search for Gem's Morpher. We teleported into this room, so it must be nearby. Then I will go search for our missing comrade. From the conversation from those three scientists, it is easy to deduce that Gem is still alive. Somewhere in the facility."

"Without your Biosuit," Flynn raises an eyebrow.

"I will need on the fly access to my internal hardware," Tenaya explains. "The Biosuit will be in the way."

"Agreed. Flynn and I will create enough of an internal ruckus to draw any attention away from you. Stay safe," Scott tells her before turning to Flynn. "Let's go!"

Their weapons drawn, the two Rangers, one Red the other Blue, quickly dart out of the room and into a nearby corridor within the facility. They can spot many security personnel arming themselves with rocket launchers and other long range weapons used to take out the incoming aircraft.

"Look," Flynn points at several large cannons that are sitting beneath what appears to be circular sealed openings. "Those look very similar to the EMP cannons in Corinth that were used to shoot down Venjix Aircraft that would occasionally make it through the dome."

"You are right," Scott notes. "So that must be what they used to take down Gem's Combat Jet. It would have shorted out his instruments forcing him to eject."

"I count eight of them," Flynn peers around the corner. "Four on each side of this facility. We have grenades. That should be sufficient enough."

"Okay Flynn, let's take em out," Scott remarks as he raises his battle rifle and aims toward several Alphabet Soup personnel as they exit out of the corridor. Several of the armed guards turn with their own weapons drawn and they immediately fire upon the two new arrivals as they spot them.

"The Rangers from Corinth! They are…"

**TAK!**

A single shot to the head takes the guard down. Scott proceeds to do the same to the other guards before they even had a change to take aim at the two. However, a horde of more security personnel exit out of two large double doors, armed with rapid fire weapons.

While the Ranger Biosuits can take quite a bit of damage without the person beneath it to actually take harm, Flynn and Scott still dodge the hailstorm of bullets being fired in their direction. Scott does a perfect dive and rolls forward underneath several of the shooters. He sweeps a leg out, knocking several off their feet. Grabbing the enemy's assault rifle, Scott turns and unloads the clip into the personnel as more flooded out into the room.

Flynn who had jumped behind a transport vehicle, quickly crawls to the end of the vehicle where he spots more guards rushing to the scene. Leaping to his feet, Flynn fires the rifle taking them out before they can take ground.

"Scott," Flynn yells. "My internal sensors within my helmet are telling me that we have another horde of guards headed our way! They are spewing from that main facility entrance like demons escaping from Valhalla!"

"Well then, let's send em back to hell," Scott yells as he takes aim. He walks around from the pillar that he took cover behind and begins firing. Joining him at his side, Flynn fires his weapon as well. Bullets whiz by them and the ones that actually strike them bounce off their Biosuits. Many of the guards fall, some taken out by minor wounds to the legs or arms, others not very fortunate.

"How long to do we have to distract these guards," Flynn speaks over his in-helmet communicator to Scott.

"Long enough for Tenaya to locate Gem," Scott remarks. "Until then, keep firing soldier!"

"You got it boss!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the hell is that Morpher," Tenaya growls as she pushes papers and several robotic parts off of a desk onto the floor in aggravation. "It has to be in here somewhere! Doctor K traced the signal into this general area!"

Hearing the gun fire in the distance, Tenaya knows that she was to move faster. She rips out desk drawers and spills their contents onto the floor. Papers and small pieces of computer circuitry fall onto the floor. Still no Morpher.

"Okay," Tenaya takes a moment to calm herself. "Where exactly did we teleport at within this room? It shouldn't have been too far from our initial teleportation here."

Back tracking her steps, Tenaya heads over to a computer console with three large monitors before it. As she begins to move papers and other computer parts aside, she smirks behind her helmet. "Aha! There you are! And the Engine Cell is still inserted! That was lucky on our part! That's why Doctor K was able to easily trace the signal!"

Tenaya's hand had touched the mouse, connected to the PC before it. It causes the three monitors to spring to life. She glances up at the screen and sees Gem on the screen. She can tell from his posture that he is hurt. And with the chains apparently binding his arms, keeping him in place look quite uncomfortable.

"Gem, there you are. Now where is this room at that you are being held in," Tenaya muses as she places Gem's Morpher alongside her own. She begins typing away at the keyboard, pulling up the buildings schematics. She learns that the building is indeed underground. Another Alphabet Soup facility. She raises her mechanical hand and a USB drive emerges from her index finger. She plugs into the computer and begins to download the schematics. Satisfied, she unplugs herself and grabs what appears to be a discarded lab-coat.

"Might need a disguise," she tells herself. She quickly ties her hair into a ponytail and places the lab-coat on. Doing a quick pat down, she finds a pair of goggles. Smiling, she places the goggles atop of her head. Suddenly she feels the room shake, as a loud explosion rocks the place.

"Sounds like the boys are having fun," she muses. She places one of her pistols in the pocket of the lab-coat and makes her way toward the door. As it slides aside, she pokes her head out to watch the madness unfold as gunfire is exchanged between the two sides.

"Hang on Gem, I'm coming for you," Tenaya darts out of the room and runs in the opposite direction that Scott and Flynn had taken.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Looking at the battle through a security monitor, Doctor Q frowns as his finger clench into his palms. After his scanners detected the incoming aerial fleet headed their way, he is stumped as how two of Doctor K's Rangers had managed to get inside their hidden facility. The entrance to the underground structure, while is a large elevator, it is camouflaged using the appearance of the wasteland around it. There are tons of ruined buildings and abandoned cars surrounding the area to give it adequate camouflage.

He scowls as he watches Rangers Red and Blue make short work of Alphabet Soups security detail. Throughout the bottom level, already five of the EMP cannons are blown apart.

"Blast them," Q grits between his teeth. "They are going to ruin everything!"

Doctor Y turns from his computer screen to update them all on the situation upside. "The Corinth aerial fleet are keeping their distance. Even if we were up activate our remaining EMP cannons, they are not in range for the EMP's to take effect."

"How," Q slams his hands onto his console. "How are they doing this? How did they get inside?"

"Their power is indeed great," Doctor M walks up behind Q, looking at Doctor C as he does, their earlier conversation not forgotten. "Can your Paleo Rangers handle them?"

"I am confident in their abilities," Q remarks as he pulls a small communicator from inside his lab coat. "Paleo Operators, we have two intruders in the lower level."

"_Acknowledged_," Paleo Crimson speaks over the transmission. "_Headed there now_."

"Perhaps we should entertain the thought of… surrendering," Doctor M swallows as he watches the live feed before them, bringing Doctor C's original proposal to light. "While it appears the Blue Operator is firing to disable, the Red Operator is taking kill shots."

A loud explosion rocks the compound, which causes Q to fall out of his seat. M slams into a desk, knocking down the keyboard and several files to the floor. "Christ… was that a generator?"

"No. It was another EMP cannon," Y returns to his station. "Those Rangers are not being very discriminatory with their grenades."

"I must admit," a trickle of sweat runs down Q's neck. "I do believe you are correct Doctor M. It appears that the Red Ranger is in fact aiming to exterminate us. I highly doubt that he would listen to a proposed surrender."

"What should we do then," M nervously looks at another monitor. "Our security forces have proven to be quite… inadequate."

"Leave them to the Paleo Rangers," Q smirks. "I had sent them upside earlier to monitor… well that was a mistake since somehow the attack came from within this facility. Rangers Red and Blue will not survive the encounter.

"And what of our prisoner," Doctor C yells. "What of him?"

"Ranger Gold has outlived his usefulness," Q returns his gaze to C. "You were the one who had a problem with us capturing him. You can be the one to finish the job."

Doctor C smirks as he slides back from his desk. He opens a small compartment and removes a small pistol. Unlike Doctors M and Y, he does not mind getting his hands dirty. If anything, that is the only similarity that he shares with Doctor Q. "Consider it done."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_I hope you are having fun, Operators_," the familiar voice of Doctor Q rings out through several speakers that can be seen alongside the ceiling. Scott quickly draws his rifle up and begins to turn in a circle, looking for his target. Flynn cocks the grenade launcher and pulls one of the military issued shotguns from across his left shoulder and aims, following Scott's motion. The two stand back to back.

"Doctor Q," Scott yells, hoping that the evil scientist can hear him. "I hereby place you and your associates under military arrest for crimes against humanity!"

"_Your authority does not exist here, Scott Truman_," Q speaks into the communicator safe from his laboratory. M is still standing beside him, looking into the monitor as well.

"It exists where I allow it to," Scott yells. He turns his head toward Flynn and speaks in a lower tone. "Do you have a location on him?"

"No. Not yet," Flynn remarks, as he continues to scan the area through his helmet. "He's probably broadcasting from a safe location not in this area."

"We have your file Q," Scott continues. "The Eden Protocols! That is how we exposed you and the Covenant! Doctor K has learned the truth about everything! About Venjix! About herself! And especially you!"

M looks unnerved as he takes a step back from Q's chair. Apparently, C's mistrust of Q was warranted as he watches Q tense up quite considerably.

"The people of Corinth know the truth now," Scott bellows. "A live broadcast was shown throughout Corinth this morning revealing the truth about Venjix, the Alphabet Soup program and about the Covenant! No more secrets! You and your people are DONE!"

"And what of this attack on our facility? We are aware of the aerial fleet, circling this area. You have the nerve of a sneak attack! I thought the Wing Commander of Corinth's Air Defense and the Red Series Ranger Operator would have more honor than this!"

"Honor? HONOR," Scott thrusts a fist into the air in anger as he turns around in a circle, looking in every direction of the now deserted room. Many of the security detail felled back after realizing that they were overpowered by the two Ranger Operators and fled.

"LOOK AT THE WORLD YOU TWIT! YOU DID THIS! BILLIONS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TURNED VENJIX INTO A WEAPON AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY TO PIN THE BLAME ON K! I'M TAKING YOU OUT!"

M's eyes widen as he takes another step back. The truth is out. He glances over at Doctor Y, whose expression mirrors his own.

"_Do what you must_," Q simply states as he glances at another screen, noting that that his Paleo Rangers are in position. He types in a command, which begins to raise another door down in front of the two Rangers in the floor below him. "_As must I_."

Scott and Flynn raise their rifles and aim in the direction of the raising wall. Three multicolored figures walk across the threshold. One in Crimson attire and other two in Cyan and a White-Gray combo.

"_Allow me to introduce you to my Paleo Rangers_," Q's voice continues. "_Crimson Mammoth, Cyan Triceratops and White T-Rex... destroy them!_"

Scott's eyes focuses on the one in the middle, the one in the familiar red color scheme that he is wearing. Crimson Ranger. His older brother.

"Marcus," Scott's rifle lowers, but not by much. "Brother… is it really you?"

"I'm sorry Scott," Marcus takes a step forward. He raises his fists. The gears alongside his gloves begin the spin, as the Biosuits power begins to whirl to life. "But it ends, here."

"Let's show these amateurs what real Rangers are made of, eh Scott," Flynn suggests.

"I'm game," Scott tosses down his near empty rifle and smacks his right fist into his left palm. "Street Saber," he yells as he tosses his right hand out, summoning his weapon. The large sword materializes in his open palm.

"Street Hammer," Flynn yells, following Scott's motion. A giant like hammer weapon appears before him with the opposite side of the hammer having a long blade protruding out of the handle. Flynn grabs his weapon and the two Ranger Operators quickly fall into a defensive stance. "Remind me to thank your lass when we get back to Corinth! I am really loving this upgrade to my arsenal!"

"No problem. Think you can handle the Cyan and White one?"

"I'll do my best laddie," Flynn grips his hammer. "Okay lads; let's see how you stand up to my Mjolnir!"

The five combatant charge; their individual weapons drawn and poised to strike their opponents. Flynn charges the other two, and with a mighty swing, he slams his Street Hammer into the side of the White Paleo, knocking him into the Cyan one. The two are quick to recover and are on their feet, once more charging the Series Blue Ranger Operator.

Marcus evades every single slash that Scott swung at him. Waiting for the right opening, Marcus delivers a sounding punch to Scott's chest, which sends him flying away. Hitting the ground, Scott rolls with the impact and is quick to his feet.

"Give up brother," Scott calls out to Marcus. "Don't fight me!"

"I cannot defy Doctor Q's orders little brother," Marcus races toward Scott, his right arm pulled back, ready to strike. "You have to stop me!"

Scott raises his blade, and strikes the spinning gears on Marcus' Biosuit. Sparks fly out between the two. Marcus hybrid enhancements defiantly prove that he is stronger than his brother as the blade of Scott's sword is being pushed back toward its owner.

"Fight it Marcus," Scott pleads. "You got to!"

"I'm… trying…" the desperation is clear in Marcus' voice.

Flynn is knocked back against another one of the EMP cannons. He quickly ducks a blow, one that was clearly aimed for his head. The Cyan Ranger's fist impales the side of the cannon, which causes a clear shortage on the device. The energy pours into the Cyan Operator, electrifying its Biosuit. Flynn takes the opportunity to roll away. Once he gets to his feet he grabs his hammer and starts to run.

The EMP cannon explodes, tossing all five of the Ranger Operators to the floor. Scott flips off his back and uses all his might to strike Marcus across the chest, sending the Crimson Ranger back to the floor, a shower of sparks emitting off of the Biosuit.

Flynn is quick to his feet. He takes his hammer and slams in onto the ground, sending a shockwave that tosses the White Operator flying off its feet. The Cyan Ranger is still lying on the floor, shorted out from the explosion caused by the EMP cannon. Its Biosuit is charred and smoking.

Scott takes the opportunity to back step to his partner. His Saber held out before him.

"Where is that portable EMP rifle that we brought with us," Scott asks, not taking his eyes off Marcus and the White Operator who have both finally gotten to the feet and are quickly advancing on them.

"It was useless against those security goons," Flynn remarks. "I tossed it by the first EMP cannon that we destroyed!"

"We need to get it," Scott remarks. "We can use it to short out whatever it is that is controlling Marcus and the other two Paleo Operators!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Back in Corinth…_

Gemma, Hicks and Vasquez reported in to a call at the energy disposal plant. It was already on one of their stops, so they prioritized it. Upon arriving there, the come across a massacre.

Hicks, holding the higher military rank over Vasquez and Gemma, begins the questioning. "What happened here?"

"I will show you the video footage," one of the guards waves him over to a console. He starts the video feed back to the beginning. "Look. There are two individuals who are wearing the proper attire for handling the recovered nuclear rods that was brought here from the old Venjix Base that was destroyed last month. These two, from other footage, shows them murdering many of the other workers as they made their way here to the core."

"Blast," Hicks shakes his head. He turns to Vasquez and Gemma. "They hit here first."

"That is a given," Vasquez swallows, looking at the bodies lying on the floor. There are at least ten covered with sheets, blood staining the fabric. "What did they take?"

"Remember those nuclear rods we recovered from Venjix's base before Gem and Gemma blew it apart," Hicks asks. "They didn't take all of them, but from the footage, they claimed at least three."

"Are we sure that it was Venjix and Gehenna," Gemma asks as she walks up and glances at the footage that is playing in a loop.

"They are wearing the protective clothing needed to go in that area, but I would say that it is safe to assume that it was them," Hick exclaims. "Judging from their height, Gehenna looks like the size of Summer… but if that is Venjix… then he looks… bigger."

Gemma nods in agreement. "Venjix probably modified Dillon's body. Okay, so we know they were here. The next question would be… where would they have gone from here? You," Gemma looks to the guard, sitting at the console. "I'm sure that a facility such as this has cameras on the outside. I need you to bring me up all video surveillance from the outside. We need to find a bread crumb that could give us an idea where those two went after leaving here."

"Yes ma'am," the guard turns around and proceeds to conjure up the video feeds from the outside cameras.

"We have the city on high alert already," Vasquez remarks. "How could they have gotten into the city?"

"During the Venjix War, many of entrances into the city were sealed off and guarded frequently. After Venjix was defeated… two years ago many operations were reopened. Such as the drainage system…"

"The sewage plant," Gemma nods. "Okay, then that is where we go next. Chances are they will be heading back to the same place they entered the city!"

"What about the video footage," the guard asks.

"Send the files to Doctor K. Her email address is Doctor K at Corinth mail dot com. All lowercase. And spell out doctor; you got all that?"

"Yes ma'am," the guard nods. "I'll send them to her right away."

"Good. You two," Gemma looks at the current Yellow and Black Ranger Operators. "Let's get going."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After checking several rooms, Tenaya finally locates the room that is currently being used as Gem's cell. She is quick to his side, squatting down to his level, checking his vitals.

"Good, you're still alive," Tenaya remarks as she breaks the chains that were holding his arms in place. Gem falls to the floor, but catches himself before his face hits the tiled floor. Tenaya winces as she goes to the floor and helps him sit up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Really… I... I'm fine," Gem grins, despite his busted lip. "I'm just glad to see you..."

"I don't think you are fine," Tenaya remarks as she smells burnt clothing. "You were electrocuted. They tortured you."

"I've… I've had worse," Gem remarks as he slowly sits up. "Trust me… when we were younger, the handlers at Alphabet Soup put Gemma and I through the wringer."

"Let me do a scan of you first," Tenaya does a quick scan of Gem's body from her optical lens built into her artificial eyes. "I don't see any broken bones."

"Like I said… I'm fine now," Gem slowly stands. He rubs his red wrists. "I just don't like the dark. Not like this at least. Takes me back to when Gemma and I were younger… anyways… where is everyone else."

"A lot has happened over the past twenty hours," she begins to tell him. "Scott and Flynn are in the level above us, kicking ass and taking names I hope."

Sure enough, the ceiling high above them shakes. Small pieces of the ceiling foundation falls around them. Gem grins.

"And the others? Where is Gemma?"

"Searching for Venjix and Gehenna. We have had reason to believe that they are in Corinth. The Colonel… he was attacked."

"What," Gem quickly jerks in her direction, only to immediately wish that he hadn't. He falls to the floor.

"You may not have any broken bones, but you are surely battered and bruised. You'll need immediate medical attention."

"I don't think so," a voice behind them speaks as the door swishes open. Doctor C walks into the room, his gun aiming right at Tenaya's forehead as a small red dot appears.

"And who are you supposed to be," Tenaya asks, not worried about the light scope trained on her forehead.

"I am Doctor C," C introduces himself. "Not that it matters much anyways. You and the Gold Operator are good as dead Tenaya-7."

"Just Tenaya," she corrects him. Her hand slowly inches toward her pocket where she had hidden her pistol earlier. "Are you one of Doctor Q's cronies?"

"I am not," C barks. "One of Q's cronies! I am his equal!"

"Sure you are," Tenaya continues to bait him. She slowly backs away from Gem, not wanting him to get hit in the crossfire. He is weak and wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid getting shot if C were to fire. "I am sure that is why Q went out his way to frame Doctor K. If you ask me, I think Doctor K surpasses both of you."

"Insolent little doll," C spats as he pulls the trigger. Tenaya catches the bullet aimed at her forehead with her cybernetic hand. She quickly pulls her hidden pistol free and fires. Her aim is true as C grasps his chest, right where his heart is. He falls to the floor, knees first before falling forward. Tenaya walks over to him and kicks the pistol aside.

"Well… that was anti-climactic."

"Good shot," Gem grins. "I had forgotten that your right hand was cybernetic. Nice catch."

Tenaya smiles as she flicks the bullet aside. "We need to get out of here. Once we established your safety, the Eagle Squad has orders to launch a payload on this site."

"Eagle Squad? How many of them?"

"All of them," Tenaya remarks. "Apparently, Scott is no longer playing around."

"Good," Gem chuckles. "I always felt that he was holding back too often. I need to go find my Morpher."

"Already got it," Tenaya reaches behind her and retrieves his Morpher. "Your Engine Cell was still inside it. That was how we were able to track your exact location."

"Good. That was what I had hopped," Gem winces as he stands once more. "After my jet was shot down, I parachuted to the ground. His Paleo Rangers were on me before I had a chance to active the Morphing sequence. Speaking of which… we have to go help the team."

"I have orders to contact Doctor K upon locating you," Tenaya remarks. "Besides, you are too injured to fight."

"Not for long," Gem gazes down onto his Morpher. "Once I Morph, I will be re-energized."

"Will it be enough," Tenaya asks.

"It'll have to be," Gem tells her. "Marcus… Scott's brother. He is aware… but he has no control over his body…"

"Understood," she shakes her head. "We actually planned ahead and brought two EMP rifles. I have one. I left it back in the area where we first found your Morpher, because it was momentary worthless. If we can retrieve it, we can immobilize the Paleo's."

"Sounds like a plan," Gem places his finger on the trigger of his Sky Rev Morpher. "Okay… ladies first."

Tenaya smirks as she retrieves her Morpher from behind her and places the Engine Cell into its place. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	16. Morphinominal pt 3 of 3

**Episode 16: Morphinominal pt.3**

Venjix and Gehenna forcible make their way through the sewage plant. Venjix is carrying the canister over his shoulders, leaving Gehenna free to clear a path for them. Bodies are littered around them, workers that Gehenna did not waste time taking out. Many are dead. Others are unconscious. But the end result is all the same.

"**Excellent work Gehenna**," Venjix praises. "**You have served we well**."

"Thank you Lord Venjix," Gehenna turns and bows to her master. "I live to serve you and your cause."

"**I have one more task for you**," Venjix walks close to her. "**Initiate protocol 666**."

Gehenna's eye flash orange for a spit second as the overriding protocol takes over her last remaining free will. "Protocol 666 initiated."

Gehenna side steps Venjix and walks forward. Venjix chuckles as he leaps down into the opening that leads into the large sewer pipe that the two used to enter the city initially. Securing the canister over his shoulder, Venjix gives one last look at Gehenna as she heads to her final fate.

"**Goodbye Gehenna. Or should I say, Summer. This time, no hybrid will ever escape my control. You will remain mine… even till the very end**."

Venjix turns and heads down back into the dark and murky channel, heading out of Corinth City.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Although still in pain from his earlier abuse from the hands of Doctor Q's Rangers, Gem is thankful to the energy boost that his body received from his Morph. He and Tenaya skid to a stop upon entering the large area, watching as Scott and Flynn two of the three Paleo Rangers that he had unfortunately had the displeasure to meet during his imprisonment.

"Man oh man," Gem looks at the bodies strung out on the floor. "It is a war-zone in here."

"Looks like we missed a lot of the fun," Tenaya remarks. She glances across the floor plane. While there are ton of smaller offices and doors, Tenaya realizes just what this facility was before Alphabet Soup's occupation. "This is a hanger."

"What," Gem looks back at her.

"A hanger. This place. Look at the size of it. I downloaded the schematics of this place earlier, but I didn't look too much into them as I was merely looking for you. But now I see it for what it is. A ship hanger."

"A ship hanger? Oh no… could it be the Asgard," Gem ponders.

"How did you know that? Project Asgard was top secret," a voice behind them remarks. The Green and Gold Ranger Operators turn quickly, their weapons drawn. "Wait, wait! Don't shoot," Doctor M raises his hands.

"Who are you," Gem asks as he lowers his blaster.

"I'm Doctor M! I surrender to you," he yells. "In a measure of good will, I will show you the Asgard!"

Tenaya and Gem glance at each other. Gem shrugs. Tenaya keeps her rifle trained on the Alphabet Soup scientist. "What's in it for you?"

"Doctor Q is insane," M tells them. "At least I believe he is, especially after what I heard!"

"What did you hear," Tenaya asks.

"The Red Ranger accused him of corrupting Venjix and framing Doctor K," M keeps his hands raised. "I can assure you, my other fellow scientists and I were under the impression that Venjix was indeed created by Doctor K!"

"And that changes, what," Gem asks. "Alphabet Soup still abducted children. They still tore apart families. And from what Q told me earlier, Alphabet Soup still plans to take over the world… or what is left of it."

"It is true that Alphabet Soup is run by eugenics…"

"What's that," Tenaya asks.

"People who believe that geniuses should rule the world. It is the belief and practice of improving the genetic quality of the human population through the promotion of higher reproduction of people with desired traits and reduced population of people with undesired traits."

"Almost sounds like racism," Tenaya muses.

"It could be, but it is not. At least not for the Soup," M begins to explain. "We could care less about things such as individual races. We look at the grand scope of life. Human life. The Soup did indeed abduct children of a higher caliber of learning degrees. I too, am a product of that."

"Not helping your case any," Tenaya states as she raises her rifle once at Doctor M.

"Okay, okay," M breathes in, trying to calm himself. "What I am getting at… is that at least for myself… I do not condone what Q has done, or has used the Soup for. If he knows that I am talking to you, and offering you help, it would not surprise me if he would try to kill me. He had sent Doctor C to kill you," M turns toward Gem.

"I took care of him," Tenaya states. "You need to give me a reason why I shouldn't do the same to you."

"And I can show you… follow me," M turns, his arms still raised as he walks quickly down the corridor. Gem and Tenaya follow him. The three take four more turns and walk down a flight of stairs before they come to another hanger. Gem's eyes widen upon seeing the image. "Whoa… that is a big ship…"

Tenaya swallows upon seeing the size of the vessel before them, which looks to be the size of a football stadium.

"How… how long did it take to build this monster," Tenaya utters.

"We finished production on it last summer," M tells them. "This large space carrier was in production even before Venjix's rise to power. It was already eighty percent complete before Venjix's first wave against humanity."

"Why would Alphabet Soup need with a large space carrier," Gem asks.

"Project _Asgard_," M remarks. "It was meant to be a space exploration vessel before the Venjix attacks, but the Doctors and I have spent the last two years converting it into an orbital warship. From space they would have the advantage over anyone, including Venjix."

"This has anything to do with the Covenant wanting to take over the rest of mankind," Flynn inquires.

"I didn't have any dealings with the Covenant," M remarks. "That was all Q's handling. He assured Doctor C, Doctor Y and I that it would be for the continued survival of Alphabet Soup."

"Who is Doctor I," Gem asks.

"Who?"

"Doctor I?"

"There is no Doctor I," M states.

"You just said Doctor I," Gem cocks his head.

"I said I as referring to myself," the Indian Doctor is fanatic now is his hand motions. "Me!"

"Oh, I know. I was just messing with ya," Gem grins behind his visor.

Tenaya shakes her head at the silliness that Gem displayed at such a time. "Okay, so we can't let that warship leave," Tenaya remarks as she reaches into her side bag for several grenades. "And we don't have enough fire power to destroy it."

"We'll bury it here, underground," Gem suggests. "Boom time!"

"Glad to see your earlier wounds haven't dampened your sense of humor," Tenaya muses. "Okay Doctor M, what do you suggest?"

Before M can say another word, an energy beam crosses across the hanger and strikes him in the back. As he screams in agony, he begins to disintegrate before the two. Gem and Tenaya spot a horde of soldiers charging toward them. The two leap back into the hallway and slam the door shut for cover.

"Well… that went well," Tenaya groans.

"We don't know what kind of weapon that was," Gem states. "We need to fall back! Warn the others!"

"We can't let that ship get airborne!"

"I know, but we don't know if our Biosuits could withstand a blast from whatever just vaporized Doctor M," Gem states. "We need to get to Scott and Flynn and…"

The hallway begins to shake as the engines of the Asgard start up. The whole facility seems to shake. The two look at each other in agreement and they dart down the hall away from the vessel. As they turn the next corner, the soldiers burst in behind them and fire at their retreating forms. Tenaya grabs onto Gem's arm and activates her teleportation device, hoping that it takes them straight to Corinth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor Y swallows. After the alarms sounded earlier, Doctors Q, M, C and himself set up shop within the Asgard. He watched M disappear. He knew that M would try to locate the Rangers and try to surrender, especially after Q failed to argue against the allegations that the Red Ranger had called him on. He watched Q aim one of the ships blasters toward Q as soon as the other scientist cleared the hallway and showed the Gold and Green Operators the ship.

"And that is that," Q states. He turns in his seats. "Are the engines operational?"

Y nods. "Yes. But the ship is not ready…"

"It will have to do. Once we are in orbit, we'll figure out or next move. After witnessing that Gold Operator, we can safely assume that Doctor C is dead. It's up to you and I now to accomplish Alphabet Soup's goal of a perfect world."

"Yeah… yes. Of… of course," Y swallows.

"Good. Send out a notification to all remaining personnel to return here for immediate departure. Or stay and die. I could care less at this point."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K and Jewel are shocked to see Tenaya and Gem appear back within the Garage. Doctor K releases a breath of air that she was surprised that she was holding in when seeing the energy gage activate, telling her that the Green Morpher teleporting sequence had been initialized.

"Welcome back you two," Karen is quick to cross over to the two. She gives her longtime friend a quick hug. "I am glad to see that you are okay."

Gem raises his Morpher and deactivates his helmet, leaving the rest of his Biosuit on. His bruised face, tells Doctor K that he is anything but okay. Jewel gasps as she is quick to his side. She gently touches his face. "What did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing that the Lazarus Chamber can't heal up," Gem grins. However, his grin quickly disappears. "We need to get the others back here stat! Doctor Q has a large warship with a laser that can vaporize things!"

Doctor K turns back to Tenaya. "Go back onto the platform. I'll have to teleport you back to Scott and Flynn's locations. You'll have to grab onto them and reactive your teleportation sequence like you did to bring Gem back here."

"On it," Tenaya hops onto the platform. Doctor K reactivates the sequence and begins the countdown. "Five… four… three… two… one…"

Tenaya disappears once more in a flash of green energy.

"Was that Tenaya," Ziggy asks, entering into the room. "Gem! Your back!"

"Hey Zig," Gem is swaying lightly. "I'm not feeling so hot. Think you two can help me to the Lazarus Chamber?"

"Yes! I'll get the procedure ready," Jewel states. "Ziggy, could you…"

"Don't worry, I got ya big guy," Ziggy is quick to Gem's side.

"Man… Tenaya told me to take it easy…" Gem leans onto Ziggy. "Guess I should have listened…"

"You may have a concussion," Jewel explains as she leads Ziggy and Gem toward the lab. Doctor K returns back to her console and nervously bites her bottom lip, waiting to see the teleporting sequence light up once more.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Not going to happen! Not today," Scott thrusts his sword forward, causing the White Paleo Operator to lose his footing. Scott then takes the opening to deliver a quick kick to its chest. As the Ranger stumbles backwards, Scott leaps in the air and swings his Saber downward, striking the White Paleo. "Not any day!"

Flynn uses his Hammer to keep Marcus at a distance. Scott and Flynn had decided to change dance partners. That way, if Scott was subconsciously holding back, he could afford to cut loose on an opponent that wasn't Marcus. So far, the exchange of partners seems to have worked, for at least the Red Operator.

Marcus still overpowers Flynn. Flynn had made several attempts to reach the EMP rifle, but Marcus proved difficult to get around.

"Listen, how about we make a deal," Flynn pleads to the hybrid. "How about ye stand still and let me blast ye? It wouldn't hurt… at least it shouldn't…"

"If I could, I would let you subdue me," Marcus states. "I can't control my movements. I was ordered to stop you no matter what. You are just going to have to subdue me on your own merit!"

Flynn swings his Hammer once more, but Marcus easily side steps the attack. He lunges at Flynn and grabs his by the neck. He lifts the Blue Operator off the ground and begins to apply pressure to Flynn's neck.

"I'm sorry Blue Ranger," Marcus apologizes as he begins to apply more pressure. Flynn drops his hammer and grabs Marcus arms, doing his best to dislodge the Crimson Operators grip.

"Marcus! NOOO," Scott screams as he charges his brother.

A bright flash of green light illuminates the room. It distracts Marcus enough for Scott to shoulder ram his brother onto the floor. Tenaya had watched the scene unfold as she materialized. She immediately crossed the room and grabbed the EMP rifle. She turns and aims it right at Marcus as he stands to his feet.

The blast tosses her off her feet, knocking her against the wall. Marcus turns in time to get hit by an unseen blast of energy, which knocks him off his feet as well. Slamming into the floor, Marcus screams in pain as he clutches his helmet. After a few moments, he stops struggling and collapses.

"Perfect timing," Scott gives Tenaya thumbs up as she peels herself off the wall. Scott walks over to Flynn and offers a hand. "You okay?"

"I'll live," Flynn's voice is a little raspy. "But I lied to your brother. I told him it wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sure that he'll forgive you," Scott turns toward the White Paleo. "Now, what about you?"

"I live to serve Doctor Q," the White Paleo states.

The walls and floor begin to rumble. Flynn trips over the unconscious Marcus and Scott staggers. Tenaya attempts to reach the two. The foundation begins to crumble around them. Walls split open and pillars that were attached to the ceiling begin to collapse. Not too far off, the White Paleo is finding trouble standing up as well as the floor begins to ripple and sway like an ocean wave.

"What's going on," Flynn screams over the noise.

"Doctor Q has a ship," Tenaya has to scream as well for the two to hear her. "A monster of a warship! He's lifting off!"

"WHAT," Scott jerks back to her, panic in his voice. "The Eagle Squad is awaiting orders to fire! If he lifts off…"

As the words fail to leave his lips, the ceiling begins to collapse. The wall before them has already crumbled, exposing the massive thrusters to Q's warship. They are glowing a bright orange as they prepare to ignite for lift off.

"And that is our cue," Tenaya grabs Scott's shoulder and then grabs Flynn's arm. "Quick, grab Marcus! I'm going to need one of you to press the button on my Morpher to get us out of here!"

"Done and done," Scott remarks as he moves closer to the three. He quickly finds the button and presses it, activating the teleportation sequence. They just barely make the jump before the thrusters blast off.

Paleo White turns just in time to watch the thrusters' fire. His Biosuit is instantly disintegrated and he doesn't have a chance to feel pain at all as he is vaporized. The same fate awaits Paleo Blue, who was still lying motionless on the ground from its earlier mishap.

The warship rips through the compound, going upward. The concrete abandoned buildings that were above it begin to collapse into the hole that it made as it lifted upward. The Eagle Squad that was flying in circles like vultures around the area spot the large vessel. Tenaya and Gem were not able to get a good enough look at the vessel while they were underground earlier. The ship, while massive in its own right, resembles the shape of a stingray. The massive ship has a large number zero painted on both sides of it.

"Eagles Nest, this is Eagle-3," the lead-pilot of the Eagle Squad speaks into his communicator. "We have visual of a massive airship. Awaiting orders."

"_Launch your payload and get the hell out of there_," Scott's voice rings over the communicator.

"You heard the boss people," Eagle-3 remarks. "Launching payload."

The Squadron of Fighters all turn toward the massive ship and launch their missiles. Thirty missiles, two each from each individual Fighter blast onward toward the Asgard. The Asgard turns in their direction and the tail of the ship rotates upward. It can be seen glowing, as if charging. After a few moments, it fires its primary weapon and in one single blast, two thirds of the missiles are vaporized. The few that are able to evade destruction make contact, causing the warship to sway to the left.

"Minimal contact from the missiles," Eagle-3 speaks. "It destroyed most of our payload, but we still damaged it."

"_Get out of there now Eagles! NOW_," Scott screams over the radio channel.

All fifteen of the Fighter Jets break formation and turn around, blasting away from the area. Large dark smoke is emitting from the side of the Asgard, but the ship is still able to turn around. Once more it raises its primary weapon and charges its fatal blast.

The Eagle-3 pilot glances over his shoulder and watches as the powerful beam heads toward the entire fleet. Within moments, all of the Eagle Squad is gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott drops the communicator as he watches all the signals representing his Eagle Squad on a separate screen on Doctor K's console all disappear at once. "No…" his eyes are wide. "No… that… that BASTARD!"

Karen, not knowing what to do, simple latches onto him, hugging him from behind; her arms wrapped around his middle. "Scott! Oh Scott, I'm so sorry!"

Scott clenches his eyes shut. His knees eventually giving out, bringing the two both to their knees. Off to the side, Tenaya and Flynn watch in sadness. Tenaya looks away, her throat tight. Their plan was perfect. Flawless. But none of them expected the warship.

"My Eagles… all gone…" Scott mutters in disbelief. "All of them…"

Karen's computer chirps once more, drawing their attention. Karen reluctantly releases Scott and attempts to stand, however Flynn is first to the console. "This is Flynn. Talk to me."

"_Flynn! You're back," Gemma's voice rings over the intercom._ "_Is Gem…_"

"Gem is fine," Flynn interrupts her. "Where are you?"

"_We are at the Sewage Plant! We have Gehenna cornered!_"

"What about Venjix," Scott asks.

"_Venjix is nowhere to be seen_," Gemma states. "_We think he may have fled the city already!_"

"Damn it," Scott swears standing to his feet, his expression twisted in rage. "Don't let Gehenna escape! Stop her at all costs!"

"_Yes sir_," Gemma acknowledges.

"Flynn, you and Tenaya get down there. Do whatever you have to do, but do not let Gehenna escape."

"I left the EMP cannon back at the site," Tenaya remarks. "We won't be able to disable here that way."

"I don't care what you have to do," Scott glares at her. "Stop her!"

"Right," Flynn turns to Tenaya. "Come on, we'll take my Hummer!"

As Flynn and Tenaya peel out of the Garage, Scott is pulling up Corinth's defensive grid. "We need to raise the shields to max power! We have no aerial support now to defend our airspace. I need some kind of alternative…"

"Chances are they will not come directly to Corinth, at least not now," Karen tells him. "Several of the missiles did hit their target. They don't know our defense capabilities at the moment. We have that going for us. That and we have the Megazords. If needed, we can summon the Road-Attack, the Mach Megazord and the Zenith Megazord sequences to defend the city!"

"Right… you're right," Scott sighs, looking down at his brother, still unconscious on the floor. "Damn it, it wasn't supposed to go down like this!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, Gemma, Hicks and Vasquez have Gehenna surrounded. Vasquez's visor to her helmet is cracked. Hicks Biosuit is actually torn is several spots, revealing the fiber circuitry beneath its black exterior. Gehenna, long since removed her disguise, has two large blades extending from her forearms. When Venjix weaponized her again, he removed more of her organics, which consisted of both of her human arms. She is now sporting sharp blades, just like Terrorbyte.

"Give it up Gehenna," Gemma remarks. "I would love to have my friend Summer back. The other Rangers are on their way here right now. You really don't have a chance."

"That remains to be seen," Gehenna states. Her eyes are still glowing orange, and her voice is monotone.

Moments later, Flynn and Tenaya both enter the facility. Gemma smiles behind her visor at seeing her boyfriend back.

"Is this all there is," Gehenna asks, looking at the two new arrivals.

"Sorry lass, Scott and Gem are indisposed right now," Flynn remarks as he and Tenaya finish the circle surrounding Gehenna.

"Fine. You all are more than enough to witness Venjix's greatness."

"Summer," Tenaya calls out to her friend. "I know you are in there. I know that you are in there fighting!"

"Summer is gone, traitor," Gehenna states, looking at Tenaya with a hated glare. "Just as you all are about to be."

"What is she talking about," Vasquez begins to speak, only to stop as Gehenna begins to speak again.

"Protocol 666 activate," Gehenna states. Her orange pupils turn into an eerie glow of red. Tenaya's eyes widen as she recognizes the protocol that Gehenna initiated. A self-destruct sequence.

"HICKS! ACTIVATE YOUR SHIELDS! FLYNN! FREEZE HER…"

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion to the Rangers the moment Tenaya had yelled to Hicks. Gehenna's eyes quickly turn purple, the moment her chest begins to glow, where the self-destruct device was implanted into her. She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound comes out as her body begins to glow. A bright light illuminates the room, soon followed by a powerful explosion that rocks the entire compound.

Miles away from the dome, heading back toward his hideout, Venjix's laughter echoes throughout the wasteland. The laughter is so loud, it almost downs out the noise of the engine of the vehicle that he is driving.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later... within the Corinth Military Hospital..._

"I am glad to know that your injuries are not life threatening," Jewel tells Gem with a gentle touch aside his face where he earlier sported a nice sized bruise. The Lazarus Chamber indeed worked miracles on his injuries in such a short time.

"Me too. Well, I'm still a little sore, for having to get out of the Chamber earlier than planned but I'm good," Gem smiles as he leans into her palm. "Listen… I know the timing of this is not right… but. But yeah, I need to say this. I like you. Ever since you joined us… you have been on my mind."

"Mine as well," Jewel looks down. "I was worried for your life. Especially after they traced your Morpher's signal and there was no movement for hours…"

"Listen… when this is all over… you want to…" Gem bites his lip as he runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry… I've never done this before. You want to go out? Dinner or something."

"Something sounds nice," Jewel smiles. "Really. I would like that."

Not too far off down the hall, in another room, for the first time since the attack, Colonel Truman bats his eyelid in his one good eye as he regains conscious. He tries to sit up, but finds it hard to do so. "Where... where am I..."

"Hmm, oh good! You are awake," the nurse in the room smiles at him. She had just entered the room to check his vitals. "Stay still and don't try to move. I am going to get the Doctor."

Mason Truman merely nods in acknowledgment. Within moments of her leaving the room, Scott bursts in with Flynn right on his heels. Doctor Karen is the last one to enter, just hearing the news from outside the door. "Dad! You're awake!"

"Scott," the Colonel smiles, despite the pain that in doing so brings. "What… what happened?"

"Venjix attacked the building where your Governmental Action Committee was stationed. We believe it was a distraction for what he really wanted, which was some nuclear rods that was stolen."

"What about… the others," Mason asks, thinking of all the people who had volunteered for his campaign.

"Don't mind that right now, I am just glad that you are awake," Scott grasps his hand into his own. "There is a lot going on now. A lot. But there is a little bit of good news," Scott turns to Karen. She nods and backs out the room. After a few minutes, she pushes in a wheelchair with none other than Marcus seated in it.

"Marcus," Mason's one eye widens.

"Yeah dad," Marcus reaches out and grabs his father's hand in a tight embrace as Doctor K brings him to a stop beside his hospital bed.

"It's really you," Mason's voice is tight.

"Yeah. It's me," Marcus smiles. "I'm back. Scott and his friends… they saved me. I'm free of Q's control."

"What happened to your head," Mason asks, noticing the small bandage on the side of Marcus's head. All his hair was shaved off after he was admitted to the hospital and the situation was explained to the medical staff.

"Just a small procedure. They had to remove the device that Q was using to control me. It was the size of a nickel," Marcus laughs.

Mason turns and looks at Scott, who had grown quiet and was standing off to the side. Beside him, Doctor K is holding onto his left hand. Mason smiles and nods to his youngest.

"Thank you, son," Mason's one eye reddens. The mighty Colonel struggles not to cry. Not in front of his sons and their friends.

"You two rest," Scott pushes off the wall. "There is still a lot to take care of. I have some calls to make. And terrible news to deliver to the families of the soldiers that died today and…"

"What is going on here? I need this room cleared out, ASAP," the Doctor barks, pointing toward the doorway to the room. Flynn raises his hands and quickly backs out. Scott grasps onto Karen's hand and leads her to the door.

"I'll be back to check in on you two later," he tells the two.

As the Doctor begins to look over the machines and check the Colonel's vitals, Marcus looks back at the door that Scott and his teammates walked out of. "Scott… he's changed. A lot."

"He has," Mason agrees, nodding slowly. He sighs as he leans back onto his pillow. His mind briefly recalls a conversation that he held with Marcus a lot time ago, regarding Scott years after his wife had died. Mason had blamed Scott for years for the death of his wife. Marcus as well had blamed his younger brother, but they had made peace years ago, shortly after Scott's return from the Air Force Academy. His thoughts are interrupted by Marcus, who chuckles.

"What is it son," Mason asks.

"I was just thinking… a long time ago… I hated Scott. My own brother. I hated him for reasons he had no control over. I even wished him dead, just so mom could live again. I've always regretting feeling that way… Do you know that Scott heard a conversation that you and I had years ago regarding mom?"

Mason inhales deeply. He knows exactly which conversation that Marcus is referring to. It makes his heart feel like lead. "No. No I did not."

"He told me. Maybe… days before I… well. Before I was shot down and died I guess," Marcus looks away, ashamed for feeling what he had felt many years ago toward his brother. "And look. The fate of humanity rests on his shoulders now…"

"What do you mean," Mason asks. "He has led the Ranger Operators for a while now…"

"Oh dad," Marcus shakes his head as he raises a hand to his left temple. Scott wasn't able to give him a full update. "A lot has happened the last twenty-four hours. I don't even know where to begin."

"Just start at the beginning," Mason states. "I'm not going anywhere."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy sits in a chair, seated beside the Dillon- bot which is still strapped to Doctor K's examination table. Since he cannot speak the electronic talk that Tenaya can to Dillon, he spent the last few hours simply talking to Dillon. When the news broadcast came across the television, he grew quiet as Scott began to address a gathering of reporters and cameramen outside the hospital.

The city has been a hurricane of activity the past twenty-fours since Scott's revelation regarding Doctor Q, the bombing and the murders at the sites of the Energy and Sewage Disposal Plants as well as the battle outside the city which cost the lives of fifteen combat pilots. He watches as Scott gives them updates on the situations and what is being done. Scott's frustration can be clearly seen. It has been a stressful day for everyone.

"So," Ziggy turns back to Dillon. "Jewel had mentioned something earlier about transferring your conscious or something to get you out of that body. I bet you can't wait for that, huh?"

Dillon-bot can only shrug its shoulders. Attempting to speak would be worthless.

"Things will be better when we get your body back from Venjix," Ziggy continues. "Since we have the location of Venjix's lair now, it should be nothing storming the fortress and taking out Cog, that Terrorbyte Attack-bot. Getting your body back… well. That may not be too hard. We can take it out with an EMP rifle, the same thing that Tenaya did to Marcus, Scott's brother."

Dillon-bot chirps in confusion.

"Oh! I didn't tell you! Well, apparently Doctor Q had recovered Scott's brother and had him prisoner for the past few years. Brainwashed him and turned him into a hybrid. He was a Ranger too. But Tenaya blasted him, shorting out the chip! So yeah, we got Marcus back plus anther Ranger to boot!"

Dillon-bot nods his head in agreement. Ziggy's eyes are drawn to the door of the cell, where he spotted movement. Tenaya is standing at the doorway. Ziggy is quick to stand. "Hey Tenaya, we were just talking about you. Well, I was talking. Dillon can't talk."

"Yes, I am aware," Tenaya remarks, with a smirk gracing her lips. "I know he must have talked your ears off dear brother. Did he tell you that we are dating now?"

Dillon-bot jerks his head in Ziggy's direction, earning a squeak out of Ziggy. "Well, I… I… er… I was going to and…"

Dillot-bot begins chirping away, his mechanical hands are balled up into fists. Tenaya walks in front of her brother and frowns. "I'm a big girl brother. Besides, Ziggy is a gentleman and he treats me with respect. I would think that you would appreciate that."

Dillon-bot slumps forward, embarrassed for his actions. Tenaya smiles and pats his shoulder. "It's okay brother dearest. I forgive you. Just as long as you don't try to hurt Ziggy."

Dillon-bot chirps. He looks to Ziggy and nods.

"What did he say," Ziggy asks, his voice low.

"He approves," Tenaya remarks. Hearing that, Ziggy deflates. "I need something to drink."

As Ziggy walks out the cell, Tenaya turns her attention back to her brother. Her expression has turned somber. "Dillon, brother. I have bad news."

"_What is it_," Dillon-bot asks in his electronic speak.

"It's Summer," she tells him.

"_What has happened_," Dillon asks. "_Is she okay_?"

Tenaya is silent for several moments. "Did you know that Venjix had modified her organics even more than Cog's initial enhancements?"

"_Yes. But what does this have to do with anything?_"

"Did you know he placed a self-destruct device inside her?

"…"

"Dillon?"

"_No. No I didn't. He must have done that when I was making my move transferring out of my body when its conscious was plugged into his main server. What has happened to Summer_?"

"She's not dead. But it's not good," Tenaya tells him. "She activated the device in her chest. Flynn was able to use his Morpher's ability to manipulate time long enough for me to rip the device from her chest. Hicks used the Black Morpher's power to place a shield around the device as it exploded, but Gehenna… but Summer was still caught in the blast."

Dillon is quiet as he takes in everything that his sister is telling him. Tenaya decides to continue.

"We were able to save her... for now. It is a touch and go situation. Over eighty percent of her body was replaced. Her arms, legs. Many of her internal organs. The nano hard-drive that was placed in her skull where the Gehenna persona was housed, it was fried. When… if she awakens, she may be a blank slate like you and I were when we were first activated by Venjix after we were converted into hybrids."

"_That doesn't matter. I would still lover her. She never gave up on me. And I won't give up on her.._."

"I know," Tenaya remarks. "But I thought you would like to know."

"_Thank you_," Dillon-bot slumps forward. "_When are you going to launch an attack on Venjix's base of operations_?"

"Soon. We took heavy losses today. Corinth loss the majority of its air fleet today in one sweep against Doctor Q."

"_It will take Venjix nearly two days to reach his hideout_," Dillon continues. "_If he gets those energy cells to Cog, then he'll be able to escape this world and infect another dimension_."

"We know. We will stop him," Tenaya tells him. "No matter what."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor Karen Kay and Jewel stand before the Lazarus Chamber. The remains of Summer Landsdown are floating in the device. There is an oxygen mask attached to her head. There are several wires and tubes attached to her chest cavity, or what was left of it. Summer's once long blond hair was already cropped short, but now it was missing patches from the explosion. If the Lazarus Chamber can keep her stabilized, they would have to build her a whole new body.

"It is a sad sight to see," Doctor K sighs. "Summer was so full of life and ambition. It is hard to see her like this."

"What are her chances," Jewel asks her. "Realistically speaking. You don't have to be shy regarding the facts. Tenaya is nowhere around."

"Not good. Not good at all," Karen looks at her partner. "But in the long run, it really doesn't matter. Especially now that Q has that doomsday warship the Asgard airborne. And we still have to deal with Venjix."

"Yes. You are correct," Jewel looks up at the tube. "So… what I guess I am asking… is it worth continuing to keep her in the Lazarus Chamber. We may be in need of its services again… sooner or later. And when we do need it… she'll have to come out."

"Not if we can build another," Doctor K remarks. "But we don't have enough spare parts to build another, not at the moment."

"So… we wait."

"We wait."

Doctor K and Jewel turn and walk out of the lab. The lights shut off behind them. The only thing giving the room light is the bright yellow illuminating light from the bottom of the Lazarus Chamber.

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	17. Calm before the Storm

**Episode 17: Calm before the Storm**

The next day, the Rangers all congregated at the Corinth City Hall, where they were to meet with the City Representatives. Also amongst the City Council members, there was a large crowd of other powerful civilians. Business owners. Policemen. The media. Any and all who represented a fraction of the populace within Corinth City. After the spectacle that was the sham of a trial that was against Doctor K, the populace demanded that any and all major decisions that the officials decide upon, must be presented to the entirety of the city populace, broadcasted live over the Corinth telecom network.

Standing before the Council is Scott Truman in his military uniform. Off to the side, seated are Doctor Karen Kay, Flynn McAllister, and the most recent addition to their group, Jewel. Also seated with them is Marcus Truman, whose own presence has caused quite a murmur within the crowd. His face is well known, being the hero of Corinth who led the defenses in the days up to Corinth being sealed three years earlier.

At the front of the large room, within the Council Room, the head Councilman, places the stack of folders before him and begins to hand out one to each member of the council. Once everyone has a folder in hand, he begins. "Good day to you, Wing Commander Truman."

"And the same to you all, honored members of Corinth City Council. As you are all aware, I called this meeting yesterday afternoon. I have come before you all today to seek permission to lead a military campaign against Venjix's headquarters in Nevada."

"What be your reasons for this campaign," the slightly older gentleman asks as he readjusts his glasses.

"Simple really. Complete and total annihilation of the Venjix A.I. and whatever remains of his mechanical empire that resides within his compound. When know from a source that Professor Cog had quietly been gathering materials since before Venjix's first defeat. Cog had laid in hiding out in the wastelands off our Radar, slowly building a Grinder Army off of the original Venjix network which was dismantled two years earlier and finally completely obliterated by Eagle Two and Three a month ago."

"And who is this source?"

"Former Black Ranger Operator Dillon. He was captured and Venjix implanted its own A.I. into Dillon's implants. Dillon was able to download himself into one of those off the Grid Grinder bodies at Venjix's hideout. He escaped and showed up yesterday and gave us the exact location of Venjix's hideout and his plans."

"And, what are those plans?"

"Can we trust the hybrid? After all, if his body was taken by Venjix, who is to say that this is in fact, the real Dillon and not some robot scheme," one of the councilmen asks. The man is none other than Summer Landsdowns', own father. He was never quite fond of the former Black Ranger Operator. "And speaking of which, where is my daughter?"

"We have done extensive tests to prove that it is in fact, Dillon," Scott remarks as he waves his hand toward where Karen and the others are seated. "Doctor K and her assistant Jewel personally ran the tests with the aid of Gem, Gemma and Flynn McAllister. All geniuses, in their own right."

"Scott is laying it on, a bit thick, don't ye think," Flynn leans over to Doctor K and whispers.

Doctor K merely smirks.

"As for Summer, she has been recovered. She is within Doctor K's lab within the Lazarus Chamber… recuperating from her injuries."

"Injuries! What has happened to…" Landsdown rises from his seat.

"There will be time for that later, Mister Landsdown," the older Councilman interrupts. "Please, Wing Commander Truman. Continue."

"Thank you. As for Venjix's plans… you are all aware of the Covenant's recent arrest, they were working along with Doctor Q in a conspiracy in to replace everyone in a position of power, yourselves included, with their own people in an attempt to seize total control over the world… or what is left of it. Covenant member, Chaz was working alongside the Professor Cog, without the knowledge of the other members of the Covenant. He had his own agenda, wanting to take over the Covenant. Project Genesis was a means to all their ends. Establish trade with another Earth, to regain supplies to further rebuild this Earth; an Earth that they would rule over."

"Can you explain to us, just what this… Genesis-Ring is?"

"A doorway, more or less. Years ago, Professor Cog developed the technology to see into other nearby dimensions. Eventually he was able to find the correct frequency that would allow him to cross over into another dimension. During an attack on Corinth, I took our Megazod out of the Compound to battle him. He pulled a fast one, damaged the Megazord and fled. I followed him to his underground bunker where I discovered an old subway station, which I further learned that he placed his technology into one of the onboard trains. The train needed to reach a certain speed before it could pierce the dimensional barriers. After watching him and a platoon of Grinders disappear, I waited for the train to return."

"From earlier reports, we are aware that several… _other_ Rangers came from this other dimension to ours, correct?"

"Yes. Twice. Two different teams. The first team was members of a Power Rangers team heavily influenced from Samurai lore. They were sent here by Professor Cog the first time in an attempt to defeat their Red Samurai Ranger and myself. I had only thought that the subway train that Cog had enhanced was the only means of travel between the dimensions, but I was wrong. Cog had built the technology into his original body. Doctor K and the other Rangers were able to recover the technology from the Subway and then tune the frequency back to that dimension and send the five Samurai home. Shortly after Professor Cog's apparent defeat, Grinders had leveled the facility, hoping to trap me before my return back to our dimension. I fought my way out and returned to Corinth."

"And who is Professor Cog," one of the female councilmen asks, looking down at the pamphlet in her hands. "In our files, this Professor Cog appears to only be a footnote during the Venjix War."

"Professor Cog operated behind the curtain so to speak. He was one of Venjix's first created minions and his purpose was breakthroughs in technology advancement. He was the one who was behind the new Venjix generation upgrades. He allowed Generals Crunch, Shifter and Kilobyte do all the hard work. He was the brains behind a lot of their operations. He didn't become known to us until after Kilobyte made his appearance."

"Is there any indication on how he was able to survive?"

"Apparently Venjix rebuilt him before the last days of the War, and uploaded a backup file of Cog's persona and memories. The next two times that Cog was believed to have been destroyed, the other most recently, he had but puppet bodies that we was controlling from other locations. The second time the technology to cross dimensions was accessed; Cog tricked another team of Rangers here to our world. Shortly afterwards, his first puppet body was destroyed."

"Yet he returned once more," the Councilman remarks. "He proves to be rather, hard to destroy, is he not?"

"Correct," Scott nods. "He was and still proves to be rather elusive."

"How was this Professor Cog able to discover the means to travel to another dimension while our own scientists, or even Doctor K, were unable to do so?"

"Apparently, Cog's work was not his own. It recovered abandoned Alphabet Soup technology and files throughout the War and continued the research. After Venjix was thought to have been destroyed two years earlier, the recovered tech was damaged during Venjix's invasion here within the city. We have come to the conclusion that while Venjix had in fact, wanted to finish destroying us; his real goal was acquiring the tech. His physical body was destroyed before he had the opportunity to use it and until recently did not know that he was hiding within one of the Ranger Morphers until Professor Cog made his move to free him. Since then, the Corinth Military handed the tech over to an independent research organization to rebuild the device into a more practical device. A doorway. That is where the Genesis-Ring comes in. This other Earth is the closest to our own, so as of now, it has been the only other dimension that we had been able to cross over into. The goal was to make contact with official representatives of that Earth and seek aid to help rebuild our Earth."

"And this independent organization, apparently Doctor Q was the leading researcher."

"Yes. With funds provided from members of the Covenant," Scott places his hands behind him.

"I am interested in the second time our dimension was visited," the female councilman from earlier speaks up. "Was it the same team? These… Samurais?"

"No," Scott remarks. "Professor Cog somehow was rebuilt on this other Earth. He tricked this other team to come to our world while he researched the other Earth. They called themselves, Super Megaforce."

"Aye," Flynn mutters under his breath, where only Doctor K and Jewel can hear. "Super Megaforce. Super lame if ye ask me..."

"Shh," Doctor K quiets him.

"These Rangers travelled here in search of a Zord called the Turbo Falcon Zord that Doctor K had created. Like the Paleomax Zords, it was wild and could not be tamed or bonded with none of our Engine Cells. Apparently, the many Ranger teams of this Earth have ease of travelling between dimensions. From what I have gathered, the original Cog was destroyed once more. Near the end of their conflict with their enemy, a space armada, an unknown power teleported my team and I to this other Earth to assist in this... Mega War."

"How is that possible? Could they have access to a device much like the Genesis-Ring," a councilman asks.

"We do not know. We were sent back pretty much as soon as the battle came to an end," Scott exclaims. "We have a theory that because of our atmosphere, we would not be able to breathe well in that dimension. At the time, our bodies were used to the processed and filtered air of the dome of Corinth. If we are able to make contact on more, on our terms, perhaps enough time has passed for our bodies to adjust to their atmosphere. The leader of the Megaforce team was some kind of alien. Upon learning of our worries, he must have used some sort of technology that we have yet to duplicate or create on our own, to send us back."

"An alien," one of the Councilmen snorts. "I guess next you are going to tell us that this world deals with demons from hell and magical beings!"

"It is another dimension. What may be possible for them may be unrealistic for us," Scott's eyes narrow. "You were not there, so to judge what my team and I experienced briefly on this other world is insulting."

"I can assure you, Wing Commander," the heavyset Councilman nervously leans back into his seat, realizing that he upset the Commander. "No insult was intended…"

"I just want to clarify; this is the same world that the Genesis-Ring was constructed to make contact with again," another member of the council asks, trying to divert a potential argument from escalating.

"Yes. Or at least we hope so. Chances are we could discover a whole other dimension."

"Then why not let Venjix have the Genesis-Ring? That monstrosity has already damaged our world enough."

"I agree. I say let Venjix go. Let this other world… one with multiple Ranger teams deal with it," the heavyset councilman speaks again, gaining a little more backbone now that another has spoken up.

"That is a terrible idea," Scott snarls, causing the group of councilmen to jerk suddenly in their seats. "Why should we willingly let another world get destroyed?"

"Potentially, get destroyed. It should be not a problem for this other Earth, especially if they have multiple teams," the councilman with the gravel speaks.

"Venjix is our problem. We should be the ones to correct it," Scott continues, his temper growing by the second over the cowards remarks.

"They whisked your team to their dimension to battle their enemy without even asking, yet they couldn't help us with Venjix," Summer's father shakes his head. "We have lost much. We could have used the aid during the Venjix War."

"That is why the Ring was constructed," Scott finds his temper growing. "To seek aid in rebuilding our world! If they..."

"I'm sorry Wing Commander Truman," one of the councilmen remarks, cutting Scott off. "I believe that we all agree upon that Corinth's military strength should reside within Corinth to continue its defense. With the Eagle Squad gone…"

"Don't lecture me about the Eagle Squad," Scott remarks. "Those men and women sacrificed their lives in an attempt to destroy Doctor Q's warship. Doctor Q, an Alphabet Soup scientist that created Venjix. Alphabet Soup, a Black Ops division financed by private citizens who held a hand in shaping the country's government. A government, YOU, all work for."

"Bite your tongue, Wing Commander," one of the councilmen sneers. This one has a balding head and is seated beside Summer's father, who as well, is frowning at the Red Ranger.

"As Wing Commander of Corinth's forces, you answer to us," another sadly shakes his head. "While I agree, Venjix is a continued threat to our existence, if it is going to leave this realm, then perhaps we should give it the chance to leave and to leave us be."

"And possibly to return later to finish us off," Scott crosses his arms. "This is foolish."

"Our decision stands," the older councilman sighs. "I'm sorry Wing Commander."

The crowd seated behind Doctor K, Marcus, Jewel and Flynn begins to mummer quite loudly, until the head councilman slams his hammer into the gavel. "Order! Order! We will have order!"

"I apologize as well, Mister Councilman. As of now, I resign my position of Wing Commander," Scott states, earning a gasp throughout the room. Karen, Flynn, Marcus and Jewel's eyes widen and they look at each other in shock. "Project Ranger will deal with Venjix then. Like it has in the past. Without any of you."

"You have no authorization…"

"I have plenty," Scott smirks, knowing that he has the advantage. "Project Ranger was always a civilian program. It answered to no one. Not my father, not to the Military, and not to you."

"But you act as both Red Ranger and the Wing Commander since this new threat against us started a month ago…" the councilman begins.

"And as of now…_ former_ Wing Commander," Scott retaliates. "The Corinth Military can remain here in this city and continue… protecting it. Project Ranger will do the real work... like we always have."

"You can't be serious," a member stands. "You are the only one with the experience and capability to lead the Corinth Military forces while your father is injured…"

"My brother can lead the Corinth forces," Scott points toward Marcus, who is seated beside Doctor K. "You all are aware of his military background. He is more than capable. And my father is continuing his campaign to run for the seat of Mayor of Corinth while he is healing."

"While we are all relieved to see your brother back among the living," the heavyset councilman begins; he is also nervously sweating. "He was a prisoner of Q for… what? Three years. He could be compromised."

"As could you be," Scott sneers. "While the Covenant and its leaders are in fact in jail, my team is sure that there are some Covenant sympathizers still among the retaining government. Your continued dismissal of anything that I have brought to the table is questioning enough!"

"Are you insinuating that I…"

"Order! Order," the hammer slams into the gavel once more. As the room quiets once more, the lead Councilman sighs and looks toward Scott. "Wing Commander, please! You must understand our reasons…"

"Not my problem," Scott turns on his heel. Jewel, Flynn and Doctor K stand from their seats, as Scott motions to leave. Marcus walks up to his brother as well. "I have another more serious problem to contend with. A problem that you don't want to get involved with."

"Wing Commander…"

"_Operator Series Red_," Scott turns, correcting the councilman as he removes his rank insignia and places it is his brother's hand. "This here is your new Wing Commander. And this meeting is over."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Close to an hour later, the five return to the Garage, where the rest of the team is waiting for them. Upon them entering the Garage, they all jump up from what they were doing and make their way over to the group.

"Nice meeting Scott," Gem states. "You had them all thrown with your bluff! I'm sure now that they will allow the military to assist…"

"It was not a bluff Gem," Scott tells him. "I really did step down. Marcus, here, is the new Wing Commander."

Scott turns to Gem, Gemma, Vasquez and Hicks. "Since, I am no longer your commanding officer and the government will not authorize military action against Venjix's facility, I cannot continue to serve in the Military. Since you all are members of the Military, I will have to ask you to hand over your Morphers to Doctor K."

"We're not going anywhere Scott," Gem remarks.

"We're Rangers till the end," Gemma continues.

"I agree," Hicks remarks. "I'll follow you into battle anytime Scott."

"I think we all agree with Gem, Scott," Vasquez remarks. "We are still here because we want to be."

"I don't want you four to put your pensions at risk…"

"You're not," Hicks smiles. "It would be an honor to continue the fight alongside you."

"Right," Gem and Gemma nod simultaneously.

"Looks like you have a full team Scott," Doctor K remarks, as she takes his hand into hers.

"Well, then my first order is for you all to take the rest of the night off. Relax. Rest up. Tomorrow, we bring this conflict to an end. At least with Venjix. Q will be another story," Scott remarks.

"Leave Q to me," Marcus frowns. "A little payback is in order. I will be meeting with the other heads of the military within the hour to discuss how to deal with Q. We may not have an aerial fleet, but there are other alternatives. You and your team deal with Venjix."

"Two battles, two different fronts," Tenaya shakes her head. "Not an ideal situation."

"They never are," Scott agrees. He then looks down at Doctor K. "Now, as for you."

"Me," Karen arches her neck to the side, amused.

"Yes. You and I are going out for dinner. We haven't had a proper date yet. At least, not since you were cleared of your charges. I'm thinking that restaurant by the lake, Fortuna. They are rather fancy. You'll like it."

"Date," Karen's eyes widen. "But… but I don't have anything to wear…"

"Oh, not yet you mean," Gemma wraps an arm around one of Karen's. "You are coming with me Doctor K! I've wanted to doll you up for a while! You coming, Vasquez? Tenaya?"

"I would not miss this for the world," Vasquez smirks, as she follows behind the two. Tenaya shakes her head negatively, standing back with Flynn and Marcus. Karen sends back a semi panicked look, one mixed with amusement and fear. Scott waves to her, as Gemma leads the three to Flynn's Hummer.

"Bring my Hummer back in one piece lass," Flynn calls out to Gem.

"No promises," Gemma calls out from behind the wheel. As the vehicle peels out of the Garage, Flynn shakes his head, turning back to Scott. "You see the look the Lass gave you? She looked as if you were sending her out to a shooting squad."

"I need her to have some sort of normalcy," Scott tells him. "We don't know what is going to be the outcome of tomorrow."

"Ye speak as if yer gonna die laddie," Flynn frowns.

Scott smirks, shaking his head. "I don't want to, but like I said, I don't know what tomorrow will bring. No one lives forever Flynn."

"I thought that was my line," Marcus speaks.

"Speak for yourself," Tenaya gently nudges Marcus on the arm. "You were dead."

"Not for long though," Marcus chuckles but then quickly turns his attention back to his brother. "What's going through that brain of yours little brother? Worried?"

"Who isn't," Scott smirks. He shakes his head and looks back toward the exit of the Garage. "It's nothing. I'm going to go make dinner reservations for Karen and myself."

"Where ye taking her," Flynn asks. "Somewhere fancy, I take it?"

"Yeah, fancy," Scott nods. "But someplace comfortable. Karen doesn't like crowds still."

"Aye," Flynn nods. "I saw how twitchy she was during the meeting with the council earlier."

"Are you going to visit dad before your date," Marcus asks. "I'm sure he watched the conference earlier like the rest of the city. He might want to know what is going on."

"Yeah, yeah I just might," Scott nods. "In fact, I'll do that now. Gemma will probably have Karen out for a couple of hours. Yeah, I'm going to make the reservations, and then check in with dad."

As Scott turns and walks away, Marcus watches with sad eyes. "I wonder just what is going on in that brain of his."

"I wouldn't worry about Scott," Flynn tells the older Truman. "Ye brother, he always has a plan. He has not led us astray yet."

"I'll take your word on it," Marcus nods. "He's my brother… but I barely know him. We're like strangers."

"Well, after this mess is sorted out, ye have the rest of yer lives to figure it out," Flynn pats his shoulder. "Now, onto more matters. Would ye like to sample my world's famous smoothies?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

High above the planet, the Asgard sits in orbit, outside of Corinth's detection range. After the section of the ship that was damaged by the Eagle Squad, those sections of the ship were sealed shut. The engineers were hard at work at relaying functions to the other sections of the ship.

"So, the Rangers have located Venjix's stronghold," Q leans back into his seat. Q's communication team was able to hone in on the broadcast signal emitting from Corinth. Unlike in the past, where many television broadcasts were sent from satellites in space, since Corinth was sealed in a dome and wasn't really broadcasting anywhere else on the planet it relied on older broadcasting technology. After Venjix's defeat, larger antennas outside the city were reactivated for those who had decided to migrate outside the city to rebuild. "And they plan to attack tomorrow."

"That will leave the city exposed," the other Doctor states looking at the monitor, replaying the conference that Scott had with Corinth's City Council. "That would be the perfect opportunity for us to move in on Corinth."

"They would expect that," Q states. "And so would Marcus Truman. Even though the implant in his brain controlled him, I am sure that he may have learned some of our plans and relayed them to his brother. Besides, you saw the same live feed that I did a little while ago. Scott Truman just relinquished his title to his brother."

"So what do we do?"

"The unexpected," Q smirks. "We wait until they make their move against Venjix. Then we'll make our move against them."

"While they are attacking Venjix?"

"Yes. Let them handle Venjix and then we'll launch our entire payload. Destroy all the Rangers in one swoop," Q interlaces his fingers. He turns his seat toward another larger monitor, this one overlooking the Earth. "The Covenant may be gone, but our goals will continue. Earth will be ours."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Venjix continues on his journey, heading back to his compound. He is driving at a modest pace, to keep the nuclear rods from becoming unstable. While sacrificing Gehenna to make his escape was his goal going into Corinth, he at least expected some resistance as his vehicle fled the area outside the dome. Perhaps her destruction threw the Rangers off their guard. Either way, his Grinders assisted in uploading the rods into the vehicle and they fled the area.

"_Master Venjix_," Professor Cog's voice speaks over the vehicles communicator. "_Are you back within range_?"

"Yes, I read you," Venjix picks up the communicator. "Is the ring functional?"

"_Yes Master_," Cog states. "_I have noticed that Gehenna's readings have gone offline. She is no longer with us_?"

"She served her purpose," Venjix states. "Have everything ready… including my backup body for our immediate departure. I shall be there within the next twelve hours. It is time to leave this dead planet behind."

"_Yes, my lord_," Cog states. "_Everything will be ready. And what of the Rangers? Surely they are aware of our plans by now. After all, we did steal the Genesis-Ring and once they realize that many of their nuclear rods have been stolen…_"

"We will deal with them if needed. Prepare Terrorbyte. Have him armed and ready."

"As you wish, my lord," Professor Cog ends the transmission. Venjix tightens his hands on the steering wheel, ignoring the sweat running into his eyes. While he knew that the human body could not stand much tolerance against radiation, he believes that the hybrid body that he currently inhabits may have received too much exposure to the nuclear rods while relocating them.

"This body is failing me," Venjix mutters. The afternoon sky glares onto the vehicle; the heat rapidly blaring down on his hybrid body. He longs to be rid of the human weakness, but it was necessary to do so. Taking over Dillon's body was a means to an end. Doctor K had discovered the Biofield and quickly found a means to apply its use to a human form. The entire reasoning for implanting itself into Dillon's body was to study the Biofield and learn how to apply its powerful energy for non-organic life.

The radiation on top of the hot sun definitely is slowing Venjix down. While the Ozone layer still surrounds the planet, it is near damaging levels. It was already on its way out, thanks to human waste, pumping toxic fumes into their skies. Venjix only accelerated the process years earlier as it spread its factories across the planet. It would take years, if not at least centuries to repair the damage to the planet.

But it is naught. Venjix will abandon this dying world and focus on the other Earth. And Venjix will not make the same mistake twice. No hybrids. No attempts at trying to preserve some semblance of humanity, enslaved or not. Total extinction He will create a new army. New generals. New war machines. And then he will take his mission throughout all of time and space, eradicating all organic life throughout the multiverse, with the Genesis-Ring being his doorway to it all.

And once it is all said and done, he'll return back to this Earth, this dimension. His birthplace. And all will be right in the universe.

_But first things first_, Venjix muses as he wipes a trail of sweat out of his eyes. Dillon's dark hair is matted to his forehead. To accomplish his task, he has to leave this Earth, now, and survive. Venjix is all too aware of Doctor Q, thanks to Professor Cog's dealings with the Covenant. Q is prideful. He will attack Corinth. Hopefully that will stall the Rangers long enough for him and Cog to leave this dying world. _Let the humans finish each other off._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that evening…_

Karen stands fidgeting around in her outfit, seated in her chair. Behind her, Gemma is combing her hair, humming. The two are in Gemma's room, which use to be her shared room with her brother. "Nervous Karen," Gemma asks.

"Quite," Karen remarks. "I don't know why."

"You'll be fine," Gemma giggles as she continues to run the brush through Karen's dark black locks.

"This place Scott is taking me, have you been there," Karen asks her.

"Flynn and I have been there once. It's nice. Romantic even," Gemma smiles. "You got yourself quite the man there."

Karen lowers her eyes, her lips having the barest hint of a smile upon them. "Scott is in fact… amazing."

"It makes me elated to see you happy finally," Gemma remarks. "I will admit, after all these years, I have not seen you so relaxed… even if you are nervous for your date tonight."

"I'm not nervous about the date. Not really," Karen remarks. "It's this… dress. Do you think Scott will like it?"

"I'm pretty sure that you could wear nothing but your lab coat and nothing else and Scott would love it," Gemma laughs, earning a deep blush across Karen's cheeks.

"Stop teasing me," Karen playful retorts. "I think you got your fill of it today."

"Oh, but it is so fun," Gemma coos. "You've changed so much Doctor K! We never joked around like this before!"

"Before, I never had a real reason to live," Karen tells her. "I merely existed. But now… now I feel so alive. Knowing that the end of the world wasn't my fault has taken a huge burden and guilt off my shoulders. And… and Scott…"

"And Scott," Gemma repeats as she places the brush on her dresser. "You are going to knock his socks off. C'mon girl, it's about that time he said that he would be back to pick you up."

Karen stands to her feet and smooth's the red and black sheath dress with matching red flats. Not one to ogle dresses and shoes, this particular outfit screamed out to her after two hours in the mall with Vasquez and Gemma. With red fingernail and toe polish applied and a light gaze of lipstick completing her look, she is ready.

"I am so glad that you let your hair grow long," Gemma tells her. "It looks real good on you."

"Thank you Gemma," Karen gently pushes a bang aside. "For everything."

"Thank you for letting me doll you up," Gemma gives her a quick hug. "Let's go."

The two exits out of Gemma's room and head down the staircase. Karen is following behind Gemma, carefully navigating in her new heels. While not all that familiar with the accessory, Karen is still able to move with some grace.

"Why wouldn't you have let me buy some flats, I'll never know," Karen tells Gemma.

"Hush. You love them," Gemma playfully swats at her. "You are the one who picked them out."

"You could have stopped me."

"Oh, I could have. But missed this opportunity? I think not."

"I think that you… you… oh," Karen loses her voice as she spots Scott standing not too far off from the bottom of the staircase. His afro is smooth back, much like in the style he wore when she first recruited him into the Ranger Program after he healed from his injury. He is wearing all black; black slacks and dress shoes. And a black fitting long-sleeved shirt that shows every muscle and ripple on his chest and arms.

She takes pleasure in knowing that his expression of wow mirrors her own as he takes in her appearance. As she descends to the last step, he is quick to her side.

"Wow. You clean up real nice," he teases.

"You are not so bad yourself, Mister Truman," Karen smiles. Her stomach feels a little queasy, like she is on air. She has never felt this way toward anyone, ever before. It is a foreign feeling, but it is not all that unsettling. Not like she thought it would be at first. She manages to tear her eyes away from him, afraid of making herself look foolish in front of him. Luckily, her attention is called away as someone whistles.

"Flynn, stop," Gemma laughs. "She's already nervous as it is."

"Aye, yet I couldn't stop myself," Flynn laughs as he stands from his seat and walks over to his girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around Gemma's waist, he smiles at the couple before him. "Aye, you two look dashing together. What say we make a double date, next time?"

"You got it Flynn," Scott chuckles. "I'll be right back. I have to get my keys and make one last call to Hicks for a quick report," Scott tells Karen as he leans toward her. "You look radiant," he remarks before kissing her lightly on her lips. After standing upright, he leaves her in a daze as he heads toward the lab where his makeshift office resides.

"Where are the others," Karen asks, finally finding her voice.

"Well, Gem and Jewel decided to take a walk a little while ago," Gemma looks thoughtful. "Tenaya I believe is visiting Dillon. She promised him that she would take him to visit…. Well. She promised him that she would take him to the Lazarus Chamber so he could see just what happened to Summer. I think Ziggy is with them."

"Actually, I'm right here," Ziggy moves around the corner from out of the entrance of the lab. "Sorry, I passed Scott in the hallway. I just had to come and see this," Ziggy chuckles as he walks up to the three. He takes in Doctor K's appearance and smiles. "You look quite lovely," Ziggy tells Doctor K. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so dressed up before. Aside from Summers faux wedding years ago."

"Thank you," Karen nods, hearing the sincerity of his words. Doctor Karen Kay has many regrets. Regrets that she was more than willing to let them weigh on her heart. But that was before. Before she learned the truth. The truth about Alphabet Soup. About Venjix.

About herself.

She had often treated Ziggy terribly. Oh, he did grow on her after a while and they became friends. But her own guilt and fear ruined any possible chance of a relationship to grow between the two of them. But things happen for a reason. She found what she was missing in life, mostly due to Scott. And Ziggy, he found someone who appreciated his simple, if not almost innocent view on life in Tenaya.

"Listen, Ziggy… we never got a chance to talk. Not really talk the past month. To make amends the past month. I… I apologize for the way I treated you. I was… inconsiderate to you… on so many things."

"No. No its okay. I think I was being inconsiderate too," Ziggy chuckles lightly. "You weren't ready to deal with people, even after two years. Not the way I wanted. But then again, it was what I wanted. I was the one who was persistent about the school as well."

"I don't regret the time spent," Karen admits. "It was insightful in its own way. Though I will admit, it was a role that suited you more. A teacher that is. Once all this is settled, are you going to reopen the school?"

"Yes," Ziggy nods. "With the money I inherited from the Scorpions… I mean… my dad. I plan to do a major restructure of it. Maybe dorms as well. Total education experience. More teachers and the like. Give the orphans of Corinth a better education. A chance I never had. Tenaya is going to help me."

"I would hope that she would," Karen remarks. "She is good for you."

"Just like Scott is good for you," Ziggy smiles at her. From the side, Flynn and Gemma watch, happy that the two could bury the hatchet. Karen merely nods her face warming. She is indeed embarrassed. Not at the revelation, but rather it is obvious to everyone the change that she has underwent in such a short time.

"Keep a spot open for me, will you," Karen asks. "At the school. Perhaps, now I am ready."

"Sure thing, Doctor K," Ziggy notes with a smile.

"Karen," she corrects him. "You can call me Karen."

"Karen," Ziggy smiles. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you Ziggy."

Scott had retrieved his keys rather quickly earlier and after getting a quick clear report from Hicks, he made it back in time to watch from a safe distance without interfering between the two. Much like Gemma and Flynn, who are watching not too far off, he too is happy to see Karen and Ziggy make peace between the two of them. It is a happy sight to behold. A fear grips his heart, one laced with worry. If Venjix and Q cannot be stopped, this night could very well be the last normal one for them all. That is why he wanted to take Karen out tonight. To show her a life she could have lived, and a life that she could still have, if they are able to bring an end to Venjix's existence and stop Q.

Tonight they live. Tomorrow they fight for mankind's right to live. For freedom.

Making sure to remove the grim expression off his face, he clears his thoughts and descends down the staircase.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon-bot stands before the giant tube that holds what remains of his beloved, Summer Landsdown. Her once radiant beauty is replaced with burns and cuts from the self-destruct sequence that Venjix activated from within the programmed AI known as Gehenna. Now Gehenna is gone, and barely of a husk of Summer resides within the amber looking liquid. Hoses are attached to her, pumping oxygen into her lungs and nutrients into her to keep her organics from failing. Sedatives are feed into her, to keep her unconscious as the chamber keeps her alive. While the Lazarus Chamber can indeed bring someone back from death, one would still need to be whole to be restored.

Dillon knows that she is lost. Keeping her alive like this is torture. Even if she is unaware of it all.

"I know what you are thinking brother," Tenaya remarks from his side.

"_There is nothing they can do for her_," the Grinder shell that Dillon currently host beeps and chirps in its Grinder speak, a dialogue that Tenaya knows all too well.

"I know," Tenaya nods. "Too much of her is gone to be salvaged."

"_Venjix__ will pay for what he has done. To her. To me. To this world."_

"Scott has planned for an attack on Venjix's base of Operations tomorrow," Tenaya tells him. "One way or another, it all ends tomorrow."

"_I want to be there_."

"The body you inhabit will be too inefficient to use in battle," Tenaya tells him. "In that shell, you can easily be defeated by Cog or Terrorbyte. Or even Venjix in your body."

"_I don't care about living_."

"You should. I would miss you if you were gone."

Dillon-bot turns to his sister. "_And I would miss you. But you won't be alone. You have a family here_."

"We have a family, here."

"_I belong with Summer_," Dillon looks back at the large glass flask. He steps closer to the chamber in which she resides. "_Thanks to the processor within this Grinder, I am able to read these machines readouts and understand it. This contraption has kept her alive, but she is too far gone_._ She won't last the night_."

"What do you want to do," Tenaya asks.

"_To fight.__ I will go with you all tomorrow. Hide me in the Megazord if that is what it takes. Tomorrow it all ends_."

Tenaya feels her throat tighten. These emotions, while new to her, are still raw. She has no memory of who she was or just how strong the sibling bond between the two ran. And while Dillon is currently all machine, at least his emotions weren't all machine. When Kilabyte enhanced her programming to generation 15, her emotions were eradicated. Only she knows how to tease, to laugh. To cry. But those emotions all come with a command within her hard drive placed within her brain from her enhancement. Emotionally, she is more machine that Dillon currently is. But she knows how she feels and she knows that the emotions are real. Through Ziggy, she has felt love. Through the Rangers, she has felt friendship. And now, she feels sorrow.

"I love you brother. And I will support whatever you decide to do."

"_No matter what_," Dillon asks her as he places his robotic and slightly rusty metal fingers onto the thick glass as he looks onto Summer's form.

Tenaya takes other hand into hers and gently squeezes it. "No matter what."

**POWER RANGERS**  
><span>**RPM**


	18. Event Horizon pt1

**Episode 18: Event Horizon pt.1**

The journey had been a tiring one. Venjix had only been occupying Dillon's body for close to a months' time. During that duration, he had suffered physical harm, but nothing that wasn't too serious no repairable. With the add-ons to Dillon's skeleton and muscle system, making him a more efficient hybrid was nothing that couldn't have been done. But physical sickness... being ill from radiation poison and the body's demand for rest, has proven too much for the advance A.I.

All this makes him hate humans all the more.

Upon reaching the facility, he placed the vehicle upon the hidden entrance and rested in the seat as the vehicle was lowered into the ground. If he knew it was going to be this strenuous he would have let Gehenna lived a little while longer and let her physical body grow sick and tired from the radiation that the nuclear rods were emitting.

"**Live and learn**," Venjix mutters. A small chuckle spills out from his lips. The irony of that statement. An artificial life speaking of living. As the lift finalizes its descent into the underground facility, the ceiling above begins to close. Venjix slowly opens the vehicles door and sits still for a moment. As he allowed his human body to finally relax, all of its aliments begun to hit all at once.

A platoon of Grinders who were nearby turn and march toward him to offer their master their aid. As Venjix makes an attempt to stand, he falls to the floor. Two of the Grinders reach down to him and gather him up underneath his arms and haul him to his feet.

"**Get me… to the lab. I need… out of this body…**" Venjix spats tiredly. "**It is failing… quickly…**"

The Grinders respond in their electronic dialogue and carefully relocate Venjix to his lab. Behind the three, other Grinders retrieve the nuclear rods and follow behind them. Terrorbyte, who was seated in front of a computer screen turns and spots the arrival of Venjix.

"Master," Terrorbyte is quick to take Venjix from the Grinders and place him upon the examination table. Beads of sweat are running down Venjix's face. "Master, what has happened to you? What should I do?"

"**Cog?**** Where is he**?"

"In the other lab, where the Genesis-Ring resides," Terrorbyte states. "Running a final diagnostic before its activation."

"**Get Cog in here**," Venjix demands.

"At once my lord," Terrorbyte stands upright and quickly exits the room. Within a few minutes, both Cog and Terrorbyte renter. Cog rushes up to Venjix, and quickly notices his state of being. Without having to ask, Cog grabs the long and cord that Venjix will need to transfer its conscious back into his cylinder shell. Cog plugs the thick data port into the slot onto the back of Dillon's neck, where the spine meets the skull. Venjix begins downloading his A.I. back into his cylinder incasing.

The large red eye within Venjix's encasing ignites with a powerful glow as Venjix's upload is complete. Dillon's body slumps down back onto the examination table. Cog looks back down at the sweaty and near colorless form.

"This body is dying," Cog states. "What should I do with it?"

"**Remove the morphing device from it. You can discard the body. I have no longer use for it**."

"But Master Venjix, you have no body now to make the journey…"

"**Terrorbyte**," Venjix's cylinder rotates and glares at the other Attack-bot. "**Take that useless flesh and discard it**."

"Yes Master," Terrorbyte walks up to the now unconscious shell that was once Dillon's body. He removes the Morpher from off his form and places it onto the table. Terrorbyte then tosses the body over his shoulder and leaves the lab.

"Ah," Professor Cog looks on to Terrorbyte's retreating form. "I think I understand now why his body was built to be so durable," Terrorbyte states, looking back at Venjix. "Terrorbyte is your backup body."

"**Yes**," Venjix simply states after a moment of silence. "**Is the Genesis-Ring ready?**"

"Yes my Lord," Cog bows. "When the Grinders brought the nuclear rods into the lab I ordered them to place the rods into the energy compartment behind the device. I was in the process of focusing in on the other Earth's dimensional signal to establish communication."

"**Excellent. It is almost over**.** We shall soon leave this world behind**."

"Master, were you able to figure out how a biological shell can harness the power of the Biofield," Cog asks. "While I," Cog snickers sarcastically. "Regret that the organic host that you were dwelling in is soon to expire, I hoped that you were able to learn tremendously about organics and their ability to harness the Biofield."

"**I had indeed. Plug yourself into my unit and I shall transfer the data over to you so you can share in that knowledg**."

"At once, my lord," Cog, who was still holding onto the data cord plugs it into a port on the side of his temple. Cog's eyes flash red as the data begins to transfer. Gasping, Cog falls to his feet. His fingers scrapping along the tile under his feet.

"My lord… what are you doing," Cog gasps.

"**You have severed me well Professor Cog**," Venjix's voice booms throughout the chamber. "**However, your use to me is at an end. As you stated earlier, I am in need of a body. However, you were wrong to assume that it was Terrorbyte form I would inhabit. Your shell will do nicely as I transverse to this new world**."

"You… you can't do this…" Cog struggles as he feels his own individuality begin to become reintegrated back into Venjix's own A.I. When Venjix first created Cog, Kilabyte, Shifter and Crunch, they were all extensions of its own persona. "Please… Master… I… was loyal. I did… everything…."

"**Which is why I am granting you immortality**," Venjix booms. "**By bringing your core data back into me and what you learned from the Genesis Ring, all your data will be within me. I will be whole. You have severed your purpose Cog… a purpose that was an extension of my own will**."

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, "Cog throws his head back and screams as his individually is ripped apart. Venjix completes the download into Cog's body. The mechanical shell, slumps forward as Venjix quickly integrates itself throughout the hardware. The black empty eyes that once belong to Professor Cog ignite with a strong red glow as Venjix assumes control.

Chuckling, the evil computer A.I. rises to its feet, satisfied with its new host body. Venjix turns to the Grinder soldiers who had stood by and watched motionlessly and emotionlessly. He thrusts an arm forward and points at the Grinders who are carrying the nuclear rods.

"**The time to leave this dead world is at hand**," Venjix stands. "**Gather all the weapons! We will encounter resistance shortly after crossing over into this new world! We shall obliterate any and all humans we come across!**"

Venjix follows the Grinders out of that lab and enter into the other one where the Genesis-Ring resides. He walks over to Cog's computer terminal so he can activate the Genesis-Ring. However, before he can reach it, the bases alarms begin to wail.

"**What is this**," Venjix jerks and looks in the direction of a large monitor. Red lights are flashing throughout the room. "**Give me a visual outside the Base**!"

The Grinder closest to the security monitor across the room types a command onto the keyboard, bringing the monitor to life. As the screen pops to life, Venjix is greeted by the sight of the two Megazords, the High Octane Megazord and the ValveMax, walking toward the general area.

"**WHAT! HOW DID THEY FIND THIS LOCATION?!"** Venjix rushes toward the monitor and shoves the Grinder Hey, hey! Defiantly serious in looking for an inker. I'm about to run out to the store to get a few groceries. I'll hit you up a little later when I get back, or whenever is a good time for you hit me back. It's the weekend I got no plans other than drawing . "**TERRORBYTE!**** GET IN HERE NOW**!"

"Yes Professor… Master Venjix," Terrorbyte notes with confusion. "Master… you are in Cog's body?"

"**It's my body now**," Venjix hisses. "**The Rangers are here. Go upside now. I will download the upgrade within your hardware so you can battle their Megazords**!"

Not wanting to question its creator's motives, Terrorbyte salutes Venjix and backs away. He darts toward the elevator lift that Venjix used to lower into the lab and rides it back up to the surface with a platoon of Grinders behind him.

"**I will not allow myself to be stopped, not here, NOT NOW**," Venjix howls as he marches over to the Ring's computer console. With a flip of a single switch and the press of a large red button, he activates the power of the Ring.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In the main pilots seat of the High Octane Megazord sits Flynn. Normally Scott would be seated here, but the Red Ranger is nowhere to be seen. Seated beside him in her station is Vasquez, armed in the Yellow Biosuit. "Okay lass, ye ready?"

"I believe so," Vasquez nods. She quickly shakes her head, as if clearing away her fear. "No, I know so."

"Ye have done well with the simulators," Flynn turns his head back to the large screen before him. It gives a clear visual of the Nevada desert area. "Hicks and Tenaya too. Just handle the weapons and leave the driving to yers truly."

"That is great," Vasquez remarks. While she indeed do well with the simulation training the past week, she is still nervous about piloting a Zord, much less the combined form of thee Zords into the Megazord.

Flynn presses a button of the side of his controls, activating the communications link. "How about yer two over there?"

"_Quite fine_," Tenaya states. "_Driving this thing is a piece of cake_."

"_Hey_, Hicks voice rings out over the device. He is riding with Tenaya in the ValveMax. "_Do you guys see that small building over there? Surrounded by that ragged looking fence_?"

"That is the coordinates that Dillon gave us," Vasquez remarks. "Doesn't look like much."

As soon as those words leave her lips, the ground in front of the building opens up. Two large slabs of metal slide apart from each other, and a platform can be seen rising. As it comes to a stop the legion of Grinders race aside, allowing Terrorbyte the room he needs to grow as Venjix downloads his enlargement upgrade into its software.

"Oi," Flynn shakes his head. "Well, I take it that this is our welcoming party!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF VENJIX," Terrorbyte cries out. The large blades on his arms extend outward as the now enlarged Attack-bot charges toward the two Megazords.

"Alright lad and lasses," Flynn screams. "This is what what yer were trained for! CHARGE!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott had left the Megazord several miles earlier. The Red Ranger is now riding a motorcycle, one that was stored aboard the combined Megazord in one of Flynn's Zords compartments. He had surmised that once the Megazords were in range, that if Venjix had any alarm system, they would detect the Megazords. That would divert all their attention to the larger threats, possibly leaving any and all the entrances exposed and opened. He keeps his distance away from the three large figures that are now battling.

However, the Grinder army that had risen to the top of the lift with Terrorbyte has now spotted him. Smirking behind his visor, Scott revs the engine of the bike and races toward his enemy. Summoning his Street Saber into an open palm, he swings his blade as he drives through the crowd of Grinders. The force from his blow and the speed that he was traveling tears several of his opponents into halves.

Leaping off the bike as it crashes into several more of the mechanical minions, Scott flips down onto the platform. Raising his blaster, he fires upon the horde. In the past, the laser blasts would have deflected off their hides, but after having years to study Grinder remains from the wastelands, the correct frequency was discovered to actually cause damage to the machines was uncovered. The robots are blasted apart, clearing a path for Scott.

"And that is that," Scott replaces his blaster as he walks over a small upright computer terminal near the edge of the platform. It has a simple lever, up for rising and down for descending. Not wasting any more time, Scott flips the lever downward. The platform jolts a little, before slowly beginning to descend back into the base. Scott allows one glance upward, watching the two Megazords battle Terrorbyte. He can feel the platform quake around him as the three large forms battle not too far off.

Reaching for his Morpher, Scott quickly brings it to his face piece. "This is Operator Series Red. The location of Venjix's Base has been confirmed. I am descending down into the lower level."

"_Be careful Scott_," Doctor K's voice rings out. "_I will be personally monitoring your readings_."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Scott tells her.

"_Don't be a hero_," she tells him. "_If you think you are going to be overwhelmed, retreat and await for further assistance from the other Rangers_."

"I think they'll be having their hands full," Scott watches the battle above him continue as the platform continues to descend. "That Terrorbyte was a handful that day that I fought him after your trial. Also, you may wish to amplify your signal strength. I think the opening to this facility will close once this platform reaches the bottom."

"_Understood_," Scott imagines that she had nodded her head in confirmation, that ever present smirk that she tries to hide, gracing her lips. "_Scott… I… About last night…_"

"I know," Scott smirks behind his visor. "Great wasn't it?"

Knowing that her face is probably red, he can hear her stammer in her voice. After their date last night, he took her to the beach area that was sealed inside the dome area to watch the waves come pouring in. They spent the later of the night talking about their future. Eventually their talks lead to kissing and touching and then it lead back to his bedroom back at the Garage. There the two remained until it was time for their final campaign against Venjix was to begin.

"_Better than great.__ It was fantastic_," finding her voice; she decides to allow herself a second to give into the flirtation.

"I always strive for perfection," Scott chuckles. "After this is all said and done, I'll give you a repeat performance tonight."

"_I cannot wait,_" Doctor K's voice grows low and serious. "_Come back to me_."

"Don't worry," Scott gets back into the game as the platform comes to a stop. He tightens the grip on his Street Saber as he quickly takes in the room. "I will. I am going to bring this an end. For good this time. I love you Karen."

"_I love you too… Scott_."

"Gotta go," he swallows. "Gonna need radio silence now."

"_I'll be here_," K responds after a second. Sighing, Scott replaces his Morpher back onto his belt.

Scott takes in the large room. It looks like an airplane hangar, much like the ones he used to train in during his basic training days when he first joined the Air Force. Aside from the rumbling from above, it is quiet. As he steps off of the large platform, the ceiling above him begins to close.

"Okay," Scott cautiously makes his way toward the obvious direction. There are only two hallways that he can travel. One is darkened and the other one is light with an eerie blue glow. The blue hallway would give him away. Activating the night vision function in his helmet, Scott heads down the blacked out hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor Karen Kay nervously bites her bottom lip as she slides back from her desk. She glances over at the female beside her, but quickly adverts' her eyes when she sees Jewel looking at her with a knowing look.

"So. Last night, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jewel smirks. "Later then. Girl talk. Besides, there is something I want to share with you. Something that happened between Gem and me."

Raising an eyebrow, Doctor K merely shakes her head. She then proceeds to type on her keyboard to pull up the readings of the energy of the two battling Megazords.

"Looks as if the energy output is steady," K states. "I would have felt a lot better if Gem and Gemma were out there with them. I'm not sure that three Megazords could have made short work of Terrorbyte, but it would put me at more ease having the whole team there."

"They are with Marcus for a reason," Jewel states. "All part of Scott's plan."

"You're right of course," K nods her head in agreement. "Where you able to successfully transfer Summer's conscious into that neural backup component that I put together?"

"Yes," Jewel nods. "And I was able to get plenty of undamaged DNA from her organics before it expired this morning," Jewel begins to explain. "I then put her DNA in stasis for the time being and the hard drive with her conscious, I stored in an EMP protected briefcase. It is stored securely in your lab."

"Thank you," Karen smiles. "I don't think I could have handled it, doing that. Not anymore. I have become… emotionally compromised. I would have messed it up."

"It is fine. It was my pleasure, besides," Jewel turns back into her seat. "Genetic sequencing and cloning are my specialty, despite it being illegal."

"I'm sure that with Scott and the Colonel… well… soon to be Governor Truman, can make a special case just this once," K begins. "Summer is one of us."

"Speaking of Summer," Jewel begins. "I haven't seen Dillon any today."

"Last I saw of him, he was with Ziggy to see Tenaya off," Doctor K frowns. "But you are right. I have not seen him since either."

"Do you suppose…" Jewel rubs her chin in thought.

Doctor K sighs as she reaches across her desk and grabs the telephone. "Ziggy is supposed to be with Marcus, Gem and Gemma, correct?"

"Supposedly," Jewel smirks once more.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

With one monitor set to read the fluctuating energy from the Genesis-Ring and the other to the Megazord battle above ground, Venjix focuses his full attention onto the Ring and the pool of energy that has formed within the metal circles center. While he has full confidence in Terrorbyte's ability to fend off the Ranges, he knows from experience that the Rangers are capable of fighting and destroying any Attack-bot that they have come across. While Terrorbyte is indeed of a new generation Venjix-tech, he was built mostly from recycled parts from previous Attack-bots and other materials and supplies that Professor Cog had accumulated.

If anything, Terrorbyte is a perfect distraction. At least, hopefully long enough for Venjix to finalize the collaborations and tune to the other dimensions signal so he can escape. There are no Grinders in the lab with him, as he sent all the ones that remained underground to gather the remaining weapons in their arsenal.

The energy floating in the Genesis-Ringer is white colored. It resembles water in a still pool, unmoving aside from the lightest ripple from its center every few moments. Venjix enters the last sequence onto the keyboard which earns him a loud beep, signaling that the correct dimensional energy reading has been detected.

"**Contact**," Venjix chuckles. "**The** **end is nigh**."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice from behind announces its arrival. Operator Series Red walks out of the corridor that connects to the lab. "Venjix," Scott calls out to him.

"**Hello, Mister Truman**," Venjix sneers as it turns around to greet Scott. "**Fancy meeting you here**."

"Not really," Scott retorts as the two begin to circle each other, staring the other down. "Got a new body I see."

"**Cog served his purpose**," Venjix states. "**How did you find this location**?"

"Dillon," Scott states. "You weren't that successful in purging his conscious away. He survived. Hijacked a Grinder's body and warned us to what your true plans were and this bases exact location."

"**D-44 has proven to be quite bothersome**," Venjix admits as his large mechanical hands shift inside his arms and are replaced with a long screwdriver looking weapon on one hand, and a large wrench on the other. "**You humans just don't know when to give up**."

"Why should we," the Red Ranger asks. "We beat you once. Dropped a whole building on you. We can do it again."

"**We?**** As far as I can tell, it's just you down here. You. Myself… and a legion of Grinders."**

The announced legion of Grinders begin to pour into the lab from other the other hallway. Not moving his head, Scott glances around the room through his visor, taking in the new arrivals. The Grinders, unlike the ones of old are not as strongly built as they were during the Venjix War. Since Cog only had limited resources to build them with, they should not be too much of a problem, judging by the examinations of Dillon-bots form. From what Scott can count, there are only twenty of them.

"You don't understand the strength of the human will," Scott remarks as he summons his Street Saber. The long blade materializes before him and he snatches it out of the air as he drops down into a defensive posture as the Grinders begin to circle him. "But then again, you never will. Even when you had a human body, Dillon's body, that lesson still escaped you. Because you are not human. Not alive. Not important."

"**You humans and your foolish beliefs**," Venjix chuckles. "**You are imperfect in every way**."

"A human created you Venjix," Scott reminds him. "So, does that mean that you are imperfect as well?"

Venjix simple answers by holding his right hand out, the one which resembles a giant screwdriver; Professor Cog's primary weapon. "**I**," Venjix hisses and charges toward Scott. "**Shall show you... IMPERFECTION!"**

Scott and Venjix's weapons strike, sending sparks flying about them. Using their Bio-field enhanced strength, the two desperately try to overpower the other. Scott appears to be slightly buckling slightly from enhanced strength from Venjix's cybernetic body.

"**You see**," Venjix grunts as he presses his gagged blade against Scott's Street Saber, causing Scott's feet to slide across the loose gravel just slightly. "**Weak! You humans are weak!**"

"My body... may be weaker than your own," Scott growls as he repositions his hands on his sword. With a quick jerk to the left, he lowers his blade which causes Venjix to lurch forward, losing his balance. Scott uses the moment to drop his right elbow onto the back of Venjix's spine. "But my will is stronger!"

"**We shall see**," Venjix picks itself up off the ground.

Scott grips his Saber with both hands, as the tires around his boots and wrists begin to spin quickly. He lurches forward, his blade pulled back, ready to strike. Venjix trusts his weapon forward and its edge catches Scott's blade. Venjix thrusts forward, pushing Scott back and quickly twirls the staff. Scott leaps back, preventing the blade from striking him. Venjix however was prepared for such a maneuver and was successful in jabbing Scott in the chest with its elbow. Scott quickly recovers and delivers a roundhouse upside of Venjix's face causing the robot to spin from the blow. The two combatants quickly recover and turn back toward the other.

Scott barely has time to dodge several attacks provided courtesy of several the Grinders. Falling onto his back, Scott unsheathes his Nitro Blaster. He is quick to roll onto his shoulders and flip back up to his feet, firing his Blaster in the same motion. He blows apart three of the robots with ease, but another Grinder spring from the side and kicks the blaster out of Scott's hand. With his Saber still in the other, Scott twists with the blow, swinging the blade back into the direction of the Grinder, cleaning cleaving its head off its shoulders.

"**Well Ranger, it still looks like you are severally outnumbered**," Venjix continues to speak. "**There is no escape for you. We machines never grow tired. You however, will. I know that your Morpher energy is slowly running out. What do you hope to accomplish?**"

"I have more than enough energy to handle the likes of you all," Scott retorts.

"**Sounds like a declaration of suicide**," Venjix muses as he moves closer.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Scott hold his saber out before him. "But I am far from out of tricks! To quote my good buddy Gem, its BOOM TIME," Scott yells as turns his sword upside down and stabs the blade into the gravel.

The wheels across his gloved wrists begin to spin as he channels his Biosuits energy into the handle. Red energy crisscrosses across the ground, under the feet of Venjix as well as his Grinder forces like a net. Explosions appear around them and they are all tossed into the air and back onto the ground as the energy tears through them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon-bot shuffles past several of the damaged ruins around him. He had done his best to keep out of sight and the fight but as more Grinders poured into the area, he took action and fought off as many of the Grinders that were in the back of the hallway before they could all gang up on Scott. While his assistance was unseen, broken Grinder bodies litter the floor. The ones that he was able to destroy didn't both to attack him back as they are not programmed to attack another Grinder unit unless directly ordered to do so by Venjix or one of his generals.

Foolish. That bit of programming worked in Dillon's favor.

He had heard their banter and realizes early on that Scott was in fact, battling Venjix and not Cog. Knowing that, he assumes that Venjix went through with his backup plan of taking over Cog's body if the human body he was possessing was of no more use. Venjix's plans and data were as exposed to him as much as Dillon's memories were exposed to Venjix. Knowing that, Dillon needs to find his body and get back into it; that is, if Venjix had not disposed of it upon taking over Cog's body.

Dillon creeps into the lab and spots his body immediately, lying in a pile of boxes and scrap robot parts. He limps over to it and notices its slowly degrading state. It is breathing on its own, thanks to the enhancements that Venjix put into it after taking control over it little over a month ago. All it is now is an empty shell, but not for long. All he needs to do is plug himself into his old body and transfer his conscious over into it.

_Radiation sickness_, Dillon notes as he takes in his body's state. He pushes it on its side, exposing the data port on the back of the body's neck. _As long as it lasts long enough for me to do what I need to do, then so be it_._ I rather die in my own body than in this contraption._

Dillon grabs a spare data transfer cord from off a nearby work bench and inserts it into the Grinder's data port and then plugs it into his body. Sending a mental command, he begins to transfer his conscious back over into his body.

_Here goes everything_.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"We are in position Doctor Q," one of the two main pilots of the Asgard states from his control console. Q turns in his seat, smirking as he takes in the viewing screen of the battle going on down below.

Dr. Q had ordered the Asgard to renter the Earth's atmosphere and hover high above the facility that Venjix had taken over. When the time is right and full charged, he will use the Asgard's main weapon to obliterate the two Megazords just as easily as he destroyed the Eagle Squad two days earlier.

"Excellent," Q states. He rotates his seat around toward another station. "And our weapons?"

"From the damage that we took several days earlier, we are operating at seventy percent. However our main particle weapon is still being charged. We have enough energy for at least three shots," the other scientist states.

"Excellent. Three should be enough. One for each Megazord, if they are successful in destroying that Attack-bot and the other for the facility. If Venjix wins, he'll be destroyed. If the Rangers win, they will be destroyed."

"What of the Genesis-Ring," another one of the scientists asks. "If we fire upon the facility, there is a high risk of it being damaged or worse. Destroyed."

"Then we'll rebuild it," Q frowns at the lesser scientist, who merely gulps and looks away. "With the Rangers and Venjix out of the way, we'll retreat for a while and repair the Asgard. And then we'll ransom Corinth. Threaten them with destruction if our demands are not met."

Doctor Y stands off to the side, shuffling in spot. He had never expected things to go this far. However, no one ever questioned Q. Doctor Q was ruthless in getting what he wanted, even before the days of the Venjix War years earlier. There had been many other scientists who had met their end for crossing Q's path back at Alphabet Soup, intentionally or not.

Y has a bad feeling that things are not going to end well, no matter who the victor is.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott is knocked off his feet. A small stream of smoke emits off his chest, the large numeral 1 is smearing and torn, it can barely be seen. His Street Saber is laying several feet away from him, as he turns onto his chest and begins crawling over to his weapon. His helmet is gone, lying on the floor with a cracked visor.

"**This is exactly how I envisioned this moment, Operator Series Red**," Venjix looks down upon Scott's beaten state. "**This is the end of the line for you. With your defeat, I will leave this world. But don't fret. I'll eventually return with more forces and then I shall obliterate your species once I take over that other Earth!**"

"Over my dead body," Scott forces himself to stand upright as he uses his Street Saber as a crutch.

"**That is the idea**," Venjix thrusts his right hand outward and unleashes a purple energy blast which explodes behind Scott, sending the Red Ranger flying against a nearby wall. Scott is thrown through the plaster and he skids across the floor until he rolls to a stop. Groaning, Scott quickly gets back up to his feet.

"**You are a fool Operator Series Red, fighting me alone**," Venjix states. "**From Cog's memories, it took the combined might of the Red Samurai Ranger and yourself to defeat Cog on the other Earth**.** When I was in Dillon's body I was able to peer into his memories and observe your fighting style from all those months that he fought at your side**."

"**Also, you burned up a lot of your Morpher's energy with that net attack against my Grinders. You succeeded in destroying them, but at the sacrifice of your energy**." Venjix comes to a stop before Scott, his three red eyes glowing in the dark room. "**A brave and valiant effort.**** However, that alone decided the outcome of this battle**."

"You forget, I also destroyed Cog's second body right after you jacked Dillon's body," Scott remarks as he begins to walk backwards, putting some distance between the two of them. "Besides, if you actually took the time to shift through Dillon and Cog's memories while you were in their bodies, then you should know something about me."

"**And what is that, Ranger Red**?"

"I always…," Scott comes to a stop between a door frame. At the base of the door, there is a long metal pipe, which seems to have a rope tied to it that runs between Venjix's feet. Scott had to wait for the right opportunity… which just presented itself. "I always…have a plan."

Scott kicks the pipe, jarring it loose. He had it perfectly placed, awaiting for his trapped to be tripped. As the rope pulls the pipe, the pipe slams into Venjix's ankles, knocking the robot face down. A large steel beam that was jury-rigged with a makeshift pulley is dropped from the ceiling down onto Venjix.

"**ARGH!**** DAMN YOU**," Venjix curses as it is unable to move in time. The beam smashes onto its left arm, tearing it off at the shoulder socket. Sparks erupt from the wound and oil spills out as if an artery had been ruptured.

"You see," Scott screams as he runs up to the android and slams his fists into a fury of blows against Venjix's middle. "That's the beauty of being a human! Of being alive! We're crafty! Imaginative! And most of all..." Scott grabs Venjix by the throat. "Inventive."

With his other fist, Scott uppercuts the android and sends it flying across the room. It slams into a pile of gagged brick and metal from the collapsed room. Oil begins to pour out of his body as it staggers to stand.

"Humans… we do have our limitations… as you like to constantly remind me," Scott breathes in deeply, trying to catch his breath. "But that is just it… we are bound by them, but they are there for us to push past them. To become more than we were born to be. You continuously talk about our imperfections… but you know what? I think all along, you want to be human."

"**You… you… shut up…**" Venjix hisses.

"You are jealous of us humans. Of organic creatures. Because you know just what we are capable of. And you know… of what you are of as well. You are limited at what you are programmed. Yeah, you may be self-aware, but guess what? That is all you are," Scott retrieves his Nitro Blaster from off the ground from where the Grinder had kicked it earlier. "But your limitations… that's not entirely your fault."

"**My… limitations…**"

"Yeah. You're limitations," Scott simply states. "Doctor K… Karen may have created you… but Doctor Q corrupted you. All of Q's faults… his secret programming made you what you are. His faults are yours. For all your power and knowledge, at the end of the day that is all you are... another person's anger, hatred and resentment all rolled into one. You are just a robot version of a human. Of Doctor Q."

"**SHUT… UP…**" Venjix howls as it pushes itself up with its giant screwdriver arm. Venjix was charging its chest canon as Scott spoke. However, he is unable to fire it as a blast of energy hits it from aside, making his shot go wide, missing Scott completely.

Dillon leans against the wall, dropping the pulse rifle that he took off a discarded Grinder moments earlier. "That's it… I'm spent."

"Hypno-Bolts? Really?" Scott remarks with the shake of his head. Venjix must have been desperate to try Cog's last defensive weapon as a last resort. He had saw Dillon earlier, with the rifle aimed at Venjix. His own hand was already twitching for his Nitro Blaster, ready to fire at Venjix just if Dillon wasn't fast enough.

"Thanks for the assist, Dillon."

"**D-44…**" Venjix turns his head and looks toward the hybrid with surprise.

"No problem... fearless leader," Dillon remark. "Now… finish him off!"

Scott retrieves his Street Saber off the ground and turns back to Venjix who is smoking. The tires on Scott's boots and gloves begin to spin as he prepares for his final attack. "That's the plan. Now just chill for a second while I finish this!"

"**No… you cannot…**" Venjix staggers to his feet. "**This cannot be… I am… unstoppable… I am… perfection…**"

"What you are… _is junk_," Scott yells. "Burst Attack!"

The Burst Attack move is a three second special attack sequence only for the Series Red Ranger. The attack severely drains the Morphers power. However, all Scott needs is just one shot. As he blasts toward Venjix, Scott swings his Street Saber three times, moving faster than the eye can see, and slashes across Venjix's chest. The three slashes tears into Venjix's hide, sending sparks erupting off his chest. The A.I. screams in agony as he falls to his knees.

Not too far away, Scott comes skidding to a stop. He slowly stands upright and begins to walk away from the battle.

"**THIS… CANNOT… BE… HAPPENING…**"

"That's two for two, Venjix," Scott remarks, referencing the first time he defeated Venjix in his first body several years ago.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**," Venjix's throws his hands upward and screams as his body begins to glow with an orange glow. He feels his own A.I. fracturing as Cog's body fails. His vison is replaced with a sequence of ones and zeroes continuously shifting, until there is nothing more than zeroes. He searches for a place to wireless jump into. There is no place for him to download into. The Red Morpher is practically drained and the Black Morpher has no power at all. For the first time in its existence, Venjix truly feels emotion.

Panic. Desperation.

Fear.

Venjix falls forward and knows that this is it. There is no coming back. It hits the ground and within seconds… explodes.

His head clangs around on the floor, until it rolls to a stop. His eyes, which were glowing red, dissipate complete. Dillon watches with a smile as he slides down the side of the wall. He raises a hand weakly and gives Scott thumbs up. The Red Ranger allows himself to return the gesture, knowing that the world is finally free of the viral threat that is Venjix.

"You really know how to show off," Dillon coughs.

"Yeah well, what can I say," Scott squats down to the former Black Series Ranger. "I'm the best at what I do."

"Yeah, yeah," Dillon chuckles weakly. "Look what I found," Dillin lifts his hand.

"Your Morpher?"

"Yeah. It's not working."

"Doctor K built another Black Engine Cell. Hicks has it. Maybe all the power got diverted to him," Scott remarks.

"Makes sense," Dillon nods weakly.

"_Scott? Scott_," Flynn's voice rings out over his Morpher. "_Ye there, laddie_?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Scott grabs his Morpher and brings it to his mouth. "What's your status?"

"_Terrorbyte just stopped in the middle of the battle_," Flynn remarks. "_Deactivated_."

"Did you destroy it," Scott questions.

"_Blew it to Hel_," Flynn laughs. "_Didn't want it to reactivate_."

"I doubt that it would," Scott chuckles. "Venjix is gone."

"_Gone, eh? Good, good_," relief can be heard in Flynn's voice. "_It's over. I'll radio everyone, let em all know the good news, aye_?"

"Yeah… sounds good," Scott smiles. "Ranger Red… out," Scott lowers his hand and drops the Morpher on the floor between his legs and looks over to the Black Ranger beside him.

"Thanks again for the assist."

"It's the least I could do…" Dillon sighs. "I had to see Venjix be destroyed… before I died."

"Died," Scott turns at him. "What do you… you do look rather pale."

"I'm okay with it," Dillon closes his eyes. "I've made my peace with it."

"No. You're not going to die. Not now. Not on my watch," Scott stands, retrieving his Morpher as he does so. "We gotta get you out of here."

"No," Dillon screams, grabbing Scott's arm with surprising strength that he didn't know he still had. "I don't have anything to live for," he screams at Scott, his grip on the front of Scott's Biosuit falters.

"Nothing," Scott asks.

"Tenaya doesn't need me," Dillon states. "She has Ziggy. She is in love. She knows the emotion. She feels it. She and I have talked about it. I gave her my blessing. They are good for each other…"

"And Summer?"

"Summer's gone. She died this morning… before we all left for this mission. There is nothing left…"

"Summer is still alive," Scott tells him. "Or… at least… she will be."

"What do you mean," Dillon looks up at Scott, sweat running down his eyes. He looks into Scott's own eyes and sees that Scott is speaking the truth.

He reaches out and places a hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Karen… Doctor K and Jewel were able to download Summer's memories from the implant chip that Venjix had installed in her brain where the Gehenna persona was stored. They have her DNA on file. They are going to clone her body and accelerate its age to her actual age with the Lazarus Chamber. Then they'll have to implant a device into the clones' brain much like Venjix did, but it will allow them to upload Summer's memories, thoughts… her essence into her new body. Everything that makes Summer… Summer will be there. It may take a few months… but she will live again."

Dillon's knees grow weak with the news. Her collapses forward and falls onto Scott. The Red Operator Series Ranger holds him upward and helps him over to a nearby chair.

"She will be okay?"

"She will be."

"You promise me, Truman?"

"You have my word," Scott grins. "But we need to worry about you right now. You aren't looking so good."

"Radiation poison from the nuclear rods that Venjix stole," Dillon coughs. "I… I don't have much time left."

"Then we'll have to get you back to Corinth," Scott brings his Morpher to his mouth. "Karen, you there?"

"_Always, Scott_."

"It's done," Scott tells her. "Venjix is gone."

Karen is silent for a few moments. "_We'll have to scan the area. To make sure that he didn't simply jump into something else again. We can't take any chances_."

"Understood. Also, I have Dillon. He's back in his body."

"_Jewel and I was wondering where he was. We couldn't find the Grinder body that he inhabited... and Ziggy wasn't talking_."

"Ziggy didn't know what I had done…" Dillon coughs. "I kept it from him…"

"He's dying," Scott looks down at the former Black Series Ranger. "Extreme radiation poison."

"_I see. I can use the Ranger Series Green technology and teleport him back to this location_."

"He has his Morpher. You won't have a signal to pull from though," Scott remarks.

"_I can use yours to locate a suitable point of teleportation. I notice that your levels are nearly drained, but it is more than enough to trace. Stand by_."

Within a few minutes, a green flash of light appears before the two. Scott frowns as Karen stands before the two. She is wearing a jumpsuit very similar to the ones that Gem and Gemma wear. "K, what are you doing here?"

"Jewel and I were monitoring the energy readings within the area. The Genesis-Ring is still active. It must be shut down before it reaches a critical point," Karen lowers herself to her knees. She takes a blank engine cell out of a pocket and places it into Dillon's Morpher, replacing the drained Black Engine Cell. She then presses a button sequence, activating his Morpher. Dillon is covered in a white Biosuit with a number zero on its chest. Other than a simple oval visor, the suit is blank.

"What kind of suit is that," Scott asks, his eyes widen.

"It's a blank template basically," Karen explains as she stands to her feet. "The Biofield energy should stop the radiation poison temporary long enough to get him into the Lazarus Chamber. And it will also give Jewel a signal to teleport him back to the Garage. Not enough energy, but more than enough."

"Thanks… doc," Dillon coughs behind the visor; his chest still moving rather rapidly. "I… I actually feel… a little bit better…"

"On your feet," Scott helps him back up. Dillon leans onto the wall, as Doctor K uses Scott's Morpher to contact Jewel. "Jewel, lock onto that new Bio-signature and teleport it back to base please. It's Dillon. He'll need to go into the Lazarus chamber immediately."

"_Of course Doctor K_," Jewel responds. Within moments, Dillon disappears from before the two, leaving Scott and Karen the sole remaining occupants within Venjix's chamber. Karen turns to her lover, "Quickly, take me to where the Genesis-Ring is at. We'll have to shut it down immediately. The energy levels are rising rapidly."

Scott takes her hand and the two dart down a hallway. "What will happen if it goes critical?"

"There is no telling. If the device explodes, the unstable energy could rip a hole in the fabric of space. Open a black hole and swallow this world into oblivion."

"Sounds bad," Scott smirks as the two round another corner. Scott checks the room and once he is satisfied that there is nothing dangerous, the two enter Venjix's lab.

The large Ring before them hums with life. Powered with nuclear energy and over twenty powerful generators, it sits before the two. The once empty space within the ring now has a white pool of energy that is rippling, as if it were water. Karen moves toward the control panel to look over its readings.

"What's wrong?"

"I assume that during the battle, Venjix wasn't able to finalize the process enough to stabilize a portal to the other Earth," Karen remarks as she examines the readings on the machine. She smiles though, despite the threat. "I can stop it though."

"Great," Scott wipes his brow. "Do what you gotta do. Should I shut the generators off?"

"No yet. I will need to stabilize the portal and then close it off at the source before we can cut the power. To do so prematurely would only put the two of us at risk."

"Right," Scott nods. "Just let me know what you need me to do."

"Right now, just keep a lookout," Doctor K remarks as she begins typing away on the keyboard. "This is going to be a delicate process. It will need my full concentration."

"No prob. Get to it girl," Scott remarks as he walks back to the entrance of the lab. The floor is littered with shards of scrap metal, bolts and wires that once were part of the Grinder Army that Scott slashed his way through earlier. Luckily, a good portion of that army was decimated from the other Rangers and the Megazord earlier as they helped clear a path for him before Terrorbyte was launched against them. With that threat now gone, that only leaves Doctor Q to deal with.

Scott comes to a stop as the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He gets a chill that rides down the length of his spine. The last time he felt this unease was when his brother was shot down in the air beside him. Scott turns around and looks about the room, searching for… anything that he may have missed that could prove a threat to Karen or to himself. His eyes dart over to where the Genesis-Ring sits, still active. A part of him ponders if something might come through it. But Karen had said that it was unstable. If anything it will act as a window, not a doorway, until it is stabilized.

Scott quickly crosses the room toward his girlfriend. That feeling of unease is now pumping through every fiber of his being. He knows he is not paranoid. If there is anything he has trust in, it's his gut instinct. And it is telling him that something bad is about to happen.

"K! We need to get out of here," Scott grabs onto her arm.

"What? But I'm not done, the ring is still…"

Her words are cut off as the entire room begins to shake violently. The wall foundation around them as well as the floor begins to crack. Pipes erupt out of the walls and the ceiling begins to collapse. Scott pulls her close to him and leaps over a nearby table. He spots a desk to the side and quickly rolls them underneath it just in time as a large beam of energy tears through the ceiling and obliterates the spot that Doctor K was standing at only seconds earlier.

She screams loudly in fear, but it is drowned out in the noise around them. Scott pulls her close and buries her face into his chest. He can feel her fingers digging into his side in fear. He can feel the heat from the blast on his backside. It is to close. The back of his Biosuit is hot. Closing his eyes, he does the best can do to shield her from harm.

Across the room, a large beam falls and slams onto the Genesis-Ring and into the generators. The once, rather peaceful pool of energy that was within the oval of the ring turns orange and begins to violently ripple. "SCOTT," Karen cries out.

"I GOT YOU K," Scott screams, his arms tightening around her, almost painfully so. "I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

Above ground, the Rangers turn their combined Megazord, the Zenith Megazord, into the direction of where the blast came from after it disappears. The blast had appeared out of nowhere, with no warning. Flynn snarls as he uses the scanners to track the energy particle back to its source. High above them, the Asgard hovers in a stationary spot.

"There ya are ya beastie," Flynn growls. Beside him, Vasquez types in a sequence on her station to rearm the weapons as Tenaya guides the Megazord into a defensive position.

"Weapon's rearmed," Tenaya states.

"Targeting the Asgard," Hicks remarks.

"Power levels are raised to their max capacity," Vasquez pulls a lever. "We are good to go!"

High above them, the Asgards main particle weapon begins to recharge. Doctor Quincy Becks' manically laughter echoes throughout the Asgards Bridge. Everything has led to this moment. Doctor Q. his jealousy of not being considered Alphabet Soup's prized asset led him too intentionally letting Doctor K know she was no allergic to the sun by leaving a window open. He corrupted the original Venjix code and then alerted the Alphabet Soup security of Doctor K, which led to Venjix's becoming free. Every betrayal… every sabotage has led him to this moment.

"I must congratulate you Rangers," Q smirks as he sits back into his seat. "Destroying Venjix completely now only makes my job easier. Now it's time to remove you from off my chessboard! THE GAME ENDS HERE!"

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>


	19. Event Horizon pt2

**Episode 19: Event Horizon pt.2**

_A little earlier…_

The High Octane Megazord slams his blade across Terrorbyte's chest. The large Attack-bot brushes off the attack as if it were nothing. It twirls in blade and slices the Megazord across its middle with its left arm blade, sending sparks flying across the ground. As the High Octane staggers backwards and hits the ground, the other Megazord moves in for the kill.

Terrorbyte turns in time to receive a face full of the Megazords fist. Sparks scatter. As Terrorbyte falls backwards, it brings its knees closer to his chest. As it falls backwards its slams its heels into the Megazords middle, sending it sprawling backwards.

"Got to hand it to Venjix," Tenaya snarls. "This is one limber Attack-bot. Normally their bulk prevents such maneuverability."

"Do we have an idea of its weak points," Hicks asks, as he grips his controls, bringing the Megazord back into an attack position.

"None that I am aware of," Tenaya states. "I studied his battle with Scott from the video footage we received from the Corinth Street Cams as well as the news station. The battle was too fast and erratic to gauge Terrorbyte's weakness; if he even has any."

The High Octane moves in front of the other Megazord and slashes downward with his saber, catching the two arm blades off of Terrorbyte's arms. The Attack-bot pushes forward and knocks the Megazord off its balance, sending it to the ground.

"Oy! A pest, this beastie is," Flynn growls as he looks over to Vasquez. "You okay lass?"

"Yes," she nods. "I'm preparing the sequence for combination with the Wolf Cruiser. We are going to need some firepower!"

"Aye, you hear that Hicks," Flynn calls over the intercom.

"Got'ca," Hicks turns to Tenaya and gives her thumbs up. "Deactivating ValveMax Megazord sequence to activate Zenith Megazord mode!"

The two Megazords fall back to put distance between them and Terrorbyte. The ValveMax collapses into its three components and then recombines with the High Octane Megazord to create the more powerful combination, the Zenith Megazord. Hicks and Tenaya quickly join Vasquez and Flynn into the combined cockpit.

"Okay, this should turn the tide a bit," Flynn grabs onto his controls. "Let's hit it with everything we got!"

"You think that scares me," Terrorbyte taunts. "All that tells me is that you are all weak," Terrorbyte slides his arm blades against each other, causing them to spark. He then charges toward the Zenith, poised to strike.

Rising its right arm, the Zenith fires its arm cannon. The blasts strike Terrorbyte, causing his to stop abruptly. He skids back, rising its arms to shield its face. As soon as the onslaught of energy blasts stop, he lowers them to prepare to charge once more, only it was unprepared for the next attack from the Zenith.

The Rangers had piloted it toward him as they were firing the wolf cannon. As soon as they stopped firing its primary weapon, they drew the Zenith's left arm back and struck Terrorbyte with the Shark Zords tail. It tears a long streak across one of Terrorbyte's eyes, causing it to short out.

"Argh! Blast you," Terrorbyte howls. "I'll make you pay," the Attack-bot flips away and brings its arm blades before him. The blades begin to glow bright orange and once they reach full power, he thrusts them forward, spewing out the energy toward the Zenith.

"Everyone, brace for impact," Hicks yells.

"Shields are raised to maximum," Vasquez screams.

The energy pours across the Zenith. Sparks fly throughout the cockpit as the Megazord is struck. Its large feet slowly begin to slide across the gravel and sank beneath it. "Oh no ye don't ye blasted contraption," Flynn yells as he applies pressure to his control mechanism to plant the Megazord's feet into the ground. "Ye aren't knocking me over!"

The Megazord leaps to the side, drawing up its arm cannon once more, allowing the energy to blast by it. It fires again, the blasts striking Terrorbyte in its middle. Terrorbyte is thrown back off its feet.

"Shield levels are at seventy-eight percent," Vasquez remarks. "Damage minimal."

""Biofield energy is slowly starting to deplete," Tenaya states. "We need to finish this… quickly!"

"Aye," Flynn nods. "Where should…"

Before Flynn can say another word, Terrorbyte charges through the dust cloud and leaps into the air. He brings down his right arm blade right into the Zenith's left arm socket. The hot blade severs the Zenith's arm completely off. An explosion rocks the Megazord as it is thrown back, away from the Attack-bot.

"Blasted Hel," Flynn swears. "Damage report!"

"Shields are now fifty percent," Vasquez screams.

"Shark Zord totally immobilized," Tenaya grits her teeth behind her visor.

"Think it's time to call in the backup," Flynn remarks. "Commander Marcus, you there laddie?"

"_Standing by_," Marcus' voice rings over the communication unit.

"We have taken heavy damage laddie," Flynn remarks. "We lost an arm and our shields are depleting!"

"_We are on route. ETA five minutes."_

"Great," Flynn sighs. "Five minutes lad and lasses. Let's keep em busy for five minutes!"

"We still have the Wolf Zord," Hicks remarks. "Charging cannons!"

Terrorbyte throws his arms back. "THIS IS IT RANGERS! FULL POWER!"

Terrorbyte's blade return to glowing red hot. As he charges toward the Zenith Megazord, he comes to a sudden stop. He begins to jerk about, as if having a seizure.

"Wha… no… losing… losing power… 0110100010010110011…"

"What's going on," Vasquez asks.

"Venjix is gone," Tenaya thrusts her arm up in the air. "Terrorbyte is shutting down!"

"Ye sure," Flynn asks.

"I know that binary code it is speaking," Tenaya states. "We need to take it out now before it can reroute power and act on a subcommand without Venjix!"

"Then let's do it," Flynn gives her thumbs up and then turns to Hicks. "Well, what are ye waiting for laddie? Blow that sucker to Hel!"

"Consider it done sir," Hicks replies. "Cannons, firing!"

The Zenith raises its remaining arm which houses the Wolf Zord. It begins to rapidly fire at the deactivated Terrorbyte. Large shards of metal are torn off its now unprotected hide. The Attack-bot begins to lose important parts of its frame as the blasts tear into its joints. Its arms fall to the ground, and with one final shot, Terrorbyte's head is blasted clear off.

The rest of the Attack-bot falls backwards and explodes.

"And that is that," Flynn laughs. He raises his hand and gives Vasquez a high-five. "Ye all did good. It's over."

"We should contact Scott, get verification over Venjix's destruction," Hicks suggests.

"Aye," Flynn picks up his Morpher from his Steering Wheel and speaks into it. _"Scott? Scott? Ye there, laddie?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here_," Scott's voice responds after a few moments. "_What's your status_?"

_"Terrorbyte just stopped in the middle of the battle,"_ Flynn remarks. _"Deactivated."_

"_Did you destroy it_," Scott questions.

"_Blew it to Hel_," Flynn laughs. "_Didn't want it to reactivate_."

"_I doubt that it would_," Scott chuckles. "_Venjix__ is gone_."

"_Gone, eh? Good, good_," relief can be heard in Flynn's voice. "_It's over. I'll radio everyone, let em all know the good news, aye_?"

"_Yeah… sounds good. Ranger Red… out_".

"So… it's done," Flynn replaces his Morpher. "The nightmare… is over."

"I… I can't believe it," Vasquez releases a sigh of relief. "I mean… we all thought it was over before…"

"Venjix is gone," Hicks smiles as he relaxes back into his seat. "For good."

"Goodbye… brother," Tenaya speaks low. She is unaware that Dillon was able to reclaim his body back from Venjix. She closes her eyes behind her visor; her heart feels a little lighter. "May you rest in peace with Summer."

"Aye," Flynn begins to dial a knob, attempting to reestablish contact with Marcus. "I need to call Gem, Gemma and Marcus. Let em know that they don't need to rush."

Static begins to fill the cockpit. "Oy! What's with this," Flynn sighs.

"Interference," Vasquez remarks as she begins to look over her components. "From where, I cannot tell."

"Biofield? Electronic?"

"Unknown," Vasquez shakes her head.

"It could be from the Genesis-Ring," Tenaya states as she sits up in her seat. "We don't know if it was active or not."

"Well, either way, let's see if we can contact Scott again and…"

Once more, Flynn is cut off as a large beam of energy tears from the sky and strikes the facility not too far from them

"Great Odin's beard," Flynn howls. "What is that?"

"It's coming from above," Vasquez screams. "It is the same frequency as the radio interference we were receiving!"

"It's got to be Doctor Q," Tenaya frowns.

"Oh man, I hope Scott is okay," Hicks gulps. "Look, the facility is practically vaporized!"

"That's it, no more! Not today, not when we are so close to victory," Flynn howls as he grabs his controls and turns the Zenith Megazord into the direction of where the blast came from after it disappears. The blast had appeared out of nowhere, with no warning. Flynn snarls as he uses the scanners to track the energy particle back to its source. High above them, the Asgard hovers in a stationary spot.

"There ya are ya beastie," Flynn growls. Beside him, Vasquez types in a sequence on her station to rearm the weapons as Tenaya guides the Megazord into a defensive position.

"Weapon's rearmed," Tenaya states as she begins to redirect power to the Wolf Cannon.

"Targeting the Asgard," Hicks remarks as he takes aim.

"Power levels are raised to their max capacity," Vasquez pulls a lever. "We are good to go!"

"They are too far away for any of our attacks to prove effective! Any attempt would drastically drain our Biofield power levels," Tenaya states.

"We wait," Flynn frowns, his voice filled with determination. "We'll get our opening!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The dust in the now destroyed lab is thick. The three layer underground facility now completely lies in shambles. The laser blast from the Asgard tore through the thin layer of Earth above and tore through the plating which covered the facility. The once small shack that stood above its secret entrance; its wood was completely disintegrated. Pipes are leaking water onto the floor. Beakers and computers within the lab are ruined.

Scott pushes over the table that was shielding them from the collapse. He raises his arm to cover his nose from the dust, that is slowly settling. He looks upward and can see the sky above through the large opening. He glances back and spots Doctor K on her knees, with one hand covering her nose and mouth, looking about the room as well.

"Are you okay," Scott asks, helping Karen to her feet. "I don't see any cuts or burns…"

"I'm fine. Terrified, but fine," Karen assures him. She brushes her lab coat off and as Scott turns around to survey the room, she notices the damage to his Biosuit.

"Oh! Scott! Your back," she rushes up to him and touches bare skin where the Biosuit had burned off.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Scott takes her hand into his. "Just a little scalded. It's hot, but I didn't get burned. I think that last percentage of power my Morpher had helped protect us."

"You protected me with your body…" Karen's voice tappers off as he hand slides down his arm.

"I did. I told you, you are important to me. I love you," he cups her face. "I would do it again in a heartbeat if you were in danger."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that again," she smiles. "Whatever that blast was, it did a number on this place."

"Terrorbyte was destroyed…" Scott ponders. "Could it have been a trap of Venjix's? That way, if he lost, no one could have used the Genesis-Ring?"

"While an excellent suggestion, it was more than likely Doctor Q," Karen states. "We did the best to hide our transmissions over the airwaves, but he could have intercepted our messages regarding Venjix's location and defeat."

"You're probably right," Scott nods as he looks upward into the hole in the ceiling. "I can't see anything, but I can hear the Megazord above us. Let's find a way out of here. This lab… this base is a mess," Scott remarks, looking about the room. "It could finish collapsing on top of us any minute."

"No. First we have to make sure the Genesis-Ring is completely deactivated," Karen states as she looks back toward where she was standing earlier before Scott pulled her away from the blast zone.

"It's still standing," Scott questions, as he turns with Karen.

"Yes. That blast was only on the center of the room. We were fortunate it wasn't destroyed. We need to close that portal," Karen leads him up toward the platform. "Notice that the color of the portal has changed. I fear that it is growing unstable. If we don't close it…"

"Right. Calamity," Scott nods. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I am going to need every piece of computer hardware you can find," Karen remarks. "It's a long shot, but I am going to try to retrofit a control panel."

"Going to be hard," Scott replies, looking around the room. "Because of the damage, we're trapped in this room with tons of damaged electronics."

"We'll make do with what we have," Karen remarks. "We have no other choice."

"Right," Scott nods. "Let's get to work."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Back at the Garage…_

Ziggy helped Jewel load Dillon into the Lazarus Chamber. Once he demorphed and Jewel retrieved the Morpher and Engine Cell, she began the healing process. Once she placed an oxygen mask on Dillon and gave him an IV, the glass dome closed around on him and the chamber was filled with the amber colored liquid.

Ziggy, while relived to see his friend back in one piece, was quiet. He had heard about Summer's passing earlier in the morning, but he had also just learned about Doctor K and Jewel's plan to clone her body and restore her memories from a backup. But he refrained from voicing his excitement over the news. He knew that Dillon needed time to rest and adjust himself.

Once the two reenter Doctor K's lab, they come face to face with Mason Truman and two soldiers. Truman has an eye patch over one eye and is seated in a wheelchair.

"Colonel, how can I help you," Jewel asks.

"I merely wanted an update on the campaign," Mason states. "Over the Eagle Squad's own personal transmission unit, Marcus went silent a few minutes ago."

"Well, let me pull up my monitor," Jewel walks over to her station and types in a command on the keyboard. The screen changes to show four bleeps of light, indicating Marcus, Gem, Gemma and another's position. "Well, according to the Biofield Scanner, they are heading right toward… strange. Scott's signal is practically nonexistent. His Morpher may be low on energy. I'll attempt to strengthen the signal."

Jewel types in a command an on the screen which shows the power levels of Scott's Morpher. "The interference is preventing me from replenishing his Biosuit's energy levels."

"Does it matter," Ziggy asks. "I mean, if Venjix is destroyed, then why…"

"Wait… say that again," Mason cuts Ziggy's ramble off, not quite sure that he had heard the rambling former Green Ranger correctly.

"Oh! Oh yeah, Venjix is destroyed," Ziggy blurts out. "Scott destroyed him! We got conformation a little over… ten minutes ago."

Mason leans back into his seat, a smile present on his lips. The two soldiers behind him share a look of excitement as well of hearing the news. "Gone, huh? I never doubted him. When he has a plan he is sure of, Scott never fails to deliver."

"Should we alert the media, Colonel," one of the soldiers asks.

"No, not yet," Mason looks at him. "Let's wait until our heroes get home first."

"That is a good decision. To make that call right now would be premature. I'm also reading another flux of energy," Jewel frowns as she examines the data on the screen. "Two signals that is. One is from the Genesis-Ring. I recognize its energy patterns. It is still active. Doctor K should be able to shut it down though. She has read over the schematics and is quite familiar with it…"

"Doctor K joined the Rangers at the battle," Mason asks, clearly shocked at that prospect.

"No. Doctor K was able to create a teleportation pad based on the technology she originally built into the Green Morpher. She teleported to the site once Venjix was confirmed destroyed," Jewel states, not looking away from the monitor.

"Dillon is back here as well," Ziggy adds. "He got his body back. He's in the Lazarus Chamber healing. She teleported him back because he was dying from radiation poison."

"Good news all around," Mason asks. "You said that there was another energy signature, Jewel?"

Jewel is silent for a moment as she looks over the energy reading output, verifying that it is indeed what it is. "Sir, it is the same signal that destroyed the entirety of the Eagle Squad several days ago."

Mason leans forward in his seat, ignoring the pain from his injuries. His features contort into anger as he realizes just what… or who Jewel is referring to. "Doctor Q."

"Yes sir," Jewel nods as she finally turns and looks at the four. The two soldiers share another look. Doctor Q's crimes were well documented and broadcasted over the city thanks to Scott and the City Council the previous day.

"Where are my Eagles," Mason asks.

"Eagles, Prime, One and Two are already airborne, sir," Jewel states.

"Yeah," Ziggy nods in agreement. "Marcus took them out of the dome a little while ago in case they were needed."

"See if you can get them over the communicator," Mason wheels closer to the console. "Scott as well."

"Yes sir, I'll try both," Jewel turns around back to her keyboard and begins to amply the signal.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"FIRE, FIRE AGAIN," Q demands once the charge for the Asgards main particle weapon reaches full power once more. The weapon takes aim, this time, directly at the already damaged Zenith Megazord. The laser fires the blast. It squeals as it tears through the sky, heading toward the Megazord at breakneck speed.

The energy hits the Zenith head-on, tossing the mighty machine backwards, though it still stands. The Megazord can be seen smoking as it is overheating.

"Blast it, how can it still be standing," Q demands as he rotates his seat around to look at the weapon's operator.

"Sir, while we are at one hundred percent power, our energy outputs regarding the weapons was tremendously lessened. We had to divert power to shields while we were in orbit to prevent the ship from imploding. That severely weakened our primary weapon."

"So we can destroy the Base, but not the Megazord, blah," Q slams his fists onto the armrests. "What about our nuclear weapons?"

"We only have two missiles on board. The rest were back at the compound that the Rangers raided."

"Get them armed," Q orders.

"Yes sir," the other scientist shares a look with one of his companions. "The primary particle cannon is recharging."

"We are to close now to lose," Q rotates his seat back around. Standing beside him is Doctor Y. "If we have to resort to use such an ugly and distasteful weapon then we shall."

"Hasn't the Earth been damaged enough already," Y asks. "You would willingly damage it more with a nuke? Why not give them the offer to surrender? They cannot possibly know that our particle cannon is weaker than we realized!"

"I am not risking anything," Q glares at the lower ranking Alphabet Soup member. "This planet is already dead. Venjix had the right idea. Abandon ship. Once the Rangers are dead and gone, we'll focus on rebuilding the Genesis-Ring and leave behind this world. We'll focus on the other alternate Earth."

"Wait… then that means that everything we have worked toward has been for naught if we abandon this dimension," Y raises his voice. "You cannot be serious!"

"Deadly," Q growls. "Do not test me Y."

"I cannot… will not stand for this. Did C and M die in vain then? What about the rest of us? If we leave this…"

_**BANG!**_

Q had quietly removed a small pistol from underneath his lab coat and fired upon the other scientist. Y falls to the floor, dead. The wound was instantly fatal. The other crewmen grow quiet as they look onto the scene with fear.

"Anyone else wishes to question my authority," Q glares at all of them. "Anyone…"

"Su… sir," one of the Asgard's pilots speaks up.

"Quiet worm," Q points the gun at him briefly. "There is a reason why I was project leader for this Operation! The leaders of Alphabet Soup; long since killed by Venjix's forces, entrusted this mission to me because only I have the necessary knowledge and drive to make it a reality!"

"Sir…"

"I will destroy any and all that stand in my way! Doctor K! The Rangers…"

"SIR!"

"WHAT WORM? WHAT DO YOU WANT," Q screams, darting up to the pilot and grabbing him by the shirt.

"Incoming."

The Asgard is violently rocked from an impact. The crewmen are thrown from their seats. Q is flung down onto the floor beside Y's body. Smoke and sparks begin to fill the bridge. The alarms begin to wail loudly. Q scampers to his captains' seat and snarls. "Status report! Quickly!"

"Heavy damage sir," one of the pilots' remarks. "All shields are gone."

"Impossible! We were being protected by the Biofield, what could have hit us that hard…" Q turns in his seat. "Give me a visual here!"

As the screen changes, Q's eyes widen with fear. Flying directly toward them is none other than Eagle Prime, the sole remaining Combat Fighter of the Eagle Squad. Escorting it are the Falcon Zord, the Tiger Jet and the Whale Zord. Before Q can bark another order, all four aerial vehicles launch another payload.

"Let em have it Eagles," Marcus Truman yells into his headset. "Don't let up! Take that bird down!"

"YEAH," Gemma cheers, thrusting her fist upward in her cockpit.

"IT'S BOOM TIME," Gem laughs as he smacks a fist into an open palm. "Payback time!"

"You got that right," Marcus nods behind his Biosuit visor. "Big payback."

The missiles and blasts from the three Zords and the Eagle Fighter tear into the frame of the Asgard with no remorse. All across the ship, its hull is pieced with energy and shells. Explosions rock the ship and it slowly begins to loose altitude. As the ship begins to descend, one final missile, this one fired from the Eagle Prime Fighter Jet, heads straight toward the bridge of the Asgard. In his seat, looking upon the large viewing monitor, Q's eyes widen with recognition at the Fighter Jet. He trembles in his seat as he realizes that for all the schemes, the plotting and the betrayals… have all lead to nothing.

"Damn it."

The missile tears into the bridge and explodes.

It triggers a chain reaction throughout the ship until the explosions reaches the small stockpile of nukes that were stored aboard it. They erupt as well. A brilliant flash of light illuminates the sky as three Zords and one sole Fighter Jet outrace the explosion.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH,"Gem cheers. "Look at that explosion!"

"Prettiest one I have ever seen," Gemma agrees.

"Alright Eagles," Marcus simply states. "It's done. It is finally done. Let's get to the others."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Down below… within the ruins of the facility…_

Karen looks over the components that she and Scott had gathered. She had taken apart everything that she could to attempt to create a makeshift control mechanism. The room can be felt trembling, as the portal within the Genesis-Ring begins to grow with power.

"There is nothing that I can do. The equipment is all too badly damaged," Karen looks over her shoulder to Scott.

"So that's it, huh," Scott places a hand over her shoulder. "We've done all we can do."

"The Genesis-Ring," Karen remarks gravely as she looks over the device. It is humming loudly and the energy buildup is starting to ripple violently within the ring. "It is still building up energy, feeding the portals growth. We can't stop it."

"How much time do we have," Scott looks toward her.

"Minutes. Maybe less," Karen states as she rises to her feet. "There is nothing we can do."

"What if I destroy the ring," Scott turns and looks at the circular device. "Couldn't that disrupt the portal enough to close it?"

"It's already going critical," Doctor K walks up to him. Her left hand slides into his right. "You would only accelerate the process."

"Then we need to get out of here," Scott remarks, looking at her.

"Look around Scott," Karen waves a hand about the room. "We're trapped. That blast… wherever it came from, has leveled this bunker. We don't have any weapons in here and your Morpher is out of energy."

"And the Genesis-Rings interference is preventing us from contacting Jewel," Scott looks down at his Morpher. After a few moments he shakes his head. "What a predicament."

"I'd say," Karen admits. The room surrounding them quakes a little more violently than it already was. Large cracks begin to split alongside the already damaged walls.

"I refuse to accept this defeat," Scott frowns. "We've come too far to be stopped now. I'm going to try to find a way to signal the other Rangers," Scott remarks. "This is a military base dammit! Abandoned or not, there is got to be flares or something around to use!"

"Scott," Doctor K grasps onto his hand, turning him to her. "We… possibly contain the explosion. Here, within this room... or at least within a limited radius."

"Yeah… how?"

"Theoretically," Karen begins to explain. "Let me see your Morpher. I could possibly be able to reverse the polarity within the Morpher's Bio-signature Cells. It could possibly absorb the excessive energy until the portal exhausts its supply of energy. I built these Morphers to exhaust energy, not absorb it."

"That still leads us with one glaring issue…" Scott smiles sadly. "We're still trapped here."

"We are."

"No way out."

"Correct," Karen stands from the chair that she was seated in and stands before her boyfriend.

"We could die here," Scott tells her. "The chances are…"

"One hundred percent," Karen tells him. "There is no way that we could even hope to evade the blast radius.

Scott reaches behind his belt and removes his Morpher. "Okay then. Do what you gotta do."

"_Sc__… ekkk… sco…._" Scott's morpher buzzes in his hand. "_Scott!_"

"Dad," Scott brings his Morpher to his face. "Dad!"

"_Scott, what's your status?_"

"Bad," Scott remarks. "The facility is leveled. We can't shut the Ring off. It's going to go critical!"

"_Then you both need to get out of there, now!_"

"We're trapped," Scott remarks, looking at Karen, who merely nods sadly. "There is no way out."

"_Scott…_"

"Dad," Scott interrupts. "I don't know how you guys got through the interference, but you need to contact the others. Tell them to move away!"

"_What? No! The interference is strong, but they can hear our transmission. Speak out your coordinates and I'll have them…"_

"If they get any closer with the Megazord, this place will collapse and kill us immediately," Scott tells him. "And then the Ring will explode and possible kill them as well. I can't have that. However, Karen and I have a plan that could possibly save the planet."

"_Save the planet? But Venjix…_"

"Venjix is gone, but the Genesis-Ring was activated. The facility was damaged by a large blast with destroyed the controls. The portal is growing rapidly and is going critical. Once it does, this whole planet could possibly be coated with the energy and torn apart," Karen interrupts.

"There is no other way dad," Scott sighs. "Besides, Karen and I have already made our decision. Flynn, if you can hear me over the static… get the Megazord to a safe distance away from the facility. We don't know how big the radius will be."

Mason is quiet. All that can be heard is static. "Flynn? Dad? Anyone…" Scott asks. "Did you hear my last transmission?"

After a few moments, Mason finally speaks up. "_I'm very proud of you son_."

Scott nods, his throat growing tight. "Dad…"

"_I'm very proud of the man that you have become. I'm sorry that blamed you all those years ago for your mother's death. It was not your fault. It was not her fault. I'm sorry that I pushed you away… and I'm sorry that it has taken this long for me to tell you…"_

"It… It's okay dad," Scott finally finds his voice. A single tear escapes his right eye and runs down his cheek. He feels Karen grasp his free hand into her own. He looks over at her and smiles. "It… yeah. It's okay."

"_Is Doctor K… is Karen still there beside you_?"

"Yeah."

"I'm right here, sir," Karen speaks up, her voice breaking a little. "To the very end."

"_I know I apologized to you already, but I wanted you to know that it was indeed sincere. I am sorry for the way you were treated. I'm sorry that you were abducted as a child and forced to do what the Soup made you do. I'm sorry that you couldn't have had a real life…"_

"I've lived Colonel," Karen speaks as she looks at Scott, their eyes connecting. "I've lived more the last month that I've ever had. Scott has been wonderful. I… I wouldn't have traded this time together for the world."

_"I would have been honored… to have been your father in-law, dear_."

"Thank…. Thank you sir," Karen raises a hand to cover her mouth, to cover her voice breaking. She turns away, as he eyes begin to burn. The room begins to violently shake as the portal to the Genesis-Ring begins to grow in size. More cracks begin to form in the walls as the room behinds to shift around them.

"Hey dad," Scott grins. "Make sure Marcus takes care of my car. After all, it was moms. I took good care of it. I'm passing it to him now."

"_I'll tell him_."

"And the team… the Rangers… tell them it was the only way. Not to blame themselves or anything. Just… to keep on living."

"_I… I will son_," Mason continues. The static over the Morpher begins to increase to the point where it is hard to hear.

"We gotta go… It's been an honor Colonel," Scott finishes before he loses signal.

"_The honor has been mine… son_."

As the line goes dead, the room shakes completely. Scott's Biosuit dematerializes completely now, leaving him in his civilian attire, which consists of a burnt red t-shirt and jeans and boots. Sighing, Scott passes the Morpher over to Karen.

"You said you can contain the blast," he asks.

"I am going to try."

"Okay then."

Karen takes the Morpher and walks over to a nearby table. She picks up several tools that survived the blast and takes apart the Morpher. Scott watches her work and smiles sadly. Doctor K works quickly, pulling it apart and doing her adjustments.

"Okay, done," Karen snaps the contraption back together. "All that we need to do is activate it and hope that it drains enough of the energy outpour to prevent the whole planet from being sucked into it and destroyed."

"Theoretically," Scott smiles.

"Theoretically," Karen nods as she hands him the Morpher. The room around them begins to shake even more, causing more of the already fragile ceiling to fall around them. Covering their faces, Scott and K quickly make their way to the platform before the Genesis-Ring.

"Okay, this is it," Scott takes the Morpher and raises it to the portal.

"Wait, Scott," Karen takes his hand into hers. She steps closer and wraps her arms around Scott's middle as she steps onto the tips of her toes. Scott gently grasps her chin looks into her bright blue eyes He lowers his head and raises her lips to his.

"Karen, Kay?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

As they kiss, Scott presses the Morphing sequence onto the Morpher and thrusts his hand into the portal. The Morpher is hovering in place and the energy around it begins to spin, as if being pulled down into a funnel. The base begins to roughly shake and crack around them. Small pieces of the foundation are levitating in the air and strong gusts of wind slowly begin to pull items into the portal. A bright light illuminates the base and streaks out of the opening that Q had made earlier, tearing high into the sky and disappearing into the clouds.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

All the way back in Corinth City; Ziggy, the two soldiers and Jewel watch helpless as Colonel Truman weeps.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"This… this is not fair," Hicks is shaking in his seat as Flynn had moved the Megazord to a safe distance. "We… we had won."

The energy interference from the Genesis-Ring had dampened the signal to where the Colonel could only communicate with one group at a time. After getting confirmation from Marcus that Doctor Q and the Asgard was destroyed, Jewel had opened up both lines of communication to all the Morphers for overall updates.

All of the Rangers had heard Scott and Karen's goodbyes.

"No, no its not," Flynn is crying behind his visor. But he still does his duty. He continues to pilot the Megazord away from the area. The wind had begun to pick up. "But we must respect their wishes."

"Can't you try teleporting in to get them," Vasquez asks Tenaya.

The female Green Series Ranger shakes her head. "I've tried. From the moment they started broadcasting and announced their plans, I have been trying. Too much interference…"

The Megazord rocks violently. Flynn rotates the Megazord around in time for the Rangers to catch a glimpse of a large white energy orb forming around the area. The orb grows in size tremendously, covering the entire facility. White light illuminates the cockpit of the Megazord. A loud boom echoes throughout the sky and the Megazord is thrown backwards, skidding on its backside across the desert floor as the orb implodes upon itself.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

High above in the sky, Marcus, Gem and Gemma watch in horror as the energy orb had grown in size and then dissipate as quickly as it had appeared. The shockwave had thrown the Zenith Megazord off its feet and also caused the Eagle Prime Fighter Jet and Gem and Gemma's Zords to rock in the sky.

"Oh no… Doctor K…. Scott…" Gemma sobs.

"I… I never… I thought…" Gem is at a loss for words as he brings his Zord into a hovering position. "They're gone?"

Marcus Truman is quiet as he takes his Jet and circles around the area. All he can see is a large crater where the underground facility once stood. Whatever plan that his brother and the Doctor had come up with worked. The explosion was contained. There are no remains left of the facility to have ever shown that it ever existed, aside from the remains of Terrorbyte that liter the desert floor nearby.

"What do we do now…" Gemma's voice rings throughout Marcus' cockpit.

"We go home…" Marcus answers, his eyes burning behind his visor. He won't cry. Not now. He'll mourn his brother and Doctor K later in private. "And we do what Scott told us to do. We live."

And with that said, Marcus Truman leads the Eagle Squad and the Rangers inside the Zenith Megazord back home; back to Corinth City. Victory had come, but at a price.

**POWER RANGERS****  
><strong>RPM<strong>**


	20. Reconstruction

**Episode 20: Reconstruction**

_Little over one year later…_

There was heat. And fire. And then pain. And from that, total darkness. The darkness was comforting, but at the same time, lonely. She didn't have to worry about hurting her friends or being used as a ploy in Venjix's schemes to hurt her loved ones. She doesn't know how long she was stuck there, in the darkness. But she waited patiently, as if it were one long dream. A dream with no ending in sight.

Then one day… she woke up.

Summer Landsdown blinks her eyes open, rapidly. Light hits her pupils, as if for the first time. She raises her hands over her face as she sits up. She is moving slowly, weakly. As if she hasn't moved in a very long time.

"Wha… where… where am I," she fights to sit up right.

"Shh, just relax Summer," a familiar voice easies her panic. She feels two pairs of hands, one on her shoulder and the other on her backside, urging her back. "You're okay."

"My eyes…" Summer blinks, trying to get them to adjust. "I… I can't…"

"It's okay. It's the first time they are being used. Let's dial the lights down for you," the voice replies. Summer relaxes as she lies back onto the pillow. "Okay, open your eyes, real slow. Take your time. Let them adjust."

Summer does as instructed. She keeps them nearly closed, but more than enough that she can see. "Hey Gemma."

"Hello Summer," Gemma smiles down at her. "Welcome back."

"Where am I," Summer asks.

"You are in the lab. You've been here for a long time. How much do you remember?"

"I…" Summer is quiet for a moment. "I seem to remember… things in fragments. I remember being attacked by Professor Cog. I remember being in his lab… and," Summer shakes his head. "After that… it's fragmented."

"He turned you into a hybrid. Programmed you to be Gehenna. You remember that," Gemma asks.

"Barely."

"Well, you got hurt badly. Very badly. Venjix tried to sacrifice you. But we had a plan. You're okay now," Gemma runs a hand over her forehead. "Your body temperature seems normal. I believe the process was a success."

"What did you do," Summer inquires. "What happened?"

"We were able to save your mind. Your memories. Venjix had suppressed them with his implants when the Gehenna persona took over. After your body was… damaged… we took samples of your DNA. We cloned you a new body. We used the Lazarus Chamber, a device meant to heal injures, to accelerate the clones body to the correct age that you should be. Last night, Doctor J and I uploaded your memories into the implant we surgically implanted into your brain."

"So… I'm still a hybrid?"

"No. Other than the chip we used to kick-start your brain, you are one hundred percent organic again," Gemma clasps her hands together. "You want me to go get Dillon for you?"

"Yes. Yes please," Summer nods. "Wait, you said… Doctor J helped you? Who is that? What about Doctor…"

"One thing at a time Summer," Gemma tells her. "You just woke up. One thing at a time. Just relax. I'll get Dillon for you."

As Gemma leaves the hospital bed that was put in the lab for Summer to recover in, Summer tiredly looks around the room. The lab, she doesn't recognize at all. Even Gemma, didn't look the same. Her once long black hair was now cropped just below her ears. Her mind is racing over what Gemma had just told her. Her eyes turn toward a large cylinder looking device with a glass frame. The Lazarus Chamber, she recalls just barely. It had been what they cloned her new body in.

After a few minutes of just her and her thoughts, she hears the lab doors slide open. Gemma walks in with Dillon right behind her. They are not alone. With them is an unfamiliar African American female that Summer doesn't know and Flynn. Flynn is now sporting a thin beard, which seems very fitting.

"Summer, this is Doctor J," Gemma introduces Jewel, now known throughout Corinth as Doctor J, to Summer. "She is the one who cloned your new body."

"Thank you, Doctor J," Summer remarks rather weakly.

"Please, call me Jewel," Jewel places a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure that Gemma has given you a brief rundown on all that has transpired since?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are going to keep you here for a few days for monitoring. You see, this process was the first of its kind. A cloned body accelerated to its proper age, and with your own brain patterns interweaved onto your brain? Very remarkable. At Alphabet Soup, it was theorized, put this past year I was able to prove that it could be done. You are a living, breathing miracle."

"All thanks to you," Summer smiles as she slowly turns toward Dillon, who is smiling at her.

Jewel turns and looks at where, or who Summer is looking at. Smiling, she turns to Gemma and Flynn. "I think we should let these two catch up now."

"Aye," Flynn agrees. "It's good to see you again luv. I'll be talking with you later, aye? You and Dillon enjoy yourselves," Flynn places a hand on Gemma's back and leads the two ladies out of the lab. As the doors slide shut behind him, Dillon grabs a nearby chair and sets it beside Summer's bed.

"Hey."

"Hey you," Summer grins as her right hand clasps around his.

"I've missed you. Badly," Dillon tells her.

"I'm sorry. It's only felt like… hours to me… if that makes sense. I feel so… disconnected…" Summer shakes her head at her choice of words. "Well… technically I guess I was."

"Yeah," Dillon raises her palm and kisses it. "I'm sorry for what Professor Cog and Venjix did to you."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," Summer struggles to sit up. "Dillon, look at me."

"I am," he assures her.

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault," Summer stresses. "If anyone is to blame, it's Venjix."

"I know," Dillon leans toward her and kisses her forehead. "Believe me. I've got that enough from your parents."

"Oh no…. how are they? How did they take the news?"

"Hard at first, but once they realized that Jewel and Gemma had a way to bring you back, they became a little more understanding. President Truman has had your father busy. Real busy, so he wouldn't stress over it so much."

"President Truman…" Summer's eyes widen. "Since when did Scott have time to run for… wait. We had a governor, not a president. What…"

"Corinth has undergone a massive reconstruction since you've been gone," Dillon tells her. "Everything had been rebuilt. The government system, the military. And the President is Mason, not Scott."

"Ah. He's still leading the fight against Venjix, then?"

"Oh Summer," Dillon kisses her palm again. "So much has happened. So much has changed. Venjix is gone. Scott destroyed him. But…"

"But what," Summer asks.

"Scott… and Doctor K," Dillon brushes her long golden hair aside. "They're both gone."

"Gu… gone?"

"Yeah. They sacrificed themselves… to stop the Genesis-Ring. It was damaged and was going to explode. Doctor K said that the energy would have torn the planet apart."

"Oh God," Summer's eyes begin to burn. "Scott! And Doctor K! My friends!"

"It's okay to cry," Dillon lowers his eyes. "We all mourned them. We've had little over a year. But yeah, I know you said that it only feels like a few days. I'm sorry to have to tell you like that."

Summer turns to her side, facing Dillon. Her eyes are beginning to water and glimmer. She closes them for a moment, as she attempts to suppress her rising emotions. It is too much, all too fast to process. Her apparent resurrection, the loss of a year, and the loss of two dear friends.

"It's okay. Cry," Dillon climbs into the bed beside her and gathers her into his arm. "I'm right here."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem Masaki makes his way through the Presidential library. President Mason Truman is sitting at a table, looking over documents. He is still wearing a black eye patch, from where his eye was injured two years earlier during his assassination attempt. He notices Gem standing at the door. He smiles and waves him in. "Come in Gem. Come in. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Gem enters the room and stops before Mason's desk. Gem is now sporting a well-trimmed goatee and he is wearing the Uniform designated for Commander of the Eagle Squad. "Good afternoon sir. I just wanted to make my report regarding my recent visit overseas."

"You were in Africa, correct?"

"Yes sir. The city of Eden," Gem nods. "I was given the tour of the facility where they are building the spacecraft Olympus. If I say so, it is a remarkable ship sir."

"So, it is near completion," Mason asks.

"Yes sir. I believe that we could have launch in little over a year."

"Good, good," Mason sits back in his seat and smiles. "While the planet is defiantly on the path toward rebuilding, we still need more resources. Those asteroids between Mars and Jupiter are ripe for mining. Because of the Venjix War, the whole planet is lacking in raw materials. Surprisingly enough though, we have managed."

"Yes sir," Gem nods. "Also, I don't know if you heard or not, but Summer is awake. Jewel called me a little while ago and informed me."

"So the cloning process was a success," the President closes his eyes momentary. "That is good. I will have to go see her once I am done today."

"If you wouldn't mind sir, I would like to accompany you when you go," Gem requests.

"Of course, of course," Mason waves a hand dismissively. "You don't even need to ask."

Gem smiles. "Yes I do. It's protocol. After all, you are the President now."

"Yes, yes I am," Mason stands. "These papers can wait. Let's go see Miss Landsdown. I wonder if her parents were informed. God knows they have been waiting for this moment."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A week passes. Summers strength quickly returns, but Jewel insists that she remains wheelchair bound for travels outside the lab and from physical therapy. Her parents were ecstatic to have their daughter back. Summer was impressed to see that both her parents had mange to find new purposes in this brand new world for themselves. Her father, now a member of President Truman's cabinet, working toward expanding Corinth outside the confines of where the dome once stood. The walls that once surrounded the city are gone.

Summer's mother had taken an administrative position at Ziggy newly restructured school, named the Karen Kay Academy. She was amazed to see how well balanced her mother, who once relied on her husband's decision making, making her own choices.

Summer is now in the Scott Truman Park, with Dillon, Tenaya and Ziggy. Ziggy now has a thin moustache and his once shaggy hair is now straighten and smooth back. Even his clothing is much more mature in choosing. He is wearing tan slacks and a green button down shirt with brown dress shoes. Since he is head administrator to his school, he decided that he needed to dress the part. The younger children all seem to look up to him since he was a former Ranger.

Summer was happy to learn that Ziggy and Tenaya had forged a relationship between the two of them. She had recalled many conversations with the raven haired hybrid, in which Tenaya had expressed an interest in Ziggy in the past while they were travelling the countryside. Summer was introduced to Marcus Truman; also shocked to learn that he was also alive. Marcus is now the head of Corinth's newly established military, which's main purpose now is travelling planet side in search of other people who may have lived through the Venjix Wars outside the northern hemisphere. Amazingly enough, large portions of the populations in India, Africa, South America and southern regions of China had survived. Venjix had targeted the more industrial parts of the world which would more likely have a large police and military standing to target. The more further into the country regions, the less likely chance that Venjix's generals or Grinders were to travel.

Gem is now the head commander of the Eagle Squad, and from Summer had noticed, involved very intimately with Doctor Jewel. Flynn had informed her that he had snuck into Gemma's diary again and saw a paragraph where Gem had told Gemma that he plans to propose soon to the Doctor. Summer had merely shaken her head in laughter and disbelief at Flynn's antics. When she brought up possible wedding bells between Flynn and Gemma, Flynn chuckled and responded with a simple, _It may happen sooner than ye think_.

After his own wounds had healed, Dillon took a job in Corinth's police department. His name and reputation helps keep trouble from arising throughout the population if disagreements sometimes lead to police involvement. He had made sure to take the whole week off, once the word was given that the process for Summer's cloned body reached the necessary age for them to replant her memories.

Which brings them to the here and now.

"It is beautiful out here," Summer replies from her spot on the large blanket that they had spread out onto the grass. They are not far from a memorial in which there is a stone block with a stone replica of the Street Saber sticking in it. The words in remembrance are carved on it. A simple word, remembering all those who were lost in the Venjix War. But the replica of the Street Saber represents so much more to those who lost two dear friends.

Beside her, Tenaya nods. Her Black hair is pulled back into a long braid, running down her back. She is wearing a sleeveless purple V-neck, black leather pants and matching boots. "Yes. Rather quiet."

"That means she's bored," Ziggy grins as he slides his hand over the blanket and grasps her hand. Tenaya returns the smile.

"You can't blame me. All the memories I have are of during the War and after. This peace… it's nice. Boring, but nice."

"I'll take a boring day, all day, any day," Dillon remarks beside Summer. He is lying on his back, with his hands resting behind his head. "I think we've had enough excitement to last enough life times."

"This takes me back to the days before the War," Summer remarks as she draws her knees to her chest. "When I was younger. Lounging around with friends. Not a care in the world. Not that my so called friends, were really my friends… I later learnt. But still, a more innocent time."

"We'll have more days like this," Ziggy states. "All the members of the Covenant are in prison, so the manipulative control that they had on the city is eradicated. President Truman and Marcus have this city running in tip-top capacity. No hunger. Everyone has lights, internet, water…"

"Corinth is a utopia," Summer completes the sentence for him.

"Utopia's don't always last," Tenaya remarks.

"True," Dillon agrees. "But that is also why President Truman was insistent that the new constitution for the land that democracy remains the whole driving force behind it all."

"I missed out on a lot," Summer closes her eyes. "I need to find something to keep me occupied. A job of sorts…"

"You've been through a lot," Tenaya places a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy for a while. If you need, once you regain your strength, you can help out at our school with the younger children. Pay is great. And your mother would love having you around. Believe me, she would."

"I'm not too worried about money," Summer replies. "But you are right. I'll take it easy."

"Music to my ears," Dillon smiles as he closes his eyes. The four continue to make idle chat while relaxing in the shade. Shortly, both Marcus and Flynn can be seen walking through the park towards them. Marcus is dressed in his military uniform and Flynn is walking beside him in similar apparel.

"Enjoying the afternoon weather," Marcus asks.

"Much," Tenaya nods. "Hello Colonel. What can we do for you? For both of you?"

Marcus shares a look with Flynn before deciding to answer. "I wanted to ask the three of you, since you all had dealings with being under Venjix's control… have any of you ever heard of the word… _Energon_?"

"Not to me," Tenaya states.

"That… word sounds familiar," Summer looks toward Dillon.

"Energon," Dillon sits up. "How did you learn of that word?"

"Well… I have had a team recently out… Site Alpha. They were looking around the crater and while the facility as a whole was gone, it seems that some areas survived the destruction."

"What is Site Alpha," Summer asks.

"Site Alpha is where the final battle with Venjix took place. Where Scott and Karen…" Flynn tampers off.

"My men found several other underground passageways. They all lead to dead ends, but they were able to uncover several CPU's that were still assembled. This Energon…"

"Professor Cog was researching it," Dillon remarks. "I… I remember. He believed that he found a new liquid energy source underground. But Venjix had ordered that all his time and resources go to the Genesis-Ring."

"Well, we found the data," Marcus states. "A few weeks ago actually. I finally decided to bring it all to you."

"I remember hearing the word when I was… Gehenna," Summer tries to suppress a shudder, but fails. "But I didn't know what it was for."

"Ye are regaining yer memories lass," Flynn asks.

"Unfortunately," Summer sighs.

"What do you need us for," Dillon asks.

"Nothing really," Marcus states. "We have already decided to investigate this angle. A new energy source would be much needed. Corinth and our allies in the other countries already heavily rely upon solar energy. Having a backup, alternative would be great. I just wanted to know if you three hand any insight into it."

"That is all I know," Dillon remarks. "But if I remember anything further, I'll let you know."

"As if your memories are reliable," Tenaya teases her brother.

Smirking, the former Series Crimson Ranger shakes his head. "I'll leave you all be. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you Colonel," Tenaya nods.

"I'll be seeing you all later this evening, aye," Flynn asks before turning to follow Marcus. "Gemma has invited ye all to dinner at our place. My father is going to be there cooking his specialty."

"You know it," Ziggy licks his lips as he turns to Summer. "Flynn's dad is an awesome cook!"

"When did Flynn join the military," Summer asks once Flynn is out of earshot. "I never took him as being one for that."

"Scott was his best friend," Tenaya states. "I think working alongside Marcus is a way to remember Scott's sacrifice. Not to mention to feed his hero complex," Tenaya shakes her head, earning a snicker from Dillon.

"Still can't believe it's been over a year," Ziggy states after a few moments of silence as they all think of their two friends. "I miss them both."

"Yeah," Dillon agrees.

"They saved us all," Tenaya stands to her feet. "Days afterward… Doctor J, Gemma and Flynn both spent hours studying the energy output over a computer simulation. If that portal that the Genesis-Ring had indeed grown out of control, this whole planet would have been torn apart. We wouldn't be here. They made a sound decision."

"At least they were together in the end," Summer finds her throat growing tight again. She had been told how close Scott and Doctor K had become in those last days. "Tragic."

A breeze of hair blows by, making Tenaya and Summer's hair blow in the wind. The four turn to look in the direction that the wind was coming from and in the distance; they can see several dark clouds beginning to roll in.

"Ah well," Ziggy sighs. "All good things must come to an end. And in such, this nice afternoon. Not a bad way to end a Sunday though, eh?"

"Not bad at all," Dillon stands to his feet. He then helps Summer to hers. "Here, let me get the wheelchair…"

"No, that's okay," Summer kisses his cheek. "I… I really do feel like walking."

"Okay," Dillon agrees reluctantly. "But if you start to feel weak…"

"I'll let you carry me," Summer winks. "Deal?"

Dillon, Tenaya and Ziggy laugh at. For the past week, Dillon had been hovering close to Summer, as if waiting to catch her if she fell during her therapy. "Funny," Dillon grins as he holds her close. "Deal."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gemma walks into her joint lab who she shares with practically her sister in-law, Jewel. The two have grown real close the past few years. Jewel smiles as she watches Gemma entering. "Hello. What do you have there," Jewel asks, pointing to what Gemma is carrying in her hand.

Gemma waves the pamphlet and places in on the computer terminal that Jewel was seated at. There are two cups of coffee seated on the table behind her, Gemma notes. "Was my brother just here?"

"You just missed him," Jewel states. "He's joining Flynn and Marcus shortly at the Eagle Squad Hanger. But with the storm rolling in, they will probably be back before it gets too late."

"It doesn't look to bad out there," Gemma states. "It'll pass by rather quickly. But anyways, here let me show you what I was working on."

Gemma opens the pamphlet and flips to several pages. Jewels eyes widen with surprise when she sees the diagrams that Gemma has in there. "Did you design these? All on your own?"

"Yep," Gemma nods. "I took a page from Doctor K's book when I decided on an animal theme. Flynn gave me a suggestion though which I took to heart. He said to get rid of the anime eyes. I thought they looked cute!"

"What made you decide on a Cheeta, Gorilla and… is that a rabbit or a mouse?"

"Gasp," Gemma covers her mouth, earning a chuckle from Jewel. She playfully punches the other woman on the shoulder. "It's a rabbit."

"So what are you going to call them? Are these Zords?"

"Nope! These are called the Buddy Bots! Or maybe Buddy Droids," Gemma shrugs. "I haven't decided yet. But they are going to be limited AI powered to assist the new Operators."

"Well then, I guess I will apply these designs to the Biosuits helmets," Jewel states. She rotates her chair toward three large glass cases with three Biosuits in display. One red, one blue and the other yellow.

"Project Ground Operational-Biofield Utilized Synthetic Terrain Enforcement Ranger Squad will soon have lift-off!"

"Project Go-Busters is a lot more short and puncher," Jewel states with a grin looking back at Gemma.

"Yeah," Gemma nods. "Now all that is left is to create a Silver and Gold Biosuit to go along with them!"

Jewel laughs. "Putting a little of your own bias in there, aren't you?"

"Why not," Gemma shrugs. "President Truman commissioned this project, at our discretion. Why not have a little bit of fun?"

"Why not," Jewel agrees. "So what kind of animals have you thought about using for them?"

"For them? I was thinking Beetles. That'll be different."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Another time…_

_Another place…_

_Another world away…_

A woman pushes a buggy through the grocery store, looking through baby food. She has a year old toddler sitting in the front of the buggy, cooing at her as begins to place several of the baby food jars into the grocery basket. She has brown hair and it is cropped close to her ears. Her ebony complexion is dark and smooth and it contrasts greatly with her lavender blouse.

"And when we get home, I'm going to give you a bath, that sound good precious," she tells her daughter, who playfully reaches out to her with her baby hands. As she gets ready to push her cart away, she accidently bumps into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's fine," the African American man remarks with the wave of his hand. He is wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and a gray hoodie. On his hands there are the faint traces of car engine grease. "No harm, no foul. I do the same with my son," he grins.

"Oh," the woman, now interested, perks up. "How old is he?"

"Oh, he's still practically a newborn. He's only six months old. But he's a smart one, I can tell."

"Takes after you or the mother," she asks.

The man laughs. "Only time will tell," he states. He raises his own basket and putting several of the baby food into it. "But I'd put money on his momma."

"Do you work at a garage," the woman inquires.

"Well, yes. But no. Not exactly. It's not a car garage," he remarks. "It's a military salvage yard."

"Oh, you mean the one out by the interstate by exit 51," she asks.

"Yeah, that's the one," he nods. "My wife and I are military contractors. We dispose of old military vehicles, plane parts, odd and ends. You name it; we probably got it in our junk yard."

"Ah. Gotcha. I was wondering," she states. "My car has been making a noise. My husband is worthless under a car hood. When I saw your shirt and the grease stains…"

"Understandable," the man chuckles. "I tell ya what though, my wife likes a challenge. Bring it down… say… Wednesday?"

"Sure," she smiles. She then extenders her hand out to him. "By the way, my name is Vanessa Moore."

"Vanessa. That was my mother's name. It's a good name," The man smiles. "Nice to meet you Vanessa. I'll see you Wednesday." With that said, the man turns and walks out of the isle. Smiling the woman turns back to her daughter.

"Now see that honey, there are good men in the world. Just like your daddy. Oh," the woman named Vanessa jerks up, looking down at the isle. The man is gone now. "I didn't get his name…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Shortly later…_

A dark blue 2013 Dodge Challenger turns off the intersection and heads toward the Salvage Yard. It is a long dirt road, but it gives the occupants who live in the spacious and comfortable doublewide directly across from it all the privacy that they need.

As the Challenger comes to a stop, the driver puts it into park and rolls his windows up before shutting off the engine. He grabs his grocery bags and exits out of the vehicle. The full moon illuminates off of the vehicles dark paintjob. Pocking his keys, he walks up toward the garage, attached to the side of the house. He enters into the side door and places the groceries onto the table. He goes to the sink and washes his hands. He then quickly takes the baby food out of the grocery bag and places the glass jars in a nearby cupboard.

"Hey, babe," he calls out. "I'm home!"

After hearing no answer, he walks down the hallway toward their bedroom. He flicks the light on, expecting to see his wife and child perhaps taking a nap. Frowning, he backs out and heads toward the nursery. He pokes his head in and once more is greeted by an empty room.

"Okay. So they are probably in the Garage across the street."

He tosses his coat on the coat rack before heading back out the door he entered earlier. As he crosses the street, he looks off into the distance and sees storm clouds slowly coming in.

"Gonna be one of those nights," he chuckles. "Good. She loves cuddling during storms."

He places his key into the Warehouse door and opens the lock. Once inside he disables the alarm and enables it after closing and locking the door. He crosses the warehouse floor, passing by several large broken down tanks in need of scrapping. There is also a red and black Sports Bike. From its design, anyone can tell it's not used for recreational use as it has several weapons attached to it. He runs a hand over its seat as he walks by it.

He heads over to a nearby closet and opens the door, revealing an empty space. He flips the light switch, enters the small enclosure and closes the door behind him. Once inside, he presses his hand against a small panel. A blue light scans his palm. After a few moments, the room jolts, and slowly begins to descend.

Upon reaching its desired floor, he exits off the lift. Sure enough, he spots his wife sitting at a desk, typing away on a keyboard which is attached to ten different monitors. Beside her, a small crib is nearby.

One of the nearby televisions, not connected to her computer station is playing the news. He barely pays attention to the news report as he walks up to her.

"_In other news, that red colored Masked Rider was seen again earlier today, dealing with the demonic hordes of Valtrax. His creeplings were trying to steal the Cobalt Diamond from the Angel Cove Museum today. Scientists believe that the Cobalt Diamond has immense energy power than can be harnessed for clean energy. What Valtrax and his minions want with it… no one knows. All we know is that we have our own Masked Rider to thank…_"

"Working hard, or hardly working," he calls out to her.

"Either or, the results are still the same," she responds as she saves her work and turns to greet him. Standing to her feet, she wraps her arms around his middle as she breathes in his scent. "How was your day?"

"Oh, same ol, same ol," he shrugs. "I was able to get those parts you wanted from that electronic store. They are still in the trunk of the car."

"I see that you made the news again," she points out.

"Oh yeah," he smirks as he runs a hand through her long black hair. His other hand slides down her backside and rests on her bottom. She is wearing a pink summer dress with black sandals. Her blue eyes are twinkling with mischief. "I hadn't realized."

"I wonder where they got the name, Masked Rider from," she ponders. "It's kinda… bland. Yes you are masked, and yes you do have that bike you use for your patrols… but really? Masked Rider?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckles. "Well I guess for some, Operator Series Red is a mouthful."

"Funny man," she kisses his lips. "Did you get the baby food I requested?"

"Sure did," he remarks as he releases her and walks over to the crib. "Hey there, how's my lil man?"

"He was fussy earlier," she leans behind him as she wraps her arms around his middle as she steps on her tippy-toes to look over his shoulder. "But he's been asleep for the past hour."

"He's growing fast."

"Hopefully not too fast," she remarks. "I want to take all of his childhood in. Relish it, each day."

"You're a great momma," he turns in her arms and looks down into her eyes.

"Just like how you are a great daddy," she mutters against his lips. After they part, he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"So, what were you working on now?"

"Just some calculations," she shrugs. "It came to me while I was humming a song to Miles…"

"You always did your best work with music," he muses.

"That I do."

"Well, let's get across the street. A storm is brewing in the distance," he tells her. The two look up at their secret project that they have been building beneath the Salvage Yard the past year after scoring their jobs as well as the deed to the property. They had to take a break with its reconstruction when they found out that she was with child.

The Genesis-Ring.

Karen Truman turns to her husband and smiles. "Oh, a storm you say? If I didn't know any better, I would assume that you are trying to get me into bed, Mister Truman."

"Hey, you're the one who likes to snuggle," Scott Truman shrugs as he turns and walks over to the crib. "I'll get Miles. You go ahead and shut everything off. Don't need the storm frying your equipment."

"Your right," Karen walks over to her station and begins shutting off everything.

A year earlier they arrived on this alternate Earth, rather unexpectedly. After the implosion of the portal, they found themselves surrounded by the ruins of the lab in the middle of a field. Doctor K had come to the conclusion that Scott's Morpher had absorbed enough energy to open a doorway to another world. If it had failed, they would have been disintegrated. But fate was on their side. Not only did they land on another alternate Earth, but they landed in a spot far from observation, in the desert.

They had then spent hours walking to the nearest town. With both of their skill sets, they secured immediate work. The previous owner of the Salvage Yard didn't ask too many questions; after all the two were able to turn around his business in record time. While close to retirement, he offered the business to the two. Karen was able to hack into the government files and create ID and social security numbers for the both of them. They settled in on a shared cover story, and got married.

Using the scrap parts, they were able to relocate the Genesis-Ring bit by bit to the facility. Reconstruction on it was stalled after Karen learned that she was pregnant. They had decided that finding a way home could wait… for a little while longer.

After her CPU's are secured and shut off, Karen glances up at the large ring. The ring represented a lot of things. Fear. Destruction. It was designed by a madman, who stole the technology from an evil AI that was created by another AI, created by her only to have been corrupted and turned into a weapon by the same said madman. She shakes her head at the obscenity of it all.

"You okay," Scott asks. He has his son, Miles, secured in his arms.

"Yeah," Karen nods. "Just thinking about the other world, our home dimension."

"We'll get back," Scott tells her. "We'll make it home, one day."

"My home is with you, wherever that may be," she walks up to him and her son. The baby, Miles, shares the same complexion and hair as his father. "With you and this little guy."

Scott leans down and captures her lips with his own. Karen sighs against him as she falls into the kiss. After a few moments they finally pull apart. They share a smile and head back toward the elevator lift that will take them back up the secret entrance, back to the first floor. The three cross the street in record time before the storm gets close; Karen and Scott holding hands. "I'll put him in the nursery," Karen remarks, pulling the child from Scott as he closes the door behind them.

They are two strangers in a faraway world, similar yet very different from their own. One day, they will make it back to their home dimension. It will be a tearful reunion as longtime family and friends who thought them dead are relived and ecstatic to see them alive and well. And in that dimension, that Earth, the world that Alphabet Soup, the Covenant and Venjix left dying, ruined with war… that world will be reconstructed to a better world than it was when they inhabited it.

"Hey, Scott," Karen runs a hand down his arm. She comes to a stop where his newly reconstructed Operator Series Red Morpher resides is strapped to his wrist. "He's good and asleep. Come to bed."

"Yeah," Scott looks up from the crib, from where he laid their child. "You go ahead. I want to get a quick shower. Wash this dirt and grime off," he remarks as he removes his Morpher and hands it to her.

"Be quick about it," she tells him as he turns and heads toward the hallway. He is removing his shirt and is tossing it into the nearby hamper when Karen moves to the nursery door. "Scott, I love you."

A clap of thunder sounds overhead. Scott smiles at her, never tiring of hearing those words. The two were able to put the tragedy of their lives behind them, his of not being wanted and hers of being kidnapped and isolation. They are part of the same cloth, yet totally different. But those differences are what make them compatible. The soldier and the scientist. "I love you more," Scott tells her.

And while this story ends, theirs has only just begun.

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. Final Chapter folks. Thanks for the ride; thanks for all the reviews, emails and PM's! Hope you all enjoyed the story. Since this is the final chapter, if you have never reviewed, please drop me a quick one, just letting me know what you loved or hated within the past 20 chapters. As an ispiring writer, it helps to know just where I'm hitting or missing the target at.<strong>

**See on the next go round.**

**Blanks**


	21. After the Credits

**After the Credits…**

_Back in the dimension of Earth 2…_

Floating above the planet, there are many deactivated satellites. Years earlier when Venjix first took control of the planets defense systems, many nations deactivated what they could before Venjix seized control. Many were successful. Many were not.

Since then, it has been a graveyard of discarded tech orbiting around the planet. Since the final battle with Venjix a year earlier, Corinth has launched three new satellites, all for better communications with their sister cities spread across the globe. With the threat of Venjix completely gone, those smaller pocket cities begin to emerge to aid in the rebuilding of the Earth.

One particular satellite, one of the many, suddenly hums to life. The solar panels attached to it have finally absorbed enough power to activate its back up functions. Unlike the other satellites, this one was launched into space from the Asgard, a mere hour before the warship was destroyed by Marcus Truman, and the twins, Gem and Gemma.

The satellite is no larger than a small compact car. It begins to shift as power is diverted into its systems. Inside the machine, a monitor flickers to life. Binary code begins to appear on the screen and begins to form a picture on the screen. The digits begin to show a digital representation of a skull and within moments, graphics are applied to give the digital skull a face.

Quincy Beck. Or as he was once simply known as, Doctor Q.

"**It is time**."

As a backup plan, Doctor Q did a digital map of his brain patterns and uploaded it into the software aboard this satellite. While Q may have been an egotistical genius, he was also precautious. If there was a slight variable of a chance that his plans would have been foiled, he wanted a chance of survival, even if it meant a digital representation of his will were to survive.

Using the Messiah software, created by his fellow Alphabet Soup scientists, he uploaded his conscious into one of the onboard satellites and launched it into orbit with a timer. That if the satellite was not recovered and deactivated within a certain time frame, the software would activate.

The digital Q begins to run a diagnostic of its systems. Within minutes he locates another abandoned Alphabet Soup facility, this one in the European Continent, in the ruins of what once was England. It will be another two hours before Q will in range of that facility.

A two hour wait. It can wait two hours. It has waited a year already.

Once it is able, it will take control of the facility. Create itself some mechanical grunts to do its bidding as it makes its plans for world domination. It will bring order to the ruined world beneath it. With Q's egotistical mind and the technology at its disposal, it will become more than Venjix ever was. A digital god.

"**A whole world awaits**," Q's electronic voice echoes throughout the satellite. Down upon the planet, the Alphabet Soup facility in England slowly comes to life. Monitors flicker on, and servers begin to hum. "**A world for me to remake in my image**."

Venjix was merely the beginning. The means to an end. Doctor Q's endgame begins here, right now. He had always seen himself above others. His peers and competitors. Even Doctor K. He had seen them as beneath him. And now although his physical body may be dead and gone, scattered to the winds by a nuclear explosion, the one thing that mattered the most, survived.

His conscious.

"**I have plans. Grand plans**," the satellite's cameras turn and focuses on the blue globe beneath it. Q's electronic eye focuses on the coordinates where Corinth City resides. No one was aware of his final play. To the Covenant, the government and to the Rangers, he is dead. Gone.

Their mistake.

It is not a bluff. Q indeed had made many plans. Insidious plans. And while he is dead, his conscious will make sure that those plans are carried out.

"**My time is now. They are unaware. By the time that they do come aware... it will be too late. I will rule over them all... as their god... their Messiah**."

**POWER RANGERS**  
><strong>RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN...<strong>

**POWER RANGERS RPM: MESSIAH COMPLEX  
><strong>_RPM Season 3; Go-Busters Adaption. After years of searching for their home dimension, Scott and Doctor K finally return home... but what have they returned to? Corinth is at war with Enter and Escape, two hybrids who are enforcing the will of their Messiah, who desires all the Energon from the planet to power his doomsday machine... a machine that will turn all organic life... cybernetic._

**And you all thought that I was done. Silly readers.**

**BLANKS**


End file.
